Shadows of Midnight
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: The 5th story of my series (beginning with Miracle of the Lunar Eclipse... then Under the Crimson Moon, After the Equinox and Moonlit Skies). Revolves around Carlisle/Esme, but includes a little bit of everyone. Picks up a few months after Moonlit Skies. Rated "T" but has some "M" moments.
1. Happy Holidays

**Alright so... I wasn't sure if people would want me to continue or not after 4 stories, but I'm glad to hear that people do! I love writing along this storyline and am excited to continue. Thanks all! :) That didn't take much convincing (P.S. - I will be constantly updating, but if I'm not quite as quick in the next couple of weeks it's because my boyfriend and I are in the process of moving). Thanks for your patience in advance!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Summer had come and gone, as did the fall season. Everyone enjoyed celebrating Cassandra's first birthday at the end of October, which rolled into Halloween and the rest of the holidays. The winter chill was in the air and smells of firewood and baked good filled the house.

The atmosphere had gradually paced itself back to where everyone felt normal again. There were almost no talks of the Volturi, aside from a quick word from Luciana, or a joke here and there. Esme's teaching curriculum was an exception, as she had begun regularly gathering Alexandra, Michael, Luciana, William and Maddy in for classes. Nicole, too, had begun sitting in of more recent days and seemed to enjoy it. Almost every day upon returning to Alice and Jasper, she had something to say about what she learned, and usually with great enthusiasm.

Cassandra now looked younger than Nicole by a couple of years, despite being born before her, though she was still in her own unique rapid growth phase, not identical, but similar to Renesme. Esme had her own individual time with her granddaughter when it came to education, and truly enjoyed the extensive one on one time that she knew would soon fade as she got older.

The holidays, now, were upon their family and since Cassandra's birthday, everyone's attitudes gradually became happier as they rolled into the Christmas season.

Esme stood in front of the stove and removed a tin full of Christmas cookies, placing them on a hot plate on the counter. Rosalie quickly scooted across the kitchen with a small container of green and red sprinkles she had been waiting to pour over the tops of the cookies.

"I feel so left out," she said with a smile, "I wish we enjoyed these, they look so cute."

Esme nodded, "I know. I don't even remember what cookies, or cake or ice cream used to taste like."

Rosalie shook her head, "Me either."

Renesme and Jacob appeared in the kitchen, then smiled as Rosalie slowly turned to face them.

"They're not ready yet," she told them with a smile, then added, "Jacob..."

"I know, I know," he told her, "They just smell so good."

"Renesme," Rosalie turned to her niece, "Keep your husband's appetite in check."

Jacob waved off the comment and shook his head before towing Renesme back into the living room.

"Helloooo!" Masen's voice called as he entered the house, dressed fully in his police officer uniform.

"She's in the kitchen," Emmett called, referring to Rosalie, "And she's guilty officer."

Masen laughed and gave him a quick high five.

"Hey, honey," Esme greeted his with a hug and kiss on the cheek, "You look so handsome." She played with the top button on his collar.

"I know," he said with a sigh and smile, "You tell me that every time you see me in my uniform."

"Oh, leave her alone," Rosalie said, nudging him, "You'll appreciate it one day."

"I do now," he kissed Esme on the cheek to return the one she'd given him, "I love my mama."

She smiled, "Where's Leah and Cassie?"

"Her mother's," he responded, "I'm going to join them in an hour or so, but we're also going to stop by tomorrow. Leah said she's sorry she couldn't tonight, but she already made plans to eat at Sue's."

"Oh, tell her to stop being silly. No need to apologize for that. The three of you can come here whenever you'd like."

"I know," Masen said with a grin. He left the kitchen to hang out with everyone in the living room for a bit, "Merry Christmas... Eve."

"You too!" Nicole shouted enthusiastically, followed by everyone else's input.

"What'd you get her Masen?" Jasper joked, referring to his daughter.

"That's a surprise you'll have to wait for until tomorrow," he said, smiling over at her, "Where's my birthday present Jas?"

"It's out in the woods," he joked.

Masen snickered at sat beside Emmett on the couch.

"So, having fun with Charlie?" Bella asked Masen with a big smile.

Masen smiled back, "Yes. He's the best. I can't believe I got a job with the Forks Police Department."

"I never asked how you did on the physical assessment," Edward said.

"I dogged it," Masen told him, "Five-twenty mile. I got the highest scores you could get, but I didn't want to show off."

"Sounds like it," Alexandra rolled her eyes from across the room, then let a smile spread across her face.

"He has the power now, Alex," Emmett reminded her, "I wouldn't go starting something you can't finish. Check out the handcuffs."

"Like I can't break through those..."

"Punch her in the arm for me Michael," Masen told him.

Michael smiled and looked at Alexandra, who shook her head. He gave her a soft punch in the arm, then looked back at Masen and Emmett who put their thumbs down and gave a booing sound.

He snickered and shrugged.

"Did you just get off a shift?" Alice asked Masen.

He shook his head, "About to go one one actually... at midnight."

"Will you be home for Cassie to open presents?"

"Yeah. On Christmas everyone works short, four hour shifts so no one gets stuck having to do a full day. I work midnight to four, so it's perfect."

"Aww, good."

William and Madison came down the stairs together with their arms full of presents, placing them under the tree that was set in the corner of the room like every year.

"Whoa," Nicole said, "Where'd you get all those?"

"Santa," they both said at the same time.

Nicole titled her head to the side and looked at Alice and Jasper, "Mom... I know there's no Santa."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know."

"I've seen him," Emmett said.

She laughed, "No you haven't."

They could tell she was slightly past the age a typical child would believe in Santa Claus, and each of them accepted that she wouldn't be falling asleep regardless, so there was no use in trying to continue playing it off.

"In this crazy world, I wouldn't doubt it if there was a Santa Claus," Bella said.

Carlisle entered the house, leaving a trail of snow stirring on the doorstep as he entered, "Snow's starting," he informed everyone as he made his way toward the living room.

Masen stood up from the couch to greet him, "Hey, Dad."

A smile spread over his face at his son's attire, "Hey Masen. Just getting out of work?"

"Going in from midnight to four. Everyone's rotating on short shifts because of the holiday."

"That's good," he told him, patting him on the shoulder once, "You look good."

"Thanks," Masen smiled, "How's everything down at the hospital?"

"Fine," Carlisle said, "Everyone's getting the Christmas spirit down there. I suppose they have been since Thanksgiving ended, though."

"Hey Dad," Alexandra called from her seat with a wave.

He smiled again and waved across the room, "What are you guys watching?"

"Elf," she told him.

"Of course," he said.

"I know, we've watched it a hundred times this month."

"Cookies are ready," Rosalie said, bringing in the small plate she and Esme had prepared.

Jacob and Renesme stood up from where they sat on the ground, "Thanks," they told Rosalie at the same time before Jacob sat back down.

"I'm going to get us a couple drinks," Renesme told him, "Coke okay?"

He nodded, "Sure. Thanks."

Carlisle smiled and wandered past Rosalie into the kitchen to greet Esme.

"Hey," she said with an ear to ear smile.

"Hey," he said back with a similar expression before giving her a quick kiss.

Esme pulled him back in for a second one before straitening up the stove area and realigning the towels so they were evenly draped through the handle of the oven.

"We all get to open one gift tonight," Emmett's voice came from the living room, "The rest tomorrow."

"That's right," Rosalie concluded.

Carlisle and Esme both smiled, "Let me give you one tonight," he said.

She laughed, "If you insist."

"Come on," he motioned for her to follow up him upstairs.

"I have something for you, too," Esme told him.

He turned and flashed a smile as they walked through the open door that lead to their bedroom.

Carlisle flipped on the light switch and put his bag down before making his way to his closet to remove a small box wrapped with snowman decorated paper.

Esme smiled and accepted the gift, "I can open it now?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug.

She tore open the wrapping paper and opened the square, gold box that was beneath it.

"The stone on the bracelet is suppose to protect you, and the little symbol on the charm there represents serenity," Carlisle told her, as Esme removed an elegant white, gold bracelet from the box. There were a number of small diamonds surrounding the tiny stone that he had just described.

"This is beautiful," she told him, shaking her head, "It's perfect. Maybe the serenity part will help me ease my mind." She gave him a big smile.

"Who knows if it works, but I figured it couldn't hurt."

Esme placed it around her wrist and Carlisle fastened it before she kissed him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"I'll be right back," she told him, disappearing out of the room before returning a few seconds later.

Carlisle laughed, "Did you hide that in my office?"

Esme laughed with him, "Yep. I figured you wouldn't go looking around in there."

"Sneaky," he teased her with a grin, before opening the box that stood about the same size as the one he had given her.

Inside was a gold locket style watch a little bigger than a half dollar. Carlisle smiled and clicked it open, revealing the tiny face of the clock on one side and a picture of Cassandra on the other.

"Wow," he said, "This is so nice."

"You like it?"

"I do," Carlisle nodded and smiled at her, "This is so great. I'll keep it with me everywhere I go."

"There's a picture of Masen and Alex together underneath the picture of Cassie," Esme told him, "I couldn't the pictures in there side by side."

He continued to admire her gift for him before nodding her over in his direction for another kiss, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she kept her nose against his until he snuck another kiss, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Carlisle said back.

The two of them shared a few seconds alone before joining the rest of the family downstairs.


	2. Presents and Mistletoe

**Chapter 2**

A light blanket of snow had been leftover as Christmas Eve lead into Christmas morning. People were in and out of the house throughout the day. Masen, Leah and Cassandra stayed for most of the day, allowing their family to heavily spoil their daughter. Seth and Leah made their way over with Sue and Charlie a little after noon for lunch and the exchange of a few presents. Bella and Edward were back and forth to see Renesme and Jacob, then stayed for a little while at Billy's to assure he had plenty of company for the holiday. Kate and Garrett also made their way down to spend a few hours in the morning at the Cullens' house, then left later in the day with William, Madison, Emmett and Rosalie.

Christmas music had been playing on the radio for hours in the background of everything else that was going on. Holiday themed movies continued to pop up as people skimmed through the stations, and a parade that was currently being broadcasted from Seattle was the last thing someone had left on the television.

Nicole and Cassandra were both having the times of their lives, being handed forgotten gifts from someone at random times. Upon seeing Seth and Jacob munching on some brownies, Nicole decided to take it upon herself to take a bite of one, spitting it out almost immediately and making a disapproving face.

"Yuck!" she tossed what was the left of the brownie into the garbage pail that sat in the corner of the kitchen.

Alice laughed and looked at Jasper, "Wish I had my camera for the face she just made."

"How was the brownie Nic?" he asked his daughter with a wide smile.

"Great..." she told him sarcastically.

They both smiled and Jasper put an arm around Alice.

Esme and Sue were enjoying a laugh, talking in the kitchen while Sue sipped on a cup of coffee. Carlisle and Charlie stood in the wide open area that staggered between the kitchen and living room.

"How's he been doing?" Carlisle asked Charlie, referring to Masen.

"Very good," Charlie told him immediately, "I think he'll have a good career with the department."

Carlisle wondered to himself how long his family would continue to stay in the area, and how long Masen would be able to remain as a Forks police officer. For his son, another ten years would probably suffice, though for the rest of them, it wasn't so easy. He let the thought go for the moment.

"I'm glad he's adjusting."

"The good thing is, he always volunteers for the night shift," Charlie said, adding a smile.

Carlisle laughed, "One of the perks to not sleeping, I suppose."

"Speaking of not sleeping," Charlie said, looking at the cup of coffee in Sue's hand. He looked over at a clock that hung on the wall in the living room that read eight o'clock.

They both shared a quick laugh.

"Did you have to work today?" Carlisle asked him.

"Same shift as your boy," he told him, "If you had a CB radio in here you could have heard our conversations. It might have bored you to death, though."

"It's been quiet?"

Charlie nodded and gave a long reach to the table for a chocolate chip cookie, "For the most part. Had one incident of a plastic Santa Claus being stolen from someone's yard, but that's the extent of it." He paused for a moment, "I'll take it if that's the biggest crime."

"Yeah," Carlisle agreed with a nod.

Esme and Sue got up from the table, exchanged a few more sentences before Sue nudged Charlie, "Ready?"

He stretched his arms above his head, "Yep."

"You need to get some sleep," she told him, rubbing his back for a moment until he dropped his arms back down to his sides.

"Yeah, yeah.." he mumbled, "We'll see."

Sue looked at Esme with a grin as Charlie and Carlisle walked toward the living room ahead of them, "He'll be out within five minutes of laying down on the couch."

Esme laughed and joined her friend for a hug, "Merry Christmas. Be careful on the roads."

"We will," Sue said with a smile, "Merry Christmas to you, too. And thank you for everything."

They slid into the living room past Charlie and Carlisle, who were exchanging a handshake in the doorway.

Seth looked over at the two of them, "Hey, look up. You two are under the mistletoe."

Carlisle and Charlie glanced upward and heard everyone laugh. At the same time, they both abruptly stepped out from under it. Bella began to laugh at her father's face and continued to laugh as she met Edward's eyes.

"You're making me laugh harder, Bella," he said, reflecting off of her contagious giggle fit.

Charlie finally found Bella's stare and she stood up to give him a hug, still letting a few laughs trickle out of her. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he told her, "Did you like the gifts we got for you?"

She nodded, "They're perfect. Thanks. Did you like the stuff we got for you guys?"

"Well, let's see... two rows behind the Seattle Seahawks bench. I think it's, well, it's alright I guess." He gave her a smile and pulled her in for another tight hug, "Come around this week. Maybe we can, I don't know, see a movie."

"Okay," Bella nodded, "I will."

Charlie and Sue waved goodbye with Seth and Luciana close behind as they made their way home.

"Well," Alice said, "That was fun."

Masen stood up from the couch upon seeing Cassandra's big yawn, "We better take off too." He looked over at Leah, who re-entered the room from seeing off her mother. She nodded and looked around at everyone.

"Thanks for having us," Leah said, "And for all the gifts."

Esme rounded up a bunch of bags that held their gifts and Cassandra's. Carlisle helped, seeing as she was running out of hands to hold everything and the two of them walked out toward Masen's car. He popped the trunk and the two of them placed everything in securely before Carlisle slammed it shut.

"Bye Pop," Cassandra said, outstretching her arms to him.

Carlisle scooped her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Did you have a good Christmas?"

She nodded with a smile, then yawned again.

"Sounds like it's almost time for bed," he said to her.

Cassandra protested with a slight shake of her head, though continued to smile as he handed her off to Esme.

"Merry Christmas," she said to her granddaughter.

"Merry Christmas."

"What do you say?" Leah asked.

"Thank you." Her smiling, tired eyes wandered between Carlisle and Esme, as they both said "You're welcome," at the same time.

"Thanks guys," Masen said, giving them each a hug, "I love you."

"Love you," they said to him as Cassandra slid in the back and fastened her seatbelt.

Leah said her goodbyes, before getting into the front seat, waving as Masen started the car and took them back to the reservation.

Esme looked up into the brightly lit night sky that was scattered with stars and a half moon, "Well, this was a great Christmas."

Carlisle nodded, "Masen's birthday is coming up."

"He'd still be this big if he aged like a human," Esme said, holding her hand no higher than her hip to show how short their son should still be.

He pulled her to him for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not complaining," she went on.

"I know," he told her, then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked him.

He shook his head and felt her push away to read his expression, "Nothing," he gave her a genuine smile.

"You've been sighing a lot lately," she pointed out.

Carlisle shrugged, "I don't even realize I do it."

They stared at each other for a minute before Esme removed his hand from his pocket and took it in her own, "Should we go for a quick hunt?"

Carlisle looked into her eyes then nodded, "Yeah." He tightened his hand around hers and Esme leaned into give him a kiss. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath through his nose as he prolonged their interaction, stepping forward as he felt that she was about step back, feeling Esme smile in the midst of it.

"Did I mention I have one more gift to give you?" Esme teased when he finally pulled away.

It took a minute for Carlisle to realize what she meant, though it sunk it when she flashed him a flirty wink. He gave her a big smile and kissed her once more.

"I love you more every day, you know that?" he said casually.

Esme shook her head and started to lead them toward the trees, "Remind me again."

Carlisle kissed her a few more times quickly before they went off to have their dinner.


	3. Friendly Competition

**Chapter 3**

On the Sunday following Christmas, which was only three days later, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper all sat in front of the television getting ready for the start of a football game. The captains on either side were standing next to the referees preparing for the pre-game coin flip which would decide which team would be kicking off.

Rosalie and Esme entered the living room at the same time, drawing a huge, dramatic sigh from Rosalie as she noticed what they were watching, "Come on. We've watched football every single Sunday since... October."

"Only a month left babe," Emmett said, patting the couch next to him.

Esme smiled and sat down beside Carlisle, not complaining, nor looking overly thrilled at what they had chosen to watch.

"Ooo, football," Alice said somewhat happily and scampered in the living room. Nicole sat on the couch next to Jasper and Alice sat on the floor in between his knees.

Rosalie shook her head at her sister, "Aren't you sick of it yet?"

"No," Alice said with a perky tone in her voice, "I actually like it. Me and Jas have been betting every week. It's fun."

Emmett's eyes lit up, "Let's all bet." He looked at Rosalie, "It'll make it more interesting anyway."

She could tell he was trying to get her into it and she decided to give in, "Okay. Who's playing?" Her eyes scanned the television for the first time.

"New York Giants-" Carlisle started.

"And the Denver Broncos," Emmett finished.

"The quarterbacks are brothers," Edward added, "Eli and Payton Manning."

"Really?" Esme asked with a smile, "That has to be fun. I wonder who their parents root for."

"The youngest," Alice guessed. She looked back at Jasper, "Which is Eli right?"

He nodded.

"Which team is he on?" Esme asked her.

"The Giants," Jasper said.

"Okay, well I'll go for the Giants then," she said.

"Me too," Rosalie added.

There was a few seconds of silence before Jasper and Emmett also decided to route for New York in the game.

"I have to go with Denver," Carlisle said.

Emmett and Esme both looked at him before Emmett gave a little laugh, "Going against Esme's team?'

He grinned and looked down before looking back up again, "Eli can't beat his big brother."

"I would have to agree," Edward said, "I'm taking Denver too."

"So am I," Alice chimed in, raising her hand.

Bella had apparently overheard their conversation and entered the room with Alexandra and Michael close behind. "I'm going for Denver too," she said with a smile as she passed by Emmett."

"So I guess we know who the loyal couples are," Emmett joked, "Carlisle, Alice..." he shook his head.

"It's just a bet," Alice said playfully and turned to face Jasper.

"Want in on this Alex?" Edward asked her and Michael.

She shrugged.

"Just go for Denver," he said.

"Okay, Denver," Alexandra said simply with Michael's quick head nod signaling he agreed.

"So what are the terms?" Rosalie asked aloud to everyone.

"How about if the losers hunt for the winners for a day," Jasper suggested.

"We could always make it a week," Esme said to him, then looked at Carlisle confidently, making him laugh.

"Fine with me," he said.

"Alright," Rosalie agreed, "Bella and Edward will be getting food for me and Emmett all week." She sat back in a relaxed position and Edward smiled, shaking his head.

Emmett smiled, glad to see that everyone could now enjoy the game a little more.

"Ohhhh!" Jasper said looking around the room, "New York wins the coin flip."

"I hate to say it, but that's all they're going to win baby," Alice said to him.

The ball was kicked off and the game began, going back and forth nearly evenly from both teams. Comments were made throughout the course of the game, moreso against the Broncos after the first half with the Giants leading by a field goal.

"It's three points," Edward said, shaking his head, "Not a big deal."

"Until they score another touchdown," Emmett told him, leaning forward in his seat. Rosalie smiled at him, enjoying his competitive nature and feeling a little excitement herself.

"Should have picked the Giants," Esme said to Carlisle with a smile.

"We still have two quarters to go," he said, raising his eyebrows, grinning back.

"We'll see..."

He laughed and refocused on the television as the second half picked up again. Emmett alternated between sitting and standing about ten times as certain plays overly got his attention or got under his skin. He shook his head as the Broncos pulled ahead for their first lead of the game with a thirty yard touchdown pass by Payton Manning.

"He's older and wiser than his brother, Emmett," Carlisle said, "Always go with experience over youth."

"That's right," Alice agreed.

"Youth has the legs and the arm to keep going," Emmett said.

"Except when you're Payton Manning," Edward joined in, "He's immortal, in a football sense."

He continued to disagree, "Just watch."

The game went on and everyone got a little tenser as the fourth quarter began to tick the minutes away. The Denver Broncos were still leading by a touchdown, as no one had scored since earlier in the half.

"One and a half minutes," Edward said, "If they don't get a first down, the game's over."

No one responded. Everyone was focused on the game and a few seconds later, Eli Manning was laying on his back with the ball and a number of Denver players on top of him.

"Sack!" Bella said with a smile, then added, "I knew that from Charlie."

"Game over," Alice taunted, though they waited until the clock ran down and fans began to cheer before making it official.

Rosalie and Emmett both looked a little mad, though Emmett was able to manage a smile, "Hunting for a day."

"A week," Alice reminded them, "Right Jasper?"

"I can't back out of a bet," he said.

Edward taunted Rosalie with his eyes and smile before she rolled her eyes at him.

"Emmett... what are you going to catch for me?" Bella asked.

He sighed and made a face, "Racoon... mice maybe."

The two of them laughed at his response.

"Can't wait," Bella said sarcastically.

"I'm kind of hungry now actually," Edward said, licking his lips, "How black are my eyes Rosalie?"

She didn't answer his question and purposely looked in another direction.

"Carlisle," Emmett said, "Are you going to make Esme hunt for you?" He stood with a big smile on his face and watched their reactions.

Esme glared playfully at him before he eyed her back and said, "I'm kind of in the mood for a deer."

A couple people laughed, and everyone smiled before he hugged her said, "I'm just kidding," letting everyone to believe for a second that he was letting her off the hook. Carlisle then put his lips up to her ear and whispered almost seductively, "I could go for a mountain lion instead." He then placed a kiss on her cheek, leaving everyone with separate reactions.

Edward and Jasper were both laughing and Edward playfully taunted Esme, while Rosalie looked at her and said, "I'll help you get him back later." Emmett couldn't help but laugh and gave Carlisle a quick high five.

"That was good," he said.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said, "Wrong team."

"Jas, want to get mine now?" Alice asked with a very innocent ring in her voice.

He huffed and sighed, "Sure... because I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Deer for me please."

Carlisle continued to smirk at Esme, enjoying their lighthearted competition. She smiled back and shook her head before heading out with the rest of them into the woods.

About a half hour passed before everyone returned, leading the six of them to their freshly hunted animals.

Emmett continued to joke with Bella about how all he could find her was a squirrel, but much to her delight, he found a large buck for her and Edward.

Carlisle smiled as Esme gave him his, and tried to get her to laugh, but she was purposely giving him short responses and a sort of cold shoulder, though couldn't help but smile at his attempts to draw her back to his side.

"I'm going back out to hunt for myself now," Jasper said, smiling at Alice as they all began walking back to the house.

"Can I go with you?" Nicole asked him.

"Sure." He threw her on his back, winked at Alice and disappeared. She smiled and followed her family back into the house.

"Babe, let's go try out that video game you got for me," Emmett said, tapping her in the stomach lightly before pulling her with him in the opposite direction of everyone.

Carlisle sat down on the couch and called Esme over to him. She slowly made her way in his direction before leaving a small space in between them where she sat. He immediately placed a hand on her back and laughed once lightly.

"Esme. I _know_ you're not really mad," he told her with a smile.

Edward couldn't help but smile from across the room, knowing through his mother's thoughts that she wasn't at all angry.

"Hmm.." Esme stood up and grabbed a magazine from a basket across the room, then made her way back to the couch and started flipping through it without saying anything to him. She tried hard to fight a small that was beginning to spread across her face and it made Carlisle laugh again.

"I told you," he said.

Rosalie re-entered the living room and Esme stood up.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked, "You don't want to stay here?"

Esme looked him in the eye and leaned over him as if she was going to give him a kiss, letting her lips graze his as she spoke quietly, "I didn't get a chance to hunt before either." She paused and placed a hand gently on the side of his face before sliding it up to entangle his hair in her fingers, "And I get _very_ dangerous when I haven't eaten."

She pushed herself away, using the couch cushion behind him as leverage and joined a cold smiling Rosalie who waited beside the couch. The two of them looked back with matching expressions, then smiled as they left the house.

Edward and Bella both stared at Carlisle with almost stunned expressions before each of them smiled and laughed at the same time at his own somewhat bewildered expression. He looked down and smiled, then looked back at them

"That was pretty terrifying, Carlisle," Edward joked, "That was rare form, you better keep her away from Rosalie."

Carlisle leaned an elbow against the armrest of the couch and place his hand under his chin, "I think I better throw in the towel." He laughed for a moment with Edward and Bella and sighed before going upstairs.


	4. The Aftermath of Winning

**Chapter 4**

Carlisle dropped off Michael and Alexandra at Masen's house to keep Leah company as he left for work around eleven. She didn't formally request the company, but had apparently hinted to Masen that she, at times, got nervous at night when her mind began to wander. After become so accustomed to someone having their constant eye on Cassandra throughout the night, it was hard to adjust when Masen was suddenly absent from that equation when he was asked to work the night shift. Alexandra and Michael had openly volunteered to fill that void when they could.

The house was relatively quiet when he got back and Carlisle hoped that Esme had returned from her hunt with Rosalie. He knew she wasn't actually mad at him, as he'd double checked with Edward once to be sure he was reading her correctly. Right away, he recognized that his wife had, indeed, returned home and he opened the front door, eagerly waiting for their flirtatious battle for power to continue.

Rosalie was the first person he spotted, who gave him a quick, devious smile as he passed her by, one that he returned as he made limited eye contact with her. Neither of them said anything, but he heard her giggle quietly to herself.

Carlisle marched up the stairs, taking them two at a time before he found Esme sitting behind his desk in his office typing up something on the computer. She didn't look up from the screen, but simply said his name to acknowledge his presence, "Carlisle."

He leaned one arm on the door and looked at her without saying a word until she finally switched her gaze upward to meet his. His half smile and waiting expression made her grin again and she shut the laptop, giving off a slight 'click' that seemed louder than it actually was in the silence.

"Mad at me?" he asked her.

"No," she said plainly, making her way around the desk toward where he stood by the open door.

Carlisle gave her a look, "You made the terms to the bet."

Esme let her shoulder brush against his chest as she walked past him, "And you bet against me."

He followed her into their room where a pile of laundry sat half folded, and half still in the basket yet to be touched. A few of his shirts were already on hangers in the middle of the bed so he took it upon himself to put the back in the closet.

Esme watched him with a smile and he slowly made his way back to her with a shy, sorry look on his face, "You don't have to hunt for me anymore."

"A bet's a bet, Carlisle," she told him, folding a t-shirt and placing it onto an unfinished, ever growing pile.

"Well, I'm going back on my end of the bet then," he told her.

Esme squinted her eyes slightly and continued folding clothes, now purposely with her back to him. She sighed extra loudly and he immediately found a way to fit himself between her and the bed.

"I need to get this laundry done." She stood with her hands on her hips and a sassy look that wasn't complete because of the wide smile she was unable to contain.

Carlisle tried to give her the most innocent eyes he could manage and placed his hands on the highest part of her torso, then drifted his hands down her sides until they landed on either side of her waist. "I'll do it."

Esme smiled and decided to stick with the mood she'd been trying to play off since she had lost the bet. She ran her hands along his chest before pushing him down onto the bed, "I think you should _always_ bet on my side."

He let out a laugh and let his mouth hang half open for a second before he nodded, "That's fair."

She smiled and placed a knee on either side of his hips, enjoying the game the two of them had continued to play, "And as for the hunting..."

Carlisle placed his hands above his head, "Consider this my surrender."

They stared at each other for a moment. Carlisle couldn't keep a smile from his face as he stared up at his wife, knowing that his eyes had probably darkened completely over the course of her actions toward him.

Esme bent down and placed her lips just far enough away from his that it made him want her more, "So, does this mean I win?" she asked.

Carlisle spoke with more emphasis than necessary so his breath would trickle into her mouth, "You win."

She kissed him once firmly before giving in to the tension they had created earlier, finding his tongue with her own as she took the lead in their much anticipated physical exchange. Esme stopped for a moment and Carlisle looked a combination of desperate and exhausted at her momentary pause.

"We should close the windows," she told him, noticing his stare went first to the open door that lead to their room, "And the door."

Carlisle laughed and watched Esme whip around the room before he could even bring himself to move and with a mistakenly loud slam of the door, she was back in her original position on top of him.

"Wow," he said.

Esme brought her lips back to his fiercely and felt his primal instincts take over as he flipped them so he was on top of her and returned the intensity of her kisses, doing away with the top portion of her clothing immediately.

"Sorry," he said, noticing he ripped her shirt in the process. Esme didn't respond, kissing him again and tore at his clothes even more aggressively than he had hers.

Each of them began to outmatch the other for the more dominant position, never parting their lips from one another's, until Carlisle gave in and let Esme do what he sensed she had intended to do since far earlier in the evening. He let out an appreciative groan as she kept him pinned down with her hands on his now bare chest. He placed his hands over hers for a moment before sliding them down toward her outer thighs where he secured them for awhile.

The thought of Esme's original, lighthearted threat that had started their flirty antics popped into Carlisle's mind, thinking of her lips so teasingly close to his as she gripped onto his hair lightly. He propped himself up on one of his forearms, placing the other hand behind Esme's back before he guided her toward him.

When her lips hit his again, he felt her passion level rise even higher, now totally agreeing with the statement Edward had made earlier in the night about being in rare form. It had been awhile since Carlisle had seen Esme this aggressive and he was now completely thankful for whoever had started the bet about the football game. Her body language and take charge behaviors allowed him to reciprocate the animal instinct that was typically overcome by both of their human willpowers.

Esme kept her sighs quiet, though inside she wanted to let everything out to give her husband the justice he deserved for an incredible, non-stop hour that only ended because they heard Jasper enter the house with Nicole upon taking her out to draw a sketch of the moon from the highest point on the Quileute territory.

Carlisle found more trouble in stopping at first, still decorating Esme's neck and shoulders with mouth that he knew she enjoyed from her reactions.

"Nicole's back," Esme whispered to him, which ultimately aided in pulling him out of the trance she put him in awhile ago.

He sighed heavily and slid beneath the blankets, pulling Esme so she laid partially on top of him.

Both of them let out another simultaneous sigh before Carlisle kissed her forehead, "Was that the gift you were going to give me Christmas night that you forgot about?"

Esme snickered, "I can't believe I forgot." She looked up at him and smiled as his eyes were now closed and one hand rested behind his head, "Do I still win?"

He nodded, "You always win."

She gave a shrug and a smile, leaving Carlisle grinning.

"Want to stay up here for awhile?" she asked him.

He nodded and shifted them so he could cuddle up against her.

"Goodnight," he joked.

Esme smiled and laughed once, "Goodnight."


	5. A Complete Vision

**Chapter 5**

A fire burned in the fireplace, though the living room was vacant so Esme decided to put in a DVD from Season Two of "The Office". The entire collection of the series was one of the many things Rosalie got Emmett for Christmas and Carlisle and Esme had begun to enjoy it upon catching a few random episodes.

"Want to see my sketch?" Nicole asked, noticing that Esme had turned on the DVD player in the living room. Jasper was just behind her, smiling at his daughter's enthusiasm to show off the talents he was teaching her.

"Of course!" She made her way across the room as some previews began on the television. "Let me see."

Nicole gave a grin and handed Esme her finished product. A smile immediately took over both of their faces as she scanned the landscape that Nicole had obviously taken great pride in drawing. The nearly full moon highlighted the sky and a small diamond shaped stars were scattered around it, all overlooking the ocean that was sketched perfectly with little, choppy waves. The fact that it was done in black and white made the picture appear more artsy and authentic.

"You did this?" Esme asked.

Nicole nodded, still smiling shyly, "Can you tell where I tried to shadow over here?"

She nodded back, "Yes. This is the best drawing I've ever seen."

Jasper seemed to be glowing over his daughter and put a hand on her head to mess up her hair just slightly.

"Dad..." Nicole said, though grinned up at him.

"Jasper, she's quite the artist," Esme told him.

"I know," he said with a nod, "She's a natural."

Esme handed the sketch back to Nicole, who glanced up as Carlisle made his way downstairs. Jasper nodded in his direction and his daughter made her way over to him.

"Check out what I drew," she said to him as his feet reached the bottom level.

Carlisle accepted the drawing and gave a similar reaction to Esme, "Wow," he said with total approval, "This is great Nicole."  
"Thanks," she said with a smile, "I want to do some more soon. This is my first finished one."

Her enthusiasm radiated into him, and he chose to try to elevate her spirits even more, "The shading is done really well."

"Really?" Nicole asked him, looking down at the picture that still lingered in his hands.

Carlisle looked up at Esme and Jasper with a quick wink, obviously overhearing Nicole's initial concern about the shading when she showed it to Esme before. "Yeah," he said, which was enough confirmation to keep her smiling, "You should keep doing these."

"I plan to," she told him with a smile, "That was the first time we've gone down to the reservation to draw, right Dad?"

Jasper nodded, "We can go again whenever we want. And I'm almost comfortable letting you go alone."

"Almost?" she asked with a smile.

"Almost," he confirmed, "But not quite."

"Soon, then?"

"You don't want to draw with your old man?" Jasper asked her with a smile.

"Well... yes," Nicole told him. She smiled at him without continuing before giving him a hug, "Thanks for taking me."

"You're welcome. Go show Mom. She's back."

"Okay."

Nicole skipped happily out of the room, looking a lot like Alice in her movements as she did so.

Carlisle looked over Esme's shoulder at the television that was now sitting on the Main Menu screen, "What episode did we leave off on?"

"We're on the last episode of Season 2," she told him, "Rosalie said it's when Jim finally tells Pam he loves her."

Jasper looked at Carlisle and smiled, then snickered, "I've been meaning to talk to you guys about Nicole. Alice and I think we discovered something."

Carlisle's facial expression changed to curious and he unknowingly leaned a little in Jasper's direction as he waited to hear what he was about to say.

"You know how Alice's visions are sort of incomplete at times?" he asked them.

Esme made eye contact with Carlisle briefly before they both nodded. "Yes," Carlisle said.

"It's been happening more lately," Jasper went on, "She can see what Alice can't. It's like a completion to what's been missing for her entire existence."

"So she can see the wolves?" Esme asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah. She can see pretty much everything Alice can't. It's like the piece of the puzzle that was missing."

Carlisle found himself deeply fascinated, "Can she see what Alice sees? I mean... her part of the vision?"

Jasper shook his head, "Nope."

The three of them stood in silence for a moment as Jasper allowed both of them to process the information he'd just given them.

"That's amazing," Carlisle finally said, "What has Alice said about it?"

"She thinks it's great, but she also feels a little bad for Nicole at the same time. Having those visions all the time can get overwhelming."

"I can only imagine," he said.

Jasper nodded, "But it's useful, and Alice obviously doesn't mind. It's only every now and then when it drives her a little crazy." He smiled, "Hopefully this means that there won't be any more blind spots if we ever need a concrete vision in the future."

A half smile formed on Carlisle's face, "Things get more interesting every day."

Jasper smiled back, "Indeed they do." He glanced at the television, "That's all. You can watch your show now."

Carlisle was about to say one more thing before Jasper disappeared.

The two of them made their way to the couch and Esme found the episode they left off at before pressing play.

"Did you drop off Alex and Michael over to stay with Leah?" she asked, "Or did you let them go on their own?"

"I dropped them off," he told her, "Why?"

Esme shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Still don't trust them?" Carlisle asked with a smile as he put his arm around her.

She sunk into him and crossed one leg over his as he pulled the end of the couch into a reclined position. "I do..." her voice trailed off, "But.. it's still fresh in my mind."

He nodded, "We'll keep them on a short leash for awhile."

"Hey," Edward's voice came from behind them, "Can you restart this? We've been watching these too."

"It just went on," Esme told him.

"There's always a funny part right in the beginning," he told her with a smile, "Bella was going to ask, but she's still too shy."

"I am not," she said, looking at Esme, shaking her head.

They made their way into the living room and Esme restarted the episode. "Give it right back to him, Bella," she said.

Edward and Bella both smiled as the very start of the episode began again.

"Did Jasper tell you about Nicole?" Carlisle asked them.

Edward turned his head, "Alice did. Amazing right?"

He nodded, "It is."

Esme and Bella both laughed at something in the show's introduction before the theme song began.

"Did you say before that Jim tells Pam in this one?" Bella asked.

"That's what Rosalie said," Esme told her with a shrug, "It's about time."

"Really," Bella agreed with a nod.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a look and a smile. Esme gave a tug on the collar of Carlisle's shirt and he gave her a kiss before she made her way to his earlobe with her teeth for a quick second before leaning back into him to watch the show.

He whispered to her approvingly, and hoped it was somehow possible that only she would hear him, "What's gotten into you tonight?"

Esme's eyes met his and she shrugged as he pulled her tighter up against him.

Edward turned to both of them for a second before turning up the volume on the television.

"It was loud enough," Bella told him.

"Thoughts are louder..."

"Hey," Alice crossed through the living room with a gray envelope, "I forgot this came in the mail for you." She handed Carlisle the piece of mail that had his name etched perfectly across the front. Right away he knew who it was from. "Hope I'm not ruining your night with this," Alice added before slowly making her way back to where ever Jasper and Nicole had settled.

Carlisle sighed and Esme paused the DVD. Edward and Bella both looked over at him.

"It's from the Volturi?" Edward suspected. He arched his neck, though Carlisle turned so he could see the handwriting sample on the envelope.

Esme looked a little concerned as he tore it open, revealing a letter that she could already see was signed solely by Aro.

Carlisle began reading it to himself until Edward requested he read it aloud.

"Carlisle, I write to you upon reflecting on the conflict that occurred a number of months ago. It is to my displeasure that we have these run-ins every so often. What I propose for now is a truce among old friends. There need not be any hard feelings, and it would be much to pleasure if we went about our separate lives, only to communicate if absolutely necessary. Thank you greatly for your understanding, and please tell the members of your coven hello. With great sincerity, Aro."

Esme let out a quiet sigh of relief that the message was so simple.

Edward stared at his father for a moment before Carlisle got up and walked toward the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked him, "You always save those kind of things."

He proceeded to toss the letter into the fire before rejoining her on the couch. Everyone's eyes watched the letter slowly disintegrate into ash.

"I've already decided to cut my losses with Aro," Carlisle said aloud, leaning forward on the couch, looking slightly stressed. He turned to Esme, "I haven't been able to get the image of him hurting you out of my head. As far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me." His words had a nonchalant, unchanging ring to them and no one could disagree with his reasoning.

Carlisle remained in the tense position until Esme was able to coax him back to relaxation by running a soothing hand along his back. He glanced at the flat screen where the DVD had paused and let a low chuckle escape his mouth.

Everyone else refocused where he was looking, realizing the show had been paused just right to leave a close up of Steve Carell with a funny expression on his face. Edward laughed next, then Bella and Esme joined in.

"Put the thing back on," Carlisle suggested lightly. He turned as Esme hit the play button again. The show went back, getting right into the comedy that brought the mood back to normal.

Carlisle stared for a moment at Esme until she glanced up at him. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled, "I love you more."  
"Impossible," he told her, pulling her back up against the side of him before they shared a kiss and enjoyed the next few episodes with Edward and Bella.


	6. Confusion

**Chapter 6**

The morning sun was beginning to rise over Forks and Carlisle and Esme still sat watching the same television series with Edward and Bella.

"That show must be good," Alice said with a laugh as she crossed through, disappearing again as quickly as she came, "Masen's stopping by," she added.

Carlisle glanced up at the clock and saw that it was just after six in the morning.

"Now?" Esme asked her. No sooner than a second or two later, the rumble of a car engine sounded off from somewhere close by, then died off and Masen entered the house, still in his uniform from the night shift.

The four of them greeted him and looked like he had something to say.

"Seth and Lucy decided to get away for a bit," he told them.

"Get away?" Bella asked first.

Masen nodded to her, "Leah just called. They stopped by the house-"

"Where's Alex and Michael?" Esme asked abruptly before he could finish the sentence.

"They're fine," he assured her, "They're still over with Leah, and she also says thank you, by the way, for sending them there." He could read in his parents' expressions that they were both on edge from their physical postures and facial expressions, "They aren't gone. They're at my house."

"How do you know for sure?" Carlisle insisted.

Nicole and Alice wandered into the living room before Alice nudged her daughter forward with a quick, "Go ahead."

"I can see them right now," Nicole told them, "They're at Masen's house with Cassandra."

Masen looked confused, "I thought Alice can't see past the Quileutes."

"Nicole can," she told him with a smile, "We're just discovering her little talents."

He nodded, "Cool."

"So, what's going on with Seth?" Esme asked, "And Lucy?"

Masen sighed, "I don't know the whole story. I have to talk to Leah when we get home. They talked to Sue, I guess. Me and Charlie started to talk about it at the end of the shift..." his voice drifted off, "I'll let you know the details later in the day."

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked him, "Did they go to Italy?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. I don't think it has anything to do with her dad."

A silence fell over the group before Masen spoke again, "I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I didn't want you to worry about Alex and Michael because it had nothing to do with them, and they didn't even know anything about it. Seth and Lucy weren't trying to hide or be sneaky. From what I could tell, they just wanted to get some space from everything. Charlie didn't seem overly worried."

"Did they say where they were going?" Bella asked him.

"I don't know," Masen told her with a shrug.

Alexandra and Michael entered the house and Esme's posture relaxed completely upon hearing their arrival. Masen smiled.

"Told ya," he said to his mother.

Esme gave him a look then sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll keep you guys posted," he said, "I'll call you when I get home and talk things over with Leah."

"Okay," Esme told him, then stood up and gave him a big hug, "Oh, you look so-"

"Handsome," Masen nodded and looked over with a smile at Edward and Bella, "I know."

They both grinned at him and Esme shook her head.

"Call us when you find out the details," Carlisle said, "I hope everything's okay."

"No one seemed worried," he told his father, "I mean, not seriously worried anyway. Leah was alright on the phone, and Charlie was alright. He said Sue was obviously a little bent out of shape about it, but she was okay."

Carlisle nodded with a thoughtful expression as his eyebrows narrowed.

"Hey guys," Alexandra passed through the living room with a wave with Michael at her heels.

Masen laughed, "He's like her shadow, huh?"

Bella snickered at his comment and glanced at the television that was on the main menu screen repeating the same thing over and over.

"I'm going home," Masen said to everyone, looking at his parents, "I'll talk to you guys in a bit."

"Alright," Carlisle said with a nod.

Esme hugged him again and he made his way back out the door, giving a wave to Edward and Bella as he did, followed by a generalized shout to everyone else.

"Want to pick up on the series again tonight?" Edward asked, glancing at the TV.

"Sure," Esme told him with a nod.

"I wonder what that's about?" Carlisle said, thinking in depth about Seth and Luciana.

"Maybe they just needed to get away," Edward said, "I can understand that. They're both caught between different worlds. Maybe they needed a break from everyone except for each other."

His words made sense to Carlisle, sensing Edward knew personally that sometimes getting away from reality was necessary.

"I mean, I did it," he continued, "Several times. Whether right or wrong, sometimes it feels like the best thing in the moment."

"Yeah," Carlisle nodded, "I'm sure you're right." He sighed, then looked at the screen and got back to what Edward had said just before, "Yeah. Why don't we watch a few more episodes tonight."

Bella flipped off the DVD and brought the television back to their normal cable with the remote.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the letter, Carlisle," Edward told him, "It sounds like they made the decision before you even got it."

He looked over at him, knowing he'd read his thoughts, "It was just a quick passing by thought."

"I think it's okay," Edward said.

"They're staying in a..." Nicole thought for a second and looked up at Alice, "What is it called? There's a long hallway and a lot of doors. You can stay there for, like, two days then you can leave."

"Oh, a hotel?" Alice asked.

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, that's it. They're at a hotel."

Esme smiled then looked at Alice who smiled back.

"They're alright," Nicole went on, "Promise."

Carlisle snickered, "Thanks for letting us know."

"You're welcome," she told him with a grin.

"Come on, you," Alice said, pulling her daughter by the hand, "It's time to do our nails."

Esme watched the go, then seconds later let a brief, uncomfortable expression linger on her face that she attempted to hide, though Edward and Carlisle both picked up on it.

Carlisle looked at her for an extra second, "What's wrong?"

Edward studied her for a moment, and Bella studied him to try to see what he was thinking.

"Nothing," Esme said.

Carlisle looked over at Edward, who shrugged.

Esme shifted her body weight then let her hand trickle down toward the side of her stomach next to her belly button.

"How long has it hurt?" Edward asked her.

Carlisle looked over at him then back to his wife, who shook her head.

"I just started getting this pressure," she shook her head and winced again, "I don't know, Carlisle."

They all exchanged glances.

"Where's the pain?" he asked.

She immediately grabbed his hand and placed it lightly on her stomach. "Around there."

Carlisle lightly moved his hand over the area, putting a little pressure of his own on the spot to see if Esme would have a reaction.

"Does that hurt?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No. It doesn't hurt really..." A deep breath left her mouth, "God, there wasn't an eclipse last night was there?" She laughed for a second, but Carlisle's eyes shot up to meet hers. "I'm not serious. It was weeks ago."

They all stood there silently while Carlisle continued to run his hand in the area that was causing Esme the slight discomfort.

"Carlisle," she said, "Something's not right."

Nicole came back into the room, "Call Masen back," she told them.

Carlisle looked in her direction and Edward raised his eyebrows upon seeing what was going through his niece's mind.

"Why don't we take a drive over to the reservation," Edward suggested.


	7. Split Reactions

**Chapter 7**

"What's going on guys?" Masen asked casually as his parents entered his home with Alice and Nicole.

Leah smiled and waved as she sat with a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. Cassandra was enjoying a similar breakfast that was accompanied by French toast and an orange juice.

"I just showered, didn't get a chance to talk to Leah about her brother," Masen went on. He glanced over his shoulder at Leah.

Leah was about to say something about Seth and Luciana, but Carlisle spoke before she could.

"We're not here about that," he told them, then looked at Nicole.

Masen and Leah both looked confused as their daughter nonchalantly continued to eat her breakfast.

"Ask them Nicky," Alice urged.

"I saw you guys with Billy," she said.

"Billy Black?" Leah asked, "When?"

"Hmm..." she thought for a second and let her expression overly show that she was digging deep in her mind by tapping a finger on her mouth over and over, "Two and half, make that three weeks ago."

Alice giggled at her daughter's words and it seemed to make Cassandra smile.

Masen and Leah still didn't seem to comprehend what Nicole was getting at. Carlisle and Esme still stood confused, also, having raced over to their son's house without much of a conversation.

"I have visions like Mom's," Nicole said to them, "You know how she can see the future like no one else can?"

Leah looked at Masen, who nodded to her, "It's true," he said, "They told me when I stopped by the house a half hour ago."

"That's great Nicole," Leah told her.

"Yeah," she responded simply, "But Mom can't see you guys all the time because you're a wolf."

Masen and Leah both laughed and Cassie made a howling noise that made everyone smile, or chuckle a little. Leah ran a hand over her daughter's arm, then continued to listen to Nicole.

"I can see you though," Nicole continued with a small smile, "And I saw you with Billy. You guys talked with him." She sighed trying to figure out how to explain it.

Esme shifted uncomfortably again and Carlisle focused his attention her.

"What's wrong with your mother?" he asked Masen.

Alice smiled behind them and Masen met her eye line, causing Carlisle to turn around to face her for a second. She tried to let her smile fade before he saw her but was unsuccessful. Leah stopped chewing mid bite and reached to try to hit Masen but he was just out of her reach.

"Mase," she said with a mouth full of toast, chewing faster so she wouldn't choke from talking with her mouth full.

"What?" he spun around to face her.

"Remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What did we talk about when we were with Billy?" She waved her hand around, "A couple weeks ago. We didn't know if-"

"Oh yeah!" Masen said aloud.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I forgot about that," he went on talking to Leah, "I just assumed it didn't work."

"We didn't even know if it would work, or if it was possible in the first place," she said back to him, "It was a shot in the dark."

Masen nodded and looked over at his parents, who seemed to be waiting for an explanation from his and Leah's secret language.

Alice crept up behind Nicole and put a hand on her shoulder. Her daughter leaned into her and smiled at Masen.

"You sure know how to keep the anticipation going," Esme said. She shifted her eyes several times from Masen to Leah. Both of them had a guilty, yet pleasant, look on their faces.

"Um, well..." Masen started, "What's wrong Mom?"

She looked confused, "I thought you knew."

"She's getting pain in her side," Carlisle said.

"In your side?" Masen asked.

"It's not really painful," Esme told him, putting a hand near the center of her stomach, "More like pressure. I don't know."

Leah stood up and took Cassandra's now empty plate, "Does it feel the same way as when you had Masen?" She tried to avoid eye contact, and focused briefly on Alice before placing the dishes into the sink.

Alice eyed every little decoration that hung in the kitchen to try to avoid being directly involved.

Esme thought for a moment and Carlisle shook his head, "It can't be that."

"Every time that's happened, it's been because of a wish on the night of the eclipse, right?" Masen asked.

Carlisle turned his focus to his son and didn't respond. He waited for him to continue.

Leah returned to Masen's side and he rested a hand against her back. Cassandra waved her hand to Nicole, asking her to join her at the table. The two of the shared a smile and Nicole scooted over to check out whatever Cassandra was looking at to keep herself occupied.

"What's going on?" Carlisle finally said, "Masen..."

"The two of us and Billy..." Leah started, then shrugged, "The last eclipse we made a wish, and we had no idea if it would work or not. Like we said before, it was kind of a shot in the dark. You just always seemed to happy with taking care of the kids, and we thought you kind of got short changed when it came to, you know... the 'baby years'."

"I've heard you say you wish you had more time with me, and with Alex," Masen continued on Leah's explanation, "And I know you've said you'd want more kids at some point, so..."

"We wished for something for you," Leah concluded.

Carlisle and Esme both shook their heads, "But we didn't take our part in the equation of having another child on the night of the eclipse," Carlisle told them, "So, I still don't see how any of this makes even a little bit of sense."

"I hope you don't get mad," Leah went on, "And, like we said, we really didn't think it would work."

"Think what would or wouldn't work?" Carlisle asked again with a further sense of urgency in his voice.

"We wished for permanent... fertility, I guess," she told them, "That you could have children whenever you want."

"And that they would age at Cassandra's rate," Masen finished.

"You guys explained that so much better than I could," Nicole chimed in from the back of the room.

Alice laughed again, "Why haven't we ever thought to change the initial wish until now?" she wondered aloud.

Carlisle turned to face her, "What can you see from all this?"

"Well, I couldn't see that they wished that," she told him.

"I could," Nicole said.

"But, I can tell you what the future holds and their words stand correct."

"Are you serious?" Carlisle asked her, then turned the question to Masen and Leah with his eyes. Esme still stood silent by his side.

"Yeah," Masen said with a nod, "I just, I mean, I guess we just forgot because like a couple weeks went by. No one really knows the dynamics of the eclipse yet. Not really. No one's gone outside the box with these things."

"Except for some of the old timers," Leah said, "They could tell you some scenarios."

"So, does it feel like the last two times?" Masen asked his mother. He stepped forward and put a hand on her stomach.

She looked at him for a moment and helped his hand find the point of movement, "Yeah," she told him, "Identical. I just thought that was impossible."

Carlisle looked over at her for a moment, contemplating all that he'd just been told.

"Dad," Masen said, "Isn't this what you guys wanted? To be able to just decide on a moment's notice, 'hey let's try for a kid'? Now you can. Just like if you were human."

"You probably should have mentioned something," he said to him, "Given us at least a heads up that you were going to do that."

His expression changed, "I mean... I just, I don't know. I didn't know if it would work, and I thought of everyone that you wouldn't necessarily mind. Plus, I thought that you guys would want that if it was possible."

"We do," Esme told him, "It was... thoughtful, and I know we've said that the baby years were so young."

"We didn't want to have another one right now," Carlisle told his son.

Esme looked over at him and he swallowed hard and changed his words, "After everything happened with Alex and Michael, and we still have you to look after, and I mean even William, and Cassie and Nicole..." he shook his head, "We haven't caught up to teaching all of you the ways of the world, and what's right and wrong."

"Cassie's not your responsibility," Masen argued, "She's ours. And I'm pretty sure Alice and Jasper have a pretty good idea of what they're doing with Nicole. I'm grown. We're married. Alex, yeah, she had a lot to learn still but-"

"But there's still a lot for all of you to learn," Carlisle continued, "It's not the time for this right now," he looked at Esme, "We already decided that."

"Well, I guess fate had other plans," Masen told him, a little angry in his tone, "I thought you'd be happy if our wish actually came true."

"I'm not... unhappy," Carlisle told him, then looked around, "I just wish you could have, possibly..." he ran a hand slowly through his hair, "Said something. I don't know."

Alice glanced over at Esme, who appeared somewhat neutral on the situation on the surface, though she could tell that she wasn't particularly happy about the direction Carlisle and Masen's conversation was going.

"What's the big deal?" Masen asked, "Everything's quieted down now. I mean..."

"It's a very big deal," Carlisle told him calmly. He glanced over at Esme, "It's another person who's going to grow, and make mistakes, and learn... possibly the hard way. It's someone's life, Masen. It's a huge deal."

"What's wrong with having another one?" Esme finally said, "We were going to again some day anyway."

"I know," Carlisle said, "But we reasoned out together why it was best to hold off for awhile. Alexandra needs a lot of guidance still."

"She's going to be fine, Carlisle," Alice said, "She's going to be more than fine, and you've raised her right."

"There's still a lot-" He stopped mid sentence and told himself that the argument he was presenting was useless, seeing as the immediate future was already mapped out.

"I'm going to tell Rosalie about this," Alice said, "She's going to be even happier than before."

"Wait," Carlisle said, "Can we make sure this is actually what's going on first?"

"It's confirmed," Alice said simply, and called for Nicole.

"Bye Cassie," she said.

Cassie waved with a smile, "Bye Alice."

"Bye bye sweetie," Alice said, then turned to Masen and Leah with a smirk, "See ya."

"We're sorry," Leah said, "I just thought-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Esme said. She looked down at her stomach, "I mean, it's been what I've wanted... forever. It's the human experience I always wished I had, to be able to have a child whenever we decided to." She looked at Carlisle and became more disappointed at his less than thrilled expression. "I'm going back to the house," she said, looking at Masen and Leah, "I'll talk to you guys later today. I'll bring over some dessert for you and Cassie, Leah."

"Okay," Leah nodded, now feeling a bit awkward at their split reactions.

Esme looked at Carlisle for a moment and he looked at her before she took off toward their house.


	8. Spreading the News

**Chapter 8**

Carlisle parted ways with Masen and Leah, giving them each a hug before taking in an extra ounce of joy when saying goodbye to Cassandra.

"Bye Pop," she said with a happy go lucky grin that left him unable to feel anything except for happiness.

"See ya soon kiddo." He bent down and removed a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to her with a wink. She smiled and put it in the pocket of her jeans before she skipped past her parents who pretended they didn't see their exchange.

"I'll see you guys later," he said to Masen and Leah.

"Dad," Masen said, as he turned to walk out. "Go tell Mom you love her."

Carlisle took in a deep breath and looked down, "I'm not unhappy, you know."

"I know," Masen told him.

"We should have said something," Leah admitted, "We just didn't think it would _really_ work."

"I overthink a lot of things. I have a tendency to analyze situations from all angles and think of a ton of different outcomes," Carlisle said, "I just get nervous because of what's out there. You all deserve to be safe and to have happy, healthy lives. I just wanted to make sure that that was a certainty before bringing anyone else into this crazy world." He took a deep breath, "But, thank you for..." he thought for a second, "thinking of us. I mean that."

They both nodded and Masen put an arm around Leah again.

Carlisle gave a wave, "See you later." He turned to go and dialed Esme's number as he stepped off the front steps. It took almost four rings before she picked up and he felt a small rush of relief when her voice came through the receiver.

"Will you meet me by the Quileute line over near the river?" he asked. When she agreed to his requests, he hung up and ran through the woods until he picked up her scent by the edge of the water.

"Why here?" she asked when the two of them came into each other's view.

Carlisle walked up to her and put a hand on the side of her face before putting a long, meaningful kiss on your lips. When she smiled, he looked a little confused but thankful, "I thought you were mad when you left."

Esme shrugged and smiled, "I figured it wouldn't take long for you to come around. Besides, this doesn't seem like that big of a crisis after everything we've gone through."

"It's not a crisis at all," he told her, "I'm happy, Esme."

"I know," she told him with a smile, "And I also know why you're worried."

"I don't even want to talk about that," Carlisle shook his head, "We'll have time later to think about, you know, the best approach to guide them through the different stages of life. And plus we have a vampire educational class going now." He smiled at her.

"You don't want to talk about all the possibilities that could happen to her?" Esme asked him with a grin.

"Her?" he asked, "Did Alice-"

"No," Esme said, still smiling, "I'm just guessing it's a girl."

"I just want _her_ to be safe," Carlisle told her, "That's my only concern. I'd have a baby every year if I thought it was fair to the ones we already have."

"Well, now that we know our circumstances," she said, "This will be it for awhile."

"If this really revolves around Masen and Leah's wish, and it's true..."

Esme's hand quickly moved down to her stomach and just after a smile spread across her face, "Keep going. Sorry." She pulled his hand to rest on her stomach and he smiled at her when he felt their third child move beneath his fingertips.

"After the baby's born," Carlisle went on, "We're going to have to make some changes when it comes to... things... in the future."

Esme nodded, "I know." She thought for a second, trying to comprehend it all, "We'll have to find a time for that long talk."

"Yeah," he agreed, pulling her toward him.

Esme hugged him a little harder than normal and ran a hand along his hair line on the back of his neck. "Do you think this one will age like Cassie?" she asked him, "Like they told us."

Carlisle was going to pull back to talk to her, but he felt that she had no intention of releasing him and so he stayed with his arms around her and the side of his face against hers, "Yeah."

As the word left his mouth, he couldn't see her face but he could sense that Esme was smiling and her hands squeezed him a little tighter.

"Sorry I overanalyze these things," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't apologize," she whispered back.

They shared another kiss and Carlisle grabbed her hand, "I'm sure everyone at home already knows, but we should head back."

Esme nodded, "Yeah. I'm surprised Rosalie hasn't called yet."

"What do you think Alexandra will say?"

They quickly made their way back to their house and entered through the front door, making their way toward the living room and kitchen areas. Alice stood at the counter slicing up apples and Rosalie stood on the opposite side from her with her back to them. A small smile spread over Alice's face, though she didn't stop what she was doing.

"Can you get the pie crust, Rosalie?" she asked.

Rosalie turned her head slowly and looked at Carlisle and Esme, then smiled wide, "Sure."

Emmett ran into the kitchen and threw his arms around Carlisle, giving him a big bear hug, "Hey," he said with a smile, then raised his eyebrows.

Rosalie snickered and brought Alice the pie crust.

"Oh, the cinnamon," Alice said, "I forgot."

Emmett continued to look at Carlisle, giving him a head nod, waiting for him to say something.

"Who's that for, Alice?" Esme asked.

"Jake and Nessy are coming by in a few hours. The smell of the apples and cinnamon block out his scent a little, plus it's their favorite."

"Do we have ice cream?" Rosalie asked, "I know the dog loves it."

"Since when do you care about what Jacob likes?" Edward asked, entering the room with Bella.

She shrugged, "Since... today." A smile spread over her face.

Everyone looked at Carlisle and Esme before they looked at each other, each of them unable to contain a smile. Before either of them could say anything, Rosalie grabbed Esme and threw an arm around Carlisle, "Congratulations!"

"For what?" he joked before Rosalie gave him a look.

"I want you to make that wish for me the next time," she told them, "Not to be selfish or anything."

"Oh yeah," Edward said, "You'd _never_ do something selfish Rosalie."

"How come we didn't think of this sooner?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"That's what I said," Alice told him, holding the knife up briefly while talking with her hands before beginning to put the pieces of the pie together.

"You're practically human," Rosalie teased Esme, "This is so amazing."

Esme laughed and accepted another hug, enjoying Rosalie's enthusiasm.

"Where's Alexandra?" Carlisle asked everyone.

"She'll be happy about the news," Alice told him. She made her way over to preheat the oven, then mumbled to herself, "I should have preheated it before."

"She went out for a hunt with Jasper and Michael," Emmett told him, "Should be back soon."

Rosalie continued chatting with Esme, and Alice soon chimed in, unable to contain herself. Bella, too, wanted details about what happened over at Masen and Leah's house and the four of them talked in the kitchen while keeping an eye on the oven.

Carlisle made his way into the living room, not switching the channels from the local news, which played on the television from whoever was there last. Edward and Emmett followed. As he sat, he felt Emmett looking at him, still smiling and so he turned in his direction.

"Happy?" he asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"Heard Masen kind of blindsided you." A light laugh left his mouth and Edward smirked at him, but shook his head a couple of times.

"It's fine," he said simply, looking back to the television screen.

Emmett looked over his shoulder and whispered quietly, almost mouthing the words without fully speaking, "Rosalie wants someone to wish for that for her."

Edward let out a laugh, already reading his brother's thoughts. Emmett put a finger up to his lips and made a quick "shh" sound.

"I know it's a great discovery," he went on, still overly quiet, "But that means every time you want to, you know..." he raised his eyebrows with a smile, "You have to worry about that. I'd rather just have a couple nights a year when it's possible and not worry the rest of the year."

Edward leaned in and whispered back, "You better hope and pray that Rosalie didn't hear that." He then looked at Carlisle and realized he hadn't said the words but had the same thought.

"It's not quite like the human timeline," Emmett said, "If it was, that'd be alright. But it takes a month for the entire thing. You could have like twelve kids a year at that rate."

Carlisle laughed, "Don't you worry about it."

"I am worried about it," Emmett told him, looking over his shoulder again, "I can guarantee somewhere in the near future, me and Rose will have a big fight."

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other and share a quick laugh.

"I wouldn't say to her what you just said to us," Edward suggested.

Emmett made a face then said, "They're back."

Alexandra and Michael entered the house, apparently crossing through the kitchen first as the three of them could hear their conversations going on.

"Carlisle!" Alice's voice called. He stood up and left the room with Edward and Emmett grinning at each other.

He crossed into the kitchen and Alexandra looked over at him, then back to Alice.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked, knowing her parents had been keeping constant tabs on her since her visit to Italy.

Esme looked at Carlisle and they both laughed. "No," she said, "Um..." She looked at Carlisle and he shrugged and motioned for her to go ahead.

Alexandra smiled and looked at Michael, who shrugged. "Are we going to Disney World or something?" she asked.

"We're going to have a baby," Esme told her, immediately studying her daughter's reaction.

She smiled, "What? When? The next eclipse?"

"Now," Esme told her.

Alexandra still looked happy, but ultimately confused, "I thought it could only happen during an eclipse. Are you pregnant, like, right this second?"

She nodded, "It's a little bit longer of a story. I'll tell you how it happened."

Her daughter made a face, "I already know how it happens. We're past that."

Rosalie and Alice both laughed, "Masen and Leah made a wish for them to be able to have children at any time," Rosalie explained.

"Congratulations," Michael told them. He looked over at Alexandra.

"This is so cool," she said enthusiastically, "I'm not the youngest anymore."

"I am!" Nicole's voice rang through the house.

Alice laughed and Jasper appeared momentarily with her by his side, "She gets her eavesdropping from her mother's side," he joked. Alice stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"So, you're alright then?" Carlisle asked her.

Alexandra hugged him, "Of course," she said, "This is awesome. I can get some more practice holding kids." His eyes shot in her direction and she laughed, "I'm definitely kidding. I just wanted to see what you'd say."

Michael shifted awkwardly and looked up at the ceiling, making Rosalie laugh.

"So everyone's on the same page now?" Alice asked, looking at Carlisle with a closed mouth grin.

He nodded with a smile and put an arm around Esme.

"Good." She smiled and continued to prepare things for Jacob and Renesme.


	9. Sharing A Moment

**Chapter 9**

Carlisle entered the house after a twelve hour shift at the hospital. It was almost ten thirty at night, though from the amount of activity going on in the house, it could have easily passed for much earlier.

Jasper and Emmett had taken over the living room and were both standing and yelling at the screen in their intense game of Madden. Rosalie, Alice and Nicole were all down the hall looking through winter catalogues for their wardrobes while Alice gave her daughter's hair a trim.

Edward and Bella quietly sat talking upstairs in the family room and seemed to be in good spirits while Michael and Alexandra struggled to play cards on the back deck due to the strong winter winds. Their laughter could be heard every time a card or two blew off the table.

Esme sat on the lap top in Carlisle's office typing up some things she intended to do with all of the kids in the upcoming days. He stopped by the entry way and gave her a smile and wave upon realizing where she was.

"I'm about done with this," she told him, still looking at the screen.

"Take your time." He walked across the room and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before Esme turned her face up to give him a 'hello' kiss on the lips.

"What's that?" she asked, looking down at a small plastic bag in his hand.

"Come down the hall when you're done," he said, rubbing her neck with one hand for a second, "I don't want to interrupt you when you're working."

Esme hit the save button and closed the computer shut, "Done."

Carlisle smiled and saw her eyeing the bag in his hand. He squatted down and handed it over. Esme pulled out some clothes and winter hats, all sized for their future newborn baby.

"I got yellow and white mostly," he told her, "Since I'm still unsure if it'll be a boy or a girl."

Alice appeared in the doorway no longer than three seconds later, "Do you want to know?"

They both smiled and Carlisle looked at Esme. waiting for her to make the decision.

A smile spread across her face and she thought for a few minutes, playing with the material of one of the hats that Carlisle had picked up.

"You don't have to give me an answer now," Alice said, "But any time you want to know, I've got the answer." She smiled wide and waited for a second.

Esme looked at Carlisle.

"It's up to you," he said.

She sighed, "I was going to try to hold out, but I just can't. I want to know."

Carlisle and Alice looked at each other and shared a laugh.

"Well..." Alice went on, "Are you one hundred percent sure you want to know?"

Esme nodded, "Tell me."

Carlisle put a hand on his knee, which she then covered with her own hand, tracing circles with her thumb over his knuckles.

Alice gave them each a grin, "Carlisle. Next time you come home with a baby gift, you're pretty safe if you get something blue." She then disappeared as quickly as she entered.

The two of them exchanged glances. Carlisle couldn't keep a smile off of his face and stood up as Esme reached her arms out for him. He took her in his arms immediately and picked her up so her feet were a couple of inches off the ground. She hugged him, feeling elated, though she would have either way, regardless if it was a boy or a girl. They shared a series of kisses and both laughed as he continued to let her linger in his arms, before he placed her back down.

"Another Masen?" Esme asked him.

"Oh, boy," he joked.

"Oh, boy," Esme said back, looking down at her stomach.

Carlisle leaned in and kissed her again, before pulling her to him tightly, eyeing the Volturi's picture on the wall as he did. He thought for a moment about the haunting memories of Aro's hand across Esme's mouth, and the painful look on her face as he held her tightly in his grasp. Tears welded up in his eyes and he tried hard not to let them fall, though couldn't fully contain them from creeping slowly down his face.

"Are you excited it's another boy?" she asked him, finally pulling away.

Carlisle smiled amidst the tears that were able to sneak out of his eyes. His expression remained unchanged, though the silent venom that rolled down his face were more than enough to give away how he was feeling.

Esme gave a smile and brought her mouth back to his, using her thumbs to dry beneath each of his eyes as she did so. He squinted, though never lost eye contact with her as she attempted to wipe his tears away during their brief embrace.

"Carlisle," she smiled, though gave him a cute pout just after.

He wiped away a few more tears that left his eyes before sniffing in once and smiling, "Sorry."

Esme stared at him, focusing on his eyes and damp eyelashes that gave him such an innocent look.

He began to speak, though cleared his throat after the first couple of words came out a little gruff, "I just thought about how much I love you, and how grateful I am that things are okay, that's all. I don't want to ruin this happy time at all. I love you more than you could ever really know. I wouldn't be able to function without you, Esme."

"You aren't ruining anything," she wiped another tear away from his eye just as it fell and let her hand remain on the side of his face. He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing her palm once before placing her hand back where she'd originally placed it. "The feeling is mutual," she added with a smiled, bringing her lips back to his.

Carlisle accepted every little touch she gave him and used his emotional fuel to keep their interaction going for a few minutes before he stopped, leaving Esme a little breathless. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly unclutched the collar of his shirt, not realizing she had grabbed onto it in the first place. A loud sigh left her mouth.

"Can I ask you something without you getting... upset, with me?" Esme asked him.

Carlisle didn't part from her and brought his mouth to hers once, not even showing the least bit of anxiety at her lead-up question. "Sure."

"This is silly, but back at Masen's house, when you said we didn't want one..."

He pressed his forehead against hers, then smiled, "I knew you were going to ask me that eventually."

Esme smiled with him and placed one hand behind his head, leaving the other across the top of his back, "Well..."

"I didn't mean it quite so literally," he said, almost in a whisper, "It didn't fully sink in at that moment that you were already pregnant. I always intended to have more children with you. I just wasn't sure a few days ago that it would be... right now," then added, "I'm so glad it's happening right now, though. I hope you believe me."

"I do," she whispered back, smiling as she kissed him again.

"Good," he told her, "I'd never lie to you."

Esme decided to tease him, "Even the time when you and Edward went to see Aro behind my back?"

Carlisle smiled, then almost frowned at Aro's name being mentioned. He found the humor in her words, thought didn't know what to say. "I..."

She laughed, "I'll give you a pass on that one."

"Okay," he agreed.

Esme looked down at the bag she had placed on the desk during their happy make out session, "Come on. Why don't we go digging for some of Masen and William's old baby clothes and make some room his stuff somewhere in our room.

He smiled and kissed her once more, "Okay."

She towed him by the hand from the office to their bedroom. Esme felt overjoyed and fully ready to raise a slower aging baby. Carlisle was suddenly even more grateful for the safety of his family, and his wife's liveliness made him feel complete and happy.


	10. Details

**my friend created a montage of "clips from the series" lol she put it up on youtube and sent it to me if anyone wants to check it out. It's about 5 min long.. she pretty much did all the trailers and stuff, so I know she'd be psyched if anyone left comments :) if u have time that is, I know ppl are busy**

www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=cosEabP4f8Q

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Carlisle brought over groceries for Masen and Leah, crossing through their yard with his arms full. Masen had been expecting him and opened the door so he could get in.

"Anymore bags in the car?" he asked.

Carlisle nodded, "A couple."

Leah snickered as he entered their house, "You don't have to do this for us."

He shrugged with a smile, "Yes we do."

"Still mad at us?" Masen asked as he walked in with his hands full of bags. He smiled at his father and placed them on the counter.

"I was never mad at you," Carlisle told him with a laugh.

"A little bit," Masen disagreed with a lighthearted tone. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at him.

Leah shook her head, "Ignore him."

"I am," he said with a laugh.

"We got you guys some stuff," Leah told him, "Where'd we put the clothes Mase?"

"Oh, you didn't have to-" Carlisle started.

"You guys do too much for us already," Leah said, cutting him off, "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

He laughed again, "It's alright."

Cassandra reappeared in front of Masen in the kitchen with a three different bags, each with a different logo, "Here you go Pop."

"Guys," Carlisle said, "Don't spend your money on us."

"It's not for you," Masen told him.

"It's for the baby," Leah finished his sentence with a smile, "It's the least we could do."

"Here you go," Cassandra repeated, holding the bags up.

"Thanks," Carlisle said to her with a laugh.

"Welcome," she said, then skipped out of the room.

A beeping sound came from Carlisle's pocket and he reached in to find his phone. He read the screen for a text message that Edward sent that read, _Rose & Emmett, big argument._

"Who's that?" Masen asked.

"Edward," he replied simply, then took a deep breath.

"Something going on?"

Carlisle shook his head, then tossed his son the phone so he could read what it said. He and Leah then exchanged glances and Masen tossed the phone back to Carlisle.

"He kind of thought this was going to happen," Masen said.

"They're going to have to work it out on their own," Carlisle told him, "And come to a conclusion. I know they have differing views on things."

There was a moment of silence before he walked over and said his goodbyes, "Come by the house whenever."

"Well, it probably won't be today after reading that message," Masen joked.

He nodded and waved, then headed home to prepare for what was taking place there.

Edward stood outside of the front door on the step and tried not to smile at the argument taking place in the house. Carlisle walked up to him.

"What's going on?"

"Well," Edward started, "Let's just say that Alice, Jasper and Nicole did it right by pretending they had to hunt when Rosalie first started yelling."

"I wish they could just talk it out," Carlisle said quietly. He entered the house with Edward just behind him.

"Upstairs," he said, pointing in that direction.

The two of them made their way to where Emmett sat on the couch with Rosalie standing angrily above him and Esme attempting to mediate the situation. Bella stood quietly with her arms folded across her chest.

"How many times did you say that you'd do anything to make this possible for us?" Rosalie shouted, not acknowledging Carlisle or Edward when they walked in.

"But it already _is_ possible, Rose," Emmett protested, "We can have another kid whenever we want."

"Not whenever we want," she shook her head, "Whenever there's an eclipse."

"And they happen, like, twice a year. Why's that so bad?"

"Because _this _is how it's suppose to be. Deciding when it's right for us, not just taking chances on the moon."

"Rose..." he took in a deep breath and looked over at Carlisle, then Edward before he fixed his gaze back on Rosalie's, "Right now, we have the best of both worlds. We don't have to worry about anything all year except for those couple of days. No matter how bad you want it, we're _not_ human. We're just not. Humans sleep eight hours a day. Humans have nine month pregnancies, and frankly I don't think they have anything close to the animalistic instincts we all have. It's not the same for a human couple."

"He raises a good point," Edward said.

"Shut up, Edward," Emmett said angrily and glared over at him.

He smiled and looked at Bella, who made her way to him.

"Don't say anything," she whispered to him.

Carlisle and Esme both looked at each other, and Esme shook her head.

"Look," Emmett continued, "I just think that it could potentially lead to lots of unplanned things, that's all."

"There are _things_ you can do to prevent that," she told him, never changing the hard tone of her voice.

"We don't even know if _things_ designed for humans even work," he told her, shaking his head.

Each of them continued to overemphasize words, ultimately outdoing the other.

Esme looked at Emmett and could tell he didn't want to argue anymore. Rosalie, on the other hand, was not even close to done.

"You said if there was a way-" she began again.

"There _is_ a way," Emmett said calmly, cutting her off.

They stared at each other for a moment before Rosalie rushed out of the room without another word, brushing roughly past Edward as she did.

Esme went after her, gently touching Carlisle's shoulder when she passed by him.

"I told you this was going to happen," Emmett said when he knew Rosalie was well out of ear's range.

"There's not another eclipse for awhile," Edward told him, "How'd it come up?"

"General discussion." He outstretched his legs and put his hands behind his head, "Not for nothing, Carlisle, but what are you guys going to do? What are all the rules to what they wished for? Like, every single time is it guaranteed to have a baby? And I'm not trying to be funny. I'm totally serious."

Carlisle ran a hand along his forehead then placed both of his hands on his hips and paced the room, "I don't know."

Edward looked over to him, "Was Billy involved in the wish?"

He could see that he was reading his mind, "Yeah."

"Maybe he'll have the most accurate answers. He could give you the details."

"Maybe," Carlisle nodded. He seemed to be contemplating Emmett's questions as he walked around the room before taking a seat across from where Emmett sat.

"You can understand where I'm coming from, can't you?" Emmett asked, leaning forward, "I have some pretty valid points."

Carlisle didn't want to take sides, or have their discussion come back to Esme in a different form that could possibly upset her.

"You _have_ made some valid points," he told him, still deep in thought. "But, you and Rosalie need to sit down and have a discussion. Bring up these things to her in a way that will make sense, and sound like you've really thought it through. Don't let anger fuel it, and don't bring up a point in a way that looks like you're just trying to prove her wrong. If that makes sense."

Emmett shifted his position again and leaned back against the couch cushion, "It makes perfect sense. I just-" he shook his head, "I don't know how this is going to get resolved right now."

"It might not right now. Wait until Rosalie calms down a little. When she's ready, then sit down and talk."

The four of them sat in silence for a few minutes, and the ticking on the clock began to sound louder as the seconds went by.

"I'm going to hunt," Emmett said, standing up from the couch. He crossed through the room and left the house rather quietly.

"Alex and Michael are still over at Renesme's?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded, speaking for the first time in awhile, "Yeah."

"Talk to Esme first," Edward suggested, reading his father's thoughts again, "Then both of you can go down and talk to Billy together."

The clouds shifted in the late afternoon, casting darker shadows in the already dimly lit room.

"Yeah," Carlisle said with a nod, "Yeah. I think that'd be the best option."


	11. Billy's Words of Wisdom

**Chapter 11**

When Esme and Rosalie returned, Rosalie immediately hopped in her car and left the house, apparently still not wanting to speak with Emmett. He respected her decision to blow off some more steam and tried to get lost in a movie that struck his interest on the television.

"Are you alright, Emmett?" Esme asked, passing through where he sat.

He nodded, "I'm fine. Thanks. Do you know where Rosalie went?"

"She told me she was just going for a drive," Esme told him, "I don't think she'll be gone for very long."

Emmett nodded a second time before slouching down into the couch and refocused on the movie.

Carlisle made his way halfway down the stairs, then motioned for Esme to join him. The two of them went into their room and Carlisle shut the door so they could attempt to talk somewhat privately.

"We need to iron out the details of our situation," he told her, hoping she would understand what he meant.

She nodded, "I agree. I can see where Emmett was coming from a little bit."

Carlisle felt a little relieved that she was able to see it from the logical side of things, "I think he raises some good questions. We need to find out what the three of them actually asked for, word for word."

"Well, Leah said permanent fertility."

"But does that mean being able to go about things like a human couple, or does that mean that every time we-"

Esme shook her head and called him over to look at her phone.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She pulled up a calendar and pointed to a date that occurred a few weeks before Christmas, "This was the date of the last eclipse. It's when they made their wish."

Carlisle nodded, "Yeah."

Esme pointed to another date, "This is when we realized I was pregnant, which means the day before is when the child was conceived."

He continued to listen, following along.

"There were a couple of times in between those two dates, if you remember..." her eyes met his and she chuckled once, "that we were together and nothing happened. I've thought about that, too, but it's definitely not the case. I think it's possible at any time, now, to have a child, but I don't believe that it will definitely happen. From what I can tell, it's exactly like a human situation."

Carlisle's eyes still scanned the small calendar on her phone before he nodded in agreement, "Alright. That makes sense." He let out a breath and Esme laughed as some of the concern was alleviated from his face.

"On the other hand," she said, "It is a possibility at any point in time. Which could be a good thing, but I can understand where Emmett has his concerns. Eternity is a very long time to be perfect, in a sense."

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod, "Don't take this the wrong way, but can a wish be reversed?" He waited for her response with a cautious expression.

Esme smiled, "I am close to fifty-fifty with this," she told him, "As much as I'd love to be able to try for a baby on the drop of a dime, just the ability to have one at all is more than enough. I actually agreed with Emmett's statement about having the best of both worlds, but I would never say that in front of Rosalie."

Carlisle smiled and gave a quick laugh, "So, what do we do?"

"I say we talk find out if the wish they made could be altered at the next eclipse at all."

He nodded, "And what if it can't be?"

"Well," she shrugged with a grin, "We might as well get down to testing out some traditional human birth control methods."

"Medicine won't work," Carlisle told her almost right away, "I've tried things extensive things like morphine and a number of things on our kind before." He shook his head.

"Then we'll try some other things, and if we do it now when there's no repercussions it won't be a big deal if something fails."

"Now?"

Esme laughed when she realized he was serious, "Not _right_ now, but sooner rather than later."

Carlisle sat onto the bed, then laid down on his back across it when his legs hanging off, "We should have a long talk about these wishing days with everyone." He put his hands over his face, "Masen... be careful what you wish for."

"Well, it's not all bad," Esme said, sitting down beside him, "It seems like our baby will age slower."

He nodded, "I know."

"And, I mean, humans have to kind of think about this stuff all the time. We were kind of off the hook, in a way, for nearly a century. Worst case scenario, it was a good run." She smiled, waiting for him to respond.

Carlisle removed his hands from over his eyes and made eye contact with her, letting a smile slowly spread over his face, "Yeah... I knew there was at least one aspect of this all that was just too easy."

Esme leaned down and kissed him once, "Come on, let's go down to see Billy. We can ask if he knows anything about altering a wish that was already granted." She stood up and held out both of her hands. Carlisle grabbed them and let her pull him up off the bed. He sighed and put an arm around her as they made their way down the stairs and out of the house.

When they arrived to the reservation, Billy was outside of his house, trying to knock icicles off of his gutters with a snow shovel. He was struggling, but was ultimately successful in the task and waved as Carlisle and Esme got out of their car and wandered up to greet him.

Billy eyed them with a half guilty expression, "Thought I might see you here soon." He reached up with the shovel again and knocked a group of three or four down at once.

Carlisle looked over to the left side of the house that he hadn't gotten to yet and took it upon himself to clear the side with a quick sweep of his hand.

"Thanks," Billy said, taking in a big huff of air.

"You're welcome," Carlisle said, rejoining Esme.

"These are the days when I miss Jacob the most," he told them.

They both smiled at him.

"You should probably come inside if this is what I think it's about."

Carlisle nodded and opened the front door while Billy wheeled himself in.

"This wasn't my idea," he started off as the three of them got settled indoors.

"It's alright," Esme told him.

"These things can be so abstract," Billy told them, "Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't."

"What would be a scenario when they wouldn't work?" Carlisle asked.

He shrugged, "I suppose if it's not meant to be, or if God has other plans," his eyes wandered upward, "I don't know."

"Can a wish be reversed? Or altered?"

Billy laughed, "Not if it's already taken place," he looked at Esme, "Leah told me that you were..."

She nodded, "Yes, but... what was the wish exactly?"

"Word for word," Carlisle asked.

He thought for a moment, "I believe they phrased it like, I wish," he motioned to each of them, "that the two of you could have permanent..."

"Fertility?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Billy nodded, "And then piggybacked it with the child aging at the rate of Cassandra."

"If it's a wish for something permanent," Carlisle went on, "Does that mean that another wish can't override it?"

"How so?"

He thought of a better way to phrase it, "If someone were to wish during the next eclipse that we couldn't have children all the time and that it could only happen during the total lunar eclipse?"

Billy looked unsure of how to answer, "All I know, is that things happen when they truly are the best option, or when someone very selflessly wishes for something better for someone else. So, I guess you'd have to ask yourself if reversing the wish would be better, or truly helpful to the two of you. None of this is an exact science."

Carlisle sighed and began to think that, compared to a number of other things, their situation was not on the negative end of the scale. From other peoples' eyes, they were given a gift, and to take it away would, in no way, be beneficial or right to those who were incapable of having children. Had they not known the powers of the moon, and were just one day blessed with something like this, the two of them would have been ecstatic to hear the news. To be able to conceive children on the night of the eclipse, though never having to worry otherwise, seemed all too good to be true to begin with.

"What's so bad about the new gift you've been given?" Billy asked, "It's not abnormal outside of your kind."

Carlisle and Esme both thought for a moment and looked at each other. At that moment, they both felt a little selfish.

"You're right," Carlisle told him, "You're absolutely right." He looked at Esme, "We can decide to have children whenever we want."

She smiled shyly at first, then let her grin grow wider.

Billy smiled at their reactions, "You'll adapt."

Carlisle smiled and Billy met his eyes with a nod.

"Thanks again for getting those icicles down," Billy told him.

"You're welcome," Carlisle said, "Take care, Billy."

"See ya around," he said, feeling satisfied that he was able to help them out at least a little bit. "Oh, and stop slipping Cassandra twenty dollar bills. She doesn't even want my fives anymore."

Carlisle laughed and Esme looked confused, but Billy smiled and waved as they left.

"I'll tell you on the ride home," he told her, grabbing her by the hand as they walked to the car.


	12. Making the Papers

**Chapter 12**

A day and a half had passed before Rosalie began speaking to Emmett again, and then took another full before deciding she was ready to continue her discussion with him. After lots of advice from Esme and Alice, and some time to cool off, she took it upon herself to drag him away for a few hours to truly have a one on one conversation.

Nicole kicked around a soccer ball with Michael, while Alice and Alexandra sat on the steps out back.

"Any minute now," Alice said, looking in the distance for her sister.

"Did they make up?" Alexandra asked, nearly whispering.

She smiled, and gave a quick head nod. When they came into view, Alice stood up from where she sat, causing Alexandra to do the same.

Rosalie and Emmett walked hand in hand toward the house rather slowly, both seemingly happily content as they got closer to the house.

Alice looked down at her watch, "Well, it's about time."

Rosalie gave her sister a closed mouth smile, then a hug, "Thanks, Alice."

Emmett quickly stole the soccer ball from Nicole and she was taken off guard.

"Hey!" she shouted through a smile.

"... is for horses," Emmett finished.

"Huh?"

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all laughed.

"Nevermind," he said, passing the ball back. She kicked it hard toward Michael who leapt in the air to grab it before it sailed over his head.

"Are Carlisle and Esme around?" Rosalie asked.

"Inside," Alice told them.

Emmett put a hand on Rosalie's lower back and guided her into the house.

"Pass it over here," Alice said to her daughter as the two of them left them to their game in the back yard.

Rosalie lead the way to where Esme and Carlisle were already heading in their direction.

"Everything alright?" Carlisle asked them.

The two of them looked at each other with smiles, then they both nodded.

"We're sorry that our situation caused this disagreement between the two of you," Esme said.

Emmett smiled, "It's out of your hands. You don't have to apologize for our actions."

Rosalie agreed with a nod, "I'm sorry," she told them, "I know sometimes..."

"No need to apologize," Carlisle told her.

"Did you come to any conclusions?" Esme asked them, hoping they had.

"Kind of," Rosalie said, "We are going to wait until it get closer to the next eclipse to make a final decision. It doesn't have to be done right now."

Carlisle and Esme shared a quick smile. "Good," she said to them, "I think that's smart to think it through."

"We were also kind of wondering if maybe..." Emmett started. He looked over to Rose, "How do you word this?"

There was a silence that fell over them before Rosalie decided to continue.

"Well, since you're already in this situation, we thought maybe we could learn a little about it from you," she told them, "I know we talked about, well I guess screamed about, the possibilities of certain preventative measures that may or may not work for us."

"Could you try out a few of them?" Emmett asked, "I mean, while you're already preggers."

Rosalie looked at him with a smile at his word choice, and Carlisle and Esme each suppressed a laugh with little success.

Carlisle sighed and gave a shrug to Esme, then went to one of the kitchen drawers and found a piece of scrap paper and a pen.

"We have," she told them.

"This is strictly for informative purposes," Carlisle went on, finishing what he was scribbling on the sheet of paper, "I don't want to make a big discussion out of it if we don't have to." He folded the paper once and handed it Emmett, "That's what works and what doesn't."

Emmett unfolded the paper and Rosalie scooted closer to read it. They both looked at him and he gave another shrug.

"Pretty straightforward," Carlisle said, clicking the pen and putting it back in the drawer. He glanced over once at Esme.

"Hey," Edward entered the room and threw down a newspaper on the kitchen table, "Look at this."

Carlisle give him a skeptical look, though Edward quickly smiled, "It's a good thing."

The four of them walked over to the table while Edward pointed to a headline about a car accident.

Emmett read the headline aloud, "Man Saved By Officer After Near Death Experience."

"It mentions Masen," he told them, "Charlie gave it to Bella this morning when she was over there."

Carlisle scanned the article, reading every word intently until it mentioned their son. He read the line twice to himself, though not aloud, _Local police officer Masen Cullen was the first on the scene and pulled the man from his vehicle just before it caught fire._ The next line left him a little on edge, reading the man's quote who was said to have escaped the accident unharmed, _I thought for sure I felt my ribs crack. I was worried about internal bleeding and I was also pretty sure at first that both of my legs were broken. I guess I was just panicking from the crash. _The article continued to give details about the accident and named Masen one other time.

Esme read the same several lines at the same time as Carlisle and looked over at him.

"Our family hero," Emmett said with a smile.

"It's fine Carlisle," Edward assured him, "I just passed by Alice before I came in."

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Alright."

"Why don't we go over and see him?" Esme said.

"Okay," Carlisle agreed.

"He was on his way to Charlie's last I knew," Edward told them.

"Thanks," they both said.

Esme pulled out her phone, "I'll give him a quick call." She walked just out of the room so she would be able to hear him clearly above their conversation.

"This isn't anything out of the ordinary," Edward said to Carlisle, "Things like this happen all the time. And he's been working with Charlie, so that's even more back up."

"Yeah, I know," he said with a nod, "I just want to make sure he's being smart, that's all," then added, "Thanks for showing us this."

"You're welcome," he said back, "He'll do a lot of good as police officer, the same way you've done as a doctor. He'll be fine."

"Thanks, Edward." Carlisle patted his back once, "I just get nervous about getting too close sometimes."

Edward nodded, "I know. He's smart though. He knows."

Esme re-entered the room, "Want to go to Charlie's?"

Carlisle nodded and thanked Edward again, then looked at Rosalie and Emmett, "All set?"

They both nodded, "Might have some questions down the road, but we're good for now," Emmett told him.

Carlisle grabbed his keys and headed to where Esme was already walking out the front door. When they arrived at Charlie and Sue's house, they saw Masen's car out front. Charlie had left the door open, and called them in upon Esme's quick knock.

"Hey," Masen greeted them with a smile. He hugged his father and kissed Esme on the cheek.

Sue entered the room, "How are you?" she hugged them both and Charlie stood against one of the open doorways with his forearm leaning against the wall.

"Great," Esme said with a smile.

Sue waved her into the kitchen to chat while Carlisle, Masen and Charlie began to talk.

"There wasn't anything... obvious, that happened with the man in the car accident, was there?" Carlisle asked them.

Charlie shook his head, "Masen removed him from the car."

"That's all he needed to be healed," Masen told him, "I don't have to do anything special. But if the car caught fire while he was in there, I don't think I would have been able to save him."

He nodded, "That's all I really wanted to know."

"He's doing a really good job," Charlie added, "I think he... aided... quite a few people in the last couple of weeks."

"Discreetly of course," Masen added with a smile, "Like I said, it's nothing more than shaking someone's hand, or in this case, pulling them out of a totaled car."

Carlisle took in a deep breath, then nodded, "Thanks for looking out for him Charlie."

He shrugged, "It's what partners do."

"How are Seth and Lucy?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie glanced over his shoulder toward Sue before looking back in his direction, "They're alright. Visited briefly around Christmas, but distant. They found a place to stay not far from here. They say they need some time away, I don't know." He shrugged.

"How's Sue?"

"She's alright, I guess. She's gone to visit them a few times. Doing better now and trying to accept that he's growing up. I know the feeling."

Carlisle nodded.

Esme and Sue both joined back up with them, "We're going to a movie on Friday," Sue said, looking at Charlie, then Carlisle.

"The four of us," Esme concluded with a grin, "It's been way too long."

Carlisle and Charlie made eye contact and both smiled.

"Date night, yay." Charlie said, followed by a quick laugh.

Carlisle found his dry comment to be overly amusing and started to laugh.

Masen shook his head, "Alright. I'm out of here. Have fun on your... date night."


	13. Secret Vows and Hidden Ailments

**Chapter 13**

"So..." Emmett said, entering the house and greeting everyone right away, "Hurricane Rose has not quite ended." His words and lighthearted expression made Edward laugh, though he wasn't sure what to expect. Emmett looked at Esme, who sat playing checkers with Nicole in the kitchen. "There was a reason why they didn't go to your class today."

She waited for him to continue and gave an inquisitive look. Jasper and Alice were both nearby and entered the room.

"William and Madison eloped," he told them, then shrugged with a grin that made him appear like a child causing mischief.

"What!" Esme said.

He looked at Alice with a short laugh, "You knew, didn't you?"

She tried to lie and shook her head.

"Alice..." Esme said.

"What's eloped mean?" Nicole asked.

"I means they got married," Jasper told her.

"So why not just say married?"

He laughed, "It means they got married without all of us."

She shrugged, "Why do they need us?"

"That's kind of what I said," Emmett said at her innocent comment, he looked around at everyone's faces. Alice still looked a little guilty. Jasper and Edward both had smiles, and Esme looked somewhat shocked and stood with her mouth halfway open before she spoke again.

"When did they elope?" she asked, "And what did Rosalie say?"

"They eloped two days ago," Emmett told her, "Rosalie and Kate are..." he put a hand under his chin to think, "I don't have the proper word to use."

"And Garrett?" Esme asked again.

"Me and Garrett talked for a few minutes before he went one way, and I went another. Those two women together are dangerous. It was very intimidating, and I don't use that word very often."

Edward snickered at first, then began to laugh out loud, triggering a similar reaction from Jasper.

Esme took out her phone and sent a text message to Carlisle, who was at work.

"I don't really think it's a huge deal, to be honest," Emmett said aloud, voicing his opinion to everyone, "Not everyone wants a big wedding, and I mean, they're together. What's the difference?"

"I'm sure Rosalie and Kate both would have loved to at least see them exchange vows," Esme told him, "Even if it was a small ceremony."

"Kate shocked Garrett when he told her it wasn't a big deal," he said with a laugh.

"Where are Rosalie and Kate now?"

Emmett shrugged, "Still with the kids, I guess."

"You didn't want to stay-"

"Esme," Emmett said, still grinning, "I might have quite literally died if I stayed there."

Edward laughed and looked down, picturing Rosalie in one of her fiercer states.

Esme's phone went off and she excused herself from the room. Everyone heard Carlisle's end of the conversation as she picked up. His first question was, "What was Rosalie's reaction?"

Alice looked at Edward and grinned, "She certainly has a way about her."

"That's an understatement," he responded with a smile.

"I was shocked, myself," Emmett admitted, "But I did congratulate them... got yelled at for that."

"This, too, shall pass," Jasper joked.

"What did Carlisle say?" Emmett asked when Esme joined back up with them in the kitchen.

"You can talk to him when he gets home," she said with a laugh.

Bella entered the house through the back door and noticed right away that something was going on. Edward quickly filled her in, leaving her as shocked as the rest of them had been, before they continued their conversation about the secret newlyweds.

Carlisle left the hospital, checking his phone again that he had set for vibrate throughout the work day. He noticed he had a few missed text messages, one from Leah, which gave him the impression that it was something important, seeing as she rarely contacted him on the phone.

He clicked on the inbox button on the touch screen and selected hers first, then read the line to himself. _Hi Carlisle. Sorry to bother you, esp if u r working. I wanted to ask you a medical related question. If you could give me a call that would be great. Thx._

Carlisle's mind immediately went to the thought that something must be wrong. He quickly read over the two other messages in his inbox, one from Edward, the other from Emmett, before calling Leah back in response to her message.

The phone rang twice before she picked up. "Hello," her voice came over the line.

"Leah," he started, "It's Carlisle. I just got your text message."

"Yeah," she said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think so."

His throat tightened as he made his way across the dark, hospital parking lot to his car. "What's your question?"

"This might sound completely stupid," Leah told him, "But can vampires cough?"

Confusion crossed his face and he thought about it for a minute, "I don't see why we would. We don't have to breath, but I suppose we could cough. I've cleared my throat the breaks of a conversation before."

"Gotcha..." she said, though he knew her thoughts were still up in the air.

They both sat silently on their respective ends of the line before Leah resumed their conversation.

"I'm asking because, lately, for the past couple of days, Masen has been coughing nonstop. It almost sounds like he has a little cold or something. I know that's not possible, but I don't know, that's what it sounds like to me."

Carlisle took in a deep breath, "I'd have to hear him for myself. Did he eat human food and get something stuck in his throat?"

"I don't think so," Leah told him, "It's been days. He told me it was nothing and not to worry about it, but I'm starting to a little bit. I've been with him for awhile and I never heard him, or any of you, sound like you were sick."

"Where is he now?"

"He left for work a little less than an hour ago."

Carlisle sighed deeply and thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Leah told him, apparently hearing his deep breath on the other end.

"Don't be sorry," he said, "I'd like to take a look at him and see what's going on."

"I don't want him to know that I called you. I told him to go see you, himself, but he wouldn't."

"He'll be home in the morning?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yeah. His shift ends at six."

"Alright. I'll come by around eight or nine, whenever you'll be awake."

"I'm always up by the time he gets home. No later than six thirty, or six forty-five. So you can come whenever."

"Okay," he agreed, "Does he appear alright other than that?"

"Yeah. Nothing else is different."

"I'll be by in the morning."

"Thank you," she told him, "It's probably nothing, right?"

Carlisle wanted to say 'I hope so,' but answered differently. "Yeah. Probably nothing."

"Okay," she said, sounding somewhat relieved, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright, Leah. Thanks for giving me a heads up."

"You're welcome."

The two of the hung up and he took a deep breath, thinking of what could possible be triggering his son's cough. There was never a time he could remember in all of his years that he had the urge to cough, aside from maybe in the midst of a blood-thirsty frenzy when in the middle of consuming an animal's blood. He hoped it had something to do with the thirst, or Masen going too long without hunting. Those were his best guesses. For now, he told himself that it was probably something along those lines, but there was no way to be completely sure yet.


	14. Health Interrogation

**Chapter 14**

When Carlisle got home, Emmett had gone again to meet up with Rosalie, Kate and Garrett. They had prepared a meeting with William and Maddy, and it was certain to take awhile.

Esme walked up to Carlisle as he entered the door.

"So they eloped, huh?" he asked, hanging his jacket.

She nodded and gave him a kiss. He looked down at her stomach as it had begun to grow as the baby did inside of her.

"I can't believe it," she said, "I think Rosalie has calmed down because she sent me a half mad, half humor filled message."

Carlisle grinned, "They probably shouldn't have snuck around, but I don't see the harm in it, necessarily. But I can see why they'd be a little upset by their decision."

"Would you be upset if it were Alex?" she asked in a whisper.

His eyes squinted slightly, and he smiled, "Very."

Esme leaned in and kissed him again. His hands settled on her stomach and he squatted down to talk to their child. She smiled wide, finding his soothing voice to be extremely adorable. When he stood up, she pulled him in to kiss her again.

"You must have done something to make him happy," she said, "Because he's moving around now."

Carlisle laughed as she placed his hand over some of the specific spots where their son-to-be moved around.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked her, sensing her expression change to that of slight concern.

"Sure," she told him.

Carlisle smiled once to try alleviate any negative thoughts she may have had, though Esme could tell his smile was only skin deep. He took her hands in his and walked her toward the stairs.

"Dad!" Alexandra called from the living room. She stood with a fake, plastic microphone in her hand that was attached to the X-Box, "You should sing with us. There's a duet. Me and you?"

He laughed and went over to give her a big hug, "Let me get settled and I'll be back down in ten minutes."

"Alright," she said, "I'll get Alice and Jasper to see if they want to compete with us. You get points and stuff."

Carlisle continued smiling, "Well, if it's just Alice and Jasper, I think me and you got it in the bag already."

"I heard that," Alice's voice came from down the hall, "We'll be in there in ten minutes, too."

Michael sat back on the couch, "You got me off the hook," he told Carlisle, "I can't sing."

"Neither can I," he told him with a quick laugh, then looked at Alexandra, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she smiled before handing Michael the microphone that he took reluctantly from her hand.

Carlisle went back to Esme's side and the two of them walked upstairs together. He knew it was generally unnecessary, but closed the door out of habit.

"You're making me a little nervous," she admitted, "What's going on?"

"It's probably nothing," he started off, "But I just wanted to talk to you to fill you in."

"About?"

Carlisle saw the tenseness in her eyes and more so in her posture. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to elaborate.

"Leah messaged me while I was at work. She said she wanted to ask me a medical related question. I called her back as I was leaving the hospital and she told me that she was concerned about a cough that Masen just developed."

"A cough?" Esme asked.

"She said it sounded like he was sick, or almost like he had a cold."

Esme looked a combination of confused and concerned, "We- we can't get sick like that."

"I know," he told her with a nod, "That's what I'm questioning. My first thought was that maybe he's going too long without hunting, now that he has a job and all. Maybe he hasn't managed his time well and it's disrupting him somehow."

"That makes sense," she said.

"But I don't know that for sure. It was just my first thought."

Esme pulled out her phone, "I want to call him."

"No," Carlisle told her, catching her off guard, "I told Leah I wouldn't tell him that she called. I'm going to stop by in the morning when he's off his shift to take a look at him. She said that he didn't want to call me about it, but she started to get more concerned about it so she decided to call while he was at work."

She sighed, "What if it's not his thirst?"

"I don't have any other ideas," he admitted, "That seems like the logical thing to me, though."

"But a cough like he's sick?" she asked, "That's never happened to any of us before, even when we've got longer than we should without hunting."

Carlisle returned her sigh from before and looked at her, "I'll only be able to tell when I hear him," he told her, "Hopefully it's nothing out of the ordinary."

"It already sounds a little out of the ordinary," Esme said.

"It'll be alright," he said.

Esme looked at him, not totally convinced, "I know you're more concerned than you're letting off."

He shook his head, "I don't think there's a reason to be upset or worried yet."

"Yet..." She emphasized the last word in his sentence and stared at him with soft eyes.

Carlisle pulled her to him, "First thing in morning, I'll go see him."

"I'm coming with you," she told him.

He nodded, "Okay."

Esme sighed and looked back into his eyes. Carlisle put his lips to hers and kissed her a few times in a row.

"No worries tonight," he told her, kissing her forehead, "There will be an explanation in the morning. Leah may think it's worse than it is, who knows."

She closed her eyes and they stood there in each others' arms for a few minutes.

"Go play that game with Alex," she told him, forcing a smile, "I'm going to take a long shower."

Carlisle put his thumb under her chin and turned her mouth up to meet his once more, "Okay."

Esme sighed and gave a half smile before heading into their bathroom. Carlisle went downstairs to play the video game with their daughter.

The following morning, Carlisle and Esme left the house around seven-thirty.

"What's our excuse for going over so early?" she asked him, not wanting to blow Leah's cover.

Carlisle smiled and gave a head nod toward the back seat, "Cassie left a bunch of things here; toys, a pair of sneakers, a sweatshirt."

"Not bad," Esme told him, sounding a little more at ease than the night before. She turned back around to face the road and smiled as Carlisle found her hand with his own, interlocking their fingers as he drove. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it before dropping them back in between the seats.

Throughout their ride, he attempted to keep their conversation constant about things aside from Masen's mystery ailment. He drew circles on her hand with his thumb and at the two red lights they hit on their travels, he leaned in to give her a kiss each time. The last thing he wanted was her mind to run in all different directions before they had any information to go on.

When they arrived at the house, Esme took in a deep breath and opened the door. She grabbed the small box of Cassandra's things from the back, and the two of them walked up to the door.

"Oh, I have some of those K-Cup coffee things in the car for Leah, too," she said, handing the box to Carlisle before quickly jogging back to retrieve them.

Carlisle smiled and watched her race back to the car, joining back up with him a few seconds later. The front door was closed, so he rang the bell and Masen answered.

"Hey," he said, opening the screen door first.

"Hi, honey," Esme said to him with a smile.

Masen grinned, "Come in."

They walked inside behind him.

"Cassandra's still asleep," he said in a quieter tone.

Esme held up a few boxes of coffee as Leah joined them just inside the doorway.

"Oh, thank you," she said to her with a smile.

"You're welcome," Esme told her, placing the box near the Keurig machine, " I got a box of French vanilla and a box of hazelnut."

"Mom," Masen shook his head and smiled, then took the box of miscellaneous things from Carlisle.

"Oh! Her pink and white sneakers," Leah said with a grin, noticing them at the top of the cardboard box, "She'll be excited to see those again."

Masen smiled and turned, trying to suppress a cough that had been lingering in his throat. He held his breath and left the room with his daughter's things and let out a long, hacking cough.

Leah switched her eyes to meet Carlisle's, then looked at Esme who let one hand drift to her necklace nervously.

Carlisle walked out of the kitchen to where Masen was. Esme and Leah remained where they stood.

"Dad..." Masen turned as he felt him walk into the room.

Carlisle looked at his son and saw that his eyes were full and golden. "When was the last time you hunted?"

"An hour ago. Right after work."

"Have you been hunting regularly?"

"Of course," he responded, pressing his mouth together tightly to try to prevent himself from coughing again. Only a few seconds went by before he gave in and put his hand up to his mouth. He turned his back to Carlisle in the process before he took in a deep breath as he calmed down.

"How long has this been happening to you?" Carlisle asked, now more concerned than he had been.

"Three, four days." He swallowed hard.

"Have you done anything different? Eaten anything different?"

Masen shook his head, "No."

"You haven't fed on any new animals or anything?"

"No," he repeated.

Carlisle looked around, then to his son, "Could you possibly be allergic to something? I've never heard of one of us having a reaction like this."

"It's nothing," he told him.

"We have to look into it, Masen."

"It's just a tickle in my throat, that's all."

"It's not normal for our kind," Carlisle told him calmly, "Think if you've consumed anything different. Have you tried any human foods?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Not even a little?"

"Nope. Not a thing. And I generally feed on deer, and that also hasn't changed."

Esme and Leah entered to join in on their conversation.

"I'm fine," he told them, sounding a little annoyed.

"Could a deer have consumed something that he could be allergic to?" Esme asked.

"It's possible, but not likely. We've fed off their blood for centuries, decades..." Carlisle shook his head, "I'm sure it someone would have had a similar experience at some point if that were the case."

They all looked around at each other.

"I feel fine," Masen said, "Completely fine."

"You don't sound it," Carlisle told him.

"Mase," Leah interjected, "Try to think if you've had anything out of the ordinary."

"I haven't," he said right away, "I've thought about this myself. I haven't had anything new."

Esme's face was full of concern.

"I can handle this," Masen told them, "I've seen people with coughs and the sniffles before. It's nothing."

"It's just not normal for us," Carlisle told him, "We want to make sure you're alright."

"I'll tell you what," Masen said, "If I'm in no better shape by the weekend, I'll let you hook me up to a bunch of wires, or put my venom in test tubes, whatever makes you happy."

"We just want to make sure you're okay, that's all," Esme told him.

"I know," he said, giving in, "But I'm not overly worried. It's not really hindering me at all. To be honest, it's just a little annoying."

They all stared at each other and Carlisle looked at his watch, which also revealed the date. "Three days," he said to his son, "Then you're mine."

Masen let a smile spread over his face, "That didn't sound creepy at all Dr. Crazy."

Leah snickered at the comment and Carlisle smiled, though Esme couldn't find a way to join them in the amusement.

"Mom," Masen said, giving her a set of puppy dog eyes. When she didn't smile, he changed his word, "Mommy..."

A small smile spread across her face and she shook her head, then hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I want to get to the bottom of this, Masen."

"We will," he assured her.

They exchanged a look and he attempted to make her laugh once more before they decided to leave him be for at least the rest of the day.

"Don't start ignoring our calls," Carlisle told him, "It'll only take me a few minutes to get down here."

Masen rolled his eyes, "Alright."

Leah walked them to the door and gave a quick "thanks" before waving goodbye.

Carlisle opened the passenger door to the car for Esme before hopping back in the driver's seat. He put the car in drive and backed out of the driveway before heading home.


	15. A Quiet Night

**I just want to credit ReneyC for brainstorming ideas for some of the upcoming events that will happen in the story (can't spoil it by giving too much away, but I will formally say this again later upon the conclusion of the story) :)**

**And today is the start of the big moving days - going to live with the in-laws for a few months lol, so I may not be on for a couple days. Anyway.. hope u enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

"Something's not right," Esme said as she and Carlisle got settled in for the night. She laid on her side of the bed with a small stack of pillows watching late night television with the flat screen providing the only glow in the darkened room. Her hands rested on top of her stomach and she attempted to draw a kick out of their child.

"With the baby, or are you talking about Masen?" He slid in beside her, sporting a pair of boxer shorts and a plain white t-shirt before immediately cuddling next to her with a hand on her stomach.

"Masen," she said, "I can feel it."

Carlisle continued to give attention to her midsection and lifted her shirt up a little, "Can you help her relax?" he asked the baby softly.

Esme let out a quiet laugh and combed her hand through his hair.

As much as he wanted to contemplate everything that was going on with Masen, he decided to try to keep Esme calm for the night, knowing they would be talking in depth about his potential illness in the near future.

"We need to come up with some names," he told her, "Right now he's just 'the baby'."

She sighed and drifted her hand down the back of his shirt, "You're right. He's going to be here in a few weeks."

"Mm-hmm." Carlisle continued to run his hand over her stomach.

Esme looked at him and felt calm and okay. She took an extra moment to acknowledge how great of a person her husband was. He wanted what was best for her, for their children and the entire family. His last priority was himself. Carlisle knew exactly what to do to truly make the best out of every situation, and equally how to ease her mind if things weren't exactly perfect. For her, there was no one quite like him in the world.

"Hey," she whispered to him.

Carlisle kept one hand on her stomach and propped himself up on his elbow to face her.

"I love you so much," she told him.

"I love you, too."

"I wish I could have some kind of power like Renesme so I could actually show you, or let you feel how I feel. That might sound kind of stupid, but-"

Carlisle brought his lips to hers, then whispered in her ear, "I feel how you feel."

They stared at each other for a moment before he placed another kiss on her lips. Esme prolonged it and gave him a second one without parting their lips.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"For what?"

"For everything. Every single thing that you do," she sighed and placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes, "Tell me he's going to be okay."

"He's going to be okay," Carlisle said to her.

"I've never seen something like this before."

"We'll get to the bottom of it," he assured her.

Esme pulled back to meet his eyes, "Can you check on him again tomorrow instead of the weekend?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yeah."

She let out a deep breath, 'Okay. Thank you."

He gave her another kiss, "Now start thinking of some names."

Esme smiled, "I've thought Matthew was nice, and believe it or not, the name Jack. It's simple and cute. Also Christopher. Joseph crossed my mind once or twice, and a few others."

Carlisle smiled at her, "We can just give him one long name, or combine them like Edward and Bella did."

She attempted to sound out a combination of the four names before the two of them shared a laugh together.

"I think one of these days coming up something will stand out," he told her.

Esme nodded, "Yeah." She placed her hand over her stomach again and smiled.

There was a light knock at their door, that stood halfway open and Esme quickly called them in.

Carlisle shifted his posture and looked over at the door with a smile as Alice and Nicole entered.

"Hey," Esme said with a smile.

"I drew something for you," Nicole told them with her hands behind her back. Alice stood behind her with a smile.

"That's so thoughtful," she said, "Can we see it?"

Nicole removed her hands from behind her and held out a well sketched drawing that was set in a cute picture frame.

Carlisle reached over and took it from her as she smiled. Esme reached over and clicked on the light on the nightstand, then scooted an inch or so closer so she could see it.

"Nicole, this is wonderful," she gushed, "I can't believe you drew this."

Inside the simple black frame was a perfectly done sketch of Esme holding a baby. In the bottom right corner, Nicole's signature was scribbled, making Esme smile at her attempt at professionalism.

"When I drew that, I was actually looking at a picture of you and Masen," Nicole explained, "Because the new baby isn't born yet."

Carlisle glanced over at his wife with a quick smile before turning his attention back to Nicole, "Thank you," he said, "It's a great drawing."

Esme got out of her side of the bed and walked around to hug Nicole, "Thank you, sweetie. This made my day." She took the picture from Carlisle and placed it next to the lamp on the night stand.

Nicole smiled at her enthusiasm, then looked up at Alice.

"Come on, you," Alice said, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. She smiled at Carlisle and Esme before the two of them walked toward the door.

"Open or closed?" Nicole asked, looking back.

"You can leave it open," Carlisle told her.

She nodded and skipped ahead of Alice, who waved once as the two of them disappeared into the dark hallway.

Esme turned her head to look at the picture once more, "She's talented."

"I know," Carlisle agreed, "We'll have to find the picture she was looking at when she did this."

She sighed and cuddled against his chest, refocusing on the television for the first time in a little while. "When did this show come on?"

Carlisle attempted to reach over her to click the light off again before she did it for him, "Thanks," he said, "And I don't even know what this show is. I've never seen it."

Esme handed him the remote, "You can put on whatever you want."

He began to scan the stations, letting one arm linger around her shoulders as she let a few stray breaths land on the front of his t-shirt.

"Law and Order? Criminal Minds?" he asked.

"Either one," she told him, not caring all that much.

Carlisle settled on a station then tossed the remote toward the end of the bed. Esme let out a long sigh and he looked down, kissing her forehead as he did.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it bad when these shows remind me of Masen, simply because there are police officers in them?"

He laughed at her question and looked her in the eyes, about to speak, though she continued.

"I don't know who to focus on," she admitted, "The baby, or Masen." She sighed again, "And now I feel bad because Alexandra wasn't included in that."

Carlisle laughed once more, "Esme. It's good that we _don't_ have to worry about Alex right now."

She looked at him, feeling uneasy again.

"Want to know my advice?" he asked.

Esme nodded and let a smile spread across her face.

Carlisle smiled in response, "I think you should focus on the baby tonight," his hand brushed against her stomach, then he moved it to her face, "And Masen tomorrow morning."

Esme closed her eyes when his hand landed on her cheek, then opened them again as his thumb grazed her lips. She kissed his thumb twice before leaning in to give him a real kiss. "That's good advice," she told him.

He pulled back with a smile and a nod, before finding the remote again and changing it to something with a more comedic tone. Esme looked over her shoulder toward the picture on the night stand before cuddling up into Carlisle's chest for the remainder of the night.


	16. Medical Experiments

**Okay, had to get one more chapter in before we hand in our cable boxes & modem back to Comcast. Lol, I'm not addicted, right? See you all in a few days :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Carlisle did a few medical tests he thought could possibly be effective for a vampire. He used himself and a few other family members as comparisons to Masen's results, having them all take the most powerful exhales they couldn't into a tube that was attached to monitor. He recorded the strength of everyone's breaths, using Edward, Emmett and Michael as the primary "lab rats".

He also tried seeing if a cotton swab of Masen's venom would show anything abnormal. Despite Rosalie's lingering conflict with William, he also had him come to see if there were any significant differences between changed vampires, and vampires who had been born by the moon.

For hours, Carlisle studied all the information he documented from the tests, looking at the make up of their venom through a microscope and even testing the effectiveness of each of theirs out on mice.

Throughout the course of the day, he never strayed from his work. He wanted to make sure that everything he could possibly test out was done to the best of his ability. Certain tests took more time, and lots of observation; the mice testing in particular. He registered different results in a book regarding initial reactions, five minute later and so on.

Esme stopped in to check on him a few times, and the male members of the family were constantly in and out, curious as to what the results would be. Carlisle began pinning theories to a board that was hung on the wall, tearing a few down in his thought process upon ruling them out.

For a solid hour toward the end of his analysis, he sat in a chair thinking and staring at the board of educated guesses in front of him. As much effort as he put into the day, he still knew that all he had to go on was speculation.

Esme and Edward entered at the same time, pushing the door open as they did. It caught Carlisle's attention as he broke his stare from the board for the first time in awhile.

"Hey," Esme said.

"Hey," he said back, giving a half smile. He stood up from the chair and gave an unnecessary stretch, raising his arms above his head before dropping the back down.

"We just wanted to check in," Edward told him, "You've been in here all day."

Carlisle walked over toward them.

"Any luck?" Esme asked him, "Has anything helped you come to any conclusions?"

Edward and Esme both waited as he began to detail what he found out.

"The air capacity he was able to blow out, as well as the velocity, were much less and much weaker than everyone else's," Carlisle explained.

"Could it have anything to do with how we were created compared to him?" Edward asked.

He shook his head, "It's not likely. William was very comparable to you, Emmett and Michael. Higher than Emmett, believe it or not."

"What about the venom?"

"His venom's make up was slightly different from all of you."

"William included?" Esme asked again.

Carlisle nodded and gave her a sympathetic look. "I wish we would have, for some reason, tested these things prior to the beginning of this." Edward could see that he intended to in the future so there would be something to compare it to, should another crisis arise.

"Did you use the mice?" Edward asked him.

"Masen's venom took longer to react on the mice. I tested their immediate responses, then again at five minutes and so on."

"Could the individual mouse have played a role? What if there was something off, or different about one of them?"

He shook his head, "I did three separate trials. The odds aren't in favor of that."

"So, what does this mean?" Esme asked him.

Carlisle looked down, then back up, "He's weaker than the rest of them."

"But how? What's causing this?"

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"Could it have something to do with Leah?" Edward asked him.

"I don't believe so," Carlisle told him, "They've been together for years. She hasn't eaten anything different, or new. They haven't changed their routines. I asked her to really think about it, and to call me if something came to mind, but I don't think she's playing a role in this."

"Well, he didn't sound any worse," Esme told him, "At least that's one positive."

He nodded and gave her a smile, "You're right. He didn't seem worse."

"You don't think his job could be playing a role in this, do you?" she asked, "I mean, that's one thing that's different."

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance and thought about it for a moment.

"You could go down to Charlie," Esme went on, "Ask him about their routines. Maybe something they cross paths with every day is triggering this cough."

He nodded, "That's a good idea."

She gave a closed mouth smile, hoping that would aid in their quest to help Masen. "Do you think it's anything serious?"

"Well," Carlisle said, "I can't be totally certain, but he wasn't in worse shape, and his venom is still effective. This ailment, whatever it is, has made him weaker, but it looks to be somewhat controllable right now. And I think the trip to Charlie's could come up with some more ideas that will lead us down the right path."

The three of them stood in silence for a moment.

"Why don't you come for a hunt fast," Esme suggested, "Recharge your batteries, then come back."

Carlisle nodded, "Give me five minutes."

Esme and Edward exchanged glances and a smile, "We both know you well enough to know that five minutes means forty-five minutes," Edward teased him.

He snickered and looked at them, "If I'm not out of here in five, you can come drag me out yourself." His eyes shifted to Esme.

She walked up and gave him a quick kiss, "Okay."

The two of them left the room, leaving Carlisle to his thoughts again. He walked up to the board and ripped a piece of paper off from beneath a thumb tack and tossed it in the garbage.

Alice quietly slunk into the room and leaned on the table beside him.

"I need to tell you something," she said to him in a serious whisper.

Carlisle recognized the tone of her voice and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"It's about Masen." Her eyes were as solemn as her voice and she took in a deep breath.

"What is it?" he asked, now fully focused on her.

"If we can't figure this whole thing out," Alice told him, "His condition... he'll get worse."

Carlisle closed his eyes and slowly reopened them.

"How much worse? And how much time?"

She kept her voice quiet, though struggled with the words, "I can't give you an exact time frame, but soon."

"How much worse?" he asked again.

"Significantly," Alice told him, swallowing hard. She saw his hand tighten on the edge of the table as he looked down.

"I've been avoiding Edward for the last half hour so he wouldn't see this in my mind and tell Esme. I had Jasper take Nicole out."

Carlisle looked around the room, then back to Alice, hoping she would elaborate.

"Carlisle," she shook her head, "Masen will have trouble..." she paused and he could tell she was biting down on her tongue to keep from crying. A few seconds went by and he waited patiently for her to continue. "He'll have trouble walking. He'll be cold. I've seen his teeth chattering." She paused again, then went on, "Nicole said she saw Leah wrapping him in blankets to keep him warm."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"You'll get a phone call from Charlie," Alice went on, taking in a deep breath as a tear fell away from each of her eyes, "I've seen Masen collapse at work, and Charlie won't know what to do. He'll call you. That happens before all of the other stuff."

Carlisle put a hand on the lower part of his forehead and used it like a visor to hide his eyes, running his thumb along one of his eyebrows. He took in a deep breath and felt Alice pull him into a hug, one which he returned.

Tears fell off of her cheekbones and onto the shoulder of his shirt as she felt his pain.

"Send Edward a message," he asked, pulling back, "Ask him to come in here."

Alice nodded, crying a little steadier at the break in his voice. Her fingers punched over the keys on her phone and moments later Edward entered the room, concerned. He began to immediately read their thoughts and caught on rather quick to what was said between the two of them, as well as Alice's complete vision.

"These things are subject to change," Edward reminded him, trying to stay positive, "We'll all work together. We'll find our own leads." Carlisle's numb expression made him feel slightly overwhelmed. He was used to seeing his father confident and rational.

"I want to talk to Charlie," he told him, "I want to see if what Esme said could be right. Maybe something they do every day, or a location they pass has something that's affecting him."

Alice took a deep breath and composed herself, feeling her tears subside for the moment.

"What if we can't figure this out," Carlisle said to both of them. He put a hand over his mouth and rubbed his jawline with his fingers.

"We'll do everything we can to figure this out," Edward told him.

"What if it's not enough?" His hand clamped down harder around the lower part of his face and he pressed his eyes shut for a second and swallowed hard.

Edward walked up and gave him a long hug, "We'll figure it out, Carlisle." He eyed Alice who's expression didn't match Edward's positive, hope filled words.

Carlisle pulled back, "I don't want to tell Esme this yet. Don't say anything to her." His voice shook slightly and he attempted another sentence, "I can't," he cleared his throat and almost looked angry at himself for being on the edge of crying, "I... I can't..."

"Alright," Edward agreed without hesitation.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting composure regain control of his mind and body. "I'm going to hunt with Esme in a minute."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Edward asked him.

Carlisle nodded, "I'm fine." He took in another deep breath and looked at Alice, then Edward again, "Would one of you mind stopping over at Masen's. Get every detail of his days at work. Be persistent with him. I want to know everywhere they've been. Where they go the most. Everything."

"Okay," they both said.

Carlisle thought to himself for a minute in regard to the persistency he asked of them, knowing another member of their family might win out over both of them on that end, "And bring Rosalie with you."


	17. The Truth

**Chapter 17**

Carlisle met up with Esme, who playfully glanced at him, "Five minutes, huh?" She gave him a smile, one which he returned and gave her a single kiss before pulling her away to go hunt.

On their travels, he picked up on a slight hindrance in her ability to capture her prey, though he knew she was still more than capable despite becoming more pregnant looking by the day.

"Esme!" he called, while he knew she had just picked up on the scent of an animal in the woods. She glanced at him briefly, though the hunting instincts took over and she went after what she would soon make her dinner.

Carlisle decided that she was fine to hunt on her own for the time being and tracked down his own source of food.

"Sorry," she said with a smile, as she met back up with him, "I had a one track mind when you called me before."

"It's fine," he said, smiling back softly.

Esme looked at his eyes, which did not fit at all with the smile he threw in her direction. "What?" she asked him, now changing her expression.

"Huh?" Carlisle attempted to hide what he was feeling for Esme's sake, an ultimately for the sake of whatever stress could cause the baby.

She put her hands on her hips instinctively and looked up at him with questioning eyes that she attempted to keep firm, though her concerns shined through even brighter, "I can tell something's wrong. Is it because of the tests? I'm sure you'll find something," she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him in a comforting hug, "Masen's okay. You've been working so hard."

Carlisle closed his eyes and hugged her hard, thinking over what decision to make in regards to telling Esme about what Alice had seen.

"You okay?" she asked him, running her hands across his back.

The simple question made his throat tighten, and he decided that there was no way he could keep something so significant from his wife. If a tragic event happened, and Masen's time with them was limited, he would never forgive himself for taking that time away her.

"Esme," he said, leaning back to face her, though not letting her go, "Alice had a vision."

Her eyes scanned the expression on his face and he could tell she was thinking the worst. Before he continued, she began to shake her head.

Carilsle closed his eyes, "I'm going to talk to Charlie-"

"What exactly was her vision?" Esme asked him.

He met her eyes, regretting having to say the words that were already bringing her such pain, "We need to figure out what's doing this to him. And with the tests we've done so far-"

"Carlisle," she said firmly, "Tell me what Alice saw."

He paused and swallowed hard before telling her more directly, "His condition... it's going to, uh..." A wave of emotion hit him and he used the technique Alice had earlier to try fighting off tears, biting down on his tongue for a few seconds.

"What?" Esme asked him again, "Carlisle."

"She saw him progressively getting worse."

"How much worse?"

He looked down, feeling too much pain looking into her eyes, "A lot. Unless we find a way to help him."

"When? When did she tell you that?" Her words were a combination of angst and sadness.

"Just after you and Edward came into the room. Just before we came out to hunt."

"You didn't... you didn't tell me right away?" Esme shouted. Tears began to fall down her face, though her voice was still angry. She pushed herself back from him.

"Esme," he pleaded, "I was thinking of how to tell you. I couldn't find it in myself to give you that kind of information right away." He reached for her hand but she stepped back and tried to keep her sobs in.

They stood a few feet apart from each other for several minutes while she soaked what he had just told her. His body faced her, wanting to comfort her in the best way possible. She stood at angle, shifted slightly away from where he still had his arms partway open.

Esme dried her eyes, feeling new tears emerge, and looked at him, "Is he going to die, Carlisle?"

"No," he answered, then changed his words, "I don't know."

"How bad is he going to get? Did Alice tell you anything specific."

Carlisle took a step in her direction and she turned to fully face him, "She saw him collapse. He'll have some trouble walking and Nicole saw Leah trying to keep him warm, because he'll begin to feel cold."

Esme felt her world begin to crash around her. It was the same feeling she felt when she thought Carlisle was surely dead years ago after the battle with Olivia. It was something that she never wanted to feel again, though now that heart wrenching feeling was magnified even greater. She pictured Masen suffering and the two of them unable to do anything to help. At that moment, she thought it was almost possible for her to pass out and reached for Carlisle's hands as he brought himself back to her.

"Esme, I'm sorry," he whispered to her, "I'm sorry. I'm going to do everything I can to figure this out."

Her arms clung to him and she pushed her body against his. The minutes ticked by like seconds and she felt like she was in some form of a bad dream. All she could hear were the echoed sounds of her own sobs that sounded hallow against Carlisle's chest where she'd placed the side of her face. Even his voice sounded far away as he tried to console her over and over again. All she saw was blackness, as her eyes were pressed shut so tightly over the course of what ended up being nearly a half hour.

When she opened them again, she took in a long, deep breath of the night air and glanced around at their surroundings. The woods stood dark, and quiet and a wind whips streams of leftover snow around them.

Carlisle sighed and looked down at her, draping a hand on the side of her face. The baby kicked and both of them reacted, having felt it at the same time.

"We have to get you back to the house," he whispered, wiping her forehead of the tears he shed while comforting her.

Esme ran a hand over her forehead and looked up at him, "What are we going to do? He can't die."

"He won't," Carlisle whispered again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she told him, shaking her head.

"Will you come home with me?" he asked her, "I didn't tell you right away because I didn't want to stress you out with the baby. That's the only reason I waited."

Esme let a few more tears drop from her eyes, "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I didn't mean to."

Carlisle wrapped his arms back around her, "You don't have to apologize." He kissed her forehead, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to figure this out."

She sighed and found the strength to keep it together, "I'm going to see him."

"Okay," he agreed, taking her hand in his.

Esme looked up at him again, "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," he told her again, "Let's head over there."

She looked back him as they walked, "Has Alice told Leah?"


	18. Keeping Composure

**Chapter 18**

Carlisle and Esme entered the house together and the rest of the family seemed to be waiting for them to arrive. As they walked through the back doors, everyone attempted to go back to what they were previously doing, though the façade was unsuccessful.

Edward stared at both of them with an overly hurt expression which almost made Esme lose it again. She and Carlisle both held their composure in front of the rest of their family despite the news they were both just given.

Bella was cuddled up against Edward's side and he held her there tightly. Jasper and Nicole had returned home, and Emmett stood with his arms folded next to William, who stood with a matching stance. Madison eyed the floor next to them.

Esme looked around at everyone and decided to rid the 'elephant in the room'. She managed a smile at Edward, then turned her eyes around toward the rest of them. "I imagine you've all been told about Masen," she started.

Emmett turned his eyes to the two of them for the first time since they walked in and took a few steps in their direction. She could see that his eyes were slightly red and his eyelashes were still damp. Even after he and Rosalie had William, Esme never saw Emmett cry. The look on his face was almost too much to bear, though she stood strong for the sake of the rest of the family.

"We're going to look at this from every angle," Esme went on, "Between all of us, we're bound to narrow it down to some good ideas."

"Rose went to Masen's," Emmett told her.

"And Alice went to Charlie's," Jasper added.

She nodded, "That was very thoughtful of them, and I'm sure it'll be of some help."

"Leah knows," Edward said, answering her next question. She switched her eyes to his and he shook his head slightly, then seemed to react to what someone else in the room was thinking.

Carlisle picked up on it and looked at him with wondering eyes. He squeezed the top of Esme's arm and excused himself from the room as she began to talk with Emmett and Jasper.

Edward lead him down the hall and Carlisle immediately asked him what he was thinking.

"I think we should consider all possibilities," Edward started, "William just thought to himself, 'what if we're not truly immortal?'"

Carlisle's eyes squinted, "You mean, like what if after a short period of time, they begin to die?" He continued with the thought, "Like a human dying of old age?"

"Where's Alexandra?" Esme's voice was suddenly urgent and Carlisle's attention was quickly in her direction until Bella answered almost immediately that she was at Renesme's with Michael, also adding that the four of them weren't given the information yet.

His moment of worry about his daughter descended and he returned his attention back to Edward.

"If you want my opinion," Edward told him, "I don't think that's the case. I believe it's something else. I could be wrong, but-"

"But, it's still a possibility," Carlisle said, "One I didn't consider before."

He looked at his father's face and thought that he was keeping himself together quite well upon getting the original news that something was gravely wrong with his first born son.

The two of them rejoined everyone else and Esme looked at Carlisle, very much wondering what he and Edward had discussed.

"I'll tell you in a minute," he whispered.

She nodded and looked around at everyone one more time.

"I think we should go see Alexandra first," Esme said to Carlisle.

"Whatever you want to do," Carlisle told her. He looked at Emmett, who appeared to be almost angry.

Esme walked by and gave him a gentle rub on the shoulder, then grabbed the car keys.

Carlisle gave Emmett a light pat on the chest as he walked by and gave similar gestures to Jasper and William, then backed up face Madison for a moment.

"Congratulations," he said to both of them.

They looked at each other with the same guilty, solemn expression, then said, "Thanks," at the same time.

Carlisle nodded and turned toward Edward and Bella once more, "Call me if something else happens."

"Okay," Edward told him.

He left the house after Esme without another word before the two of the hopped into his Mercedes and sped away toward Jacob and Renesme's house. Esme texted her daughter, asking her to stay there until they arrived.

Carlisle drove faster than he knew he should and arrived to their house in less than fifteen minutes. The two of them ran to the front door, where Jacob stood waiting.

"Come in," he said to them, apparently having already heard of Alice's vision by the look on his face.

"Thank you," Esme said, and Carlisle gave him a quick nod.

"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked them. She looked at Michael first, then Renesme and Jacob.

"We just wanted to talk to you about something," Esme told her, "It's about Masen. You know about the cough he's been having, right?"

"Yeah." She looked from her mother to her father.

"He may become very sick," Carlisle said.

"Alice?" Alexandra asked, "Did Alice have a vision?"

He nodded, "And Nicole. Between the two of them, we have a complete vision of what may happen."

Michael put an arm around her shoulders.

"Which is what?" she asked. Her voice got louder and full of concern.

"He just could get weaker if he's continually exposed to whatever is making him weak," Esme told her, "But if we can pinpoint what that is, we'll probably be able to help him." The look on her daughter's face was worse than the one Emmett had just worn in the kitchen, "Help him a lot," she added.

"What if you can't find what's making him weak?" Alexandra's voice was decorated with a mild version of panic. Renesme and Jacob linked up and stood listening to the details.

"Alice has only seen him a little weaker than he is now," Carlisle told her, trying to keep it light without being dishonest.

"We just want to come talk to you first before you heard it from anyone else," Esme told her.

Alexandra looked around the room at her friends, then to Michael, who's back she was squeezing so hard, she knew it had to hurt, though he didn't flinch. She released him and took in a deep breath, "Is he going to be okay?"

"We think so," Esme nodded, struggling not to cry, though playing off a calm demeanor well enough to keep her daughter calm.

"We're going over to see him," Carlisle told her.

"He's at work," Jacob informed them.

Their eyes shot in his direction, "Is he on with Charlie?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure." He removed his phone from his pocket, played around with the buttons and hung it up after about thirty seconds, "Voicemail."

"Wasn't Alice going down to see Charlie?" Esme asked, "And Rosalie was going down to Masen's."

They all stood silently for a minute before Renesme walked over and hugged Esme. At the same time Alexandra did the same to Carlisle.

"Do you think you could somehow find out what your brother needs?" Carlisle asked her.

She raised her eyes, "Yes. Yes I'll find out what he needs. Then we can help him. Yes." Her voice was so enthusiastic that it made everyone seem hopeful for a moment. Carlisle and Esme exchanged glanced and she was able to give him the tiniest genuine smile that accompanied a small amount of hope in her eyes.


	19. Passing the Word

**Chapter 19**

Alice made her way around town until she was finally able to track down Carlisle and Esme, who were now accompanied by Alexandra and Michael in the car. The three of them sensed her nearby and she began to communicate with them until Carlisle pulled over so they could have a conversation.

"Charlie's at work with Masen right now," she told them, "And I think I might have freaked out Sue a little."

"Is tonight the night you saw him... collapse?" Carlisle asked her. He noticed his daughter's fearful expression at his words as he caught a glance of her in the rearview mirror.

"No," Alice shook her head, "That I can be certain of."

"Where are they?" Esme asked her urgently.

"Rosalie and Emmett are tracking them now. It shouldn't be long before she calls me. She explained everything to Leah, and I sent Jasper and Nicole over so he could try to calm her down a bit. Edward and Bella are out and about too with William and Maddy."

"Get in," Carlisle told her, "We'll go on our own search unless Rosalie calls you first."

Alice nodded and slid into the back seat with Alexandra and Michael. They began to drive around, hoping to spot Charlie's cruiser on their travels.

"Oh!" Alice said after a few minutes. A moment later, her phone went off and she rapidly traced her fingers over the keys, sending Rosalie a responsive text message. "Pull a U-turn Carlisle."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, then spun the car in the opposite direction. "Tell me when I have to turn."

"Keep going on this road for about a mile, then we'll take a left a little ways up."

"What are we going to do when we find them?" Alexandra asked.

"I want you to try your best to find out what he needs," Carlisle told her, "And we're just going to question what routes they generally take and anything routine on the job that happens just about every day, then we'll leave them be."

"Can't we take him home?" Esme asked, looking at Carlisle as his foot floored the gas pedal.

"He won't want to come," Alice explained, "I don't see anything dangerous on their trip tonight. Plus their shift ends in just a little over an hour."

"Even after we tell him the consequences and what's to come?" she asked, "He would have to know it was absolutely necessary."

"If Alice says there's nothing harmful in his path tonight, then we should let him go about his normal night," Carlisle said with a shrug.

Esme didn't like the idea of it, but decided not to go against Carlisle sensing both he and Alice thought it would be okay. She sat quietly in the passenger seat until Alice's directions lead them to where Masen stood on the road with his door to the police car open. Rosalie and Emmett both stood a few feet away speaking with him and Charlie's silhouette could be seen in the driver's seat leaning slightly over toward the passenger side.

Masen was rattling off a series of things the two of them did, though gave a big sigh when Rosalie went more in depth on her questioning.

"This is for your own good," she reminded him with a stern tone, though kept it lighter than she would have in a normal circumstance.

Carlisle pulled the car to the side of the road and threw it in park with the car still running before he unbuckled his seat belt and went to Charlie's side window.

"I'm lost," Charlie told him as Carlisle peered in the window, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm very, very sorry to disturb you while at work," Carlisle started, "I'll explain everything in the morning. It's something to do with-"

"Your kind?" Charlie guessed, "Vampires?"

"Sort of," he said, "When can I meet with you at a better time?"

"We're off an hour," Charlie told him, "I never go right to sleep when I get home." He sensed the urgency in their conversation and looked over as Alexandra ran and hugged her brother.

"Mom," he said, shaking his head, "Can we please do this later? I ran tests with Dad all throughout the day. I'm at work. You guys can't do this."

As much as she wanted to protest, she knew they couldn't do much for him at that exact moment and agreed, "Sure, honey. I'm sorry."

"Rosalie," Carlisle said, calling her toward him, "I'm sorry Charlie."

"This is the most we've done all night," he told him, "Quiet one."

Masen got back in the car without saying much to anyone else and mumbled something to Charlie about how overprotective his mother was. Charlie responded by saying that's it was part of a mother's job before putting the car in drive.

"Who cares about his stupid job," Rosalie said after they had gone, "We need to figure out these details now." She held out a paper of questions with Masen's responses written on them, "This is a good chunk of their normal routine."

"Thank you," Carlisle told her, he glanced down at it before folding it a few times and tucking it neatly in the back pocket of his pants. "Let's go home. I'll talk to Charlie in a little while."

"How's Leah?" Esme added, looking toward Rosalie, "Alice said Jasper went over to calm her down? You didn't tell Cassandra did you?"

"We were able to distract Cassie," Rosalie told her, "But Leah, well..." she looked at Emmett, "It wasn't good."

"I'm going over to see her," Esme told her, "Alex, Michael... do you want to come with me?"

They both nodded. Carlisle looked at her, "I'll drop you off, then I'll go wait over at Charlie's."

"Okay," she nodded, squeezing his hand. Carlisle admired her abilities to remain calm for Alexandra's sake. He gave her a subtle half smile.

"We'll head home on foot," Rosalie told them, "I'll call Edward." She looked at Emmett, who was already in the process of dialing William's number.

"I'll go with you guys," Alice said to Carlisle.

He nodded and the five of the got back into his car before Rosalie and Emmett took off into the night.

Alexandra sat in between Alice and Michael, bracing herself for the bumps and harder than normal corners Carlisle took. He looked back several times and apologized to them for his non-typical driving patterns. She assured him each time that it was alright and felt a certain comfort as she saw her parents link hands across the glove compartment.

"I think it's all going to be alright," she said to them.

Esme turned to face her slightly and gave her a quick painful smile and an accompanied nod, then took a deep breath and turned to face the road again. Carlisle glanced over at her momentarily before he, too, refocused on what was in front of them.

When they pulled in the driveway, Alice sensed Jasper and Nicole right away. She barely waited for Carlisle to put the car in park before she was running toward the house, where almost all of the lights were on despite the late hour.

Michael and Alexandra exited the car at the same time, both through the driver's side door in the back. They stood close, linking hands and Carlisle stepped out of the car to see them off. Alexandra parted from Michael for a moment to give her father a long hug before joining back up with him.

Esme rounded the front of the car and did the same, hugging Carlisle for a little longer than she normally would before giving him a kiss. "Call me when you get there," she told him.

"I will," he promised, placing a hand on cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him once more and joined where Alexandra and Michael stood waiting for her halfway between the car and the front door.

Carlisle got into the car and headed over to Charlie's, preparing what to say to Sue first when he got there. He hoped by some chance that Charlie might get there before him, though he knew it wasn't likely.

When he arrived, a few of the lights on the lower level were on. He saw Sue in the break of the living room blinds and was glad he wouldn't be waking her. She anticipated his knock and opened the door before he was able to. Just behind her stood Seth and Luciana, both with long faces, apparently over the news about Masen.

"Come in," Sue told him, starting off their conversation with a hug. He gave the kids a quick closed mouth smile as she let him go, though placed her hands on the outside of his shoulders.

"Esme's over with Leah," he told her.

She nodded, "Is Masen going to be alright?"

Carlisle cleared his throat as a momentary distraction from his urge to get emotional before he answered her. "We're doing what we can to get to the bottom of things."

"But it's just a cough right now, right?" she asked with hope beaming through.

He realized quickly that she hadn't heard the latest part of their discoveries through Alice's visions. "Right now," he nodded, "Yes. We just want to try to prevent anything further from happening."

"I thought-" Seth started, then quickly stopped himself and began to play with his phone to avoid his mother's potential questions, "Mom, can we go over to see Leah?"

Sue looked back at them, then gave a quick nod. Her son walked by and kissed her cheek, before she did the same to both him and Luciana. They both gave matching smiles to Carlisle before fleeing out the front door.

"Is there more than I've been told?" she asked him, as the two of them were left standing by the open doorway.

"We just," he sighed, feeling overwhelmed by what to do for yet another time. As much as he hated lying, and rarely made a practice of it, he also felt that certain times called for a variation of the truth to keep order. "I'll keep you updated as we find out more. I ran tests all day today, and he's weaker than the rest of them, but he was fine at work. We just ran into him and Charlie. I actually came here to speak with Charlie once he gets off his shift."

She nodded, "He mentioned something a little while ago on the phone. He shouldn't be more than a half hour now."

"Thanks," Carlisle said with a nod, "I hope I'm not keeping you awake. I can wait outside in the car."

"No, no. Of course not," Sue told him, "I'm wide awake, and even if I wasn't I would never have you wait outside."

"Thank you," he said again.

"You're very welcome." Her eyes drifted to the open door behind him and she was about to close it.

Carlisle took it upon himself to do it so she wouldn't have to and let her escort him into the living room where the television was on at a very low volume.

The two of them sat and talked for a little while, mostly about Masen and Leah until the headlights from Charlie's car rolled across the walls. Sue stood up and made her way toward the door and he entered a minute or so later.

Carlisle slowly stood up from the couch, not eager to retell the story of his son, yet again, though was equally eager to get any information from Charlie that could possibly help him in the near future.

"I'll let you two talk," Sue said, kissing Charlie on the cheek, "Good luck with everything Carlisle."

"Thank you, Sue," he said back with a nod.

"Goodnight." She kissed Charlie on the cheek once more, using his shoulder to reach the height she needed before disappearing up the stairs.

Carlisle and Charlie stood in a brief few seconds of silence before Carlisle began an in depth rundown of what was to come.


	20. A Big Discovery

**Chapter 20**

Esme walked through the woods, emerging by a clearing that lead up toward the front door of the house. At the same time, Carlisle pulled his car in after a shift down at the hospital. She gave him a wave and waited for him as he got out of his car.

"You shouldn't be hunting for yourself anymore," he told her, "It's only a matter of days now."

"I wasn't hunting," she assured him, "Just came from Masen's."

"Let one of the kids drive you if I'm not here."

"Okay," she agreed, giving him a smile.

Carlisle leaned in to give her a kiss, "The only reason I say that is because it appears like you could possibly go into labor at any point. I'm not trying to tell you what to do."

"I know," Esme told him, "I wouldn't think that anyway."

He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders as they walked up toward the house.

Alexandra walked out of the house to greet them, "Hey," she said, "I thought you were working."

Carlisle looked up at her, "I was. I just got home."

"Oh, alright." She removed her cell phone and started to punch in a message to Michael.

"Why?" he asked.

"Michael just left for Masen's. They were going to stop by the hospital."

He gave her a puzzled look, "What for? Just to say hi?"

She shook her head, "He was going to ask you if it would be alright if he showed off his gifts a little more to Michael. He wanted to go visit the sick children's wing."

"I've talked to him about that in the past. As much as I'd love him to heal every single one of them, it might start to draw attention to us all quite a bit."

Alexandra stared at her father for a moment before her mouth dropped open as if something just clicked in her mind.

"What?" Carlisle and Esme asked at the same time.

"I just realized something," she said slowly, as if still visualizing a picture in her mind, "What Masen needs."

They both suddenly looked alert, "What does he need?" Esme asked.

"He," Alexandra ran a hand through her hair, "He, uh..."

Edward raced out the front door upon reading her thoughts, "Get back in the car," he said, sounding out of breath despite how impossible it was.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Yes get back. Let's go down to the hospital. Call Masen."

Esme pulled her phone out and Carlisle looked confused, but followed Edward's instruction. The four of them pulled out of the driveway.

"Explain as we go," Carlisle told Edward, who was in the passenger seat next to him. Esme and Alexandra were both frantically using their phones to call Michael and Masen respectively.

"If they're already inside, the service can be terrible in certain areas," Carlisle told them, "The hospital has lots of places where cell phones don't work. You have to be in the right spots."

"Great," Alexandra said aloud.

"Edward..." Carlisle said, glancing over at him as they drove.

"I read Alexandra's thoughts. She knows what he needs to.. survive."

"He has to stop using his gift," Alexandra said.

Esme looked at her daughter, then to Edward and made eye contact with Carlisle in the rearview mirror.

"On humans, anyway," Edward finished, then turned to look at her, "Right?"

"Yes. Something about saving the amount of humans is... sucking the life out of him. One or two wouldn't have made a huge difference, but he's been healing more people lately."

Carlisle's phone went off and he struggled to remove it from his pocket before tossing it to Edward, "Put it on speaker, it's Alice," he told him.

Edward fiddled with the phone, then answered with a quick hello.

"Edward," she said, recognizing his voice and possibly seeing ahead to him answering the phone.

"Yeah. You're on speaker phone."

"I know. Listen... I've seen your conversation just now in the car, and I can see what Masen is seconds away from doing. You have to get to him before he does."

"What is going to do?" Carlisle called into the phone.

"Carlisle?" her voice came.

"Yes," he said.

"He's going to be looking for you, but in the process he's going to stop by the floor of sick children and he's going to heal a number of them, and an older man too. Get to him before he's able to. Call him."

"I'm still trying," Esme said quietly, yet franticly in the back seat. Every time the phone went to voicemail she would repeat the action of clicking on his number, followed by the 'send' button.

"Do what you can," she said, "Good luck."

"Thanks, Alice," Edward said before hanging up. He slid Carlisle's phone into the cup holder and watched his father's foot press the pedal to the floor, toping well over the forty-five mile per hour speed limit that was required on the long, back road.

When they arrived at the hospital, a few people greeted Carlisle as he lead the four of them down the first hallway. He waved briefly, sounding as out of breath as Edward had when he met them out on the front step of the house.

"Let's split up," Edward said, "In case he's not on the floor we think he is. You two go toward the children's wing, we'll go this way." He grabbed Alexandra by the hand and lead her around with him.

Carlisle saw them off with a nod and tried not to look too panicked as he and Esme walked the halls together.

"Hi Dr. Cullen," a young male, intern said, giving him a wave.

"Hello," he said with a quick smile, passing him by quickly.

Esme sighed as Carlisle lead the two of them to the elevators, pressing the up arrow. Their thirty second wait seemed more like thirty days, though the doors finally swung open and Carlisle pushed the number three, making the white button glow orange beneath his thumb. The doors were about to close, though a man reached in and found his way on. The two of them tried hard not to show their frustration at his last minute act and gave the man a smile, who pressed the number two.

_Why didn't we take the stairs?_ Carlisle thought to himself, shaking his head.

The man minded his own business and got off as the elevator doors opened on the second level before closing again.

"I can hear him," Esme said quietly, almost whispering to Carlisle, as the elevator climbed and finally opened on the third floor.

They rushed out, spotting Masen almost immediately, who stood with Michael chatting with an older woman at the main desk just around the corner from the elevators.

"Oh, there he is," the woman said, pointing, "Dr. Cullen, I thought you'd left for the evening. Your nephew was just in here asking for you."

He managed a smile and looked at Masen, then to Michael.

"Thank you," Masen said to the woman with a smile.

She grinned back and removed a clipboard from where it was placed on the wall and resumed whatever work she had been doing.

"Hey," he said with a smile, greeting his parents, "Guess what I just did?"


	21. Martyr

**Chapter 21**

Carlisle looked down with disappointment at their late arrival, and Esme looked at her son to confirm their suspicions as to what he was currently happy to share with them, "What?" she asked, "What did you do?"

He continued to smile despite their lack of enthusiasm, "I just healed like seven kids," he whispered, "Randomly around the hospital. I don't see how it will ever get back to me."

Carlisle finally looked up to make eye contact with his son.

"Dad," he said with a shrug, "Come on, I mean, I just saved those kids. I won't come back here for awhile. It won't get out to the Volturi or anything."

Alexandra and Edward joined them momentarily after hearing the exchange of their few sentences. Edward's expression made Masen's thoughts run a little deeper than they had in response to Carlisle's displeasure.

"Mase..." Alexandra said, "You didn't do it, did you?"

"Do what?"

"Let's take the conversation outside," Carlisle suggested, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves.

They all entered the elevator together and stood silently as a group on the short ride. Masen began to get leery of everyone's stares, and the looks in particular on his mother's and sister's faces. Carlisle and Edward both remained calm, though their expressions were hardened. Michael still seemed unsure of what was going on.

Without saying much else until they arrived at the car, they left the hospital and piled into Carlisle's car. Edward gave Esme the front, and hopped in the back, sitting across the way with Masen and Michael, who had Alexandra on his lap.

Carlisle pulled the car out of the parking lot and got far enough away before pulling the car off the road by the edge of the woods on a rather deserted road with no streetlights. The sun was just about tucked away for the night, though there was a very faint glow that lingered in the sky.

He got out of the car first, followed by everyone else at once.

"What's going on, guys?" Masen asked, now somewhat more anxious than he had been.

"You can't use your gift anymore," Alexandra told him.

"Why? The Volturi-"

"It has nothing to do with the Volturi," Edward told him, shaking his head, "It's about your health. The more humans you save, the weaker you become. It seems to be irreversible."

"I've been healing people forever," Masen protested, "Dad, come on? How is this possible? It's been years."

"Up until recently you've generally only healed vampires," he told him, "Aside from that one human boy Kenny years ago, and a sparing cold if Charlie or someone had one."

They all looked around at each other.

"Seven people?" Esme asked, "You healed seven today?"

Masen's eyes were now more thoroughly worried, "Seven kids, and an old man who was struggling after a lung transplant."

"You need to stop using your gift, Masen," Alexandra told him again, shaking her head, "For some reason, I can't help you with that, even know I know that's what you_ need_ to do. I can't... shut your gift off, if that makes any sense at all."

Carlisle thought about his religious practices from the past and began to think of Masen's abilities. His acts resembled those of the martyrs who gave their own lives for the sake or safety of others.

Edward stood close by Carlisle reading everything he was thinking then said, "It doesn't have to be that way."

"Maybe that's why Alexandra can't give him what he 'needs' by taking his gift away."

The word 'martyr' continued to play over and over in his mind. If his son was truly a martyr, as some saints and patrons were, would his fate be to die for the betterment of others?

"I feel fine," Masen told them, breaking the silence.

"You should stop using your gift," Carlisle told him, "At least for now so we can see if this is truly the reason for your illness."

"It's not an illness, Dad, it's a cough."

"That could get much worse," he explained, "Masen... I don't want to keep bothering you about this. I really don't, but we're talking about your life here. It may not seem that way now, but it Alice and Nicole have both seen events in the near future. We want you to be safe, so please do this for us, and even more so for Cassie and Leah."

His words seemed to hit home and Masen nodded, "Okay. I won't. I won't heal anyone anymore." He shifted his eyes to his mother's.

They all stood together and Edward nodded to Carlisle, signifying Masen was being honest in his answer.

"Mom," Masen said, "You should probably get home. Couldn't stress trigger you to go into labor early?"

"You _should_ get home," Edward agreed right away after Masen said it.

Carlisle nodded and Esme sighed, "I'm okay." She looked at Masen. He could sense that she didn't want to leave him.

"I'll go home and get Leah and Cassie," he told his mother, "Then we'll come by the house for a little while until I have to work."

His words seemed to satisfy her and she nodded in agreement, "That sounds good."

"Okay. I'll get home by foot. We're only a few miles away."

"I'll go with you," Edward offered at the same time as Michael.

Masen snickered, "Sure."

The two boys accompanied Masen on his run, while Alexandra stayed back and took the ride home with her parents. They drove in silence and no one said much as they slowly cruised the nearly empty Forks streets. Only a few cars passed by in the opposite direction.

"Hey," Alexandra finally said, "Did you settle on the name we talked about, Mom? For the baby?"

Esme turned around to meet her daughter's eyes, "I think so. Do you like it?" A little life entered her face at the mention of their unborn son.

She nodded and gave her mom a little smile.

"Which name?" Carlisle asked.

"It wasn't the ones we talked about," Esme admitted, "But Alexandra and I got to talking and she came up with the name Caleb."

"I looked it up on a naming website," Alexandra told them, "In the Bible, it says he is one of two people who has kept his faith. He was a great man from what I read. I know your faith was important you, Dad. I mean _is_ important to you."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile and nodded, "Then Caleb it is."

"I'll bring up his story on the computer when we get home," she continued, "Caleb Cullen. It has a ring to it, right?"

Esme smiled and ran a hand along her stomach.

"It does," Carlisle agreed, "I think it's perfect."

They pulled into the driveway and he killed the engine. The three of them got out of the car and Esme sighed again, thinking of Masen immediately.

"At least we know what's causing this," Alexandra told her parents, "Even if this somehow makes him a little weaker, he can stop now and be fine."

"You're right," Carlisle told her, giving her a hug. His eyes met with Esme's and they didn't show the same, carefree ring as his voice gave his daughter. He kissed her on the top of the head before she went over to Esme and ran a hand along her stomach, "I can't wait until you have him."

"It won't be long," she said with a sigh, "Thanks for picking out the name."

Alexandra smiled, "That was a mother-daughter team," she said, "_We_ named him."

Esme smiled and reached in to give her a kiss on the cheek before Alexandra made her way inside.

Carlisle cupped his hands around the frame of Esme's face and kissed her forehead. Her hands settled on his waist for a moment before they shared a hug.

"I hope that wasn't it," she said to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Masen. I hope that wasn't like the final blow, or the straw that breaks the camel's back."

Carlisle ran his hands along her back, "I'm not sure how quick the effects take place, but he looked alright. Maybe in time he _does_ recover. He may just need time to regain his strength."

"What if it's permanent and this puts in him into a critical condition?"

He sighed, "We just have to hope that's not the case right now."

Esme squeezed him tighter with her hands before he leaned his face back and kissed her, noticing her eyes were black in the process.

"You need to eat," he told her, looking around the woods, "I'll go hunt something down for you and bring it back here."

She sighed and nodded, "I think I still owe you six days worth of hunting from that football bet."

Carlisle smiled, thinking back to lighter days, "I told you, I withdrew my end of that bet." He kissed her once, "Go inside. You'll be able to tell when I'm back by the smell of the blood. Just make sure the others know it's for you." He smiled, "Masen will be over soon."

Esme nodded and kissed him again, "Thank you."

He winked, "You're welcome."

Esme watched as he turned and ran into the woods before heading inside.


	22. Stress

**Chapter 22**

Masen knew his mother was worried, as were the rest of them. He decided to give in to her wishes and promised to check in with her multiple times throughout the night while he was at work. Leah, too, was extremely clingy and Cassandra, while given only scarce details about what was going on, knew something out of the ordinary was going on. She kept looking toward him with worrisome stares and barely removed herself from his side.

Emmett had, had a serious talk with him outside of the house before he went in to see his mother, making sure Leah and Cassie weren't around to hear what he was saying. It was his brother's words and Leah's bouts of random hysteria that really began to take a toll on him. Masen was sure in private, both of his parents were having similar breakdowns, particularly his mother. All of this began to weigh in on his mind harder and over the course of the last hour at his family's house, he had begun to feel physically worse.

Esme's eyes met the clock on the wall for the hundredth time. The ticks seemed to be louder to her than to anyone else in the room as she knew the minutes were counting down until her son had to leave for work. Carlisle had well since returned from hunting, and she had taken the time to eat, but it did not take away the tight feeling that had begun to linger in her throat. At that moment, Esme wasn't sure if it was physical or psychological.

The family attempted to remain normal, though everyone's faked low key postures were poorly masked. Alexandra tried to play it cool, though sat next to her brother rather than Michael. The two of them looked equally edgy as they pretended to focus on the television. Emmett had hardly spoke and hadn't even attempted any of his usual lighthearted banter. Rosalie sat far too stiffly at his side and hadn't removed her hand from where it clutched his knee for almost an hour. Edward and Bella both wore heavy, glum expressions and also were far quieter than normal in the corner of the room. Alice failed to make eye contact with anyone and had been playing with her daughter's hair for awhile, twisting it in braids and styling it different ways to keep herself occupied. Jasper sat beside her almost as stiff as Rosalie and shot his eyes occasionally in Masen's direction.

The clocked continued to tick, leaving Esme more overwhelmed with each second. Carlisle sat with his hand on the back of her neck, soothingly running different patterns with his fingertips. He glanced over at Leah and Cassandra without them realizing it and noticed how hard Leah was trying to hold it together. On the surface she looked calm for her daughter, and she was surely fooling her. Carlisle, however, could read in her more rapid than normal breathing patterns, rigidly seated position and the way her nostrils were somewhat flared from the clenching of her jaw, that she was struggling for a battle of composure with herself.

Masen moved slightly and everyone's heads snapped in his direction. He sighed and looked down. "I have to leave for work," he told them all at once, then looked at Leah, "You can stay if you want, or you can take Cassie back to the house."

"Why do you have to go, Dad?" Cassandra asked him, tilting her head with sad eyes, "You always have to go at this time at night. I want you to stay home at night."

He smiled and picked her up, then kissed her on the cheek, "I only go to work so I can buy you and Mom all kinds of nice things. Like your One Direction sheets, or that Taylor Swift CD."

"I don't want anymore," she told him, "Can you just stay home?"

Masen smiled and kissed her forehead, then looked at Leah, who appeared sadder than he'd ever seen her, "It's fine," he assured her, kissing her forehead in the same fashion as he just did with their daughter. His eyes scanned the room at everyone's puppy dog faces.

"I'll see you all in the morning," he said, "I'll stop in to say hello, and Mom," he turned to her with a smile, "Calm down, or you'll have a baby by the time I get back here. I've read about that stuff, you know."

Esme smiled and stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and cradled his head for a moment, "Call me when you get there, then every so often throughout the night."

"Okay," he promised, kissing her cheek.

Carlisle stood up and decided to walk him out with Leah, Esme and Cassandra.

"I'm going to try to get her to lay down," Leah whispered to Esme, "We'll go back to the house, but anyone can stop by at any time."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked her.

She nodded and hugged her for an extra long time. Esme felt her heart breaking for her daughter in law as they hugged. She then gave Cassandra a warm goodbye before doing the same thing, yet again, with Masen.

"Be careful," Carlisle told his son, "And remember, please don't use your gift tonight so we can attempt to figure this all out."

"I won't," he promised, reaching out to shake his hand.

Carlisle pulled him in for a hug instead.

"I'll call you," Masen said to Leah as he parted from his father.

"Okay," she nodded, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He leaned in and gave her a kiss before taking off toward Charlie's house.

Leah felt her chest tighten and looked at Cassandra, "Hey, can you wait in the car for a minute, honey?"

Cassandra yawned and nodded, then did as her mother asked without question.

Esme sensed Leah was about to break down and hugged her hard just as the tears fell. Carlisle shoved his hands into his pockets and looked on at the two of them for a moment before he made his way to the car to distract Cassandra.

"I don't want anything to happen to him," Leah balled, "I've been trying so hard to keep it together." Her tears came out in buckets and Esme tried everything in her power to sooth her without completely falling apart herself. "Is Alice always right?"

Esme sighed, "Not always. Things can change if people's actions change. Now that Alexandra was able to tell him what was wrong, that might be the change he needs."

Leah let out a long, huffed sigh before wiping her eyes and pulling away, "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head.

Rosalie walked outside with a small wad of tissues and handed them to Leah, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop," she told her, "But I figured since it was hard for me not to hear, I might as well get you some Kleenex."

"Thanks," Leah said, reaching for them. A few drops of mascara had made their way just under her eyes that were quickly scooped up in the tissues. She let out another deep breath and hugged Esme once more, "Keep in touch with me tonight."

"I will," Esme promised.

Leah headed toward the car, where Carlisle had managed to get a laugh out of Cassandra before asking her if she had her seatbelt on. She nodded and showed him before turning her attention to where Leah opened the driver's side door, "Thank you guys," she told them, "I'll see you in a bit."

Carlisle nodded and gave a wave as Esme made her way to his side. He put an arm around her and the two of them gave a final wave to Cassandra before they took off toward their own home.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, once they were alone.

Esme nodded, "I'm okay."

"You can cry if you want," he told her, "I know you've been being strong for everyone, but if you need to, I'm here."

She pulled his face to hers and gave him a kiss, "That's why I'm so in love with you, Carlisle." She cuddled into his chest for a moment and sighed, then looked up at him, "I'm fine, though. Let's go inside."

"Alright," he agreed.

They linked hands and walked inside where everyone still sat in their same, almost statue-like positions.

"Go about your routines," Carlisle told them.

Esme went to go sit with Alexandra, but stopped partway and braced herself on a small decorative table. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at her husband who was about to make a trip up the stairs.

"Carlisle," she said quietly.

He spun around and saw the discomforting look on her face before rushing to her side.

"I think..." she started, then gave another look of discomfort and let her hands rest on her stomach, "Maybe Masen was right about the stress."

Rosalie lead the rest of the family's reactions in standing up abruptly. Edward was the next to pick up on it, followed immediately by everyone else.

Carlisle placed a hand on Esme's back and held one of her hand's with his other. Rosalie was quickly on Esme's other side.

"Can you make it down the hall?" Carlisle asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah."

The two of them secured Esme on both sides and lead her down to where she had previously given birth to Masen.

"This is a lot better than the beach," she joked, looking at Rosalie with a smile.

Rosalie shot her one back and squeezed her hand.

Carlisle set up the room and got everything prepared, verbally checking in with his wife as he did so. Esme remained calm and tried to take regular inhales and exhales. If for no other reason, the technique seemed to at least calm her down.

"Alright," he said, smiling at her, "I think it's definitely about that time."

"Mmm-hmm," she agreed, letting a breath out through her nose.

"It's going to work out fine," he assured her, "Just like the last times. I just need you to follow my lead, okay. I love you."

Esme nodded, wanting to say it back but she could only nod. A few minutes passed and the feelings became more consistent and intense. The birth was beginning to feel a lot like Masen's had with the upgraded speed of the whole process. She tried to focus in on all of her husband's commands and instructions. His words were gentle and calm. The fact that he didn't seem nervous at all made her feel the same way. Rosalie's hand stuck firmly in her own, and her daughter's words were just as encouraging.

She wasn't sure how long the process was actually taking, but all at once Carlisle and Rosalie were walking her through her final push, both more vocal and demanding, though both equally as tranquil as before. Esme closed her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of their faces, though could only focus on the task at hand, which was bringing baby Caleb into the world.

"I got him, I got him," Carlisle's voice called. Esme looked down at the end of the table, shocked as the baby boy's cries rang throughout the room. She hadn't felt a ton of pain and almost didn't realize that her previous push would end up being her final one.

Rosalie began to smile and let out an appreciative, joyous laugh. Carlisle, too, had the same look on his face as when he saw their two other children for the first time. He walked their baby up to Esme with a smile and kissed her once, placing their child into her arms.

Esme felt her heart skip a beat with happiness and formally welcomed Caleb Cullen into the world.


	23. Deserving More Than the Truth

**Chapter 23**

Esme indulged herself in the happiness that Caleb was bringing her by doing nothing more than laying in her arms, showing off his eyes of topaz to the members of their family. It had been almost an hour since she'd given birth, though it felt like five minutes. She generously allowed him to get the attention from all of his brothers and sisters before he eventually found his way back to her arms.

Carlisle stood over her, playing with strands her hair and unable to take his eyes off of their child.

"Here," Esme said with a smile. She gently held him upward toward him.

"You just got him back," he told her, kissing her temple.

"It's okay. You didn't get to hold him yet." She continued to smile warmly and Carlisle could tell that she was so naturally happy. He took the baby from her arms and tucked him securely in his own.

Caleb's eyes opened and closed several times, meeting Carlisle's once in the process. His little movements were awkward and choppy as he began to adjust to his first hour of life.

Alexandra lingered around her parents, closing the gap between her and her father to stroke her thumb along her little brother's arms and legs. He moved reactively each time, making all of them smile.

"He's so beautiful," Rosalie gushed from across the room.

Esme smiled and nodded, "Thanks Rose."

The mood of the house had completely altered from stiff and anxiety ridden to complete elation. The joy of Caleb coming into the world seemed to mask all the concern and doubt that was the center of everyone's thoughts just hours ago. His presence gave everyone hope, and the faith that things would be okay.

Carlisle's phone went off in his pocket and he handed Caleb back to Esme. She grinned up at him as he quietly excused himself to answer the phone, kissing her once in the process. Alexandra took his place next to her and watched her father as he left the room.

He crossed through the doorway and walked down the hall, finally pulling the phone free to read the called I.D. When Charlie's name popped up on the screen, the 'on top of the world' feeling he'd previously had drained from his body.

The phone continued to sound off in the darkness of the room he stood in and he couldn't bring himself to answer. His thumb danced above the connect button and he took in a deep breath. Carlisle knew it wouldn't be long before the call reverted to voicemail and so he finally gave in to what he knew was inevitable and pressed the button.

A full second went by before he spoke, "Hello." He looked over his shoulder and made his way out of the house before Charlie said anything back.

"Carlisle," his voice was frantic, "Carlisle, it's Charlie. You have to meet me right away. It's Masen. He's, uh, in.. he's in bad shape. I don't know what happened. One minute he was fine, the next..."

Carlisle gripped onto his hair with his free hand, then let it drift down his face and responded into the receiver, "I'll be right there were are you?" His eyes scanned the evening landscape as he waited for Charlie to respond before running back inside.

Edward confronted him at the door with a whisper and Carlisle shook his head and signaled for him to be quiet. Bella was at his side and knew something was terribly wrong, guessing it had to do with Masen.

They watched him go back down the hall to where Esme still laid with Caleb. Alexandra, Michael, Rosalie and Emmett were still inside the room, all as happy as they'd been when he left.

Carlisle walked over to Esme's side and touched her face gently, making sure he didn't leave her with any reasons to think something was wrong. He closed his eyes and kissed her, then did the same to Caleb's forehead. The baby's eyes closed at the touch, then reopened with a few fast blinks.

"Who was on the phone?" Esme asked.

He smiled at her, "Sue," he lied, "I told her about Caleb. I'm just going to, uh..." he smiled, not wanting to leave her and struggling to keep his face at ease, "I just have to go pick her up and I'll be back. Her car's not working and she wanted to stop by."

"Okay," Esme said, still fully in her motherly glory, "Hurry back."

Her smile made him want to die inside. He knew it was wrong to lie to her, but he, in no way, could take the precious first moments with their child away from her. She was too happy; too perfectly in her element, and in this circumstance, she deserved more than the truth. She deserved to remain in her current state of happiness, because Carlisle was unsure when she would ever be able to feel this way again if the night's events suddenly turned tragic.

The way he looked at her made Esme uneasy for a moment. Before she could question her husband, he kissed her once more and squeezed Alexandra's elbow with a wink on the way out before leaving the house.

Rosalie seemed skeptical, but didn't push the issue one way or another. She made her way closer to Esme and the baby with Emmett close behind her.

Edward and Bella followed Carlisle out of the house as he rushed his way to where Charlie's directions would soon lead them to Masen.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted, as he and Bella raced after him.

"I have to get to Masen," he told him, "I couldn't do this to Esme right now. She's too happy. She doesn't deserve this."

"I know," Edward agreed, finally catching up to him, pulling Bella by the hand as he did.

Bella felt her heart sinking for Carlisle and hoped whatever was going on with Masen wouldn't be as serious as they were all thinking.

"This shouldn't take this long," Carlisle said to himself as they raced through the trees, finally emerging onto a dark back round.

"Up there!" Edward called, pointing as they went, "He's right up there."

Carlisle saw the outline of Charlie's cruiser and got to them as fast as he could. Charlie squatted over Masen and was trying to calm him down, though his facial expressions and voice were frantic.

"Dad," Bella called to them as they closed the distance between them.

Charlie stood up and Carlisle took his place above where Masen laid flat on his back. His eyes were half open and his hands clutched his chest as he coughed violently.

"Masen," Carlisle said, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Masen..." He didn't know what to say.

His son curled his knees up toward his chest and rolled on his side into the fetal position, "Dad..." He groaned in pain, bringing his knees even further into his chest.

"What can I do?" Carlisle asked him, "Talk to me, Mase."

"Everything hurts," he choked out, closing his eyes, "My whole body hurts."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and made eye contact with Bella, who looked horrified.

"Edward, can you tell anything from his thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"There's only one thought," he said, shaking his head, "Pain."

Masen tried to stand up from his position on the ground, causing his arms to shake in the process. He let out a choked gasp and fell back to the asphalt beneath him.

"Call Leah," Carlisle told Edward, as he turned to face them, "I want to get him to somewhere where he's comfortable."

Edward and Bella exchanged a look and Edward took out his phone.

Carlisle lifted his son from the ground and held him in the same way he was just holding Caleb with an arm behind his neck and beneath his knees. Masen's face was still full of pain as he leaned into his father's chest for support, closing his eyes and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I'm running him to his house. Follow me there, or do what you want."

Edward had Leah on the line, though listened to his father's words at the same time. Charlie put his arm around Bella and looked hopelessly around.

Carlisle made sure Masen was secure in his arms and began to run full speed toward the reservation, trying to keep his son's thoughts off of the pain he was feeling.

"You're going to be okay," he assured him.

Masen didn't say anything. He laid lifelessly against Carlisle as they whipped through the woods.

"Caleb was born," he whispered to him, "Tonight. Just like you said."

His eyes opened briefly, then shut again and he was able to smile once before the pain kicked in again.

"I'm going to help you," Carlisle assured him, "Stay with me."

"Okay," Masen said quietly, then began to cough again with the same violent effect as before. Carlisle glanced down at his son with distress, who continued to heave his entire upper body forward, before letting out an extra powerful cough, sending blood out of his mouth and all over the front of Carlisle's shirt.


	24. Fading to White

**Chapter 24**

Carlisle got Masen back to his house and called for Leah as he got close. She whipped open the door, alarmed at the sound of his voice and immediately put her hands over her face as she saw Masen.

"Masen!" she screamed, about to come down off the step but Carlisle used his head to motion to her that he was bringing him inside.

"Mom..." Cassandra's voice called, as she emerged into the kitchen where they stood. Edward and Bella entered through the open door a second later, and Bella took it upon herself to take Cassandra back out of the room. Her eyes were glued to Masen and her immediate reaction was to cry.

"Hey," Bella picked her up and cuddled her to her chest, carrying her out of the room.

Carlisle carried his son down the hall to one of the bedrooms and placed him lightly on the bed with Leah just behind him and Edward just behind her. Masen hadn't opened his eyes since they'd arrived at the house, though began to hack up more blood onto the top of the bedspread.

Edward's eyes began to beam with horror at the sight, one which he had never seen from a vampire. "What's wrong, Carlisle?"

"Call William," his father instructed, without turning to face him, "Get William here. If Masen uses his gift on William, he'll be able to use it back."

"Okay," Edward said, calling Rosalie's phone first.

"What should I do?" Leah asked, "Masen... Masen can you hear me? Masen?"

Carlisle put a hand gently on Leah's face and tried to guide her back out of her hysteria, "Are there any blankets in the house we could wrap him in?" His eyes and hers both focused on Masen's chattering teeth.

"That's not normal," she said, crying, "Vampires can't feel cold."

"If you have some blankets," Carlisle said calmly, "We can keep him more comfortable."

Leah sniffed in and tried to wipe her eyes, though her vision began to blur from the tears. "Okay," she choked out, "Okay. I'll get some."

She disappeared from the room and Carlisle focused back on Masen, "Can you hear me son?"

"Mmmm..." His answer came out in the form of a painful moan, though he nodded his head to signify he was comprehending his father.

"William's on his way," Edward told them. He stared at Carlisle for a second, "With Emmett and Esme."

He nodded and returned his attention to the bed.

"Rosalie and Alice are staying back with Caleb and Nicole," Edward added loudly. He continued to stare at Masen, suddenly thinking his chances of living were diminishing by the second. Blood covered the top bed a little more each time he coughed, causing him to release choking sounds as he did.

Leah re-entered the room with her arms filled with blankets and put one over the top of him. "Oh my God," she said with a sob, noticing all of the blood on the bed, and her husband's shivering body.

"Thank you, Leah," Carlisle said to her as the two of the worked at wrapping him tightly with the blankets.

"It's not making him warmer," she said.

"Give it a minute," he told her, trying to sound reassuring.

Edward could tell that his father's on the surface confidence were only skin deep, but Leah seemed to have regained her control slightly from his calming antics. She sat herself on the side of the bed by his face and began to stroke his cheek and hair gently.

"Masen..." she said quietly through a shaky voice, "Can you hear me?"

He removed a hand from beneath the covers where it sat under his chin and squeezed her knee. Leah let more tears fall and placed her hand over his. His coughing had become less persistent at the moment, though every so often he would let out a loud one, sending what seemed like more blood each time.

"Is he almost here?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"He should be," Edward said, glancing at a clock on the nightstand.

They waited anxiously over the next ten minutes before William burst into the house.

Carlisle squatted down to try meeting his son's eye level, "Masen, do you think you still have the strength to use your gift on William? Could you try so he can try reversing it on you?"

Masen's eyes flicked open and Leah wiped his mouth with the bottom of her shirt. He gave the slightest nod, letting his head run gently over the blanket beneath him.

"William," Edward said, guiding him into the room with the rest of them. He immediately darted through the open doorway and looked suddenly heartbroken and awe stricken at the sight of Masen on the bed.

"Oh my God," he whispered, "Mase.. bud.. " His eyes lifted to meet Leah's first, then Carlisle's.

William reached his hand out and Masen removed his free hand from Leah's knee and grabbed lightly onto William's wrist. The two of them sat there together for a moment with William looking as if he were concentrating extra hard.

"Is he doing it?" Leah asked, "Is he using his power?"

William kept his eyes shut for a second before opening them, "Maybe I have to be hurt for him to use it. There's nothing wrong with me, so how can he use it?" His voice came out in pants, but his mind seemed to be working with reason.

"Are you using your gift?" Carlisle asked his son.

"Want me to... punch you?" Edward asked.

William looked at him for a minute before it registered and he nodded. Leah and Carlisle looked on as Edward cocked back and hit William as hard as he could, causing him to wince and grip the place on his arm where he hurt him.

Masen's hand hung limply around William's wrist, almost looking as if it were just placed there on top.

"Masen," William said, looking down, feeling his fingers begin to slide lifelessly away from his arm. He looked up at the rest of them and Masen's hand dropped completely from his arm, landing so it dangled off the side of the bed.

"His thoughts are fading," Edward said. His eyes looked around the room and he took in a few back to back deep breaths.

Carlisle hunched down over his son and began talking close to his ears, "Masen. Masen!"

There was no response and Leah began to shout his name over and over, taking his head in her hands.

William shook his head and took Masen's hand in his own, knowing that it was doing nothing but hoping by some miracle their gifts would be able to create some kind of spark, or magic that would suddenly spring him back to life.

"William, help him," Leah cried.

"I can't," he said through emerging tears of his own, "He has to use it on me. I can't. It's... it's not going to work. I'm trying."

"Thoughts, Edward..." Carlisle said, struggling now to keep the composure of the room, "What are his thoughts?"

"He, um.. he's thinking that everyone sounds far away," Edward told him, "But he's still thinking." He suddenly turned his head over his shoulder upon sensing Emmett and Esme close by.

Carlisle had his hand on his son's face and shouted his name once more drawing no response. He looked at Edward with hollow eyes of complete hopelessness, "I don't know what to do. Edward... I can't help him. I... I can't save him."

Edward didn't know what to say. He looked at him with the same hopeless expression and then both of them heard Esme's voice.

Carlisle turned and looked at his son's lifeless body on the bed, then to his blood soaked clothes and hands. Leah's sobs were gut shattering and William's pure sadness matched Edward's. Carlisle wanted to protect his wife from the scene they were all apart of and so he ran out of the house to meet her before she could.


	25. Still Much To Learn

**Chapter 25**

Carlisle ran out the front door of Masen and Leah's house, seeing Billy attempting to make his way in their direction from his own house. Charlie's cruiser came flying up a moment later with Sue in the passenger seat and Seth and Luciana in the back. They all got out at once, though from the distance Esme and Emmett emerged, ultimately getting to where Carlisle stood before the rest of them.

"Where is he?" Esme asked, not seeing anyone or anything around them.

"Esme," Carlisle stood between her and the house, which he knew she would break down if she needed to to see their son.

"Where is he, Carlisle?" she asked again, fighting back tears.

"He's..." he shook his head, "Esme... he's..."

She shook her head, refusing to believe what his half of a sentence indicated, "I want to see him."

Everyone else looked on at their painful interaction. Edward joined them by the front door way and Esme knew from the look on his face that she had to get into the house.

Carlisle watched as Esme darted toward the front door. He knew she had the right, but still didn't want her to see their son in his condition. He had no idea if he was still alive, but he knew the chances weren't very likely and sensed that was what Edward had come to tell them.

As she ran up to the house, trying to be stern through fearful eyes, Carlisle threw an arm around her waist and tried to pull her to him to keep her from continuing. "Don't," he pleaded, beginning to cry, "Don't go in there."

Charlie's mouth hung partway open and his eyebrows sympathetically pressed together. Sue's hand clutched his shirt and the other was over her mouth as tears began to fall.

"Let go of me, Carlisle," Esme shouted.

"Don't Esme," he pleaded again, "Please..."

She struggled out of his grasp and pushed him away from her forcefully before rushing inside past where Edward stood.

Carlisle kept his back to the house and maintained his ground just off of the front steps. Everything around him seemed to be obscure and off kilter. As much as he wanted to hear Esme's reaction from inside the house, he couldn't bring his brain to comprehend the words she was using. He looked down at his bloody hands and let tears fall onto them.

Billy began to say something, but Carlisle couldn't make out the words, only seeing his mouth moving like a television clip without the volume. Emmett's feet stuck heavy to the ground as he paced his way to where Carlisle stood and the next thing he knew, his arms were around him.

They stood together for a moment, sensing people walk past them, each showing their own form of sympathy in the form of a touch on the shoulder, or a half hug.

Carlisle glanced over seeing Seth and Luciana at Sue's heels as she walked inside. Charlie stood with Edward by the door, talking, before following them in.

"Billy..." Carlisle managed to say, noticing he had made his way over to them.

"I'm sorry," Billy told him, looking up his damp, golden eyes.

"Look out!" Edward shouted, as a massive wolf snarled and stormed through the front door, sending shards of wood in every direction around the frame. A loud howl rang through the night, adding to what seemed like the finalization of Masen's potential passing. Luciana went sprinting after him before another collection of howls echoed through the reservation.

"Is Masen... is he...?" Billy asked, looking at Carlisle, then Edward, as Carlisle was unable to form a response.

Edward's eyes suddenly looked confused and he glanced around the midnight sky. A moment later, a car pulled up to house upon going, what appeared to be, over one hundred miles per hour.

Jasper and Rosalie piled out of the front seats, as Alice, carrying Caleb in her arms, scampered from the back with Nicole out of one side. Alexandra and Michael got out from the other side. Edward was about to speak, though all of them rushed past him, Carlisle, Emmett and Billy without saying a word. Alexandra and her father made eye contact for a moment, though he didn't try to stop her.

"In there!" Jasper pointed, seeing Masen's lifeless body on the bed, where Esme sobbed uncontrollably holding his hand. Leah was in a similar way, still sitting by his head. They looked up as the six of them entered the room and Alice approached first.

Carlisle entered the room after them and rushed to Esme's side, who's focus was solely on Alice.

"Nicole," Alice called, a little worried.

Nicole, too, kept sighing at the sight of him laying there in a pool of blood. She looked at her mother with a nod, "This is it."

"What's going on Alice?" Esme asked, looking at Caleb's cherubic face as he opened and closed his eyes a few times, struggling with the chaos around them.

"Get the covers off of him," Alice instructed, looking at Carlisle who did as she asked with Esme's assistance. "Come on little guy," she talked to the baby, placing him onto Masen's chest, and tucking him in to the top of his arm.

Caleb twitched and made squeaking baby noises before finally settling in the spot and letting his tiny hand rest on Masen's arm. Both of them laid there, Masen half covered in blood and Caleb still wrapped in a white and blue blanket with a light blue hat to match. He could barely move, though his little fingers fluttered across his brother's arm with an almost uncomfortable movement that he was just getting used to.

Carlisle looked over at Alice, who recognized his stare from her peripheral vision and turned to meet his eyes. She knew what his question was and answered it before he could even ask, "Yes," she said with a nod, then looked at Nicole, and back to Carlisle, "He has the same gift as Masen."

Esme's watery eyes snapped quickly in her direction, and Alice nodded at her mother.

"What have you seen?" Carlisle asked them.

Nicole swallowed hard and looked at him, "Good things."

He let in a deep breath and blew it back out again.

Caleb let out a little cry before Masen stirred and began to cough again, sending his baby brother into a crying fit.

Esme clutched Masen's arm as Alice removed Caleb from him and began to speak with a comforting voice to calm him down. Jasper quickly made his way to them both and the baby's cries stopped almost immediately.

"He's not coughing up blood anymore," Carlisle said aloud, making eye contact with Leah. She continued to cry, but let out a smile and ran her hand through Masen's hair, who was yet to open his eyes.

"Masen," Esme spoke, "Honey, it's Mom. Can you hear me?"

He suddenly rolled to his side, continuing to cough for a moment as he clutched onto his midsection before bracing himself and laying flat on his back. All at once, he opened his eyes and gave a deep, quiet exhale while scanning his surroundings. It took him a moment to comprehend the mixture of voices around him, though reality quickly hit him and he sat up.

Nicole let out a childish laugh and looked at everyone, receiving a wink from both of her parents who shared smiles.

"What's going on?" Masen asked, sounding as if he'd just come from running a marathon.

Esme pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Leah did the same, catching both of them in her hug and kissing Masen's face over and over again.

Edward and Emmett looked at each other and let out sighs of relief as Emmett threw his arms around Rosalie, then William.

Bella returned to the room, dragging her father and Sue in along the way and greeted Edward with a kiss as Cassandra darted toward her mother and father.

"Daddy," Cassandra said, almost in the form of a question. Alexandra dried her eyes and lifted Cassandra toward her brother.

"Yeah, honey," he said, looking dazed but accepted her hug next and kissed her on the forehead before handing her off to Leah.

Carlisle looked at his son with a tear soaked face before pulling him up from the bed to give him a long hug.

"What exactly happened, Dad?" he asked, not letting him go.

Carlisle took in a deep breath and cried, placing one hand on the back of his son's head. It took him awhile before he could speak, but when he finally did, all he could tell him was, "I love you, son."

Masen, although understanding the significance of the events that had just taken place, said the words back in a far more nonchalant fashion, "Love you, too." He looked over to Leah, who was still crying and smiling and the two of them shared a hug with Cassandra between them before doing the same with his sister.

Esme turned to face Carlisle and threw her arms completely around him, not wanting to move. She sighed heavily a number of times and cried as her mind fixed itself onto the image of their son lying in a pool of blood unmoving.

Everyone clung to someone in the wake of Masen's close call with death.

"He has Masen's gift?" Carlisle whispered to Esme, who refused to let go of him.

"I had no idea," she whispered back, "Alice and Nicole must have seen it and rushed over here."

Carlisle sighed and held her, looking over at Leah as she did the same to Masen.

"I can't believe we almost lost him," he said, "There is way too much we don't know yet."

Esme didn't say anything. She lost herself in the warmth of his chest and continued to take in deep sighs.

"I'm sorry for lying," he said to her quietly, "I saw you with Caleb and how happy you were," tears crashed onto her as they continued to pour out of his eyes, "I couldn't take that from you, Esme. I'm sorry."

She squeezed him tighter and he could tell she had begun to cry again, "It's okay."

"Let me see him," Masen called, catching Carlisle and Esme's attention.

They turned to see Alice handing Caleb to his older brother, who smiled and looked into the baby's eyes, "Hey, brother. Welcome to the fam."

Renesme entered the house, huffing and puffing, then bolted for Masen upon seeing him on his feet and healthy.

"Whoa, whoa," he said with a laugh, "The baby..."

She smiled and called out loud, knowing Jacob, Seth and Luciana were still outside, "They're all okay guys!"

Luciana entered the house and Seth and Jacob appeared in their human forms in the window with smiles on their faces.

"Come in," Sue urged, wiping away her own tears.

"We're naked," Seth said with a laugh, "I don't think that'd be good for Masen's health right now... or Leah's."

Edward was the first to start a series of laughs, which escalated when they heard Billy scold both of the boys as he ordered them to put some clothes on.

"You know how these wolf phasings go, Dad," Jacob told him, "We have bigger fish to fry right now." He opened the window from the outside and perched his elbows on the frame, "Lock much?" He looked at Leah with a smile.

"I don't think any burglars would have much success in this house," she said back with a laugh, causing leftover tears to creep from the corners of her eyes.

Everyone stayed close by one another for the next hour or so, eventually come down from their anxiety, or grief-ridden, highs. Although the situation with Masen had come to a peaceful conclusion, each of them knew there was a lot out there for each of them to learn about the Children of the Moon.

Carlisle began to wonder if each of these miracle children came with a price, and prayed that no one in their family would ever have to suffer the loss of losing a child.


	26. Guilt and Worry

**I posted a picture of what Caleb might look like in the future.. tell me whatcha think! I'll leave it as my avatar for a few days.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_Two weeks later_

Masen heard the familiar knocking on the front door of his house and knew his mother was making her daily rounds to see him. He looked at Leah, who was cuddled up on his chest as they watched the tail end of a movie and sighed.

"Stop..." Leah scolded him with a grin. She placed a hand on his face and kissed him.

He smiled back at her, "My mom seriously needs therapy." He let out a laugh and Leah continued to shake her head.

"She almost lost you," she reminded him, "It's only been two weeks."

Masen adjusted as Leah stood up from the couch where they sat and went to go get the door. He followed close behind, shutting the door to Cassandra's room where she slept, and joined his wife in the kitchen.

"I'm just bringing over some junk food and some more clothes," Esme told, as Leah invited her in, "Bella and I took a trip to Port Angeles today, and a few things caught my eye."

Masen rounded in to greet her with a hug and a smile. Esme grinned back at her son, knowing what he was going to say.

"Mom..." he told her, beginning to shake his head.

"Masen..." Leah said back with a similar ring to her voice.

"I love you both, but Leah, you can't encourage Mom's crazy behavior." His eyes shifted to meet Esme's and he laughed.

"She's not crazy," Leah told her, putting her arm around Esme's shoulders, "She loves you."

"What if I was trying to put the moves on Leah?" he said, "You just interrupted our alone time. Cassie's asleep and-"

"Oh, shut up Masen," Leah said, then turned to his mother, "He's lying."

Esme laughed, "Well I guess that didn't really come to my mind. You're right. I have to stop coming by here every day."

"No you don't," her daughter in law said.

"Yes, you do," Masen laughed, then hugged his mother again, "I'm teasing."

"How come you don't give Emmett a hard time?" Leah asked him.

"Emmett's been coming down here too?" Esme asked them.

Masen and Leah both nodded before Leah added, "Once a day since everything happened."

She smiled to herself at the thought, "Well, I'll be on my way," she looked at Masen with another smile, "I was just dropping these off."

"You don't have to go," Leah assured her, but Esme waved her hand at them.

"Give Cassie a kiss for me," she said before deciding to head back home. A smile spread across her face as she left, hearing their playful argument as she went before getting out of an ear's reach of their conversation.

On her travels, she stopped by the hospital, knowing Carlisle had about an hour left on his shift. She crossed through the parking lot, leaving a footprint trail in the fresh snow that began to fall over the area. She reached in the pocket of her jacket and placed a note beneath the windshield wiper on the driver's side and left for home.

When Esme arrived, Rosalie was laying across the couch with her feet on Emmett's lap. Caleb laid peacefully on her chest, barely moving as the three of them watched the movie Grown Ups.

William and Maddy entered the living room at the same time as Esme, joining their parents for the start of the film.

"Do you want him back?" Rosalie asked, hoping Esme would say no.

Esme grinned and walked in to join them, kissing Caleb's cheek before finding a spot on a comfy chair across the way, "You can have him for a little while longer," she told her with a smile, "I wasn't gone for as long as I thought."

"They kicked you out, huh?" Emmett asked, smiling wide.

She nodded, "_Masen_ kicked me out."

The two of them laughed together before glancing over toward the kids. William looked like he had something to say.

"What's up?" Emmett asked him.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you about us getting married."

Rosalie didn't move, though switched her eyes in his direction.

"Yeah," Maddy added, "We want to have another ceremony with everyone. It was... impulsive of us."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged glances and Esme studied their expressions, neither of which looked even remotely angry at the mention of their impromptu exchange of vows.

"It wasn't the best way to do it, and it wasn't fair to you guys, especially you, Mom, " William admitted, "But I never did get to explain myself. I love Maddy. I'll never, ever want anyone else except for her. I don't even see any other girls. She's it for me. It will never change."

Maddy smiled at his praises about her and sighed happily.

"I just looked over at her on that day and thought to myself, I want to marry this girl," he looked over at her, "I couldn't wait, so we did what we felt was right. I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings by doing that."

Rosalie sat up, still holding Caleb tightly to her body. William seemed to be waiting for her less than happy response and almost winced at the waiting game of her words. To his surprise, she smiled, "I understand."

Emmett snickered, looking over at his typically feisty wife. She looked over at him, then back to their son, "I think it was very impulsive," she told them, "I think you should have waited so all of us could have witnessed the ceremony. I was _very_ angry at first." She ran her hands along Caleb's arms, "But it's not about what I think, really. It's about the two of you, and no matter how much differently I would have done things if it were the two of us in your situation, I still support it."

The two of them smiled and William grabbed Maddy's hand.

"Can you talk to my mom?" Maddy asked her sheepishly with a grin.

Rosalie let a half smile take over her face, "Your mom's just fine. We'll put on a ceremony for the two of you soon."

Alice scampered into the room with a quick, "Yay!" and left as quickly as she came.

"The Alice tornado," Emmett said with a smile.

"I can't believe he's going to age slower," Rosalie said, looking down at Caleb, who's eyes looked tired despite not being able to sleep.

"Me either," Esme told her, glowing at the sight of her healthy baby in Rosalie's arms. She played with her necklace and admired him from where she sat.

Rosalie grinned and stood up, "I've stolen him from you for long enough," she said with a smile, placing the baby in Esme's arms.

She laughed, "You can steal him any time, Rosalie."

"Hey, uh, in light of everything that happened," Emmett said, bringing Rosalie against him as she sat back down, "I think we're going to ask for the same wish that you and Carlisle got from Masen. It's the only thing missing from Rosalie's life, and mine. I think it's a miracle in itself that having children any at time like a human would is even possible."

Rosalie smiled and leaned in closer to him. William scrunched his nose and didn't look at any of them except for Maddy, who chuckled and ran a quick hand through his hair.

Esme sighed happily and gave all of her attention to Caleb over the next half hour as they all focused in on the movie. Carlisle entered the house about halfway through. He hung his jacket, kicked of his snowy shoes and walked over to Esme. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, spoke a few words to Caleb, and kissed her again several times.

"Thank you," he said to her, before placing a final kiss on her cheek, and waving to the others before walking upstairs.

Esme excused herself from the room and stood up with Caleb laying peacefully on her chest. She followed to where Carlisle was changing in their room and closed the door.

Since the incident with Masen, Esme sensed that her husband had had trouble adjusting back to normal. He hadn't been himself and she could tell from his words and his demeanor that he had been feeling somewhat responsible for not being able to help their son, despite being a successful doctor. She knew how much his practice meant to him and how much it began to weigh on his mind that he was unable to do anything medically for their son in his greatest time of need. He had also continued to apologize to her for lying in such a critical time, despite her repetitive claims that she was not at all angry with him for his decisions.

"You know how you had all those talks with me about not worrying, and to let things go?" she asked him.

Carlisle threw on a casual, plain t-shirt and looked at her with a nod.

"Can you pretend that my words have the same effect on you, like yours do to me?"

He smiled, "Your words have the greatest effect on me."

"Well, then," she continued, "You need to let this go. You're a great, smart man. This whole thing that happened was quite literally once in a lifetime, as of now. There's no way you could have found a solution to the problem. We don't even know if one exists outside of Caleb's healing abilities."

Carlisle sighed, "I know." He reached in the pocket of his pants that he had yet to change out of and held her note that she left for him, "This is what I said 'thank you' for downstairs."

Esme smiled, "I know." They stared at each other for a minute before Esme spoke again, "I hope you believe what I said in there. You're the smartest man I know, and the most caring. Stop feeling guilty for not telling me the truth when Caleb was born. I understand why you did it, and I know you want what's best for me."

"But-" he started.

"Stop," she said playfully, putting her hand in the air, "Just say, 'Esme, you're right,' and we'll be even."

Carlisle grinned and looked her, "Esme, you're right."

"Thank you," she told him, them walked across the room with Caleb and gave him a long, closed mouth kiss before pulling him to her in a hug, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her, "This note made me feel better. My mind was all over the place during the bouts of downtime at work. I had a lot of paperwork to do today down there, so it was easy to let my thoughts wander." His hand traced over her back before he kissed her once more, "Can I take him?"

Esme leaned back and handed Caleb to Carlisle.

"Thank God that Masen, Leah and Billy made that wish," he said, shaking his head.

She nodded in agreement, watching Caleb's facial expressions as Carlisle rocked him slightly back and forth. She looked at her husband's face, as well, seeing the genuinely happy expression in his features as he looked down at him. Caleb was the only thing, lately, that seemed to ease his mind, if only for a moment or two.

The two of them stayed upstairs for a short while before Carlisle's thoughts got the best of him. He stood up and kissed Esme on the forehead. She knew exactly where he was going.

"Back to do research?" she asked him.

Carlisle knew she was concerned with his compulsive research as of late. Like Esme's daily trips to the reservation, there was never a day that went by where Carlisle didn't find himself trying to solve the riddles of their miracle children for six or seven hours. He felt compelled to find a cure in case another emergency occurred, or at least find some treatable way to maintain the health of their children, and future children.

He sighed, knowing he'd been more neglectful of their time together in the recent weeks, "I'll only be an hour," he promised.

Esme smiled and looked at him, "You can't fool me, Carlisle."

"I mean it," he said, "I won't be in there for long tonight."

She perched herself on her toes and kissed him, "I'll be coming after you," she said playfully, then placed a hand just above his hear, "Give this mind of yours a rest."

Carlisle nodded and kissed her once before disappearing to the room he'd recently made his research lab.


	27. A Winter Summer Night

**Chapter 27**

Masen sat with an acoustic guitar on his lap by a fire in a tucked away corner of La Push Beach. Leah sat next to him and Cassandra was a few feet away tossing a ball around with Seth. Most of the Cullens and a number of Quileute members were present, either around the fire or close by playing around. Aside from their group, the beach was vacant. Waves crashed along the coastline of the winter night in Forks and stars took over the blackness above them.

"You're a regular John Mayer," Emmett joked, tossing a shell from the sand at Masen, "Look out Leah."

She snickered and shook her head, then linked her arm through Masen's.

Esme sat nearby with Caleb and grinned at the happiness of her son and his beautiful wife. She was also glad to see that Seth and Luciana had decided to move back to the area, as they had been spending more time with everyone lately. Upon everything that happened, any lingering awkwardness that revolved around the trip to Italy in the past had all but diminished.

"Dad still at work?" Masen asked, as he strummed his fingers over the guitar strings a few times lazily.

Esme nodded and tried not to sigh, "Yeah." She looked down at Caleb who clung to her shoulder beneath a blanket she'd wrapped around them.

"Home work or hospital work?"

"Hospital," she said with a smile.

"We're waiting for him to come out from the home lab he set up with his hair all over the place and an Albert Einstein moustache," Emmett joked, raising his eyebrows at Esme. Rosalie grinned at the thought, finding it slightly amusing.

Esme couldn't help but chuckle at his joke, "He's getting close," she told him, shaking her head.

"He feels responsible," Edward told them. He crossed one leg over the other and leaned back onto his hands from where he and Bella sat on a blanket.

"How could he?" Masen asked.

"He just wants to be prepared in case there's a next time," Edward went on, "I've just gotten this from his thoughts."

Nicole came running over from where ever she had been with Alice, "Sing Wonderwall!"

"Oh, yeah," Renesme said, seated in between Jacob's legs, as he draped his arms around her, "I love that song. Who sings it?"

Jacob smiled and rubbed her arms then kissed her on the cheek, "I think it's Oasis."

Alexandra and Michael came in from the water with William and Madison. All of them had individual towels wrapped around them, giving a summer-like appearance, from their quick dip in the ocean.

"Just play it," Leah said to Masen, knowing he'd done the particular song already and was the one he played the most whenever he decided to play.

He grinned and began to strum the tune, giving Nicole a quick wink. She clapped her hands and began to sing along with the words just as he started, turning her body back and forth that caused her pin straight, shoulder length hair to blow wildly in the winds coming off the water.

Esme smiled at the sound of her son's voice as he sang so nicely. Caleb's eyes focused on him for a minute and Masen stopped the song briefly to wave his fingers at his brother before continuing.

Seth brought Cassandra toward them on his shoulders and dropped her down before cuddling up with Luciana near Jacob and Renesme.

A few people sang along with the melody and more of them joined in with the chorus. Cassandra skipped over toward Jacob and wrapped her arms around his neck and almost shouted the words to him as she sang, "Cuz maybe... you're gunna be the one that saves me..."

Both he and Renesme started to laugh before Jacob pulled Cassandra so she fell into his lap and started to tickle her.

"Stop!" she begged through a series of giggles, "Jake." He continued for a minute before setting her back down next to them with a smile. She made her way back around them and continued to hang on his shoulders.

"Looks like you have some competition there Nessy," Emmett joked.

They both smiled and Cassandra looked over at him.

"Someone has a crush on Jacob," he said in a teasing voice.

Cassandra made a face and immediately separated herself from him, "Eww. No I don't."

Esme looked at Emmett and shook her head as Masen finished the song, sending a light clap to trickle around the fire.

Seth and Jacob looked at each other, then seemed to nod and smile.

"Where you going?" Renesme asked.

"For a swim," he told her, "That okay?"

She nodded as he got up.

"The pup needs permission?" Emmett asked, looking up as Jacob stood, "Wow, Ness. You have him on a tight leash."

Jacob kicked sand in Emmett's direction before removing shirt and heading for the water. Seth was close by and a few of the other pack members that were to the side still kicking a ball around joined them.

Cassandra made her way back to her parents and flopped down in front of Leah, who immediately took her daughter into her arms. She let out a big yawn and stared into the fire.

"It's almost time for you to go to sleep," Leah told her.

She turned around and shook her head, "I'm not tired yet."

Masen looked at his phone for the time, "It's past ten."

"Can we stay until ten thirty?" Cassandra asked him, putting her best cute face.

He glanced over at Leah, who was smiling before giving her a nod, "Then we're out of here girlfriend."

"Ugh, don't say that Dad," she told him, putting a hand on her forehead.

Esme and Masen exchanged a glance and both laughed at her comment. She looked down at Caleb and stood up, "I think we better be heading back to the house."

"Alright," he told her, placing the guitar to the side to give her a hug.

Leah stood up and did the same before gathering the makings of a s'more for her daughter.

"We'll head back, too," Alice offered, causing Nicole to flash her a look of disappointment. She looked at her daughter, "Dad's probably back and if he's there alone, he's probably getting bored."

"Can I stay?" she asked, "I'll go home with Rosalie and Bella and everyone."

Her eyes looked to her siblings who nodded and shrugged as if to say 'it's fine with us'.

"Alright," Alice agreed, "But you have to listen to them. Don't go wandering away on your own."

Nicole hugged her mother, "Okay. Thanks."

Esme and Alice gave a little wave to everyone as they wandered away from their winter beach party.

"So, everyone's about back to normal," Esme said, as they walked slower than normal from the beach toward the woods, "That was fun. I'm so glad we ended the treaty with the Quileutes. They're really a lot of fun, and the beach here is so nice."

Alice nodded, "Yeah. I think between Nessy and Jake, then Masen and Leah, there was no way to keep us all apart. It was silly to begin with," she looked over at Caleb, "We have to get Carlisle back to normal now."

Esme looked over at her, "Yeah. I've tried to pull him out of this... trance he's been in. It's going to drive him crazy."

"I think it already has," Alice said lightly with a smile, though had a hint of seriousness in her voice, "I'd pack your bags and force you both to go on vacation again, but with Caleb being so young..."

"Yeah," Esme agreed, "I'm not ready to be away from him yet. Not for that long."

Alice nodded and let the idea drift from her mind, though she knew she had some of the skills in her outgoing, party planning mind to come up with something to bring her father out of the funk he was in.


	28. Refocused, Reconnected

**Chapter 28**

Esme had seen off the children after their daily lesson with her was over. Despite knowing they enjoyed it, she could see their enthusiasm with the conclusion of it all on their early Friday evening. In many ways, they were no different than human teenagers. During the two hour period or so that Esme was teaching, if Carlisle wasn't home, it was usually Rosalie who looked at Caleb. Earlier in the morning, her husband had informed her that he would be working a double shift at the hospital, so she dialed Rosalie's number to let her know she was on her way back home.

On the second ring, her daughter picked up with a overly friendly, "Hello."

"I'm about to leave, just putting some things away," Esme told her, "Did he eat, or was what I gave him earlier enough?"

"I just popped a bottle into his mouth," Rosalie told her, "But... we're not home. Emmett and I kind of stole him. We're on our way to meet Kate and Garrett. They haven't seen Caleb yet, and I know that's where William was heading."

She smiled to herself, knowing Rosalie's personality well enough to figure out that she strategically left with Caleb just far enough in advance where Esme couldn't argue for him to stay.

"Don't be mad," Rosalie added, after interrupting the momentary pause in their conversation.

Esme laughed, "I'm not mad, but this _is_ kidnapping."

"I'll return him... no ransom necessary."

"Call me when you're on your way back," she told her.

"Of course," Rosalie said, "See ya in a bit."

"Be safe," Esme said before hanging up. She looked around, realizing there was now no immediate rush to get home and decided to go back over the last month's worth of information she'd given to the kids. As she took a mental walk through the recent weeks, a smile spread over her face at some of the notes she'd taken that triggered memories of William fooling around, or having to scold Alexandra for letting her thoughts drift out the window. A blissful sigh left her mouth as she glanced around her own personal school building before sitting back down to some more work.

About forty minutes passed before Esme threw her future lessons into the desk that she had prepared for the week to come. She locked up the windows and the doors, then took another look around before flicking the lights off and closing the main door behind her. Despite being such a newly fabricated building, the school house had a old time look to it from the stone structure and touches of barn red paint. The trees that hung protectively over the house added to the feel as their vines touched down on the rooftop.

Esme strolled down the dark path slowly until she saw the glow of only a few lights in the house. The back outside light illuminated the back porch and some of the yard immediately surrounding it. She whistled one of the songs that had been stuck in her head since Masen had sung for them at the beach the weekend before. She recently added a few of his songs to the Ipod Alexandra had gotten for her for Christmas, and frequently listened to it while cleaning the house, or cooking, the few times she got the opportunity to.

The back door was unlocked and she swiftly made her way inside, surprised at the dark, quiet atmosphere. There were usually people in and out of every room on a regular basis. No one slept, so the house was regularly alive with conversation, the sounds of televisions and a number of other things.

Esme looked around and peeked in the living room, which stood just as empty. She climbed the stairs and glanced into Carlisle's vacant office, then pushed open the door to their bedroom. The silence had completely consumed her, so when she entered the room to see her husband standing there, she jumped back at first before letting a smile spread across her face, quickly accompanied by a laugh.

Carlisle couldn't help himself from giving her a similar reaction, then looked down to try masking the lingering smile on his face.

Esme shook her head, a little embarrassed by her startled reaction, then looked to where Carlisle still stood, dressed up nicely with a single rose. "What's going on?" she asked, "I thought you were working until midnight." Her eyes drifted to the clock that ready only seven o'clock.

He snickered again from their silly moment and took a few steps in her direction, handing her the rose. She took it willingly and smiled, then looked up at him.

"I didn't work a double," he told her, "I knew you were going to be down with the kids for awhile, so I figured when you got back I'd surprise you."

Esme grinned, "Did you talk to Alice?"

Carlisle gave her a closed mouth smile, "Maybe..."

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, then kissed him on the cheek.

"She has some family fun nights planned, too," he told her, "And we might as well not fight it."

"There's really no way _to_ fight it," Esme told him, still smiling.

"I'm sorry," he started, "I think I'm coming back to my senses. I've been so..." he looked around and thought of the right word, "Obsessed with trying to figure this all out that I haven't taken the time to enjoy myself much lately, particularly by spending time with you. I didn't mean to ignore you over the last month."

Esme smiled, "You haven't ignored me."

"I should have gotten the big hint from the night you left you note on my car," Carlisle went on, "I love you. I want to spend all of my time with you, Esme."

"Be careful what you wish for," she joked, then kissed him once and put a hand on his face, "I love you, too. I didn't feel ignored, for the record. I just want to make sure you're not driving yourself crazy with all that stuff. I know it was almost a terrible thing that happened, but you can't let it consume you."

Carlisle put a hand on her lower back and brought her to him, "No more for now. I'm giving it a rest. In time, I'll go back at it little by little."

"Okay," she said quietly with a smile, sliding her hands from where they sat on his shoulders to back behind his neck. She brought him toward her and felt him let out a sigh through his nose as he kissed her.

Carlisle closed his eyes and focused on the way her mouth felt against his. His wife's hands tightened on the back of his neck and the collar of his shirt, drawing him deeper into the moment. For a second, he wondered to himself how he was able to stand not feeling her against him for so long, and didn't let another minute go to waste.

Esme had already begun to undress herself, and Carlisle's hands now maneuvered with the top button of his khakis, though he never parted his lips from hers until she whisked by him toward the bed.

He opened his eyes in time to see her slide under the covers where he quickly accompanied her with lovable enthusiasm. They shared a smile before he brought his lips back to hers.

Esme's hands traveled around his back and torso, retracing the muscular frame of his body as if she'd almost forgotten what he felt like. The sensation, alone, of her bare legs entwined with his made her sigh as she pulled her mouth slightly away from his.

Carlisle kept his face only an inch or so apart from hers for a moment, waiting for her to say something.

"Remember how things have to be a little different now," Esme asked him, "Because of the wish and everything..."

"I know," he assured her with a smile, "Don't worry."

They looked at each other for a minute before Esme pulled his mouth back toward hers, unable to keep herself from him any longer. She closed her eyes and found herself overcome with satisfaction at even the slightest touches of Carlisle's hands as they traced over her jawline, then down her body until he left them by her waistline. She felt herself twist from his touch as his thumbs ran smoothly across her hips bones.

Carlisle snickered into her ear at her twitchy reaction, making her smile. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you more," she said back.

He didn't teasingly protest, as he normally would. Instead, he easily gave in to both of their physical and emotional needs, giving Esme the love and attention he knew she deserved.


	29. Letter From A Friend

**Made a little 'family portrait' as the book cover. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The entire morning in Forks was dark and windy. Right from dawn, the atmosphere had the appearance of early evening with thick, dark clouds that threatened to rain on the town at any minute, though for the most part the rain held off for the first half of the day. The heavy trees swayed and groaned in nature's outrage, sending pieces of the earth scattering about the land.

Alice and Jasper scampered in from outside, each with their hair a little messy and wind tossed.

"Wow," Alice said of the wind as she ran her hands through her hair to straiten it up, "That is some wind. The beach is overflowing down at La Push."

"Good waves?" Emmett asked, looking up from a magazine he was reading on the couch. Edward sat next to him changing the channel to see what the weather for the day would bring.

"Huge," Jasper told him.

Alice fiddled through a stack of envelopes that she held under two magazines and handed one to Carlisle, who sat next to Esme on the couch opposite of Emmett. He sighed, knowing it was from Aro and looked over at his wife, who sat with Caleb in her lap.

"I thought he didn't want anything to do with us anymore," he said aloud to no one in particular.

Esme looked at him, "It could be important."

Carlisle's loath for Aro had not diminished since their last visit. He still had flashbacks of his daughter and wife in danger at his hand, and ultimately had no desire to communicate with the Volturi leader any further.

"Sorry," Alice told him with a shrug, as he began to tear the envelope, "I know you just got out of your PTSD mood swings."

He looked up at her and made a face.

"You know what I mean. Oh, and no worries about last night. I don't see any more pregnancies in the near future."

"Keep testing those theories," Emmett said without looking up from his magazine this time, "Me and Rose are right behind you."

Edward looked over toward Carlisle and chuckled, one which his father returned.

"What?" Esme and Emmett asked at the same time.

"It's nothing about you, Esme," Edward assured her, reading his mind.

Carlisle continued to smile as Emmett now insecurely looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Don't worry about it," Edward told his brother, focusing back on the television.

Carlisle opened the classier than normal envelope and pulled the letter out that was perfectly scripted inside.

"He does know how to use a phone, right?" Emmett asked again, snickering at his own joke.

Esme shook her head with a closed mouth smile and leaned closer to read what it read.

_Carlisle,_

_It has been brought to my attention that an illness nearly caused your son's life to expire. If you have any details, which I understand you do, please respond back to me with any and all information you may have gathered. You are a man of great knowledge with a passion to further educate yourself. I would imagine you have taken it upon yourself to look into this matter, as you have a number of others in the past. Particular questions I have asked myself are as follows: what caused the illness? Are there any cures? Is it something that can happen to any of us? Is it transferable? It would be in both of our best interests to share any and all information with each other in terms of new or unusual events occurring in our kind. I imagine you understand. I will await your reply._

_Regards,_

_Aro_

Edward followed along in both of their minds as they silently read every word of Aro's letter. Carlisle sighed and Esme looked at him as he folded the paper back up and tucked it neatly inside the envelope.

A smile spread across his face and he didn't look over at her, "I'm not going to go back to what I was doing. Don't worry." Esme continued to look at him until he looked over at her, "I'm serious," he told her with a single nod.

"There's too any of us," Alice said to them.

They both looked over their shoulders and realized she had crept behind them, now leaning both elbows on the back of the couch.

"Your laboratory is closed... and locked," Alice went on, looking playfully accusatory with her pointer finger out in his direction.

"Edward..." Carlisle said, looking over at him for back up.

"He's fine," Edward told them, now leaning on his knees with his elbows.

"Oh, you'd lie for him," Alice said, now leaning back to place her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to write back?" Emmett asked. His eyes shifted to Esme, who he assumed was about to ask the same question.

Carlisle thought for a moment, unsure of his plans.

"You should," Esme told him, "Keep the peace. If you don't, he may be insulted and feel like he has to act, or come over here."

He nodded, "I'd rather not communicate, but I suppose you're right."

She gave him a half, closed mouth smile and kissed him on the cheek.

Carlisle smiled back before standing up to go to his office, "I'll be back."

Esme nodded and entwined her fingers with his for a moment as he stood up. He paused briefly to give her hand a quick squeeze before sending another smile in her direction and leaving the room.

"Are the girls still shopping?" Esme asked, she checked her phone to see if there were any new messages from Alexandra.

"The girls... and William and Michael," Jasper said with a laugh.

"They're spoiling Nicole," Alice said, shaking her head, "I can see it."

Emmett looked up with a smile, "Poor Nicki, she'll never be able to get away with anything... ever"

"Unless she's on the reservation," Edward reminded him.

"Let's not tell her that," Jasper told them both with a smile.

"Maybe she'll get imprinted on by one of the youngin's over there," Emmett teased him, raising his eyebrows.

"If my future son-in-law smells like dog, so be it," he said.

Alice looked at Jasper and gave him a smile, then tossed a pillow at him from the couch. He grinned and caught it. "Shall we hunt, my lady?"

"We shall," she said cheerily back before grabbing his hands and waving to the rest of them, "So much for fixing my hair."

Everyone heard the door open, sending the sound of whipping winds around the house before Jasper quickly closed it as they left.

"It really is dark out there," Esme said, "For two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Can't believe it hasn't rained yet," Emmett agreed, glancing over his shoulder toward the window, "Been to Masen's today yet?"

She smiled and sat Caleb up to face her, "No."

"Me either," he told her, knowing she knew about his frequent visits to his house, as well.

"Not yet, anyway."

They both looked at each other and laughed, then shared a smile with Edward.

"Enough of the weather," Emmett said, looking at his brother, "It's going to rain... like it does most days."

"The winds are suppose to get bad," Edward told him, "Trees are falling in the area in some places."

He rolled his eyes and turned the page of his magazine.

"Esme," Carlisle called, entering the room. She turned her head to face him and he motioned for her to follow him.

The two of them walked up the stairs to his office where he grabbed a partially written letter with a few sentences written on it. "I'm having a bit of a writer's block," he said with a quick laugh, "I suppose that doesn't happen much when writing a simple letter."

Esme smiled, glad that he was asking her for help. "Let me see," she said. He handed her what he had written and she scanned it with her eyes. "That's pretty self explanatory," she told him with a shrug, "It's simple and to the point."

Carlisle scanned it again, "Do you think he'll believe me when I tell him it was just an overuse of Masen's gift?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

He took in a breath through his nose and let it out, "Yeah. You're right."

"I mean, if you want to add that you're looking for something that would prevent it, you could."

Carlisle nodded and looked at the paper in her hand, "I guess that's all I really need. It's polite enough."

She nodded back, "I think it's fine. It's not rude in any way and it answers his question."

He continued to stare at the lines he jotted down, and she continued to stare at him waiting for his confirmation.

"Alright," Carlisle said with a smile. He found and envelope, wrote out the name and seal it with his response inside.

Esme walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He let her have her way before pulling back to kiss her lips, then took Caleb from her arms. She smiled wide and ran a hand through his hair before grabbed her hand.

"Let's go put on a movie," he suggested.

"Sounds good," she told with a genuine smile.

Carlisle asked for another kiss through his facial expression, one that Esme gave him several times over, before they went downstairs to relax.


	30. Response Received

**Chapter 30**

Aro sat back and read the message Carlisle had sent in response to his own. He carefully studied each word and ran his hand along the pen marks, noticing how hard his old friend had pressed down while writing back to his initial letter. He knew, nearly for certain, that his views on their friendship had changed, though felt there was no need to make anything out of it.

"What's the verdict?" Caius asked, "I already sent the others out there to speak with him."

Aro glanced over at his brother.

"You said if the letter hadn't been received by today then I should send the twins and Felix."

He handed the letter to Caius, "It's been received." Aro knew he had a habit of taking orders and putting his personal spin them.

Marcus remained silent, though was eager to read what Carlisle had written to Aro. He arched his neck only slightly before waiting his turn for the letter.

"Do you believe this is true?" Caius asked him, "Was it just a misuse of the gift he was given?"

Aro sighed and took the letter back from Marcus with a smile as he finished reading it. "It's logical."

"Is it possible that it's something else? Something that can affect all of us?"

His eyes scanned the letter again before he responded, "I suppose, though I do believe it to be doubtful. We haven't had a problem in hundreds of years, do you really believe this would have been the first case of such an illness?"

"Masen was the first case of a born vampire," Caius said matter-of-factly.

"Renesme," Marcus chimed in quietly, "She was a born vampire, and Nahuel may have been the first, as they've suggested. He's over one hundred years old."

He sighed and changed his statement, "First born _full_ vampire."

Aro placed his hands below his chin and thought for a moment. He was sure Carlisle's information was correct, and he knew him well enough to know he had done his own research. There was another part of him, however, that Aro knew to protect his family no matter what. He would surely lie to cover up for his son _if_ the illness was something more than he was letting on.

"I need to speak with him myself," Aro concluded, "I don't want any doubts lingering in my mind. I want to make sure that Carlisle is giving me all the facts."

"Are you making a trip to Forks?" Marcus asked.

He looked at Caius, "I'd like to call back the others and figure this out for myself."

"You have also heard about the new Cullen child, I would assume."

Aro glanced at Marcus, then let a smile spread across his face, "It must have slipped Luciana's mind," his eyes drifted around the dark room, "She speaks to me so briefly these days."

"We have the eclipses marked. How is there a new Cullen child?" Caius asked, leaving his expression stern.

"A hybrid child?" Aro asked, almost angrily. He was displeased that he had not been informed prior to that moment.

Marcus shook his head slowly, and Aro's face was full of questions. Caius's jaw remained stern as he waited for answers of his own.

"Carlisle and Esme's child," Marcus explained.

"Born?" Caius asked before Aro could.

He nodded.

"Impossible. How do we know it's not an immortal child they're trying to care for?"

Aro nodded at the possibility, "How old?"

"A baby," Marcus explained, "I don't know anything more specifically."

"Hmm..." he said with a nonchalant ring to his voice, though both Caius and Marcus knew it was not an accurate reading of his thoughts. "I wonder why Carlisle didn't mention it in his response."

The three of them sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you want me to call Jane, Alec and Felix back now?" Caius asked him.

Aro sighed, "I suppose it doesn't make much of a difference. Let them go to keep the Cullens anxious. That's never a bad thing. I'll leave in the morning to find out what's going on across the world now." He looked at Marcus for a moment before standing up.

His two counterparts did the same and waited for him to let the know, as he usually did, where he was going.

"I feel like a good slaughter out on the streets, or maybe on the countryside." Aro stood with his hands behind his back, and faced away from them. "If either of you would care to join me, I may go out for a night time stroll."

Caius and Marcus looked at each other. Aro slowly turned around and waited for their responses. While neither of them said anything further, he took their slow strides toward him as a confirmation that they would be joining him for a meal.

"Oh, what are we going to do about our friends over in Washington?" he wondered aloud.

Caius smiled, "I have suggestions."


	31. This One's For the Guys

**Chapter 31**

Emmett and Garrett sat talking out on the back deck. Rosalie and Kate had pulled all of the women out of the house for a day, towing Caleb along, to discuss the ceremony plans for William and Madison. They had been gone for a couple of hours, and the two of them were sure a plan would be set later in the day.

Edward opened the back door and joined the two of them, leaning his hands on the edge of the table, "Are we going to take him out for a bachelor party? I mean they're already married, but it's sort of tradition."

"No wild parties," Garrett joked.

"Could take him hunting up the coast," Emmett said with a shrug, "He's had this obsession about hunting a moose for some reason. He saw one on Animal Planet and thought it was the coolest thing ever."

Edward and Garrett both laughed and Emmett shook his head with a smile.

"We'll help get him one as a wedding gift," Edward said.

The three of them stood talking for a few minutes before Jasper, William and Michael all emerged from the woods, waving as they approached.

"Are the girls back yet?" Jasper asked. He inhaled deeply, knowing the answer himself when he failed to catch Alice's scent.

"Nope," Emmett told him.

"How much do you want to bet we'll be packing our bags very soon?"

"The kids are still in school," Garrett reminded them.

"We used to get a full week off in February," Edward said, thinking back to his days at Forks High School, "I'm sure Alice remembered those details."

"And it's already February," Jasper said, "President's Day Weekend was usually our vacation week."

Garrett looked down at his watch that revealed the date, "Right around the corner."

"You guys in for a bachelor party?" Emmett asked them.

Jasper grinned, "Of course."

Michael looked at them, "A bachelor party?"

Edward smiled, seeing that his thoughts were mildly anxious, "It's not like that. Just hunting... maybe up the coast."

"Men only," Emmett added.

"Yeah!" William said, "Sounds awesome."

Carlisle joined them on the back porch, loosening his tie.

"How was work?" Emmett asked.

"Fine," he responded, "Are they all back yet?"

"The girls?" Emmett looked at him then answered before Carlisle could respond to his question, "No."

"You in for a little bachelor party?" Garrett asked him.

Carlisle looked around at all of them, then smiled, "Sure."

"We want to try to get William to hunt down a moose," Emmett said.

"I almost forgot about that," William said, "Yeah, I'm ready to take one of those big suckers down."

Carlisle laughed and looked around, "When's everything going on?"

"Gotta wait til the ladies come back," Emmett said, "Then we'll make a plan."

He nodded and reached in his pocket to check his phone.

"Michael, you in?" Jasper asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah. I just have to check in with Alex."

Emmett, Edward and Jasper all gave each other a look and started to laugh.

"Oh, don't act like you wouldn't have to check in with Rosalie," Jasper said to his brother.

Emmett shrugged and smiled wide, "I'm not denying that. It's just funny to hear it come from someone else." He looked at Carlisle who shook his head.

"You know that's the case with everyone," Carlisle told him, "It's how these things work."

"Indeed, it is," Garrett agreed, "I've been shocked enough times to know better. At least the rest of you can only get yelled at." He looked to William and pointed, "Except you. You know my pain."

They all laughed in agreement.

Edward looked at Jasper and the two of them seemed to have a wordless conversation. They both snickered and Edward nodded before his brother disappeared into the house.

"What was that about?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper appeared a few minutes later with three bottles of the blood and wine mixtures.

Garrett smiled as he placed them in the middle of the table directly in front of him and Emmett. "Do you guys bottle these?" he asked.

Jasper nodded, "There have been a number of special occasions lately, so we've been going through them faster in the last few years than in years passed."

"They'd probably fare well if there was a vampire's market," Edward said with a smile.

"Very nice," Garrett told them. He picked up a bottle and read the Cullen authentic label that had been designed by Alice.

Jasper hurried back inside to the kitchen before returning promptly with glasses for each of them. He then took it upon himself to pour each of them a glass.

"Should we toast?" Michael asked.

"Hang on!" a voice called from nearby.

They all looked at Masen emerged from the side of the house, jogging up to meet them. Edward ran inside and returned with a jar.

"Thanks for the invite," he joked.

"We didn't plan this," Emmett told him with a quick laugh, "The girls are all out shopping and planning for Will and Maddy, so it's just us guys."

Masen looked down as Edward handed him the jar. His eyes scanned everyone else's wine glasses. "What's this?"

Edward smiled, "It's a mason jar. Thought it would be better suited for you."

Carlisle and Masen both snickered, then Jasper filled up the glass to the top.

"I think that's more than enough Jasper," Carlisle told him, looking at his son's overabundance of wine.

"It's just right, Jas," Masen told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his father and smiled.

"We have three bottles to kill," Emmett reminded him.

Carlisle looked at the bottles on the table, "This is going to get us in trouble, I'm sure," he said with a laugh.

Emmett smirked, knowing by the tone of his voice that he wasn't opposed to the idea. He raised his glass to start the toast, "Alright," Emmett started, "This is a double toast."

Garrett smiled and raised his glass next, then everyone else followed.

"To the marriage of Madison and William," Emmett said. He looked around as everyone either smiled or nodded, "And to our own guys night!"

"Here, here," Garrett said with a laugh.

Edward smiled and looked at Carlisle, who shrugged and smiled back.

"Drink up," Jasper told them, taking in the first glass of his in one swig.

William looked at Michael, and the two of them decided to indulge.

Masen joined up with Carlisle and tapped his glass against his father's, "To good health." Carlisle nodded to his son and the two of them shared a drink to start the night.


	32. Alaskan Ceremony

**Chapter 32**

"A wedding in Denali," Carlisle said to Esme, as he handed her a few of his shirts, "That will be nice."

Esme nodded and topped off his bag of clothes with the items he just handed her, "It'll be gorgeous, especially this time of the year. Were you able to get the time off of work on such short notice?"

"Yeah," he told her, "I worked so much in the past month; did a lot of double shifts. I wasn't scheduled to work the next couple of days anyway so I took a few vacation days right afterwards."

She smiled at him, "Check you bag to make sure you're not missing anything."

"I trust you," Carlisle said. He kissed her and went into their bathroom, returning with her conditioner, "Here, I hope this makes up for the time I forgot it the time we went to New York."

Esme smiled, then chuckled, "Want to relive what happened on that trip?"

He laughed back, "No."

She continued to laugh and took the conditioner from him, "Would you mind getting me a plastic bag to put this in in case it spills?"

"Of course," Carlisle told her with a wink. He quickly left the room and returned momentarily. He handed her the bag and accepted another kiss she put on his lips.

"I'll never get sick of doing that," she said happily, wrapping her hair products in the bag.

"Neither will I." He approached her and put his hands on her shoulders as she zipped the side pocket shut, digging his thumbs lightly into her upper back.

"We have about forty-five minutes until we go, so if you want to give me a nice back rub before the ride..." She didn't finish her sentence, but turned to face him with a grin.

"Anything you want," he told her.

Esme grinned up at him, realizing her words had been teasingly unfair, "I have to go stop down at Masen's quickly."

Carlisle gave her a funny, disappointed look that made her laugh as he brought her to him for a few seconds of playful attempts to get her to stay before unwillingly letting her go. "Alright," he said, "I'll make sure Alexandra and everyone here has their things together."

"Thank you," she said to him, taking his face in her hands and giving him one more kiss before slowly removing the keys to his car from the pocket of his pants, "I'll be back."

"Mmm... I'll see ya in a half hour," he said, shaking his head without removing the smile from his face.

Esme twirled the keys around her finger and disappeared out of the room, then soon after out the front door.

Carlisle made his way to where Alexandra and Michael were about done packing their bags. She held Caleb on her arm, who laid his head contently on her shoulder. Nicole, who was turning into a spitting image of Alice with longer hair, stood next to them reading off a list of things they would need for the long weekend, making sure they had everything packed. He laughed quietly to himself, thinking it was definitely something her mother would do, and probably taught her.

"Clothes for the wedding?" she asked them both, holding the top of the pen in her teeth.

"My dress is hanging in the car," Alexandra told her.

"Got mine," Michael told her, "What's left on the list?"

Alexandra waved at her father, "Mom tell you to check in on us?"

He shrugged, "It looks like you've got it covered." He waved at her to hand Caleb to him, and she crossed the room to hand off her younger brother.

Nicole smiled and waved the list in his direction, "We do. Nothing gets by me."

Carlisle laughed and tapped the framed of the door with his hand, "Alright. We're leaving in a half hour or so."

The girls gave him a thumbs up and Michael nodded, "Thanks," he told him.

He turned and left the room, only to be grabbed lightly on the arm by Alice. She dragged him and Caleb outside and stopped a few feet into the back yard.

"Alice.. what's-" Carlisle started, but she cut him off.

"I already told the girls," Alice said, "Well, just Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Kate..." She noticed the confused look on his face and decided to just get right to the point, "Aro and Caius sent a few of the Volturi members here, but they turned around, decided not to come at Aro's orders."

Carlisle's expression changed to that of slight concern, but he continued to listen.

"It was Alec, Jane and Felix. They were sent to gather more information about Masen's illness, but they were apparently sent before Aro received your response."

He nodded, "Is that all they wanted?"

"They weren't going to be friendly about it, but yes. Aro, too, was planning on coming, but he got wind of the wedding and decided to wait."

"Regarding the same thing?"

"He wants to get every detail from your mind, rather than your writing so he can know every single detail about what you gathered from your observations and everything."

Carlisle sighed, "No trouble?"

She shook her head, "No trouble. And he decided to postpone his trip. He also is preparing a gift, or a card or something," Alice said, "Everyone knows."

"Thank you, Alice," he said, then sighed.

"I promise, it's nothing."

Carlisle nodded again and the two of them went back inside. Alice played with Caleb's fingers, making his arm twitch slightly.

"Did William already go up there with Emmett and Rose?" Alexandra asked, meeting them by the back door.

"Yep," Alice said with a smile.

"I thought he wasn't suppose to see her until after the wedding."

"We still have a few days," Carlisle told her with a laugh, "So those rules may not have gone into effect yet."

Edward and Bella made several trips through the house to the car with Jacob and Renesme on their heels each time.

"We got everyone's bags," Edward told them, "The cars are pretty much packed."

Carlisle looked down at his watch, and Jasper whipped in from outside, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist in the blink of an eye.

"Did you drink enough?" Alice asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a grin. She smiled wide and gave him a kiss.

Nicole and Michael joined them where everyone had gathered.

"Where's Esme?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle looked at his watch again, "She just ran down to Masen's. She should be back any minute. We're riding up there with him, Leah and Cassandra." He looked at Alexandra, "You two are going up with Alice?"

"That's right," Alice said, parting from Jasper to put an arm over her shoulders. Alexandra nodded and smiled.

"Your bags are in the trunk of mine," Edward told him, approaching everyone closer.

"Thanks," Carlisle told him, "If you guys want to get going, you can. We know the way."

Alice and Edward made eye contact and they all shrugged.

Carlisle smiled, "Just go. We'll meet you there."

Alexandra went up and hugged her father, then gave Caleb a kiss on the cheek, "See ya up there." He returned the hug and saw everyone out with a wave, listening to their conversations for a minute or two before he was left alone with his son.

"We get to go on a trip," Carlisle told Caleb, stroking the baby's head with his hand. He sat down on the couch and tucked him securely in arms.

Caleb's eyes stared back at him for a moment, before glancing all over the room. Like many times before, his tiny hands latched onto Carlisle's thumbs and he smiled, triggering a memory of Alexandra doing the same thing as a baby. He sighed, thinking of how long he'd lived alone, and then how much better it got once he found Esme. There was never a time where he would have pictured it could get any better than how they lived. Gratefully so, he was wrong.

The front door burst open and Masen walked in full of energy, "Let's go, Dad! Come on, they're going to beat us up there."

Carlisle was caught off guard, enjoying the moment with Caleb, before he stood up with a smile, one which his first born son returned, "I know a short cut, Mase. Don't worry."


	33. The Ceremony

**Chapter 33**

Rosalie and Kate looked equally happy, with tear filled eyes, trying desperately not to smudge their perfectly done eyeliner. William and Madison stood facing each other, exchanging their vows, this time in front of close number of family members. The genuine smiles of their children matched what they felt in their own hearts for their respective husbands. It was a look that made everyone hold their significant others and children a little closer. It was a look of eternal love.

The priest putting on the ceremony must have thought they were crazy, and certain did a wonderful job pretending he was not cold in the crisp Alaskan air. For the location and time of the year, however, it was not one of the colder days they had experienced. The winds were dull and the overcast sky had the sun just dying to come out from behind the endless waves of clouds that hung over them. The day was perfect for a wedding.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest's voice spoke calmly with a smile, staring at the young couple before him.

William leaned in took Madison's eager lips into his own, both of them fighting off smiles as they kissed. When they parted, he raised both of their hands into the air to complement their standing, applauding audience of loved ones, before leading his bride down the isle.

Emmett and Rosalie, as well as Kate and Garrett, walked up the priest and personally thanked him as the ceremony came to it's final conclusion.

"Sorry to keep you out in the cold," Emmett told him with a grin.

The middle aged man shrugged, "If you can do it, I can do it. Been an Alaskan man my whole life." He smiled and patted him on the back once.

Garrett proceeded to shake his hand before the four of them went back with the rest of their family to where a huge ceremony was taking place at a fancy banquet hall and hotel. Originally, Kate had suggested they have the entire event in the back yard of their elegantly spacious house, though Madison fell in love with the other place and so it was there that they went.

Like Masen and Leah's wedding, the reception was light and fun after the immediate dances of the bride and groom, then the mother-son and father-daughter dances. Rosalie lost it halfway through, shedding tears that Alice so eagerly caught on film. When her sister eventually got herself together, she insisted that Alice get rid of the emotional photos, though quickly realized her pleading and half kidding threats were useless.

"It's beautiful," Alice had insisted over and over. She spent the rest of the night either dancing, or taking more photos when the opportunities presented themselves. Jasper danced away with their daughter, pointing out some of the better songs that played at the previous weddings over the years.

Rosalie and Emmett were all smiles, and spent a lot of time chatting with Kate and Garrett, who looked as happily in love as the day they got together.

Carlisle and Esme caught up with Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya, complimenting them on how well everything was put together and, as always, the beauty of the place they called home.

"I only saw the pictures of this place online, but it's absolutely gorgeous," Esme told them.

Carmen and Tanya both nodded in agreement, "I love how it's decorated with different shades of purple everywhere," Carmen said, "Even the purple lights that make the walls look like they're glowing."

Esme and Tanya both looked around the perimeter of the room, taking in what Carmen had pointed out.

Alexandra walked up to them and exchanged hellos with everyone. She held Caleb, whom she had just volunteered to take from her parents a few minutes before, and handed him back to Esme.

"He needs to eat," she told her with a shrug, "I don't know where the bottles are. He's getting all... whiny and stuff."

The three women smiled, and Esme laughed, "I've got it. Go have fun with everyone Alex."

"I don't mind holding him," she told her mother, "I don't mind at all. I just don't know what to do when he gets like this."

Caleb hadn't broken out into a cry yet, but Esme knew it was likely to follow within a minute or two. She didn't want to gain the attention of the entire party and decided to go back to their hotel room where they had everything their son needed.

"Hey!" Alice said, joining them, "They're going to play that song from Masen's wedding that we all liked, ladies."

Carmen laughed at her enthusiasm and Tanya did a dance move that lasted a few seconds. Esme was about to tell Alice that she was going to the room with Caleb, but Carlisle intervened. He reached for their son and smiled at her.

"Go dance," he said, "I'll take him."

"No, it's fine," Esme assured him, "We've been dancing and everything for hours."

"You haven't," he told her, shaking his head, "I can take Caleb for the rest of the night." He continued to motion for her to hand him over. With Alice's added enthusiasm, Esme smiled and gave in.

"Alright," she said to him, "Thanks."

Carlisle gave her a wink and grinned as they all went across the room together.

"Congratulations, by the way," Eleazar told him with a nod.

"Thanks," he said back, "Have you and Carmen had any interest in it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yes. We just have a hard time trusting the Volturi still. And after what happened to Madison when she was just a newborn, it was heartbreaking. I couldn't live through something like that if the effects were permanent."

Carlisle nodded, "I understand."

Eleazar looked like he wanted to elaborate, but decided not to.

"Well, I have to go feed him," Carlisle told his friend, "I'll be back down at some point."

Eleazar's eyes raised to a large clock that was fixed into the wall, "Alright." He smiled and waved his fingers toward Caleb before the two of them parted.

Carlisle reached in the pocket of his pants for the room key they had and headed out of the party, getting compliments from a few of the caterers on the way out on how cute or adorable Caleb was. When he was finally alone on the elevator, he sighed, then let out a deep breath. Caleb's fussiness continued and he began to cry.

"It's alright," Carlisle said soothing voice, "You're going to eat in a minute."

Caleb's wails continued to sound off against the enclosed elevator walls, before the doors opened on the fourth floor, sending the two of them into the long hallway that lead to the room.

Carlisle glanced down at the room number again, and his eyes scanned the numbers that were printed on the wall, sending half of the guests in one direction, and the other half in another, depending on their room number.

"Shhh, it's okay Caleb," he said, hoping somehow his words would quiet him down, though with little success. He knew people in the hotel were probably sleeping by now, at least some of them. He wished he had Jasper's power to calm his son down in times like this.

He found the room that matched his key and quickly opened the door, shutting it extra quietly behind him. On the center of the bed was Caleb's bag, with bottles tucked neatly in the main compartment. He unzipped the bag and removed his son's food source, giving it to him immediately.

Caleb's cries went off like the flip of a switch and his tiny hands latched onto the bottle, bringing his dark eyes back to a deep gold. A second bottle waited on the night stand next to the bed where Carlisle had placed it. When Caleb finished off the first, his cries picked up again and so Carlisle began to feed him the next bottle. He looked at the clock, which read ten forty-seven. He took out his phone and sent Esme a text message, letting her know that he would probably be up there for the remainder of the time, considering they only had the hall reserved until eleven. He added in a second message to tell William and Madison congratulations for him.

"Party time's over for us," he told Caleb, continuing to let him eat. His son's eyes stayed staring back at him for awhile, before he finally parted with the bottle, pushing it to the side.

Carlisle dried his son's mouth and put the bottle down. He turned on the television, took off his shoes and removed the tie from around his neck before settled down in the center of the bed with Caleb on his chest. His eyes were still curious and the noises he made, made it seem like he was trying to tell Carlisle something.

A closed mouth smile crossed his mouth and he closed his eyes for a moment, listening to a song that played on the television station that he hadn't changed since turning it on. He hadn't paid much attention to the fact that it was a station that just played music and actually found the slow, acoustic folk song that hummed in the room to be nice.

Out in the hall, he heard his children's voices, who were also accompanied by Cassandra and Nicole.

"Let's race!" Cassandra said eagerly.

"No, no, no," Masen told her. His voice turned to a quieter tone, "It's late. Everyone's sleeping."

Carlisle smiled to himself and continued to listen to their conversations.

"That's Pop's room," Masen said, most likely to Cassandra, who proceeded to chuckle, then asked him if they could knock and run away. Nicole's quiet laughter came next and Carlisle waited until he heard a series of loud knocks echoed off the door, followed by the stomping of running feet down the hall and more laughter. Deciding to play into their game, he walked over to the door, opened it and took a few steps out into the hallway before going back inside.

A few minutes later the girls did the same thing, this time unable to keep quiet when he walked out into the hallway. Cassandra peeked her head out from around the corner and began to giggle, before Nicole and the rest of them made themselves known.

Carlisle put his free arm out to the side and walked up to them, "I thought I heard someone knocking."

Cassandra laughed and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his waist, "It was us."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "That sounded too loud for it to be you."

"No, it was really us," she insisted with a laugh, then looked up to him, "Hey, where's your tie?"

He chuckled, "I took it off."

"You took off your shoes too," Cassandra pointed out, stepping on his feet with her own.

"Now your socks are going to be all dirty," Nicole said.

Alexandra and Masen looked at each other and laughed.

"It's time for someone to go to bed," Masen said, looking down at his daughter.

She shook her head, and he returned the gesture with a nod and smile.

"You must mean it's Alex's turn to go to bed." Cassandra crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back into Carlisle, staring right at Alexandra, who raised her arms in the air and pretended to yawn.

"Yeah, I think you're right," she told her niece, "I'm sleepy."

"Okay, goodnight," Cassandra said to her, still smiling.

"Goodnight." They continued to stare at each other playfully for a few seconds.

Caleb began to stir a little in Carlisle's arms before he began to let out a few short cries. Carlisle put him up on his shoulder and patted his back, attempting to settle him down.

"It's Nicole, Alex and Leah right?" he asked, looking at Masen.

"Yep," his son said, "And then me, Michael and Cassie." Masen looked down at the card in his hand, "I think we passed it actually."

"No, I'm with Mom and Alex," Cassandra told him.

"That's fine," he said, scooping her up, "Let's just get out of the hallway so we don't wake up the entire floor.

Carlisle smiled at them and accepted a hug from his daughter before they found their rooms, which were more or less right across the hall from his own. He waved goodnight, trying to get Caleb's cries to die down.

"Man, the little guy's not liking the change of scenery," Masen said as his father went back into his room.

Alexandra shook her head, "Nope." She looked toward the door as it closed with a smile and waved her hand around, "Should I work my magic?"

Masen smiled, "You just want the freedom."

She made a face, "No I don't. I want Dad and Caleb to be able to rest."

Her brother raised his eyebrows at her skeptically and she pushed him before using her ability to give Carlisle and Caleb the rest they both needed.

Masen shook his head and smiled at her. Alexandra rolled her eyes and the two of them went into the same room across the hall where Nicole had already made herself comfortable.

Leah rounded the corner with Esme just as Masen was almost all the way into the room. She shouted in a whisper down the hall, not knowing they had already all been loud just a few minutes before.

"Masen!"

He leaned back and waved as the two of them approached.

"Cassie's going to stay in the conjoining room with you and Alex," he told her, "Me and Michael have this one."

"Nicole too, right?"

He nodded, "Everyone's in here for now though."

Esme smiled, knowing her son was also trying to make it known to her that it would be him and Michael in the same room, rather than Michael and Alexandra. Masen smiled back at her knowing she saw right through him.

"Just to let you know," he added.

"We'll make sure everyone behaves," Leah assured her.

"I know you will," Esme told them. She said her goodnights and peeked her head in at the rest of them before going across the hallway into the room she was staying in.

The light on the nightstand was the only one on, though it provided a decent amount of light in the room. The acoustic music still played on the television and Esme peeked around to where Carlisle laid silently with Caleb on the center of his chest.

"Car-" she stared, then quickly realized Caleb's closed eyes and his steady breathing. It matched that of her husband's and both of them laid together motionless and quiet. She smiled to herself, then walked up closer and leaned at ear down, still slightly unfamiliar with the occasional ability to sleep when it was granted by Alexandra.

Seeing the opportunity as a photogenic moment, Esme removed a small digital camera from her bag and took a picture of the two of them from a couple different angles before deciding to take a shower. She walked over and kissed them both on forehead and stopped to look at them once more. She visualized them both drifting to sleep to the sounds of Eddie Vesser's song _Society_ as it was almost finished playing on the television.

For some reason, the lyrics almost made her sad, though happy at the same time that she had two of the most precious people on earth right in front of her. The one line that stuck from the song was, _I hope you're not lonely without me._

Esme smiled to herself once more, shaking off a temporary floating thought of the fear of losing them, before jumping in the shower to relax on her own.


	34. The Long Ride Home

**Chapter 34**

The Cullens parted ways officially with the Denali coven in the morning following William and Maddy's wedding. They saw the children off on their honeymoon and exchanged a few more last minute words before the Cullens made their way back to Washington.

Kate and Garrett chose to stay with the rest of their family in Alaska, at least until the kids returned. It was their intention to permanently move back upon their arrival back to the States, leaving their current house as a wedding present for the two of them where they could enjoy their privacy, at least for a little while.

"Same cars?" Edward asked, standing by his own with Bella, Jacob and Renesme.

Carlisle shrugged and looked around, "I guess that's the easiest way."

Cassandra and Nicole said their goodbyes as if they wouldn't be seeing each other for weeks. Esme smiled at Alice, who shook her head with a grin and guided her daughter into the car first.

"Sure you got enough sleep?" Masen asked Leah as she yawned and adjusted in the back seat of Carlisle's car.

Leah smiled and brought his face to hers so she could kiss him on the cheek, "Yep." She wrapped her arm around Cassandra, "But this one kept kicking me all night."

Cassandra smiled up at her mother and leaned up against her.

"Feel free to sleep all the way home," Esme told them, entering in the front seat.

Leah yawned again and insisted that she wasn't that tired, though within twenty minutes of the drive, both she and Cassandra were out cold.

"I knew it," Masen said, staring at the two of them.

"Let them sleep," Esme said to him. She glanced over at her granddaughter and smiled.

"It's because Masen had them up all night knocking on the door and running away," Carlisle told her.

Esme laughed, "What?"

Masen chuckled, "Yeah before you got upstairs, Cassie was knocking on the door to your room and running down the hall."

"Don't blame it on just Cassie," Carlisle told him, "You were the ring leader."

"It was actually Alex."

He shook his head and smiled, "I find that hard to believe."

Masen looked out the window with a grin, "Believe what you want."

"I think Alex did help him and Caleb fall asleep last night, though," Esme said, looking down at the now calm baby that rested on her chest.

"Oh, yeah. It worked, then?" Masen asked.

Carlisle nodded and looked at Esme with a smile. She looked back at him almost admirably, then gave the same look to Caleb. She sighed and looked out the front window, feeling Carlisle's hand take ahold of hers. Something about how peaceful the two of them looked the night before made her feel safe and secure inside. Again, she glanced over at her husband as he drove. His eyes shifted to hers for a moment and a closed mouth smile hung on his face when he realized she was looking at him. He squeezed her hand in his own, never letting go as they went.

For hours they drove, though they were still nowhere near home. Somewhere along the highways their family's cars lost each other, though everyone knew their way back. The sky progressively got darker as they went on, ultimately leading to snowfall as they got further south.

Carlisle took it slower as the roads become more covered with fluffy, white powder. Every so often he checked in on Leah, Cassandra and Masen in the back seat. Caleb had been more or less quiet for most of the ride, though Esme had a bottle ready for every time he stirred or became uncomfortable. She found herself wondering how magnified the thirst must be for a baby, especially considering they couldn't possibly understand what was causing it the way adults could.

The song Esme heard on the television the night before was stuck in her head and she began to search for it on her phone. In the middle of her browsing, the phone rang.

Carlisle looked over at her and she turned it so he could read the name.

"Alice," Esme told him, then answered the phone, "Hello."

"Something's happening," she told them, "With a few of the wolves."

Esme's eyes immediately landed on Leah, as she whipped around, "Who?" she asked with worried words and eyes.

Carlisle and Masen's attention were now fully on Esme. Leah had fallen back to sleep over the course of the ride, and Cassandra wasn't paying much attention. She had her headphones plugged into her I-phone.

Esme listened to Alice's words, and she put a hand over her mouth. Carlisle turned the music completely off on the radio and tried to focus on his driving and her conversation at the same time.

"Has it happened yet?" Esme asked.

Masen leaned himself forward between his parents with a hand on each of their seats. His head was only a few inches away from Esme's and he tried to listen to every word of the conversation that was going on between her and Alice.

"Mom..." Masen said, "Is it something with Leah?"

Esme looked at her son, then shook her head and mouthed the word "no". His posture loosened up slightly, but he remained on edge as his mother's expression still looked sad and horrified.

"Nothing about Cassie, right?"

Esme shook her head again. Masen looked over at Leah, who's eyes were closed as she leaned her face against her arm on the window.

"We're going to get there as fast as we can," Esme said to Alice. She shook her head with a face full of distress.

Carlisle continued to study Esme's face and caught most of the dialogue on Alice's end. He sighed and put a hand on his forehead, gripping the steering wheel tightly with the other hand.

"What?" Masen asked to him in whisper.

Esme continued to get details from Alice, looking more sad and less anxious by the second. "Do Seth and Jacob know?" she asked, "Does Sue? Billy?"

"Is it Nessy?" Masen continued to guess, "Lucy?"

Carlisle turned to face his son for a moment, "It's a few of the Quileutes."

"Who?" His eyes scanned his father's expression, "Dad, who?"

Snow continued to whip around them, and Carlisle refocused on the road. He glanced at Leah and Cassandra in the rearview mirror, causing Masen to turn to them, too.

Esme hung up the phone and placed it in the empty cup holder between her and Carlisle's seats. She looked back and forth the between him and Masen.

"Jared and Embry?" he asked quietly.

"They haven't told Jacob or Seth yet," she responded, then looked back at Leah, who remained asleep, "And obviously not Leah."

"It's already happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She thinks so," Esme said, shaking her head, "I don't think we're going to be able to change the outcome of this."

"What?" Masen asked, a little louder, "What about Jared and Embry?"

Carlisle sighed and looked at Esme, who looked back him with sad, sympathetic eyes. He took it upon himself to tell his son. "Jared and Embry were... provoked... ambushed."

"Okay..." Masen said, "What's that mean? By who?"

He decided to get right to the point and tell the truth, "They may be dead, Masen."


	35. Brothers Down

**Chapter 35**

Carlisle drove as fast as he could despite the snowstorm that was heavily brewing in Forks. Leah had received the news about Jared and Embry and only remained calm and in her seat because of Cassandra. The last hour of the trip had been the hardest, though they finally made it back home to see what the verdict of the several Quileute boys would be.

"What's wrong Mom?" Cassandra asked, as Leah tensed up on the final road that lead to the reservation.

"Nothing, honey," she said, running a hand over her hair. She kissed the top of her head and pulled her close in a hug.

Edward's car was already parked when they got there, though Alice's and Rosalie's were not yet. Carlisle wondered if Rosalie and Emmett had been informed or not, though figured Alice had probably let them know by now.

Carlisle went strait over to Billy's when they arrived with Esme and Caleb. Masen followed Leah's lead, as she lead the way to Sam's with Cassandra draped over her back. The snow was so wildly overwhelming, they all had trouble seeing clearly through the thick of it.

"Carlisle!" Edward's voice called as he approached Billy's house.

He turned to meet his son's eyes, then faced Esme, "Take Caleb inside."

She looked up toward Billy's house and nodded. He squeezed her arm gently and kissed her cheek before running off toward Edward and Bella.

Esme headed toward the front door, though before she could even knock, Sue opened it. Behind her sat Charlie and Billy at the kitchen table, each with a cup of coffee.

"Is it true?" Esme asked her.

Sue took a deep breath and nodded slowly at her friend, then quickly invited her inside. Sue's eyes immediately fell upon Caleb and she brushed some snowflakes off his forehead.

"What a beautiful baby," she gushed, despite the sadness that lingered in the undertones of her voice.

Esme half smiled, "Thank you."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," Billy said. He often called her by her first name, though at times he still referred to her as Mrs.

"Hi, Billy," she said back, waving at Charlie and exchanging a hello with him, as well. She then cut to what she was there for. "What happened?"

Billy sighed and looked down, placing a hand over his cowboy hat, "Cold ones," he replied, then looked at her, "I'm just used to using that term."

"Our kind?" Esme asked, "Who?"

"I don't know," he told her, "A few of the boys have tracked the scent, they're teaming up with some of your family out there now trying to see if it's recognizable."

A silence fell over them before Esme wanted to confirm Alice's vision, "It was Embry and Jared?" Her eyes went to Sue when Billy didn't immediately respond.

Sue nodded, "Yes. We couldn't help them by the time we all found out."

"I'm so sorry," Esme told them, shaking her head.

Charlie remained quiet and leaned into the counter, sipping his coffee. His eyes focused on the ground.

"Too young," Billy said, shaking his head, "Far too young."

Sue accepted a hug from Esme, then poured a cup of tea for herself. A loud series of howls rang through the air and Billy almost seemed to wince. After a few minutes of silence, people began to pile through the front door, lead by Jacob who looked furious.

"Jake..." Billy said, looking at his son, "Did you find anything?"

"They killed one," Jacob told him.

His father nodded as if he had already know then, and Charlie, too, gave a very subtle nod. He looked at Sue, who made her way across the kitchen to be next to him.

"Where's Seth?" she asked.

"At Sam's with Leah," he explained.

Carlisle joined back up with Esme, and Edward and Bella stood closely by the doorway. Snow was tracked all through the house as Jacob made his way around with Renesme on his heels to try calming him down.

"You're going to phase again inside," she said, pleading with him from the other room, "Jake, try to calm down so we can all talk about this in here." His voice argued back quietly, though he seemed to give in to her words. Within a few minutes, they returned to the group. Jacob's face was still stern with anger, though his posture was more controlled and less tense. He took a deep breath.

"Did you catch the scent of the other one?" Billy asked him.

Jacob shook his head, "No. Sam did, but none of us have been able to track it." He shifted his eyes toward Carlisle, "They can't tell if it's someone they know if there's no scent to go on," then added, "Sam thought he may have smelled it before, but he wasn't sure. It didn't exactly stand out in his mind."

Renesme rubbed his back gently as he spoke, then again as the room fell silent.

"God," Jacob said again, breaking the silence, "How did the happen? Who could have done this?" His jaw clenched at the same time as his fists. He looked back toward Renesme, who gave him the space he needed, "I'm sorry." A second later, Jacob was out the door snarling and growling before he took off out of frustration, anger and angst.

"Billy," Carlisle said, "I'm sorry this happened to you all. We'd like to get justice for Embry and Jared."

"I hope we can," Billy said, looking around, "Their families and loved ones are a mess. I hope this doesn't divide us all."

"How so?" Bella asked, speaking up for the first time. Edward looked at her, and they both fixed their eyes on Billy, while Charlie fixed his eyes on them.

"People start to revert back to their old ways of thinking when tragedies happen," he said, "It's a defense mechanism. Now, we all know you're not the threat, but look into American history, in general. People who are different become divided because when trust in lost because of a few people, others begin to blame a whole race and then segregation begins. I don't want this to happen but... this is bad."

"I'll never feel that way," Sue told Billy, "Not about the bonds that have been made and the families, friendships... I just want the people who are responsible to pay for their actions."

"And they will," Billy assured her, then added to assure his position remained clear, "They will by all of us."

Carlisle made eye contact with him, and Billy gave him a nod. He returned the gesture with a solemn half smiled and put his arm around Esme's shoulders.

"Where are the kids?" Esme asked him, referring to the car Alice was driving.

"I sent them home," Edward told her, "I told her there was nothing else they could do. They were farther behind than the rest of us."

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Home," Edward said with a single nod, "They all know what happened."

"Where do we go from here?" Billy asked, "We have to find the second one that was behind this."

Carlisle looked over at him, "We'll get a clear description from Nicole's vision. Edward should be able to read her thoughts very clearly. He'll know exactly what she's thinking, even if she has a hard time describing it."

"Is there anything I can do?" Charlie asked, folding his arms in front of his chest. The now empty coffee mug hung from his fingertips.

"Bella and I will stay close by your house," Edward told him, "To keep an eye out; make sure you're safe."

Sue looked up at Charlie, "I want to make sure my babies are safe. I don't want Seth or Leah just running reckless if something happens. Leah's gotten better now that she's with Masen, but she still has that side in her."

Bella motioned for her daughter to join them, as she now stood alone upon Jacob's need to release some frustration out of the house. A few more howls pierced everyone's ears.

"Should we go to Masen's?" Esme asked Carlisle, "And wait for them there?"

"I'll go with you," Sue volunteered. She looked at Charlie, who stood up strait from where he was leaning. "You can stay with Billy if you want. It's just next door." They exchanged a look before Sue managed to whisper that she wanted Billy to have some company. Charlie quickly got the hint and stayed put in the kitchen. Edward and Bella decided to do the same and wait out Jacob's return with Renesme.

Sue bundled up in a jacket and followed Carlisle and Esme out the door, shortly after entering her former home with them where they sat waiting for their children. Within only five minutes, Masen ran inside with Cassandra in his arms and placed her down.

"Where's Mom?" she asked immediately.

"She's almost back home," he told her, glancing up at his parents and Sue. "Why don't you go take a nice, warm shower and hop into you PJ's for now, okay? You don't have to go to sleep yet."

Cassandra nodded, "Okay." She passed by the kitchen, getting a kiss on the cheek from Sue, and disappeared down the hall.

"Where's Leah?" Sue asked Masen.

Leah entered their home before he could answer, "Right here," she said.

Sue walked over and gave her daughter a hug, shivering as she did from the cold let in from the open door. Masen closed it and turned up the heat, then started a pot of boiling water on the stove.

"How long ago did it happen?" Carlisle asked her.

Leah brushed off her clothes, "Today. Earlier."

"I tried to see if there was something I could do," Masen told everyone, "But there wasn't." He looked at Leah, who's eyes began to tear up and she excused herself from the room. Sue took in a deep breath and looked around.

"We'll find whoever did this," Masen assured his mother-n-law, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder before giving her a long hug.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt," she told him.

"I know," he said back, then stared over at his parents and Caleb.

No one knew quite what to do in the moment. A little part of everyone hoped the monster that did this to Embry and Jared would return so they could seek revenge of him, though an equal part wished he would never come back and leave them be in peace. One thing was for certain, they were all sure this wasn't over, and the packs were heavily feeling the effects of losing their brothers. The possibility existed that another war could break out, and it was not in the Quileutes nature to back down.


	36. Around the Table

**Chapter 36**

The Cullen family sat around their table in a tense conversation. Emmett stood behind Rosalie with his arms folded across his chest. The joy that the two of them had just experienced from their son's wedding at all but diminished.

"You didn't get a scent?" Jasper asked them, looking toward Edward and Carlisle.

They both shook their heads before Carlisle spoke, "There was nothing. Sam said he may have sensed it before, but he wasn't sure. It wasn't someone who stood out."

"Aro wasn't behind this," Alice said confidently, "I'm always looking at his actions. He's still planning a trip to see you Carlisle, but as far as I can tell he doesn't know anything about it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Could it be more rogues?" Edward asked, "Someone who has a grudge against werewolves?"

"It's possible," Carlisle said.

"There's been too many things happening to us," Rosalie told them, "It's hard to believe this is an isolated incident."

"There's no real reason to think we'd be targeted along with them, yet," Emmett said, "Is there?" His eyes focused on Carlisle, who sat thinking about his question.

Bella looked down at her phone as it buzzed. Edward's eyes looked down to read the text message from Renesme that let them know that she and Jacob returned to their home. She quickly wrote back and refocused on the conversation at hand.

"We should all take points on the reservation's border," Jasper said, "We should guard it. Wait it out until the remaining assailant returns."

"I'd be all for that," Carlisle said, "We would just have to talk to the tribe. It is their territory, their land. They'll want to be the ones to defend it, I'm sure. It's very possible that some of them won't want our help due to what it was that killed Jared and Embry."

Bella's eyes met Carlisle's for a second at the mention of their names before they both looked away. Saying their names aloud in the sentence made it all the more real. She had spent a number of days hanging out with the wolves and at a time was very close with them all. The thought that they were gone was almost mind boggling. Neither the vampires, nor werewolves, seemed all that superhuman in that moment. Like humans, any one of them could be taken at any minute.

"I don't know if Charlie and Sue were headed home tonight or not," Esme said, catching Bella's attention again, "But the two of you will look after them?" She shifted her eyes from Bella to Edward.

"Of course," Edward said, placing his hand on Bella's knee. She put her hand over his and nodded to Esme.

Caleb began to fuss a little and she excused herself for a moment to go feed him.

They all looked around at each other, and almost fittingly, the lights overhanging the large table flickered several times before going out, leaving them in darkness. The window behind where Carlisle sat shook from the winter winds, causing the pane of glass to making a light clanking noise.

Alice called Nicole with her and the two of them left the room quietly before returning with their hands full of candles. Alice pointed out where to place them around the room before the two of them lit them with their own book of matches.

"Thank you, Alice," Carlisle told her, then looked to Nicole who gave him a smile. He added a second "thank you" to her before continuing. "The truth is, we don't really know who the person is, or what they want. Some of the questions we'll need to find answers to are: Will they return? Are we on their agenda? Are there more people involved? What is the motive; the reason?"

Jasper nodded as his eyes fixed on the candle immediately in front of him, "I still say we protect the border." Alice rubbed his forearm and nodded in agreement.

Carlisle liked the idea, though still wasn't sure how the Quileutes would feel about it, "We should check in with Jacob, Seth and Leah. They'd be all for it. We just have to make sure Sam and the rest of the are on board."

"They should be by now," Rosalie said, "They'd be foolish to deny the added protection."

"And, I mean, they've stuck their necks out for us," Emmett added, "It's only right to return the favor when it's their family who have been attacked."

"I hope they see it that way," Carlisle said, "Because it would be the best way to assure everyone's safety. We have the numbers on our side when we're all together."

Esme returned to the room, still feeding Caleb and took her place again at the table next to Carlisle. He looked over at her for a moment and put a hand on the back of the chair where she sat.

"We need to talk to Jacob, Seth and Leah soon," he told them, "So we can get the permission to add to their guard. I want to give them the space they need tonight. It's going to be a very difficult time for the packs and their families."

"Have you seen any other attacks tonight or in the near future?" Esme asked, looking toward Nicole and Alice.

Alice looked over at her daughter, then Nicole shook her head, "No. Definitely not tonight."

"Then we'll wait until tomorrow some time before we approach them," Carlisle concluded.

Bella looked around the table at all of them, each looking elegantly beautiful in the dim lighting. At times, she still found herself admiring her family members. She looked across the way at Carlisle. "Should me and Edward still go down to my dad's tonight?"

He nodded, "It wouldn't hurt. They're all alone over there, and the most vulnerable of all of us."

She nodded back in agreement and looked at Edward. He gave her a soft smile and put his arm on her chair as Carlisle had to Esme's.

"Should we contact William and Madison?" Emmett asked, then looked down at Rosalie.

"They're not in danger," Alice assured them, "If I had a doubt in my mind, I would tell you."

The two of them looked at each other, and Rosalie tapped her fingers on the table thoughtfully.

"You two can make the decision on that one," Carlisle told them, "As long as their not in danger, maybe we should wait until they return."

Another silence fell over the group and they all seemed somewhat statue-like as everyone was engulfed in their own respective thoughts. The only sound was that of Caleb, as he continued to feed on the bottle in Esme's hand.

"Why don't we go down to your father's," Edward said quietly to Bella, ultimately breaking the silence.

She nodded at him and gave a final look around the table.

"We'll stay in touch," Edward told them all, looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Let us know when you get there," his mother said, "And if they ended up staying on the reservation, or not."

"Okay," he agreed. The two of them threw on some winter clothes, just for the sake of looking the part, should anyone see them, and made their way toward Charlie's.

Carlisle sighed and looked at Esme as Caleb's mouth detached from the bottle. He took his son from her and held him against his chest. "I guess this is where we stand for tonight," he told his family, "We'll talk to the packs tomorrow."

Jasper and Emmett nodded their heads. Alice and Rosalie exchanged a glance before Alice did the same. Rosalie's face looked stern as she stood up from the table. She and Emmett made their way to other parts of the house.

"Want to get the generator going?" Jasper asked Carlisle, "Get the lights back on?"

He nodded and Esme took Caleb back from him. "I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes," he told her. She nodded and stood up, moving behind Alexandra. She ran a quick hand through her daughter's hair and let her hand stay on her shoulder.

Alexandra and Michael had been quiet, not saying much throughout their family discussion.

"Are the two of you okay?" Esme asked, glancing up as Carlisle and Jasper left the room. Alice and Nicole closed in to be next to them.

"Fine," Alexandra said, "I wish I knew Embry and Jared more. I know Masen was friends with them."

Nicole sighed and looked at Alice, then leaned up against her. Alice draped an arm over her and gave a shrug to Esme.

"Why don't we do something to keep our minds occupied for now," Esme suggested, "Maybe a board game or something."

"If Dad gets the generator going, can we watch a movie?" Nicole asked.

Alice nodded, "What do you want to watch?"

She shrugged, "Can we all go pick one out?" Her eyes went to Alexandra, who stood up and took her hand.

"Let's go girl," she said. The two of them walked ahead of the group through the dark house and into the living room. Alice and Michael each took a candle so they could read the labels on the movies.

"There's a flashlight in one of the kitchen drawers," Esme told them.

Alice gave a tiny smile, "It's more fun with the candle. Makes me think of the olden days."

Esme smiled back, finding something comforting in Alice's words and the glow of the candle on the nearby wall. She thought back to the 'olden days', as Alice had called it. They had a long run where their family never experienced violence, or death, or threats. For many of her decades in existence, she'd never met Aro or the Volturi members, and had preferred it that way upon Carlisle's detailed description of them. Now, it seemed as though they were in their company almost annually. She hoped that somehow their family would be able to one day, again, go back to that simple, peaceful way of living.


	37. Dual Burials

**Hey all, was just a little curious as to which of the stories I've written thus far has been your favorite. Normal chapter reviews, too, would be great (as always - and thanks for the continual input that I get). **

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Snow began to fall lightly onto the dismal grounds of the Quileute reservation. It had been five days since Embry and Jared had passed, and their families decided to have their burials on the same day.

The mid February air was crisp and cold, and had made the process of digging their graves all the more challenging. Snow still decorated the ground from the previous storm earlier in the week, in some places topping off at over two feet. A path was cleared for the services, and those who prepared it were graciously thanked for the work they put in to give the two young men the final farewell they deserved.

The Cullens all attended upon speaking with Billy to ultimately confirm that they were welcome. Their chats with Jacob, Leah and Seth had gone as they expected, and their willingness to aid in retribution for the wolves was passed on to Sam. He cordially accepted their offer to help, despite doubts that some of the family had. Paul and Quil were also on board with allowing the Cullens to help in their quest for justice. For some of the elders, however, it was not as easy for them to have faith in those who, historically, had been viewed as their enemies, especially under the current circumstances.

Carlisle and Esme lead the rest of their family to where the burials were about to take place. He held her hand as they walked, and had the other on Alexandra's shoulder as she and Michael walked on their left. Esme held on tight to Caleb with her free arm.

Masen and Leah were already with Cassandra at the burial ground when they arrived. Seth and Luciana stood next to them with Renesme and Jacob close by. Sue, Charlie and Billy stood together just in front of them. The two groups gave subtle waves and exchanged quiet 'hellos' with one another.

Renesme immediately gestured for Edward and Bella to stand with her and Jacob, latching on to Bella's free hand and already holding Jacob's with her other. Edward tried not to focus on the glares and accompanied thoughts of the older tribesmen across the way. There were still many of the older generations that did not approve of the interaction between werewolves and vampires.

"Thank you all for coming," Sue whispered to Esme, making eye contact with Carlisle.

They both gave her a nod and a melancholy smile before waiting in near silence for the funerals to begin. Tissues had already been passed around, as a few people were unable to control their tears. The elder tribesman leading the solemn ceremony began to speak, almost immediately sending another group of people into tears.

Seth was the first of the older boys to cry, and Luciana followed shortly after, rubbing his back. From the expression on his face, and how hard he was biting down on the inside of his cheeks, Jacob looked like he was trying to hold it in for awhile before he, too, broke down.

Leah leaned into Masen, who's arm was draped over her shoulders, and still let her hand hold tightly onto Cassandra. She let silent tears flow as the man began to praise the lives of her two lost friends.

"These were not just two ordinary young men," the man said aloud with pride ringing in his voice, "These were warriors. They helped protect us all, and gave their lives doing so. They shall never be forgotten, and will be remembered as heroes with many of the other great warriors of our tribe."

Alexandra looked over at her parents, noticing her mother using a tissue to dry her eyes. Just beyond them, Sue was doing the same.

Carlisle looked over at his daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She let go of Michael's hand for a moment to hug him and he kissed the top of her head. A sigh left her mouth and she returned to her original position.

Esme glanced over at them and sniffed in once before keeping it together without letting any more tears out. Sue continued to sob and Charlie did his best to console her.

Across the way, Sam stood stern with Emily. He hadn't cried, nor did it look like he was about to. His expression looked as prideful as the elder's words, that coupled with that of anger, or determination. His female counterpart, however, had been crying throughout the speeches of their lost brothers. Even Paul was unable to control his emotions and sat with a strait face and damp eyes next to them.

Snow continued to fall, though it remained light as morning bled into the afternoon and the burial concluded, sending everyone on their way. Some parted with tears, and many of the Quileutes thanked the man who gave the wonderful tribute to Embry and Jared.

The packs got together, and Masen and Renesme decided to give their respective spouses some space. Masen draped his arm around Renesme as they walked and she held Cassandra's hand, who kept looking back toward where Leah was speaking with members of the pack. They joined where the rest of the Cullens met out by their cars.

"We're going to come back to the house with you for awhile," Renesme said to her parents, looking around at the rest of them as she did.

"Of course," Edward said. He gave her a small closed mouth smile and brought her into him for a hug, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"How's Leah?" Esme asked Masen. Cassandra looked up at the with big eyes, trying to soak in everything about the situation.

"She's alright," he said with a shrug, "It's not the easiest time, but she's doing better."

"Make sure you give her what she needs, whether it's someone to talk to, cry with or just space when she needs it."

Masen nodded, "I know. I will. She needs to be with them right now."

Carlisle patted him once on the back, and Cassandra reached her arms up. "Can I have a piggyback ride?"

"Sure," he told her, reaching down and throwing her on his back.

"We're getting the car in a second," Masen told her, giving her a look.

"I want to run home," she insisted.

Carlisle smiled at his son.

"Leave him be Cassie," Masen told her.

"It's fine," Carlisle assured him, "We can run home."

"Can Alex come too?"

Alexandra looked at Cassandra and couldn't help but smile, "Sure."

Carlisle reached in his pocket and handed the keys to Edward, "Take the car back, we'll meet you home."

He nodded and agreed, taking the keys from his hand.

A bunch of them piled into Emmett's Jeep, and the rest made their way into Carlisle's car.

Alexandra looked at Michael, "You don't have to walk with us if you don't want to."

"I want to," he insisted with a smile. They shared a quick kiss before he linked his fingers with hers. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she said back, "A lot."

Carlisle took his granddaughter a few feet ahead of them and watched their family's cars begin the drive home. Before he really took off, the four of them passed by a few gentlemen who appeared to be in their sixties or seventies. They flashed judging eyes in their direction, despite Carlisle's friendly gesture as he waved while they walked past them.

Michael was visibly uncomfortable from their glares, and Alexandra tried best to ignore the way they looked at them.

"Who were they?" Cassandra whispered in Carlisle's ear as they increased the distance from where they stood.

"They were some of the older members of the tribe," he said back.

"They looked kind of scary," she whispered again.

Carlisle snickered lightly, then tried to change her view on the men, "They're just sad about what happened, that's all."

"About Jared and Embry dying?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

"Are they in heaven?"

Carlisle looked down to where his feet left tracks in the untouched snow. His eyes then shifted toward the gray skies that continued to drop snowflakes down on them, "Yeah. Yeah they are."

She clutched onto him a little tighter, and in a split second changed the subject, "Go faster!" He smiled and did as she asked, sending a trickle of laughter into the air. She raised an arm up to trying catching the snowflakes as they fell.

Carlisle knew that despite the progress the two different sides had made, there was still an underlying tension that lingered between their kind, and the Quileutes. To some, history proved to be stronger than the current situation at hand, despite the imprintings, weddings and now children that were involved.

Cassandra was the first known combination of vampire and werewolf. It was a mystery to Carlisle if the older tribe members approved of this or not. He couldn't understand how they could possibly be opposed to her cheery, peaceful nature, but their 'feud' had previously lasted for decades upon decades. If it were up to him, there would never have been one in the first place. He hoped that the actions of the violent, stray vampires that attacked Jared and Embry would not reignite the war between their two kinds.


	38. Peace At Home

**Chapter 38**

When Carlisle got home with Cassandra, Alex and Michael, the rest of the family was yet to return. The four of them went into the empty house, which was dark and cold feeling, very opposite from the typical welcoming atmosphere. He flipped on a few lights as they made they way around and Cassandra quickly made herself comfortable on one of the couches with the remote in hand almost immediately.

Alexandra and Michael joined her and Carlisle made his way to the kitchen to get Cassandra something to eat, considering lunch time had come and gone.

"Do you want a grilled cheese and some soup Cassie?" he asked, quickly scooting back to where she sat in the living room.

She nodded, "Yes, please."

He smiled at her and went back to get the small meal started on the stove.

"Oh, leave it here!" her voice cried out enthusiastically. Alexandra and Michael both laughed before giving her the okay.

Carlisle put the radio on as he got a can of chicken soup ready on one burner, and laid down the sandwich on a pan beside it, pushing down on the bread with the spatula. In one of the cabinets below he found a bag of chips and threw a handful on a paper plate next to the stove.

"What do you want to drink, Cass?" he called out to her.

"Iced tea," she responded, then added a quick, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," he said back, then made his way to get a pitcher of it from the fridge that Alice had made several days earlier.

The rest of the family entered the house all together, creating a livelier atmosphere. Emmett tried his best to keep the mood lighter than it had been all week and picked up Cassie from the couch, holding her upside down by her ankles.

She laughed and swatted at his legs, "Stop! Emmett! I'm watching TV."

He continued to tease her for a minute before letting her get back to her television show. Masen walked by and laughed, then messed up his daughter's hair.

"Hey!" she shouted, straightening it back out immediately.

"Boys are always causing trouble," Alexandra commented and looked toward her brother and Emmett.

"You're quite the angel," Emmett said sarcastically.

"I am," she said with a smile, then glanced at Michael. He smiled shyly and Emmett chuckled again.

"Oh, we're definitely changing this," he said, trying to draw a rise out of Cassandra.

"Oh no we're not," she said back.

"That a girl, Cassie," Rosalie said, joining them, "You tell him."

Emmett pulled Rosalie onto his lap and waved a hand at Cassandra. She stuck her tongue out at him and stretched her feet so they rested on Alexandra's lap.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older," Rosalie told him, glancing over at her, "She's already gorgeous."

They looked toward Cassandra, who had been oblivious to their words. She played with the strands of her long dark hair almost habitually and didn't even seem to realize she was doing it. Her complexion was a perfectly light olive and, at the moment, her eyes were an overly light shade of hazel, though turned a deep amber whenever she was on her blood diet.

Carlisle entered the living room, with Esme at his side. He held Cassandra's food with both hands and Esme got a tray for her to eat on so she didn't have to leave the couch.

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at them.

Masen snickered and looked at his parents, "Suckers."

Esme smiled at him and shook her head, "It's our job as grandparents," she insisted, "And it's been a rough day... a rough week."

Alice, Jasper and Nicole joined up with all of them and everyone enjoyed the next two hours or so watching funny televisions shows. Within five minute of each other, Masen and Renesme each received a text message from Leah and Jacob, respectively. They looked at each other, typing away on their phones before Masen took the lead and stood up.

"About that time huh?" Carlisle asked, "How's Leah?"

He nodded, "She's alright. I think it's about time we head home, though, Cassie. We need to keep Mom company."

His daughter still sat closely with Alexandra. She looked up at him and willingly agreed to go back home. On a typical day, she would have more than likely put up a struggle about leaving, though she wanted to see her mother that night.

Renesme stood up from where she sat next to Bella and Edward, "Jake just texted me too. He's on his way here to pick me up. I think he's pretty close."

"Alright," Bella said with a closed mouth smile. She joined her daughter as she made her way toward the front door.

"Thank you guys," Renesme said, looking at everyone, "I love you." Everyone took their turn saying goodbye to her, Masen and Cassandra.

"Take the car back," Esme told her son.

"It's fine, Mom," he told her, shaking his head.

"We don't know what's out there with whoever it was that attacked the boys on the reservation."

"We'll be okay... Alice!"

"I'm not getting involved," she called back to where they stood by the doorway.

"Nessy, is Jacob coming here by foot or in a car?" Esme asked.

"Car," Renesme told her, "They can jump in with us and we can drop them off on the way."

"Mom..." Masen said, giving her a look.

"Oh, come on Mase..." Renesme said, putting a hand on her hip. He made a face, though smiled at her.

Less than a minute passed by before Jacob rounded into the driveway with Leah in the passenger's seat. Renesme, this time, turned and made a face at Masen. He snickered as Leah exited the car, still looking a little stern in her expression.

"Jake offered to take us home," she said.

Masen's lighthearted nature turned a little more serious as he could see Leah was hurting. "Okay," he agreed.

She waved toward where Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward stood as Renesme bid farewell to her parents.

Carlisle and Esme hugged Cassandra, then Masen and the three of them walked down to the car. Jacob gave a wave from behind the wheel and in a moment they were headed back to the reservation.

Esme sighed as their car pulled out of sight. She turned at looked at Carlisle. Caleb still clung to her. "Are we patrolling tonight?"

He nodded, "Yes. They agreed to it. They'll be on guard as well."

"Good," she said, "I don't like knowing that all of them, especially Cassandra are in the target area for whoever did this."

Carlisle rubbed the upper part of her arm gently, "Nothing's going to hurt them."

She gave him a closed mouth smile, though worry clung heavily to the rest of her facial expression.

"Give Caleb to me. You've been with him every second in the last week, including the wedding."

"You had him for a little while at the wedding. When you slept..."

"You need a little time to relax, Esme," he told her, "I'll keep him with me. Go upstairs and take a bath, or just relax however you want."

"I'm fine," she continued to insist.

Carlisle looked at her and she handed him their son, "Do it for me."

Esme sighed and gave in at his genuine stare. He took Caleb from her arms and leaned his face in to give her a kiss.

She returned his gesture and ran a hand through his hair, then kissed him once more. "I love you," she said.

Carlisle hugged her and took in a long deep breath when she was up against him. "I love you too." Esme ran her hands along his back and then kissed him quickly a final time before heading toward the stairs to do as he suggested.

Each stair she climbed seemed to weigh her body down, and when she finally reached the upper level it felt like she had climbed a mountain. The week had left her feeling drained mentally, and it played tricks on her mind to make her body feel tired. She knew a bath would be the perfect temporary solution to everything that was going on, and as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, having just a few minutes alone was more welcoming than she thought. There was not a bone in her body that wanted to ever part from Caleb, though fifteen minutes away to take a bubble bath didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Esme sat with her hand draped in the water as the tub filled up, and she could tell that it was warm. She closed the door and hopped in, trying not to think of all the problems going on, yet again, in the lives of her and her family. Almost right away, she found that to be nearly impossible. As the mother, adopted mother, grandmother or mother-in-law, Esme found herself feeling selfishly vulnerable. She felt like it was her job to keep all of her family members protected and safe. The deaths of Embry and Jared made her feel much more insecure about that. It proved that they were not untouchable, and that bad things could happen. Permanent bad things.

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying a second time to focus on anything but what was happening. She thought of Isle Esme, for a moment. She still wanted to take Alexandra down to visit there and felt she deserved to know what it felt like to be free; free in the sunlight, free to roam around as she pleased without the fear of consequences for doing nothing but living. As normal as they'd all made their lives in Forks, they still, to an extent, had to hide who they were. The thought of their own personal paradise made her smile for a moment.

Esme's eyes shifted toward the shelf that hung just above the bathroom vanity, and just below the mirror. A small I-Home player sat plugged in with her I-pod in place on the deck. She got out of the bath for a moment and hit shuffle on the playlist, letting some of her favorite songs play over the course of a nearly a half hour.

The bath and music combination had fulfilled it's purpose and after only twenty-something minutes, Esme felt a little better. She dried off and threw on her bathrobe before making her way back out into the room.

She sat down on the edge of the bed with a decompressing sighed and turned on the television, hoping Carlisle would bring Caleb upstairs. She was finding a comfort in the solitude of their room and didn't, at the moment, feel like returning downstairs.

She thought Edward must have read her thoughts, because only a few minutes later, Carlisle made his way into the room.

"Edward?" she asked.

He grinned, then nodded, "He didn't want me to say anything about him reading your thoughts."

Esme shrugged, "It's fine."

Carlisle leaned over and kissed her forehead, still towing Caleb. He propped a few pillows on her side of the bed and patted them, "Lay down."

"Is it that obvious how... drained I am?"

"Yes," he said with smile, "Let me take care of you."

Esme gave a little laugh and made her way to the head of the bed and laid down, pulling the covers over her. "Will the two of you lay with me?"

"Of course," Carlisle told her. He took off the outer shirt he'd been wearing all day, leaving him in a white t-shirt and laid down beside her, keeping Caleb on his chest as he had at the hotel. Esme smiled at the way they laid, triggering the memory from when they were in Alaska.

"We going out on the same shift tonight?" he asked.

"I'd like to," she told him, "But we can't really because of Caleb."

"Me and Jas will take him during your shift," Alice called from downstairs, then added, "Sorry. Just letting you know it's an option."

"So will I," Rosalie offered next.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and laughed. She draped her hand over Caleb's head and ran a hand through his hair, or the lack there of. Carlisle closed his eyes and slide an arm around her so she could cuddle up against him so she was face to with their son.

His tiny hand reached over and rested near her face before he curiously moved it to her nose and cheek.

Carlisle turned his head and snickered. Esme smiled and let her thumb run along the back of his hand. She sighed again and began to talk to him in a sensitive, quiet voice before planting a kiss on his cheek, making his eyes close for a moment.

"I don't think we'll see anything tonight," Carlisle assured her, reclosing his eyes. He slid a hand down the back of her robe to massage her back. "Alice would have seen it by now. We can just get things started and organized tonight."

Esme closed her eyes and put her arm over Caleb, letting her hand rest on Carlisle's hip, "Yeah. They may not even come back. Maybe they didn't realize what they were up against."

He nodded, "It's certainly a possibility."

She sighed again, though it was mainly because she was starting to feel relaxed.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yeah," Esme assured him, "Thanks for making me take a bath. It helped."

He stopped rubbing her back so she'd look up at him. When she did he gave her a short series of kisses. "You're welcome. You needed it."

Esme perched herself so she was slightly upright from the position she laid in and kissed him again, this time for a little longer, before laying back down against him. She wanted to enjoy another couple of hours in peace until the time came where they would have to be on another potential life threatening alert for the latest intruder on their lives.

The question remained in all of their minds. Would they ever find peace?


	39. Calm Winds

_"A lion's work hours are only when he's hungry; once he's satisfied, the predator and prey live peacefully together." - Chuck Jones_

**Chapter 39**

Jasper's hair blew wildly in the wind as he talked closely with Sam and Paul. They decided where to position everyone that would cover their bases in the best possible manner. Although he assured them that Alice's and Nicole's visions showed no intruders, the wolves seemed dead set on standing their ground around the border that night.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice all stood in an ear's reach of the plan that was being mapped out. Seth, Jacob and Masen all stood together talking quietly, having already been informed of what would be going on. Luciana, Renesme and Leah were all back at the house looking after Cassandra, and after each other. Despite Billy's claims that he didn't need protection, they were close enough to make sure he was alright, and lapped his house every couple of hours.

Edward and Bella, again, positioned themselves around Charlie's with the help of Emmett and Rosalie. They stayed in contact with Alexandra and Michael who were put in charge of watching Nicole and Caleb for a couple of hours.

"Seth and Masen are going to be down by the south border," Sam said loudly, now projecting to everyone. He looked over to where the boys were still chatting, "Seth! Pay attention."

"I am," insisted, straitening up his posture.

"You two can cover the south border," he repeated, "It's not as much ground to cover so we'll only need the two of you."

He nodded and looked at Masen who gave a quick, confident, "Okay."

Jacob stood forward, "I'm going to need two people with me out on the east. It's got the most ground to cover, but three people will be able to do it easy." He looked toward two Cullen couples, "Either Esme and Carlisle, or Alice and Jasper."

They looked at each other and Carlisle volunteered that he and Esme would go with Jacob. "Jasper, you've got a military mind, you and Alice would be fine on your own. Jacob, you know the land over here. We'll follow your lead."

Sam nodded at all of them, "Paul and I will take the north. We have some of our younger guys roaming throughout the middle."

"Brady and Collin," Jacob told them, "And the three girls are back at Masen's house. That's plenty of protection for the interior."

Jasper nodded and looked at Alice, then to Sam.

"If for nothing else, this will at least give us an idea of what we can cover," Sam told them, looking toward Jasper and Alice in particular, "We'll need your vision, and your daughter's. We just don't want to take any chances."

Alice nodded, "No offense taken. This a good idea."

They all looked around at each other for a few seconds.

"I guess we should get at it then," Carlisle said.

Sam nodded. He looked at Paul and the two of them phased and headed to their destination. Alice and Jasper waved to Carlisle and Esme, then headed to their border station.

Jacob looked at Carlisle, "I'm going to stay all the way to the left of our side, closest to Seth in case we need to communicate. I can phase back at any time, so call me if you need me."

"Thank you, Jacob."

He nodded and looked over his shoulder at Seth.

"Be careful," Esme told them, "All of you."

"We will," Masen assured her.

Seth gave her a warm smile, "You too Mrs. Cullen."

Carlisle looked at Esme and smiled before Masen and Seth darted off in their direction. Seth phased after running about twenty feet and they disappeared into the darkness. Jacob, too, phased on the spot, looked toward Carlisle and Esme, then took off toward the east border.

"Let's go," Carlisle told her, taking her hand in his as they went, "We can distance ourselves from each other once we get down there."

Esme followed her husband's lead. The stopped when the reached a roughly brewing stream that marked the ending of the Quileute land. Carlisle turned to Esme, "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "I'll take the far end down that way."

His eyes followed to where she pointed and he made a face, "Why don't you stay between Jacob and myself? I'd feel better if you took the middle."

Esme smiled, "Okay. That's fine."

Carlisle pulled her in for a hug and a kiss, "Call to me if you need me."

"I will. Do the same. Be careful."

He nodded, "You be careful."

Esme kissed him once more before he took off down the edge of the stream. She watched until he got out of sight and paced around a twenty yard radius, keeping her senses alert for anything out of the ordinary.

Calm winds blew through the trees and after a half hour of nothing, she found a new pattern to walk in the woods. The tense sensation that lingered in her stomach when they first arrived had dimmed, though didn't die. Esme knew that things could change in an instant, but was sure that Alice would have gotten word from Nicole if anything had changed.

There was a howl in the distance, though it was not one of distress. Another howl rang through the air, and from the close proximity, she guessed it was probably Jacob. His scent lingered heavily around her, despite him being hundreds of yards away.

Esme found a spot to sit on a massive rock, right at the edge of the brook. She watched the rough water break against scattered stones and tree branches before feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. It was a text message from Carlisle reading, _Everything still okay?_

She smiled and responded quickly, _Yes. How about you?_

_Quiet over here,_ he responded.

The two of them continued to text for another few minutes before Esme put the phone back in her pocket. She sighed, looking into the trees around her. Thankfully, she was bored, and assumed that the rest of them were, too. The minutes crept by at a slow rate until the morning finally began to show itself in the early hours. Jacob jogged over to where Esme stood, becoming more visible to her as he closed in.

"We can all head back," he told her, "I think we're okay for tonight... or today; whatever it is."

She nodded, "Okay."

Carlisle quickly joined them upon hearing the conversation, "Same time again tonight?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. If anyone's trading places, we'll get them where they need to be. Leah and Masen will probably trade tonight. I know she wanted to be a part of this already."

"Can't say I blame her," Carlisle told him, "Are we meeting again with everyone, or calling it a day?"

"I think Paul already went back to my sister's," Jacob told them, "Everyone can go home."

He nodded and reached his hand out, "We'll see you soon. Thank you for continuing to understand, Jacob. We're thankful for all that you've done in maintaining the peace between all of us. I know it's not easy."

Jacob shrugged, "Got to stand up for what's right."

"Thank you," Carlisle said again with a appreciative nod.

"You're welcome."

He and Esme waved goodbye as Jacob took off through the woods. They crossed the stream, taking a shorter route home.

"Well," Carlisle said, slowing the pace walk with Esme, "A quiet first night."

"Thankfully," she added.

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Esme grabbed his hand as they walked before emerging through a path that lead up to the front of the house. Caleb's cries could be heard from where they stood and Carlisle smiled. He walked behind Esme through the front door.

"Alex?" Esme called. Their daughter emerged with Caleb in her arms. He was crying wildly and she had his bottle spilled on the front of her shirt and all over her hands. Her baby brother's mouth suddenly clutched onto her palm and he wrapped his tiny hands around hers.

Nicole's laughter could be heard from somewhere else in the house and she was apparently teasing Michael as she whipped around.

"Nicole," he said, trying to win her over with whatever game she was playing, "Nicole. Please. I'll get your food for you if you just give it to me."

"I'll go protect the border tonight," Alexandra volunteered, "I don't know what to do when he cries like this!" Her voice was frazzled and her eyes were dark from the blood that was all over her.

Carlisle tried his hardest not to laugh, and Esme's mouth hung open.

"Take him," Alexandra said to her mother.

Esme grabbed Caleb and reached for the half empty bottle. "Are there any left?"

"Yeah. That one just got away from me. He knocked it out of my hand."

"He's stronger than you think," Carlisle told her, "I warned you about that."

"I didn't think he'd be able to rip it out of my hands," she said, shaking her head.

Loud footsteps were heard thumping through the house. Carlisle and Esme both looked at their daughter.

"Don't ask," she said, shaking her head, still looking distressed. Her eyes drifted to her mother, "Oh, and... that big vase in the living room broke."

Carlisle looked at Esme then turned away to keep her from seeing the smile that spread slowly across his face.

Esme's face twisted with more surprise, "What? How?"

Caleb finished off the bottle and began to cry again. Before Alexandra could answer, she headed toward the kitchen to get him another bottle.

"It's a long story," Alexandra told Carlisle. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

He patted her on the back with a grin, "Why don't you go shower."

She sighed, "Thank you," then added, "Is Mom mad?"

Carlisle shrugged, "We'll talk about it when things calm down."

Alexandra eagerly left the room and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Carlisle walked through the house, noticing lots of things were a bit out of place. The couch cushions were everywhere but where they should have been, a lampshade was tilted and the vase their daughter mentioned was in pieces on the floor. He entered the kitchen where Esme stood, getting Caleb under control again. They both looked down to where a cup of Jello was opened and splattered on the floor by the refrigerator and water was all over the countertop.

She looked at him, still appearing stressed out from the mess at first before she, too, let a smile cross her face, "We can never leave the house again."

"Nope," he shook his head with a laugh, "At least not at the same time."


	40. Balance

**Chapter 40**

Esme made her way back home upon visiting both Charlie and Sue, then Masen and Leah. She made it a point to check in with all of them at least several times a week. Eleven consecutive days had passed without an issue, or disturbance, though the border patrols remained a part of their nightly routines.

Alexandra and Michael had been mainly with Edward and Bella by Charlie's house. It was something Carlisle had requested as it seemed to be the safest place for their daughter, who had the least experience in those types of situations. The four of them patrolling the area were in close quarters, much closer than how spread out they'd been on the Quileute land. It gave both Esme and Carlisle a peace of mind to know Edward was literally only two seconds away should Alexandra find herself facing a conflict.

Outside in the yard, Jasper and Alexandra were working together, one on one, at some strategic fighting moves, the same way he'd done with Masen, and the rest of them at one point. Esme grinned at their interaction, though there was an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach regarding why they felt the need to practice such tactics.

Carlisle stood in their room when she arrived. He glanced out the window, also keeping an eye on Alexandra's progress. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were propped a little upright and tense.

"Hey," Esme said, placing a hand on his back.

He gave her a quick kiss, "Just keeping an eye on Alex."

She nodded, "She's in good hands."

Carlisle nodded back in agreement, "Edward and Bella have Caleb," he told her, "I know you'll be going to the classroom with everyone soon."

Esme smiled, "I still have a few hours." She flashed him a funny, flirty wink, "How often do we have a minute or two alone?"

He grinned back and raised his eyebrows with a sense of guilt, "I have to go to work." He sighed, "I was just waiting for you to get home so I could say goodbye before I left."

Both of them looked at each other before Esme let a grin slide across her face.

"I'm sorry," he told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll find time," she said, "I forgot you were working today."

He nodded and kissed her, "Well you have a little time to yourself, at least."

Esme smiled and kissed him again, "What time will you be home?"

"Around ten."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Carlisle," Esme said with a smile, "Don't be silly. You're working. I love you. I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you too," he told her, then kissed her once more before heading out the door.

When he left, Esme laid down in the middle of the bed. She heard Edward and Bella return from where ever they had just been with Caleb. Within a few seconds, Edward was upstairs, knocking on the open door to her room.

"I'll take him back until it's time for me to go down with the rest of the kids," Esme told him, sitting up.

He shook his head, "We've got him. Bella keeps saying she wants some more practice anyway. We keep going back and forth on having another baby."

Esme smiled at the thought, "Are you sure?"

Edward nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. Right away, she knew he could read her thoughts.

She sighed and looked up at him, "It's nothing."

"I know," he said with a grin, "But all you have to do is ask if you need us to take Caleb once in awhile. Parents usually get some time when their kids are sleeping, or in your case when they grow up and can fend for themselves at an early age. You and Carlisle haven't gotten a break really since Caleb's been born."

"I like-"

"I know," Edward said again with a chuckle, "You love being with him every second, but I can see what you're thinking don't forget."

"It's selfish," Esme told him.

"No it's not. You need to have time with Carlisle, too. It's not selfish to want that. You_ need_ that. We all do... well not all of us with Carlisle, but you know what I mean."

Esme laughed and nodded, then shrugged "I don't know, Edward. We've kind of been out of sync lately."

"Both of you are probably just as equally unselfish," he told her, "So neither of you would want to make the call at asking us to take Caleb for a little while, unless you were both working or out helping protect the wolves land. I'm telling you, that at any time, ask us. Even if you two just want to go for a walk, or catch a movie. We'll take him for a couple of hours."

She sighed and thought for a moment before nodding again, "Alright."

"I mean it," Edward told her, "Bella and I would never mind doing that, and you know none of the others would either."

"Thank you," Esme told him. They both stood up and she gave him a hug.

"We'll bring him with us to Charlie's tonight. It's been so quiet that Bella and I end up staying inside and watching TV some nights. Plus Alex and Michael will be with us, too."

"No, Edward..."

"This is what I'm talking about," he said with a laugh, "Just say yes."

Esme sighed and Edward's nod urged her one, "Okay."

He grinned and headed back downstairs to Bella and Caleb. Esme decided to hop in the shower before getting ready for her next couple of hours teaching the children.

William and Madison volunteered to head over an hour early to catch up on some of the things they'd missed while on their honeymoon. Esme met them down there before the rest of them arrived and was impressed at their interest and willingness to ask questions, William especially. Madison always looked like she was paying attention and regularly asked for clarifications on things. William, at times, goofed around and cracked his fair share of jokes, though that day he was focused and serious. The two them had only recently received the news about Jared and Embry, so Esme suspected that played a role in his outlook on things.

When everyone else arrived, Esme started up where she'd left off and went along with what she had planned for them. Several times, a discussion came up about the current situation at hand in regards to the unknown perpetrator that attacked and killed their Quileute friends. From their in depth conversations, the class ran over the time frame that it typically did. No one seemed to mind, nor was anyone urgently waiting to go on their way for some free time.

"I need to hunt," Michael finally said, swallowing hard. He looked at Esme, "I'm sorry. It's just starting to burn pretty bad in my throat."

She looked at her watch, revealing they had stayed an extra hour and a half, "Michael, go right ahead," she told him, "We've been in here for a long time. Any time you need to hunt, just go. You don't even have to ask."

He nodded, "Thank you."

Esme, too, realized her thirst was beginning to intensify and released all the kids for the day. She knew it would only be a few more hours until they would all be taking their places on the watch. For the first time, her and Carlisle would be taking the night off, and she hoped to have a talk with him when he got in from work.

"Hey," William approached Esme. He gave her a smile, "Thanks for doing this with us every day. I know I fool around sometimes, but I do pay attention and I know it's important."

She gave him a smile, "I know, William. And you're welcome. No need to thank me though."

"Yes I do," he told her.

Madison quickly joined him, "We don't thank you enough for doing these things with us."

Esme quickly shook her head, "I'm glad you all just come and listen."

They both smiled at her and left, also to hunt, before their night out.

Esme shut down the small building for the night and made sure everything was in order before she made her way through the woods for dinner. Realizing she had some time to kill, she decided to go a little farther than normal, hunting down a few animals that she didn't typically feed on. It was a little change and very appetizing. She stalked down an extra deer to feel fully satisfied before finally making her way back home.

When she arrived, Carlisle sat in front of the fireplace with a box full old mementos from his days with Aro, and other things the Volturi had given him over the years. He tossed an piece of paper in as Esme entered the room.

"Hey," she said, looking at the clock on the wall, "You're home an hour early." She looked down at the box in his hand.

Carlisle moved few feet back from the fire and sat down in a chair he'd pulled up next to it, "Yeah. There was an emergency procedure. I had to tend to someone from the ER. I finished everything by quarter to nine, so I was able to come home after that." His eyes shifted to the clock that read nine-thirteen.

"Are you burning everything?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't have a need for them."

"You saved them for a reason." Her hand rested gently on his back and she looked into the box.

Carlisle pulled Esme onto his lap and she draped one arm around his neck. He tossed the box to the side.

"I know things haven't been exactly the same since Caleb's been born," Carlisle told her, "In lots of good ways, of course, but we'll just have to continue adjusting when it comes to other things."

"Did you talk to Edward?" Esme asked him.

He gave her a puzzled look, "No. Why?"

"He read my mind earlier and we had a little talk. I just didn't know if you were bringing this up because he talked to you."

Carlisle shook his head with a smile, "No. I mean, I know we haven't exactly had much time for each other lately," he paused, "I think we've got the parent roles down as Mom and Dad."

Esme nodded in agreement.

He pulled her slightly closer to him, "We just have to get back to balancing our lives as 'mom and dad' without leaving out the 'husband and wife' part of it."

She smiled, "You're right. We've kind of been leaving that out in the last couple months."

Carlisle grinned, "The opportunities haven't really presented themselves lately, but we'll just have to make time. I mean I'm sure any couple would find some difficulty if their baby never slept... ever. Not to mention everything that's been going on with the wolves and just, you know, life."

Esme looked around them, "We have time now." She studied his expression in the dark. Half of his face was illuminated by the flickering flames and the other was set in the darkness, though she could see both of his eyes clearly.

Carlisle took in a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her. Esme sighed and let him take the lead as he guided her onto the floor beneath him. She closed her eyes as his lips landed gently on her neck while his hands glided toward her hips where he firmly secured them. For a second, the distant memory of her transformation played in her head, though it only lasted a second before his lips crashed back against hers.

Esme took in the details of their time together like series of snapshots that would be framed in her mind; Carlisle's eyes pressed shut tightly, the rippled muscles she traced over on his upper back and just the right amount of lighting the fire cast upon them that made the night seem more like a fantasy dream sequence than reality.

If there was one plus to the lack of intimacy in their lives as of lately, Esme thought, it was the overly intense and magnified feelings that arose during the times they were able to be together.

The hours that were given never seemed like enough, and felt more like minutes than the actual time frame. The only indication that time had passed was the darkness that fell upon the from the dying fire. Only embers remained as they struggled to stay burning amongst the ashes in the fireplace.

Carlisle took a deep breath and cuddled himself beside Esme under a blanket he'd pulled off the couch awhile before. She faced where the fire's last life died out and locked her fingers with her husbands as his arm laid over her.

"What time is it, Carlisle?" she asked.

He rolled onto his back and read upward onto the couch where he left his phone, clicking it on. "A little after four."

Esme turned to face him, "We should probably get up. Everyone will be back soon."

He tossed his phone back onto the cushions before pulling her back to him, "They won't be back for over an hour. Lay with me for a little while."

She smiled, more than willingly to do as he asked, "Alright."

Carlisle brought his lips back to hers and Esme's eyes closed as her palm rested on the side of his face. He then laid flat on his back and guided her so she laid partially on top of him, running a hand up and down her bare back.

Both of them sighed, "I love you," he told her, "I hope you know that."

"Nope," she said, jokingly, "I couldn't really tell."

He opened his eyes and looked down to where she was smiling. A grin spread across his face and he laid his head back down flat.

"I love you, too," Esme said.


	41. A Small Hurdle to Jump

**Chapter 41**

Alice glided her way home and whisked in through the front door of the house. The sky was breaking way to dawn and she was the first of her family members to arrive after another long night of waiting for the intruder who had yet to resurface on the Quileute land.

Esme was vacuuming the rug in the living room that sat centered beneath a coffee table. She gave Alice a quick wave, then turned off the cleaning appliance as she approached.

"Any news?" she asked.

Alice shook her head, "Another quiet night. Did you two hold down the place here okay?" A smile spread across her face and Esme shook her head, trying not to grin.

"It was quiet," she said without elaborating.

"Does Carlisle have to work today?"

Esme shook her head, "No."

She sighed, "Aro should be arriving today to talk. It won't go well with Lucy, but he also wants to talk to Carlisle."

She leaned an arm on the top of the vacuum and looked at Alice with a little concern and an almost annoyed expression at the mention of Aro.

"He'll be expecting Edward to be with him... which he will be. I've seen Edward confirmed that he knew nothing about the attacks on the Quileutes. Luciana won't believe him despite Edward's confirmation."

"What will Aro do?" Esme asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. I want Jasper to be with them too to pick up on if Aro will be sad about his daughter's rebellion and wishes not to speak with him."

"I would imagine he would be."

Alice agreed, "I do too." She looked around, "Where's Carlisle now?"

"He was in the shower when I came down to vacuum," Esme told her, pointing upward. She glanced at the clock, "He's probably done."

Before Alice could respond, Carlisle made his way to them freshly showered and dressed sharply. "I heard everything the two of you were talking about," he informed them, "What time today is Aro coming?"

"Just before sunset," Alice told him, "Four.. four-thirty this afternoon."

He put a hand by his mouth and his eyebrows pressed together as he thought before giving a simple, "Alright."

"Where's Jasper?" Esme asked Alice.

"Hunting with Nicole, Rose and Emmett."

The three of them looked toward the door, hearing Edward's voice outside. A few seconds later he emerged with Bella, Caleb, Alex and Michael. Alice didn't have to say anything before Edward let them know that he already knew what was going on.

Bella looked at her sister, "He always leaves me out of these things," she huffed.

Alice looked over at her, "Aro's about to be in town."

Her expression changed from carefree to stern, "Why?"

"It's nothing," Edward said. He looked at Alice, "You think I'm going to read that he's not involved with what happened to Jared and Embry?"

"I don't think," she told him, "I know."

He shifted his eyes to Carlisle, and Esme took Caleb from Edward's arms, smiling immediately at her baby. He made a few noises, and tried talking to her in his own little language.

"What Caleb?" Esme asked, "Tell Mommy. What?"

He babbled back to her before she peppered his cheeks with kisses.

Everyone took a second to admire their interaction with smiles before Esme looked up toward Edward and Bella, "Thank you for watching him last night."

"You're welcome," they both said with matching smiles. "Ask us anything," Bella added, as Edward had emphasized the day before.

Esme nodded and repeated her statement, "Thank you." Carlisle ran a hand over the top of Caleb's head.

They both nodded before focusing back on the Aro conversation.

"I can't believe he's coming here," Alexandra said, now instilled with the deserving fear of the Volturi leader that had not been present prior to trip to Italy.

"I promise it'll be fine," Alice told her, "Just stay here with Michael when he arrives. Carlisle and Edward will meet him on neutral territory."

"Should we warn the tribe?" Edward asked.

Carlisle met his eyes and thought before he gave a nod, "I say we should. They'll sense him in the area regardless. If you could tell Jacob first that he had nothing to do with the attack, he can tell the rest of them that there's no danger. If we don't say anything, they could initiate an attack on him, or all of us. We don't want to lose their trust."

Edward nodded in a strong agreement, "Alright."

"Esme," Carlisle said, "You should maybe plan a visit to Sue's, just as added protection over there."

She nodded, "Alright. She asked me a few days ago to get together, but I couldn't because of the class. I'll call her."

"It's only a six," Edward reminded his mother with a smile.

Esme glanced at the clock again, "Oh, yeah. Thanks for stopping me. I wouldn't want to wake her."

"She'll accept," Alice assured her.

Esme snickered, "Thanks, Alice."

They all stood around thinking in silence before Alice broke it, "Well, we have all day. No worries guys." She patted Carlisle's shoulder and walked out of the living room. Alexandra and Michael looked around before quietly making their way elsewhere.

Edward turned to Carlisle, "Renesme and Jacob are coming by around noon. We can talk to him then."

Carlisle nodded, "That sounds good." He sighed and looked at Caleb, reaching his arms out to take him from Esme. She smiled at let him have their son, who tried his version of communication with Carlisle.

"What?" he asked him in a soft, baby voice that urged him to keep the baby chatter going.

Esme smiled and looked at Bella as she stared at them admirably. She wondered if what Edward said was true, and they would take the plunge and try for another baby. She knew it would make them happy, and felt bad that Bella had such a traumatic experience with her first delivery.

"He was so good for us last night," she told Esme.

"More than I can say for Alexandra and Michael's experience," Carlisle said with a laugh.

Edward grinned, "Why?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and they both smiled, "Let's just say it took me awhile to get this place back in order," Esme told them, letting out a laugh at her vision of the house in shambles.

Bella chuckled and Edward continued to smile. "Well, he was great for us," he assured her.

Caleb laid his head down against Carlisle's chest and let his hand play with the collar of his shirt.

"Back in sync?" Edward asked, looking at Esme, then to Carlisle. He felt a little uneasy thinking of the two of them as anything aside from perfect, as he'd known them forever. Everyone knew they provided the stability for the family, so hearing that they weren't on the same page for a little while was enough for him to check in on their situation.

Esme looked down shyly and smiled, then looked at Carlisle. He stared back at her as she answered with a nod, "Yeah. Back in sync."

Carlisle smirked and put his arm around Esme's shoulders, then landed a kiss on her temple.

Edward and Bella smiled and she leaned into him. "So there's really no reason to worry, huh?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Alice would know," Edward said, "And apparently there's no connection with Aro and the wolf attacks. We have to expect he'll be here every now and then because of his daughter."

Bella nodded, seeming to understand.

Esme looked at Carlisle, picturing him burning the Volturi's items that were given to him as gifts over the years the night before. "Do you think Aro will want to read your thoughts?"

He looked at her and shrugged.

"Because you were burning those things last night..."

Carlisle smiled, "I only burned that one paper when you walked in."

"Do you think he'll get offended if he sees that?"

He took a deep breath and grinned again, "If he does, he'll understand why I _really_ lit that fire."

Esme looked confused at first, then looked into his partially squinted smiling eyes and realized what he was talking about. Edward's face twisted, though he began to smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said, reaching down for Bella's hand. She smiled, realizing he must have seen whatever they had been thinking.

"It's not necessary," Carlisle said.

"Oh, it is," Edward disagreed with a laugh.

Carlisle shrugged and brought his attention back to Caleb. Esme rubbed his back gently and leaned up against him, "Be careful with Aro."

"We'll be okay."

She sighed and nodded.

"We will," he said again, "Don't stress yourself out all day."

"Can't help it," Esme told him.

Carlisle leaned his face down and kissed her, then kissed her immediately again as she pulled back. Esme initiated a longer, third kiss and almost continued before Caleb's hand landed solidly on the side Carlisle's face.

His eyes opened and Esme laughed as their son continued to slap him in the face a few more times.

"Caleb," he said, starting to laugh.

"Are you hitting Daddy?" Esme asked with all too enthusiastic ring in her voice.

He looked at her and laughed again, "Don't encourage him."

Caleb's hand cocked back again and Carlisle closed his eyes in anticipation as his hand slapped him across the face again. The look on her husband's face as he waited for the tiny impact made her giggle and Caleb let out one of his first true baby laugh's immediately following hers.

Carlisle's eyes met hers and he shook his head with a wide smile. Esme ran a hand through his hair and kissed him once more, then kissed Caleb, who was still upbeat and happy.

"He's going to be the biggest handful of the three of them," Carlisle told her, "I can just tell."

"Third time's a charm," she told him, raising her eyebrows.

Carlisle leaned in and kissed her forehead again, then continued to play with Caleb. Esme sighed, feeling somewhat alright about Aro's visit because of Alice's sureness about the situation. She also had a good feeling that she and Carlisle were out of the funk they were in and that things would begin to get better after the unfortunate events from weeks before.


	42. Aro's Return

**Chapter 42**

Carlisle and Edward walked only about a mile from the family's house before they found Aro standing like an elegant statue in a small clearing. His long, dark coat barely skimmed the snow that clung to the landscape beneath his boots. His arms were draped down in front of his body where his fingers were locked loosely together.

"You saw me coming, I presume," he spoke upon first seeing the two of them approach his location.

Carlisle nodded, "Alice said you'd be in town. Did you get a chance to see Luciana?"

Aro held back the emotions that pulled at him from the mention of his daughter's name. He didn't directly answer the question. "A few of the wolves have been destroyed I've been told."

Edward studied Aro's mind, and the Volturi leader acknowledged this by glancing in his direction with a subtle smile to let him know he knew what he was doing.

"Two of them," Carlisle told him, "Jared and Embry. They were attacked and killed by a vampire about a month ago."

He nodded once, "Luciana holds me responsible."

"Why would she?"

"Every since our little encounter at our home in Italy," Aro started, "You know, the one where you came to us..."

Edward shifted his eyes to Carlisle for a moment, who never altered his position.

"After that day, Luciana holds me responsible for every little thing out of place," he finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Carlisle told him, "So considering we're on the subject, you have no idea who's done this?"

He smirked, "No. I have no care in my heart for werewolves, except my obligation to be cordial with Seth Clearwater. The act itself doesn't bother me one bit, it's just the bridge it burns between my daughter and I that leaves me with a fragment of a care in my heart." He looked toward Edward again, then back to Carlisle, "And before you ask, I don't plan on carrying out any plan of justice for whoever did this to your tribal friends."

"I wasn't planning on asking for justice. I know this isn't a problem of yours."

"I was also made aware that there's another little blessing in the family," Aro said with a smile.

Carlisle's face remained stern and he quickly nodded, "That's right."

"But how? If it's not an eclipse..."

"The wish was altered," he explained, "Masen, Leah and Billy-"

Aro outstretched his hand, "This is far easier for me, old friend."

Carlisle held back a sigh and gave Aro his hand. He waited for his reaction.

"Well, there may be a number of Cullen children in the future," he said with a laugh, "Caleb Cullen... And I've also gathered information regarding young Masen's illness."

"You see it's not contagious or threatening toward vampires," Carlisle told him, "It was an overuse of his gift."

"So you presume."

"With lots of time and research to back it up, yes."

Aro let go of his hand, "That was my the main reason why I've come so far, and I'm glad to see that I, in theory, have nothing to fear. I'm a little offended though, I must say, that you didn't let me know of the birth of your youngest son. He has the healing powers, as well?"

"You'll have to forgive me," Carlisle told him, "Masen nearly died the night Caleb was born, and a lot has happened since then."

"You lied to your beautiful bride, I see." Aro smiled at the thought.

"He was trying to protect her," Edward intervened.

"Thank you, Edward," Aro told him without looking in his direction. One of his hands rose as if to stop him from talking.

"That's neither here nor there," Carlisle said, "Whether right or wrong, yes. I did. I thought, at the time, it was in her best interest."

He changed the subject, "Edward, you can see that my words are as true as my thoughts, yes?"

"Yes," he said dryly.

"I'd like you to speak with my daughter. Warm her up to the idea of rebuilding the trust in our relationship. She still believes it was my doing to harm her... friends."

Edward was about to talk before Carlisle cut him off, "We'll do that."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Aro said, "I do admire your compassion."

He nodded.

"Well, I shall be on my way. My original stance regarding our friendship still stands, though I suspect the letter I sent you is up in flames by now. I do not wish to continue these meetings."

"We'll respect your wishes," Carlisle said, "No hard feelings."

He smirked, "A wedding gift is on the way for William and Madison. Please give them my regards, as well."

"We will."

"And extend the congratulations to Esme on the birth of your third child."

Carlisle's eyes squinted slightly and he nodded. "Alright."

Aro knew Carlisle was too controlled to bring his true feelings to the surface. Through the touch of his hand he saw many conversations between he and Esme regarding his perspective on the Volturi. There was still an obvious, lingering anger that was buried in the depths of him. Aro knew him well enough to know he would not retaliate unless their family struck again first. He knew the safety of his family and the Cullen coven was far higher on the list of priorities that his pride, or desire for revenge.

"Take care Carlisle," Aro said, feeling as though he had won somewhat of a moral victory over them. He shifted his eyes, "Take care Edward."

They both nodded before Aro was gone, disappearing from sight in the blink of an eye.

Carlisle and Edward stared at each other and didn't say much before making the short trip back home.


	43. Bait Them In

**Chapter 43**

When Carlisle and Edward returned home, everyone had gathered around the living room waiting to hear what they had to say. Masen, Leah and Cassandra had joined everyone and Leah's face looked on edge with anticipation.

"So..." Masen said, standing up when his father crossed through the doorway. Edward followed close behind him and shook his head.

"He didn't order it," he explained to them, "It was someone else."

"Are you positive?" Leah asked.

Edward nodded, "Yes. He didn't know who assaulted the Jared and Embry."

"Someone who still has ties to Olivia?" Esme asked, bobbing Caleb up and down,"Or Peter, then maybe?"

Everyone looked around at each other and thought about her question. Alexandra's jaw hardened at the thought of Peter and Michael put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe it was just a stray attack," Emmett said.

"It doesn't feel that way to me," Jasper told him.

They exchanged a look, almost as if they were able to read each other's minds before turning their attention to Carlisle.

"Aro was able to see everything through me," Carlisle told them, "He didn't seem concerned about your illness, Masen. Not after he was able to process what we all went through to figure it out. I think that was his main concern for coming here."

"Did he say anything about Lucy?" Alexandra asked.

"He remained somewhat casual about his daughter, but expressed that it bothered him that she holds him accountable for what happened," her father told her. He then looked to Edward.

"Internally, he was more upset than he was leading on. It bothers him," Edward said, "A lot."

"Carlisle," Leah said, then paused.

His eyes shifted to hers, as did Esme's.

"What's your gut feeling about the attacker? What do you think?"

"Regarding Aro?" he asked.

"Do you think it was a random, isolated incident, or do you believe there was more behind it?"

Everyone turned their attention to Carlisle, and Leah waited with wondering eyes.

He looked around at everyone, "I can't say for sure. We haven't had another incident from whoever did this to Jared and Embry, but..." He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "It's hard for me to think of it as random after the eventful years we've all recently been a part of. That could be clouding my judgment, though."

"I agree," Leah said, "I don't think it's random. Whoever did this could just be biding their time to get everyone off their toes before they come back."

"Seth's still on Lucy's side. He'll still think it's Aro," Nicole told them.

"Even after we talk to them?" Carlisle asked her.

She nodded, "Yes."

"We'll continue to keep watches on the reservation," Carlisle said to Leah.

"There's going to come a night when we're going to have to get back to normal," Leah said back to him, "You guys can't do this forever. Neither can we."

"There is still a chance that the person may be gone," Rosalie told them, "Maybe it wasn't random, but a one time attack."

Leah and Masen looked at each other, and Jasper whispered something to Alice who quickly shook her head.

"Are we going to catch the people who killed Jared and Embry?" Cassandra asked them, breaking the ten seconds, or so, of silence.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances, as did many of the people in the room. Masen put a hand on the top of her head, "We're working on it, Cas." He made eye contact with his father.

"We're pretty positive that Aro has nothing to do with this," he told them, "So we'll have to shift our focus in a different direction."

"I'd like to catch this guy and keep him alive," Jasper told them, "Interrogate him, ask him questions. If this isn't just random, I'm willing to bet there are more involved."

"You don't think there could be another army out there, do you?" Masen asked.

"Doubtful, but not impossible."

"We have to consider all options," Carlisle said. He looked at Jasper.

"I believe they'll be back," he said.

Leah nodded, almost eager to know that she would be able to get revenge. Masen looked at her with a small hint of concern in his expression. The last thing he wanted was for Leah to have to square off against the attacker, or anyone for that matter.

"We do have Alice and Nicole, don't forget," Carlisle told them, "They have yet to see anything in the near future, so if the watches quiet down, they'll be able to see people coming."

Jasper spoke up again, "Leah may be right when she said they could be biding their time. If this wasn't random, they're probably expecting us to be on our toes, or ready to retaliate if someone returned. What they probably don't know is what Alice and Nicole are capable of doing. So if we did back down on the watches around the reservation, that might bait them into returning, which we could easily ambush through Nicole's vision." He looked at his daughter, changing his hard expression to a lopsided closed mouth grin and flashed her a wink.

Nicole grinned back, glad to be of help and even more happy to get her dad's praise.

Esme smiled to herself at their interaction then turned to Alice, "Is Aro definitely gone?"

She nodded, "He's a long way from here now. Didn't seem eager to want to stay."

"I wasn't going to say it, but he felt threatened a little," Edward told them.

"Should have sent William with you guys," Emmett chimed in, "He could have read every thought in his mind since... forever."

They all remained silent before Carlisle spoke up, "We need to start utilizing his gift a little more," he said with a quick, accompanied laugh.

Everyone quietly agreed with subtle nods and brief moments of eye contact.

"What's the plan tonight?" Masen asked, "I'm on a shift. I don't want Leah and Cassie to be alone."

Jacob stood up from where he'd be listening quietly out of character, "Ness and I will stay over there." He looked over to his wife, who nodded.

"Of course."

"No," Leah said, shaking her head, "You don't have to."

"I know we don't have to," he told her, rolling his eyes in a brotherly manner, "But we will." He removed the phone from his pocket and began typing away on the keypad.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Texting Seth to stay close by, too. And Lucy doesn't sleep so that's a plus," he smiled toward Renesme, "Just in case we all pass out halfway through the night."

Bella looked at Jacob with a smile, then to her daughter who continued to watch as he communicated with Seth.

"Should we stick to the typical night watch tonight?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle nodded, "I don't want to change anything this close to the time we usually go out, but maybe we can do as Jasper said starting tomorrow. It could bait the person back here if they think we're not ready for them."

Esme almost flinched at purposely drawing the attacker back. She looked at Caleb, who was trying to get out of her grasp.

Jacob's phone went off. He quickly read it, then placed it back in his pocket, looking over at Leah as he did so.

"You don't have to-" she stared.

"Yes they do," Masen told her, "Please... for me."

She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but oblige to his requests. She then looked at their daughter and suddenly felt selfish for trying to be prideful, knowing it was far more than just her own life that needed to be looked out for. "Okay."

Masen pulled her to him and kissed her temple, then brushed her hair behind her ear. In the past, Leah would have sternly stood her ground and wouldn't have surrendered without a fight. Now, she easily relaxed and melted into his side, throwing an arm around his waist.

"Sorry I can't be with you tonight," he whispered, "I've been trying to get the second shift."

She looked up at him, "It's not your fault."

He studied her expression before she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"You can always stay here, don't forget," Esme told her, "Any time. Don't even ask. I'll make up one of the rooms for you."

Leah smiled, "Thanks."

They all looked around at each other.

"Okay, well I guess we better be getting back," Jacob said, "I have to stop in to see my father."

Carlisle took Caleb, who continued to struggle, from Esme's arms and headed to the living room so he could place their son down on the floor to play with some toys.

"Be careful, Masen," Carlisle told his son, as he did every night since his near death experience.

Masen knew what his father meant, as his words rang with 'don't try to save a hundred people'. "I will, Dad," he assured him, giving him a goodbye hug, "You guys be careful too."


	44. Fun and Games

**Chapter 44**

Emmett sat across the table from Jasper as they two of them squared off in a chess game in Edward's music room. Alice sat with her legs crossed next to Jasper and leaned an elbow on his shoulder. Throughout the game, she would make faces or excited noises to indicate she knew what Emmett was about to do, though bit her tongue each time. Jasper kept laughing at Emmett's annoyed expressions, and Rosalie, who sat in the corner reading, couldn't help but giggle every so often.

They'd played several games over the course of about an hour and their current one was about to wrap up. Emmett's eyebrows pressed together with distress as Jasper closed in on his king, that was only accompanied by a few stray pawns and a knight.

Jasper eyed his brother with a smile before finalizing the game with the words he'd spoken several times that afternoon, "Check mate."

Emmett gave a low frustrated grunt and made sure the move had, indeed, done him in before knocking his own king off the board and to the ground.

Rosalie and Alice both laughed, and Jasper continued to smile. "Another round?" he asked.

Emmett shook his head, "I'm good." He looked around the room and stretched his arms above his head. He looked at Rosalie, who flashed him a smile before going back to her book. "You know," he went on, "It's been all serious, gloom and doom around here for a month."

Rosalie looked back up at him and saw a mischievous idea pass through his mind through the look in his eyes. She tilted her head a little to the side and questioned him with her own facial expression.

He let out a chuckle, "Want to prank Carlisle?"

Alice couldn't help but snicker and looked at Jasper. Rosalie smiled subtly but didn't say anything.

"I want to try to get him to swear; curse."

"No," Rosalie said right away.

Jasper looked at Alice and they both share a quick laugh. "Why do you want to do that?" Alice asked him.

"I'm bored," he said, "And I think it'd be funny."

"He's working," Rosalie said.

"Not for much longer," Emmett argued with a grin, "I say we do everything in our power to make him swear."

"And take bets on how long it'll take..." Jasper added, looking at the girls.

"No," Rosalie said again. She flipped the page of her book. "He won't swear, anyway. That's my bet."

"He did in the car that one time."

"That was different."

Emmett raised his eyebrows and continued to grin playfully at his wife.

"I'll disagree," Jasper said, looking at Rosalie, "I say less than a day."

"Definitely not," Rosalie said without looking up again.

Alice shook her head, "I'm siding with Rose. He won't."

"No matter what you... idiots do," Rosalie told them, now smiling to herself.

"What counts as swearing?" Alice asked.

"Just about anything," Emmett said, making a face, "Carlisle doesn't even use Rosalie's choice of words." She looked over at him in confusion before he reminded her of what she just called them, "Idiots."

"Idiots doesn't count," Alice said, "Not that I think he'd even say that."

"If he says _any_ curse words," Rosalie chimed in, " 'Damn it' setting the low bar and anything worse from there on up, I'll..." she tapped her finger on her mouth, "I'll..."

"Buy us a pair of jetskis like the Quileutes had," Jasper said, looking over at Emmett with a smile. His brother nodded and gave him a fist bump.

Alice crinkled her nose and smiled, "You're on... oh wait, what's the time frame?" she looked at Rosalie, "And what's the deal if we win?"

"Twenty four hours," Rosalie told them, looking around the room to see if everyone could agree.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and nodded. Alice gave a shrug and an approving expression as she contemplated the potential winnings for her and her sister.

"What would you ladies want... _if_ you were to win?" Jasper asked, winking at Alice.

"Cars," Rosalie told them, "The cars of our choice."

Emmett laughed, "You're getting pricey, babe."

"Ooo, how about motorcycles?" Alice asked, looking at Rosalie, "Hot pink Suzuki motorcycles?"

Rosalie smiled and the boys both laughed. "That could be fun," she said, looking over at Alice, "And different... okay. Hot pink motorcycles it is."

Emmett held his hand out for her and Alice to shake. Jasper followed his gesture and did the same.

"You can't cheat," Rosalie said as Emmett playfully wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He laughed, "How can we cheat?"

"You can't tell him what we're doing, and you can't get him to quote something." Alice told them.

"He would skip over the bad word in a quote," Emmett told them with a laugh.

Rosalie nodded in agreement, "I've witnessed it."

"Songs too," Alice added, "They don't count."

Everyone agreed and they all shared a laugh.

"You have to admit it's been a bit... mope central around here lately," Emmett said, "We have to brighten it up a little."

"You're kind of sick for thinking this up," Jasper told him with a laugh, "But I can see it might become entertaining."

"Are we getting anyone else involved in this?" Alice asked.

Edward and Bella walked in and Edward gave a smile and a quick, "No."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, "God forbid you go against Carlisle."

He laughed again, "I'd just rather sit back and watch this all unfold."

Bella snickered, having overheard their whole conversation, "I don't think he'll swear," she said.

"Edward?" Emmett asked, "What's your take on this?"

He paused for a minute, never letting his smile fade, "I'll side with the girls," he looked over at Bella, "As much as I hate siding with Rosalie, I don't think anything you do will get him to curse."

"No way," Bella said, shaking her head at Emmett.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a confident smile, "Bella, don't you know me well enough by now?"

Edward smirked at his brother, "I don't think she's been quite as impressed by you since she beat you in an arm wrestling match."

Emmett shook his head and let his smile fade, though it didn't totally disappear.

Bella and Alice both laughed and Jasper now had a big smile on his face.

"Should we tell Esme?" Bella asked.

Rosalie shook her head, then laughed, "She'll feel bad and tell him. This is between the six of us."

Edward shook his head, though didn't express any displeasure in the event. "When does the twenty four hour period begin?"

They all turned their attention to the clock before Alice spoke, "The second he gets home from work."


	45. The First Hour

**Chapter 45**

Carlisle sat at his desk filling out some last minute paperwork before he went home for the night. He looked over his work to make sure he hadn't missed anything and decided to call it a day.

He grabbed the jacket he'd worn earlier from the back of his chair and switched off the computer that glowed on the desk in front of him. Before he could hit the light, his office phone went off and he reluctantly answered it.

"Dr. Cullen." He listened to the secretary on the other end of the receiver with some confusion before a snowball unexpectedly crashed into his face completely catching him off guard.

Emmett couldn't help a loud laugh from out in the hallway and looked in at Carlisle, who's face still stung with surprise. He lifted his eyes to meet Emmett's and noticed Jasper as he slowly peeked his head in.

"What are you guys doing?" he demanded, brushing off face and the leftover snow on his shirt. He gave them a look and put his arms out to the sides to try drawing some kind of a response.

Jasper chuckled and ducked back out into the hallway and Emmett continued to laugh, "Just jokin' with ya, pops."

Carlisle looked down at his desk and wiped up where chunks of the snowball had scattered. When he looked back up, Emmett hurled another one in his direction, catching him on the side of the face as he attempted to get out of the way at the last second.

"Emmett!" he yelled, then quieted his voice to keep from drawing attention to them, "Stop."

The quickness of how he mellowed out made Emmett almost scowl though Carlisle still looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you throwing snowballs in here?" he asked him.

Emmett shrugged, "Starting a war."

"In the hospital?"

"Well it was either here, or at home... in the house." he said, then looked out of the corner of his eye at Jasper, "But I would have made Esme clean it up anyway."

Carlisle shot him a glare, "You mean she would have made _you_ clean it up."

Jasper stayed behind the wall and gave his brother a look before he kept going.

"Yeah, something like that..." He waited for a moment before Carlisle shook his head and put his jacket on. When he didn't draw much of a reaction, he continued to think of other things to say to provoke him.

"You came all this way to do that?" he asked them, looking at Jasper as he rounded the corner.

"We were in the neighborhood," Jasper said, laughing as the last syllable left his mouth. Emmett joined in on the laughter.

Carlisle looked for a minute at both of them, still confused and beginning to get annoyed before a few of his co-workers passed by and waved. He forced a closed mouth smile and returned the gesture before eying the two of them again and leaving through the front doors.

Emmett and Jasper walked closely behind him, trying to communicate without him hearing them, though they were unsuccessful.

Carlisle stopped and turned to face them, "What are you guys doing?" He looked at both of their faces, each appearing as if they were in the second grade. "Is something going on at home and you're trying to stall me or something?"

His words made Emmett laugh harder, "No. Not at all. Go right home."

He kept his suspicions high, "Well... is _anything_ out of the ordinary going on at home then?"

"Nope," Jasper shook his head with a grin, "You don't have to go home, though if you don't want to."

The two of them could tell he was beginning to lose his patience slightly by the way he let out a loud exhale through his nose. "Alright. I'll drive you then."

"Okay," Emmett agreed. He bent down to gather some more snow but Carlisle quickly stopped him.

"Don't," he said firmly, "I give up if that's what it takes, just get in the car."

Emmett dropped the snow he was about to turn into a snowball and did as he asked, hopping into the back seat alongside Jasper.

Carlisle took his time getting in behind the wheel, grabbing a handful of snow as he pretended to drop his keys. "No one wants the front?"

The two of them looked at each other and shook their heads before he put the car in drive without further questioning. Emmett turned to Jasper to whisper something and was immediately hit in the face with snow as he turned, leaving a stunned expression on his face.

Carlisle stopped the car and looked at him with a grin, "Don't start something you can't finish, Emmett."

Jasper started to laugh and Emmett took whatever snow he could gather off of his face and tried smashing it into his brother's. The two of them fought for a moment before settling down and looking out their separate windows.

After a few minutes of silence, Emmett texted Jasper, who looked down upon feeling his phone vibrate in his hand. His eyes shifted with an accompanied smile toward Emmett, who's message read: _watch this._

"Esme's going to pay for that one later," Emmett said, shaking his head.

Carlisle snickered and continued to drive.

"Yep, gunna hit her right in the face with a snowball when I get home," Emmett continued, "In the house, too." He looked down at his shoulder and brushed a few leftover snowflakes from his hooded sweatshirt.

Jasper looked up and tried to read Carlisle's expression, seeing he had a half smile on his face.

"I'm not playing these games," he said calmly.

"You're not... Esme will have to though."

Carlisle laughed again, "Okay Emmett."

Jasper's phone went off again and he looked down at Emmett's message. _I'm really gonna do it._ He leaned across to whisper to him quietly, "Breaking out the big guns, huh?"

Both of their eyes looked into the rearview mirror and met Carlisle's.

"Whatever you're doing, it's not going to work," he told them with a quick laugh, "And if it does, you'll wish it didn't."

The boys exchanged a smile in the back again, before remaining quiet for the rest of the ride home.

Carlisle kept a closer than normal eye on them until he pulled into the driveway. He clicked the button to open the garage that hung on his visor and pulled the car in as the door went up. Emmett and Jasper both piled out and scooted inside ahead him, whispering to each other as they quickly darted to the furthest place in the house from the garage.

Rosalie and Alice both sat on the couch watching television with Alexandra and Michael. Caleb was entertaining himself on the carpet in the middle of the four of them. The girls looked up at Carlisle as he crossed by them through the house, having already seen Emmett and Jasper disappear down the hall.

Esme was in the kitchen baking a pie for later in the evening when Sue and Charlie would be stopping by. She quickly noticed something was off in Carlisle's expression and asked him as he approached her after hanging up his jacket.

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before she immediately asked him, "What's wrong?"

A light snicker left his mouth, "Nothing."

She gave him a look and smirked, glad to see whatever it was, was nothing serious, "Nothing? You seem... I don't know, like something's a little off."

He shook his head and spoke quietly, "Emmett and Jasper were playing some kind of a game with me. They hit me with snowballs when I was leaving work and seem like they're up to something. I'm not sure what."

Esme couldn't help but laugh and shook her head. Carlisle took a deep breath. "I'm just going to say hi to Caleb and I'll be back in to help."

"Okay," she said to him, opening a cabinet in search of some spices.

Carlisle walked into the living room and picked up Caleb, saying hello to everyone and giving Alexandra a quick hug as she stood up to greet him.

"What time did your shift end?" Alice asked him with a questioning expression.

"Four," he told her, looking down at his watch out of habit, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering."

He glanced over at her, then noticed Rosalie was staring and tried to avert her attention elsewhere. He then looked to Alexandra and Michael and dismissed the idea that the girls were involved in whatever the boys were doing.

"I'll take him," Rosalie offered, referring to Caleb.

Carlisle smiled and handed his son to her before rejoining Esme in the kitchen. "What can I do? Do we need anything? It's just Charlie and Sue?"

"Seth and Lucy may come by, too," she told him, thinking for a moment. She opened the refrigerator and looked over at him, "Want to send one of the kids to the store for ice cream?"

He smiled, "I'll go get some. What kind?"

Esme smiled back, "I know Charlie likes vanilla, so maybe vanilla and Sue is a fan of butter pecan, or black raspberry."

"I'll get all three," he said, kissing her on the cheek, "Anything else?"

She shook her head, "I think we're all set with everything else."

Carlisle nodded, "Okay. If you think of something else, give me a call."

"I will," she smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded and quickly went upstairs to change out of his work clothes before making his way back down to the garage, passing Edward and Bella on the way.

"Hey," Edward said with a grin.

Carlisle nodded, "I'll be back." He studied their expressions and gave his son a look before continuing to the garage. He flipped on the light switch and swung the keys around his finger, only to see that his car was covered in wrapping paper from front to back. Not an inch of the car was visible from the thorough, yet rushed and messy, wrapping job.

He stared at the car for a moment and headed back inside, hanging his keys back up and grabbing Emmett's. Esme heard him return to the house and gave him a confused look, "What's wrong?"

Carlisle shook his head and couldn't help but give a half smile, "Go take a look in the garage." He shook his head a second time before leaving through the front door to where Emmett's Jeep sat in the driveway.

"No promises this is going to come back in one piece," Carlisle said aloud, knowing Emmett was listening somewhere close by.

No longer than a second later, an upstairs window opened and he leaned his head out, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he said back, sliding into the driver's seat. Before Emmett could say another word, he peeled out of the driveway, sending snow and slush into the air off the spin of the tires.

When he returned home, some twenty minutes later, he laughed at his own retaliation to their pranks. In the passenger's seat and next to each window in the back, he'd built a small 'family' of snowmen. Carlisle unrolled all the windows down so Emmett would have a clear view of the car's interior. He didn't always find it in him to fight back in these situations, though today he couldn't help himself.

He got out of the car with the one bag of items Esme had asked him to get and locked it, despite having rolled down all of the windows. No sooner than a second or two later, a round of snowballs were hurled in his direction, one of them knocking the bag of ice cream from his hand.

Rosalie and Alice each leaned out of the same window that Emmett had earlier, and Esme, Alice and Michael opened the front door after hearing the commotion.

"Emmett!" Carlisle screamed, "Stop it."

Emmett continued his pursuit to make him curse, "I can't give in, Carlisle. Sorry." He launched another snowball in his direction.

Bella and Edward emerged from the side of the house, both with smiles, though appearing somewhat awestruck at what was going on in the driveway.

Carlisle ducked out of the way and ran at Emmett, who continued to laugh, before attempting to wrestle him to the ground.

Alexandra was the first to join them all outside, laughing as she did so. "What is going on?" she asked, looking toward Edward and Bella, then the girls in the upstairs window.

Esme joined her on the step, where Michael came out just behind her. She looked at her daughter and shrugged, though didn't know exactly what was going on as her husband and Emmett fought in the snow.

Emmett's wild laughter, set everyone else off and the two of them finally got up from the ground, each looking equally frazzled.

"I give up," Carlisle told him, "Just stop with the snowballs and all that stuff." He wiped a hand across his face, which was damp. His hair and clothing were covered with snow.

"It's only been an hour," Emmett said.

"What's only been an hour?" He looked around at them all, and Rosalie and Alice quickly ducked back into the house.

Jasper appeared from the woods with a smile. "Should we just tell him? I'm starting to feel bad."

"No," Emmett said, "Jetskis, remember?"

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked them. He looked over his shoulder at Esme, who shrugged but looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

Edward avoided eye contact with his father and made his way to Emmett's Jeep, noticing the snowmen inside. "Nice work, Carlisle."

Esme looked in and let her mouth hang open, having just noticed, "Carlisle..."

He looked back at her, wanting badly to say "They started it," though held off knowing that wouldn't make the situation look any better for him.

"Edward, would you mind grabbing the bag I dropped over there?" he pointed toward the ground and Edward did as he asked. He handed the bag to Esme.

"Twenty-three hours and counting," Emmett said, looking at his brother.

"You better come check out the Jeep, Em," Edward told him with a laugh. Bella looked inside for the first time and gave a laugh, herself.

Carlisle brushed himself off and headed toward the front door, grabbing the bag from Edward's hand as he passed.

"What's going on?" Esme asked him.

He handed her the bag and shook his head, hearing Emmett's laughter from the snowy artwork he'd build in his car, before going inside to try relaxing. For some reason, he knew that probably wouldn't happen with whatever the boys were doing. He just hoped they wouldn't do anything to embarrass he or Esme when Charlie and Sue arrived.


	46. What Starts With A Grin Ends In Trouble

**Chapter 46**

Carlisle and Esme sat chatting with Charlie and Sue. The four of them sat in the living room and a few desserts were scattered on the coffee table in front of one of the couches. Seth and Luciana had come by, though they were with some of the other kids around the house.

"Thanks for making all of this," Charlie said to Esme, thanking her for the second or third time that evening, "You didn't have to."

"It's no problem," she told him.

"I know we haven't gotten into any heavy talk tonight," Sue said, "But have Alice and Nicole been able to see anything in the future?"

"Not yet," Carlisle told her.

"Yet?" Charlie asked him, "Do you think they'll be back?"

"We're hoping not," he said, "But you can never tell with these things. We're not sure who's behind it."

"Seth seems to think that Aro was behind it," Sue said.

"It's something he's capable of," Carlisle explained, then shook his head, "But I met with him, as did Edward, and from reading his thoughts, he said it appeared as though he didn't know anything about it."

"Leah did tell me that," she said with a nod, "The two of them have such different views, it's hard to keep up."

"How is everyone else doing?" Esme asked her, "Jared and Embry's families? Friends?"

"It's been a rough month," Sue admitted, "But I think they're beginning to adapt, some better than others."

She nodded back and looked over at Carlisle, who appeared to be on edge from the way he adjusted his posture. He looked over his shoulder, then to Esme who was staring at him.

"What?" she asked, now catching both Sue and Charlie's attention.

He grinned, "Huh?"

Sue followed to where he was just staring, then took a sip of coffee.

Esme gave him a look, and he leaned back into the couch in a more relaxed position. Upstairs, he could hear Emmett and Jasper's voices going back and forth. He tried to zone in on what they were saying, though found it a little difficult to do that and keep a conversation going with Charlie and Sue. In between sentences, he picked up a few words that kept him on edge; specifically 'snowball' 'tomorrow' 'tonight' and the phrase 'more ideas'.

"Carlisle?" Esme said.

His attention quickly focused from whatever they were discussing upstairs, to her. "Huh?" he asked again.

"Sue just asked how you feel about the watches dying down."

He continued to stare blankly at her for a moment before it all was put together chronologically in his mind, "Oh, yeah. They, uh.." He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Sue. I thought I heard something upstairs right when you asked. The watches, we've decided to put on a hold. Alice or Nicole should be able to see in advance if someone were to return, so we decided to hold off on the watches for now. Everyone is still looking out for one another, and we're going to all meet again once the weekend rolls around, just so we're all on the same page."

She smiled, "That makes sense. There's no need in being out there all night when you have Alice... and Nicole."

He nodded. Charlie at times, this being one of them, still appeared overwhelmed by the immortal world and all if had to offer. He seemed to be soaking in the fact that they were truly talking about vampires and werewolves. The thought still seemed surreal to him when he actually processed the details of the situation, or discussions at hand.

Sue rubbed his arm and he flashed her a closed mouth smile before helping himself to a cookie.

"Hey," Emmett appeared behind them and Carlisle whipped around to face him. Esme smiled to herself.

"Hey Emmett," he said.

"Jasper and I are just going to the store, mind if we take your car?"

Esme made eye contact with him before he answered, "What's wrong with your car?"

"Ahh, I was such a dope. I left the windows open and the interior is soaked..." he shrugged and looked at him.

"Take mine," Esme said.

His eyes met each of theirs separately, "Well.. I guess. I mean.."

"Great," she said, "Keys are hanging. Be careful."

Emmett's grin disappeared, "Thanks," he said solemnly.

Carlisle looked at Esme and she gave him a little wink before resuming conversation with Sue.

Their night went on simply, with no unwanted excitement. They said goodnight to Charlie and Sue around nine-thirty before walking them to the door.

"Hey," Charlie said with a laugh. He pointed to where the exterior lights shined on a pair of large snowmen, "Those are pretty good."

Sue smiled and looked at Esme, "I didn't even notice those before. Very cute."

Esme laughed and put a hand on Carlisle's arm. She looked at the lighthearted nervousness on his face.

"Well, this was good," Charlie said with a nod. He held a hand out to Carlisle, who glanced over and shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming by," he said with a smile.

They exchanged their farewells and waved as Charlie and Sue got into their car and drove away.

"The snowmen are making you nervous, huh?" Esme asked him with a laugh.

Carlisle looked at her with a smile, but didn't answer. He glanced over at them and went to turn to go back inside. At the same time, the heavier door to the house closed and locked, leaving the two of them on the step.

He tried the doorknob and banged his fist on the door, "Guys!"

Esme joined him, "Open the door."

Carlisle shook his head, "We'll go around back."

Esme looked at his concerned expression as he glanced back at the snowmen in front of them. She snickered, though held onto his arm as they began to get closer to pass by them. She giggled again as they were about to pass by, entertained by how much fear a few snowballs had put into her husband.

Before he could even make a move, Emmett and Jasper emerged from inside the snowmen, sending powder into the air in snowy waves.

Esme screamed and began to laugh and Carlisle pushed her ahead of him, "Go, go!"

The two boys began pelting them both with snowballs, only sending a few Esme's way. She quickly ran inside and laughed as Carlisle tried to fight back against both of them, though between Jasper and Emmett they got him hard in the face repeatedly until he finally put his hands up.

"Okay," he said, though they didn't let up. Carlisle eventually found himself on the ground in a ball, covering his face and head, "Stop!" he screamed again.

The rest of the family had gathered near the back door where Esme stood.

Emmett smiled over at Jasper as he sensed Carlisle was beginning to get mad at their relentless snowball pelting. He finally got back to his feet, catching another one in the face immediately.

"Emmett, d-" he held his tongue before saying 'damn it', though Edward laughed from inside, knowing more than just that was playing over and over in his father's mind.

"He's thinking it," he said, looking at Rosalie and Alice, "He wants to say it."

"Say what?" Esme asked.

Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"What's this little plan you all have?" she asked them, sensing everyone had a part in the joke.

"Well," Edward said, "These two, and the guys out there have a bet going that Carlisle will curse by, what four o'clock tomorrow?" he looked at Alice.

She nodded, "For the record, we don't think he will. Emmett and Jasper think they can make him do it."

"Curse, as in swear?" Esme asked.

Rosalie laughed, "Yeah. It's more entertaining than I thought it would be."

They all looked back outside and a snowball was thrown hard enough that it crashed through the thin pain of glass on the back door. It landed in several pieces near where the rest of them stood, and Esme and Rosalie's mouths both dropped open.

Emmett froze, as it was the one that launched it.

"Damn it, Emmett!" Carlisle said, finally setting his patience to the side, though the small outburst was still very out of character for him.

"Yes!" Jasper put his hands up and gave Emmett a high five.

Carlisle looked at both of them, still visibly angry and he made his way to the door.

Rosalie and Alice showed defeat in their posture.

"That was quicker than I would have ever imagined," Rosalie said, "It's only been six hours."

Carlisle entered through the door, picking up bits of glass on the floor. He shook his head, though Esme stopped him, "I'll get it."

"No, they'll get it," he said pointing toward where Emmett and Jasper still stood basking in their glory over the bet. He saw how excited they were and continued, "I don't know what's so funny, guys. You broke the window back here."

"They won a bet," Edward said.

Carlisle looked over at him, then to the rest of them, ending with Esme.

"I just learned of this about three minutes ago," she said, putting her hands up in defense.

"The boys bet that they could make you say a curse word in the next twenty four hours," Alice said, "Me and Rose bet that they couldn't do it."

"We lost," Rosalie added.

Carlisle ran a hand through his snowy hair, "I didn't... " he thought for a moment and bit his tongue, shaking his head. "I'm going to shower."

The rest of the family stood in the wake of the ruckus by the back door as he went upstairs. Esme looked around before letting a slow smile spread across her face, almost giving the rest of them the ability to do the same. Emmett snickered at her expression, knowing what they had done was amusing to everyone.

"Who closed the front door on us?" Esme asked, looking around at them.

Nicole looked shyly up, "Me."

Esme started to laugh, then Alice, Rosalie and Bella followed.

"Her dad's a bad influence," Alice said.

Esme looked back out toward the boys. "Clean all this up," she said, holding back a laugh, "And you're responsible for replacing this window."

"Yes ma'am," Emmett said with a smile. He high fived Jasper once more before they made their way over to the girls to gloat.


	47. At A Crossroads

**Chapter 47**

Carlisle threw on a black thermal shirt over gray sweatpants and put on a pair of thick socks. He ran a towel over his hair once more to dry it out more than he had and tossed it into the laundry basket.

Esme knocked on the door and opened it before he called her in. She gave him a closed mouth smile and edged her way into the room.

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised before he couldn't resist smiling back. "You think this is funny, huh?" he asked.

She chuckled, "No..."

Carlisle eyed her and shook his head, "No?"

"Maybe just a little," Esme told him, crossing the room. She pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did they clean up the mess?" he asked her.

She nodded, "All of it. We put a little piece of cardboard over the window for now. Emmett is going to replace it in the morning."

Carlisle shook head and pushed his hair back with his hands. He looked over at Esme for a moment before they both shared a laugh again.

"I can't believe you were in on it," he said, shaking his head again.

"I was not in on it," Esme told him with a laugh, "I had no idea until just before the window broke."

He continued to play it off, pretending to be mad at her and clicked on the television. "You just let me take all those hits to the face out there."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began flipping through the stations. He kept his eyes on the TV until he couldn't help it anymore and looked over at her. "We have to do something back to them, you know," he said.

A smile spread across her face, "I like the way you think. What can we do?"

They both sat in silence for a moment before Carlisle grinned, "This may take some time."

Alexandra crossed through the hallway and stopped at their door. She looked in and Carlisle turned to face her. He waved her in, "What's going on Alex?"

"Where's Yale-New Haven hospital?" she asked him with a sense of softness in her voice.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and he stood up, "Um... Connecticut. Why are you asking that?"

"Well," she started, "I spend a lot of time in your office. I like to read."

Esme smiled and Carlisle nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I found a letter saying you would be hired there as long as you went there to fill out the paperwork and finalize it." She held out the paper in front of her and he approached, taking it from her to re-read the document himself.

His eyes scanned the page and he looked over at Esme. The two of them had been having discussions about relocating, as they had been in Forks for awhile. Upon the growth of their family, and now relationship with the Quileute tribe, Masen and Leah's relationship in particular, they'd found it more difficult to just pack up and go than in the past. Both of them, however, knew it was necessary if they wished to remain in the public eye.

"Are we moving?" Alexandra asked, after he didn't say anything.

Carlisle looked back at Esme, who had a half guilty expression on her face.

"We're not sure when," Esme told their daughter, "But we'll probably have to sooner rather than later."

"Why do we have to?" she asked, "Masen just got that job with the police, and everyone's here. William and Maddy have a house. They're in school and the Denalis."

"Nothing's final yet," Carlisle explained, "It's just an option." He looked at Esme again, then back to Alexandra.

"This is our true home," Esme went on, "We've lived all over the country at different times, but we come back here whenever it's possible."

"What about Masen and Leah?" she asked.

Carlisle, nor Esme knew how to answer. The reason they'd stayed in Washington even as long as they had was because of the children that each of them had, had. None of them could bare the thought of being on the opposite end of the country from their children, though in Masen and Leah's case, they could never ask them to be apart, or for Leah to leave her family. There was no fair way about it. Someone would have to make a little sacrifice for their typical relocating plan to work.

"What about Nessy and Jake?" Alexandra went on.

Esme sighed and moved over to put an arm around her daughter, "We're not sure what to do, Alex," she admitted, "It had always been so easy... well, not easy, but we were able to adapt. Now, there's no way I could leave Masen and just go." She looked at Carlisle who gave a subtle nod, agreeing with her statement, "And I would never ask Leah to leave her family either."

"The same thing goes for Nessy and Jacob," Carlisle told her, "We've had talks with Edward and Bella about this."

"Not for awhile," Esme pointed out, "Maybe we should all sit down again."

He nodded, "We're going to have to make a decision here, sooner or later."

Alexandra sighed, "I don't want to leave either." Her eyes drifted to the floor, then to the ceiling and back toward her father, "But if we have to, we have to. I get it."

There was a silence that fell over the three of them before Carlisle pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, "Get back to your reading, or whatever you were doing in there. We'll work things out."

"Should I prepare myself to move?" she asked him.

He sighed and looked at Esme who gave him a little shrug. "Not just yet," he assured her.

"What about Yale?" she asked him.

"Nothing's set in stone," Carlisle said, "And I probably won't take it. Like I said, it was just an option."

Alexandra stepped away from him, then nodded, "Alright." She smiled at both of them and left the room.

Esme looked over at Carlisle, "We need to figure this out."

He looked down at the paper in his hand, then folded it up and put it in the pocket of his sweatpants. Esme could see there were ideas he was playing with in his mind.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

Carlisle moved his eyes to meet hers, "I'm really the only one who's on anyone's radar," he explained, "I mean, the people I work with see me every day. They know my routines, what I look like and all that. Masen, too, but he just started out, so he has his share of years before anyone were to question his aging, or lack there of."

Esme nodded, though knew he was about to continue so she just listened.

"The rest of you would be perfectly fine blending in. We really only associate with the tribe and others of our kind these days; except for Charlie, who I guess technically is considered part of the Quileutes now after going through the ritual process."

Esme nodded again, thinking how lucky they were to have the wolves. It made Charlie nearly untouchable by Aro and the Volturi, as far as the rules were concerned, considering he was now a member of the tribe.

"Anyway," Carlisle went on, "What I'm getting at is, if we remained under the radar just a little more than we are now, we could probably manage to stay. The kids can still easily pass for being in their twenties. The few classmates I've seen of theirs in passing around town still look fairly similar to what I remember of them from graduation, and the party we had at the house."

"What about you?" she asked him, "What are you going to do about work?"

"Well," he said with a shrug, "I could take a few years off. I mean, I've worked for nearly my whole life," he laughed to himself at the thought of how long he'd actually been practicing in the medial field, "Maybe a couple years from now I could continue. Maybe somewhere not far from here... Oregon, Alaska, or even Canada."

"But you love what you do," Esme said, shaking her head, "You're such a great doctor. I wouldn't want you to have to sacrifice that."

He shrugged, "I've been fortunate enough to be able to balance work and family for this long. But if I had to make a choice, it's not even a question. You're all far more important to me than that. It's not really fair to the kids if we just pack up and go. I know you wouldn't want to leave Masen, and as we've said, we'd never ask Leah to leave her family. Rosalie, I can imagine, feels the same about William, as Kate does with Madison. Emmett and Garrett, too."

Esme gave him a closed mouth smile, though he knew it wasn't necessarily a happy one. "You do so much for this family," she told him, "I don't want to have to see you give up your career."

"Like I said," he told her with a smile, "I've given so much time to the medical field. We have enough money in the bank to last us... a long, long time."

"It's not about money," she said, shaking her head.

"I know," he assured her quickly, "But if this is all it's going to take for us to stay here, all together, then I have no problem doing that." They looked at each other for a moment before Carlisle pulled her in for a hug.

"This is much more stressful this time around," Esme said to him. She sighed, "We always come to these crossroads."

"We'll be fine," he assured her, kissing her forehead, "We always are."


	48. Solving a Riddle

**Chapter 48**

A man stood silently with a black hood hanging securely over his eyes, covering up most of his face. He handed two men a piece of paper with instructions written on it, who read the message and nodded. One was dressed similarly with his face hidden behind anonymity, the other's face was bared to the world.

He was handsome, tall and red eyed, with fair marble skin and a hair of short brown hair. He rarely smiled and the look suited him well. It completed his stern, squared off jaw and broad shouldered frame. For years he felt lost, though the new year had brought to him a new life where, thus far, he'd been successful. He finally felt alive again after years of being as dead as the human life he'd left behind long ago.

"How long before we go on the offensive?" he asked, revealing a strong Australian accent.

The man who handed him the paper turned it over and pointed to a date that was written there.

He nodded, "Alright then."

The man in the hood put a hand on his shoulder and gave a quick nod. He then abruptly left the scene, calling the other man in the hood with him.

The handsome, young man was left alone to review his task at hand. He understood the challenges that would surely be presented to him, and now that he had no partner for back up after the wolves had killed him, the pressures were far greater. Death was surely an option, though he was far beyond the point of having nothing to lose. However, he wished to continue to prove his worth through success in the missions he was given. It was a pack of wolves that had destroyed members of his small coven decades before, so getting vengeance on them was something he enjoyed. Now, he would continue his trade and make his way to do as he was asked, and that was to pick off the vampires who called wolves their friends one by one.

...

"That's what I saw," Alice told Carlisle, "I don't know his name, and I have no idea who the men in the hoods were, but he's planning on retaliating before the end of March."

"Is he acting alone?" Carlisle asked her.

"I'm not sure. There were two them who were given the instructions, but he was the only one to stay... where ever he is. And they used code words in the message. Whoever this is knows about my visions."

"Were the hooded men dressed like Volturi members?"

She shrugged, "I mean, yes. In a way. They had those cloaks on."

"Can you write down exactly what the message said?" he asked, "I mean identical, word for word. Sentence placement for sentence placement."

Alice nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled down everything that was written on the paper, including the date on the back.

Carlisle read the date aloud on the back first, "End of 3rd, 19-30."

"Between the nineteenth and thirtieth of March," Alice said, "It's suppose to be code."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "The man I saw asked for the date and the other man flipped it over and pointed to that message. Not a very good disguise, if you ask me, but I guess it's the thought that counts."

Carlisle snickered, then refocused. He studied the rest of the sentences carefully. "Is this exactly how it was written? Did you copy it exactly like you saw it?"

"Yes," Alice told him, trying to catch up to where his thoughts were leading him.

He thought for a moment and studied the somewhat encrypted message. He traced his fingers down the page. He moved his lips but didn't read the messages out loud. There was a heart written halfway down the page with the number one written in the center. Not far from it was the number three, accompanied by the phrase 'fourth or fifth' inside of parenthesis. High above it on the paper and to the left was the number two with the word third written in parenthesis.

Carlisle continued to study it and Alice watched him as the wheels turned in his head. "One, two, three," he said to himself, looking out the only window in his office.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"You said in the date, the term "third" referred to the month of March."

"Yes," Alice said, "I'm pretty positive."

Carlisle pointed to the top of the page, "This one says 'third' next to the number two."

"So.. two-March. March second?" she asked.

"That doesn't coincide with the date on the back."

She thought for a moment and looked at the numbers, squinting her eyes. Carlisle stood up and made his way to one of the book shelves, removing a book entitled, _The Seven Continents. _He thumbed through the book until he found an up close picture of the United States. The page on the left revealed the western part of the country and the one on the right showed the eastern portion. The pages were both typical 8.5 by 11, as was Alice's paper.

"Let me see that," Carlisle told her. He placed it over the map on the page and pressed down on it so he could see where the lines were. The number one that was written inside the heart and the number three were both side by side, covering the state of Washington. The number two was place perfectly in Alaska.

Alice readjusted her position and looked at what Carlisle was showing her, "Look," he said, "These locations match up perfectly."

"I don't get it," Alice said.

"The number one, with the heart, that was the first attack. It was sort of around Valentine's Day. It happened here. There hasn't been a second or third attack yet. The second attack is written in Alaska. The number two is right in the middle of the state on the map and has the word 'third' written next to it, which you determined stands for March."

She pressed her eyebrows together, "How could this possibly have matched up to a map they used?"

"This is all standard sizing. The page of this book is eight and half by eleven, as is the paper. You created for me an exact replica of the original message, right?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah."

"The page in this book is pretty standard, give or take just a small margin. The second attack is going to be in Denali and the third would be on us. Alaska is their next target. Not here."

Alice stood looking bewildered at the puzzle he'd either cracked, or created in his own mind. She looked at him somewhat skeptically, thought couldn't help acknowledging the overwhelming coincidences to what he was showing her. It, did, in it's own round about way, make sense.

The two of them stared at the sheet for another couple of minutes. "What do you think?" Carlisle finally asked her.

She looked up at him, then nodded, "I think you may be right."


	49. Evil Intelligence

**Chapter 49**

Alice was writing down outcomes for all the decisions their family could make. She sat at Carlisle's desk, with Nicole at her side, reading the pictures that flashed through her mind, then recorded them on paper.

Carlisle stood behind them, leaning casually against a bookshelf with one foot crossed over the other. His eyes studied the scenarios that Alice was writing. Esme stood next to him with Caleb in her arms and her body turned slightly toward Carlisle. She leaned slightly forward to make sure she could see clearly was Alice was writing.

Jasper sat halfway on the desk across from where Alice sat and leaned over where she was writing. Edward and Bella stood side by side to the left, also looking on.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alexandra and Michael had left the night before to visit William and Madison. The four of them planned to get back to the house as quickly as they could, though Carlisle assured them that there was no need to rush.

"So here's the situation," Alice told them all, "If we all go up to Denali, they'll change their attack to the reservation. I say 'they' because there is no way just one of them is in on this. The fact of the matter is, they will be watching closely enough to know if we all go to Alaska, in which case they change course and hit the wolves again. Their point of attack is flexible."

"But structured," Jasper said, "Or so I could guess. They're prepared to hit points one, two or three. The order they chose is what they prefer, but they won't lose anything if they change their minds."

"How many attackers are we talking about?" Carlisle said.

"Not an army's worth," Alice told him, "But I think I'm seeing at least five or six."

"What's the scenario if we split up?" Carlisle asked her, "If half of us went to Denali, and half stayed back."

"They'll strike Denali," she said surely, "And I believe they'll try to draw some of us away and use one or two of their people as 'bait'."

"And if we do nothing?"

She shifted her eyes to meet his, "Denali."

He nodded, already knowing the answer but figured he would ask anyway.

"This is someone we know," Alice told them, "Or at least someone that knows us. The reason why they wrote out their messages in a code is so we wouldn't be able to understand it, or at least have a tougher time understanding."

"There are people involved that we can't see," Nicole added, "The guys we don't know about."

"We just can't see them as clearly."

Nicole nodded, "Right."

"If they attack the Denalis, they'll be outnumbered," Esme said, "You said there were at least six of these people. Even with Kate and Garrett they only have five people. We have to go help."

"Their different organized plans are keeping us all from going there at once," Carlisle said, "They know you can see what their doing, Alice. They're forcing us to split up because their second option, if we _all_ went Alaska, would be to attack the wolves. They know we can see that, which forces at least half of us to stay back."

"Very strategic," Jasper said, "It's carefully planned and if they can't totally beat us, at least they can bring down the number of people they'll be fighting against. It gives them a better chance because they know we won't leave the wolves unprotected."

"They're overly familiar with our loyalties," Edward said, "This has to be the Volturi somehow." He shook his head, visualizing everything he saw through Aro.

"What if it's not Aro," Bella said, looking at him, "What if he didn't give the order."

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper all looked over at her. Nicole noticed everyone's sudden change of expression and looked in Bella's direction, too.

"Aro did delegate some of his work to Marcus and Caius," Edward said. He looked up at Carlisle, then back to Bella, "You may be right."

"What did he delegate?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't get anything specific. Just the responsibilities. He's allowed them each their own share of power and decision making, more so than in the past."

"This wasn't orchestrated by Marcus," Carlisle thought aloud, "But Caius... it's possible. It's actually very probable." He looked over at Alice, "Could the man in the hood have been Caius?"

She sighed, "I couldn't really see him, or hear him. Yes, I suppose."

"What if Aro set Caius free to make his own decisions as seen necessary?" Edward asked, "Caius is the least justified. He acts on anger and impulse more than the others."

Carlisle nodded, "And he's extremely intelligent. He would be able to devise the plan to cause us to split up. We know he's been on the offensive in the past." He looked over at Esme, who's expression was slightly solemn. "Bella," he went on, glancing in her direction, "I think you may be right on."

"Regardless of who's behind this," Jasper went on, "We still know their intentions and what they're going to do. We have an advantage."

"But it's not going to be easy," Alice said, "Regardless of how we choose to handle this."

"The fact that we almost have to split up," Jasper said, "It's a well thought out, strong tactic."

"We just have to decide who's going, and who's staying."

"All the kids should stay," Jasper said, "Nicole. Alex. Maddy."

"We could use William," Alice said. She looked around the room and they all nodded, "And Maddy, too Jas. She has the same gift as Kate." He nodded in agreement, redacting his previous statement about having her stay.

"Which means Rosalie and Emmett will go," Edward said. He looked at Carlisle and Esme, "You two stay."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Eleazar..." Carlisle said, shaking his head. He didn't finish the thought, and looked at Esme, who he promised on several occasions that he would never leave her the way he did the time they fought Olivia's army.

"Esme has to stay," Jasper said, "With Caleb. Carlisle... it's up to you if you'd come or not."

"He should stay," Alice said.

Edward nodded in agreement, "You should stay."

Carlisle didn't say anything. He seemed to be torn about what was right in his mind.

"The wolves need protecting, too," Alice assured him, "You and Esme can stay together on the reservation, with Masen."

"Will we need Masen?" Jasper asked.

Alice looked at him but didn't answer the question. She shook her head and looked at Edward fast before looking away. Bella looked at their exchange of thoughts wondering what was going through her sister's mind.

"What is it?" Esme asked her.

"Masen just needs to stay here, that's all. No arguing it." She gave Carlisle and Esme a helpless look and they were both pretty sure what that meant. Jasper, too, caught on, realizing that Alice's lack of a detailed response meant the worst could happen should Masen go.

"Edward, Bella..." Jasper said.

They both looked at each other and Edward knew right away that Bella's heart was telling to stay with Renesme and Jacob; even for Charlie's sake, though she thought he would most likely be left alone. Inside though, she knew that she had the ability to protect them all if the Volturi, or any other vampires out there had powers that could take them down.

"We'll go," she said with a nod. Her eyes were sad but her voice was steady.

Carlisle looked somewhat frustrated that he would most likely not be accompanying them all, and the Denali clan, in defending both of their families.

"You'll be protecting the wolves," Edward told him, reading his thoughts, "And Esme, Caleb, Cassandra... Nicole."

"Michael can stay, too," Alice said, "But we will need Emmett and Rosalie."

"We'll have the numbers," Jasper said. He looked over at Carlisle.

"It sounds like a reasonable plan," he said. His eyes shifted to Esme and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll be okay, Carlisle," Edward said, "I mean you all took on a whole army without Bella and I."

He nodded and silently agreed to their terms, though still had a heavy heart about letting them go without him. "I'll call Eleazar."


	50. The March North

**Chapter 50**

"No," Eleazar's voice came over the phone, "I won't bring this down to your family. You've all suffered enough."

Carlisle pleaded with him on the line, "From a defense standpoint, if everyone gathered here, we'd have far more numbers."

"There aren't many of them," his friend said reassuringly, "From what you told me Alice said, some will be used only as distractions, not as fighters. They'll only wish to draw a few of us away."

"Eleazar-"

"Carlisle, listen to me," he said, "I cannot actively take part in a plan that involves purposely drawing whoever this is toward your infant child and defenseless granddaughter."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The way Eleazar spelled it out so finely made his plan to draw the attackers to Forks where all of them could be together seem irresponsible in regards to the children.

"We could send them somewhere safe for the day," Carlisle continued.

"With who?" Eleazar asked, "Humans? They'll have no protection that way. They'll overpower humans anyway, regardless of how physically small they are. And if some of you went with them to the safe place, how would that be any different than if a few of you stayed back in Forks while they struck up here?"

Carlisle contemplated his question and knew that he was right. The scenarios would pan out to be similar. He continued to gather his thoughts and remained silent on the phone.

"Your intentions are good, Carlisle," he continued, "But I will not bring anymore unnecessary attention to your family. It's not right. If our situations were reversed, you wouldn't put us in that position," he paused, "We'll handle this. You and Esme stay in Forks with Caleb and the kids. We won't have an issue."

He wanted to protest but agreed, "Fine."

"Thank you," Eleazar said, "And thank you for the warning. We'll prepare. A few thugs will be nothing."

"Let's hope that's all they have."

"I trust in your daughter's visions."

"I do too," Carlisle agreed, "But they are subject to change if someone were to change their mind."

"I understand. Keep us posted."

"Okay, we'll call you again soon."

Carlisle hung up and looked around the empty room he had moved himself too. Down the hall he heard the ongoing conversations between other family members. Emmett and Rosalie had found their way in while he was on the phone, as did Alexandra and Michael. They were now all discussing details and Emmett's carefree attitude seemed to make them all calm down a bit, with a little help from Jasper.

When he returned to where they all sat or stood closely around the desk in his office, he filled them in on the conversation he had with Eleazar.

"He raises good points," Emmett said, lifting his eyebrows, "I don't think this'll be a problem. Right sis?" he hit Alice lightly on the arm with the back of his hand.

"That's right," she said, "Unless they change course last minute. I've seen a blur of little possibilities but they're not nearly as concrete as the vision we just talked about."

"I have too," Nicole told them, "But I can't tell what certain things are because they're little fluttering thoughts I think."

"We'll have our points covered," Edward assured them, "It shouldn't be anything we can't handle."

Alexandra looked over at Carlisle and he gave her a half smile.

"I think we should move up toward Alaska tomorrow," Alice said, "So we can prepare up there."

Emmett nodded and looked at Rosalie. Her face was stern, but worried, because of William.

"Emmett and I have been going up there by foot," Rosalie said, "I know a way that's faster that if we drive. It's pretty much all woods, except for one small part."

He nodded to them all.

"Okay," Alice said, "We'll take that route."

They all looked around, feeling somewhat content about what was going on. Even Eleazar didn't seem overly worried. Alice was sure about the numbers, though there were still a few of them who she was unable to pinpoint, as far as their identity was concerned. She knew, however, that it wasn't so much about 'who', but 'where' that was important.

"The guy's face who I've seen..." Alice said, "I think he might be the distraction. I've seen him running away with Bella chasing him."

"Do they have gifts?" Esme asked, "And they're trying to take Bella away so she can't shield everyone?"

She shook her head, "Not that I've seen."

"Well," Rosalie said, "Should we pack?"

Alice nodded and looked at Carlisle and Esme, "We'll be fine."

...

The kids all packed, and Leah and Masen came to the house to see them off with Cassandra. Nicole stayed strong in her demeanor, despite watching both of her parents getting ready to leave.

Alice looked at her daughter, "I have my phone, little one. Call me if you need me." Her voice remained cheery and she gave her daughter a smile.

"Okay," Nicole said with a nod.

Jasper bent down and kissed her on the forehead, then gave her a wink, "Same here, kiddo."

She smiled, as she always did when her father winked, "Okay."

He picked her up above his head and twirled her in a circle. She laughed, and everyone looked on with smiles, before he put her back down on her feet.

"Good luck," she told them as simply as she would have if they were going to play a game.

"Thanks." Alice pinched her cheek and grinned again.

Renesme and Jacob burst through the door, both looking out of breath, though it was just from their worried expressions, "Mom! Dad!" Renesme said.

Edward smiled at his daughter, "I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."

"Never," she said, throwing her arms around them, "We want to come."

"No," Edward said, "You have to stay," he looked at Jacob, "There's a small chance they could come here. Carlisle and Esme are staying."

Renesme looked over at them, "Really?"

They both nodded.

"We wouldn't have left without saying goodbye," Bella told her, "Even if that meant going over to your house first."

"I didn't know you were leaving so soon until like fifteen minutes ago," her daughter said, "I would have been here earlier."

Edward looked at the clock, "It's only six in the morning. It's early."

She shook her head, "I don't want you to go."

"We'll be fine," Edward assured her with a hug that his daughter reciprocated with a lot of force. He smiled, "Ask Alice."

She nodded, "We'll have no trouble up there."

She sighed, "Positive?"

"Just about." Her words were as perky as her facial expression.

Jacob rubbed Renesme's back, "They'll be fine, Ness."

"Don't even ask, Masen," Edward said, looking over at him, "You're staying."

Leah looked up at him with accusatory eyes but didn't say anything. He gave her a smile.

"We should probably get going," Alice told them. She gave her daughter another hug and they all began making their way toward the door.

"Keep in contact the whole way," Esme said.

"You got it," Emmett told her, "Every ten minutes, we'll call."

She gave him a look, but smiled as he leaned in and gave her a big bear hug, then kissed her on the cheek, "We'll be fine, Mama."

"I know," she said, taking a deep breath.

Rosalie hugged her next, and each of the kids took their turn saying little goodbyes.

"Bye Friday," Alice said, "This will all be over." She gave them another reassuring smile.

Carlisle and Esme watched as their family continued to wave before they disappeared through the trees. For a few minutes, they could hear their conversations and Emmett's laughter, though it quickly disappeared in the distance.

Esme leaned into Carlisle, and at the same time Leah leaned into Masen. Cassandra looked up at her mother and leaned against both of them.

"Let's go inside," Carlisle said. He took Caleb from Esme and allowed everyone in before him. He made eye contact with Masen, who gave him a closed mouth, halfhearted smile before they tried to get settled indoors.


	51. A Twist

**Chapter 51**

A full day had gone by and the kids had all made it safely to Alaska. They continued to communicate to Carlisle and Esme with content enthusiasm, which made them feel a little less on edge. The fear of the threat still lingered, however, as they tried to go about their daily routines.

Carlisle regretfully got ready for work, though he felt his family was safe despite the bout of absence he would have to endure due to the work day. Esme, Alexandra, Michael, Masen and Leah all stayed at the house and kept a close eye on the three children.

Nicole, who was progressing toward her middle teenage years by her looks, had begun to act mature and far more adult-like. She had a strong recognition for the seriousness of the situation, and despite her age-typical silly behaviors that she often displayed, she also had an adult nature that was currently being brought to the surface.

Esme did Carlisle's tie and brushed her hands along the collar of his shirt before giving him a kiss. "We'll be fine," she said, feeling like an echo of the others as they'd bid their farewells the day before.

"I know," he said, taking her hand. The two of them walked down the stairs and toward the front door, "I'll be back soon. I'm only doing seven hours."

"Okay," she said, "No rush. It's okay."

He sighed and looked at her with a guilty expression before giving her another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said.

Carlisle admired her for a moment before calling their daughter, "Alex!"

She quickly appeared, trying to help Caleb walk, though she did most of the word in keeping him upright, "Yeah."

He smiled at the two of them and hugged her, "Be careful."

"We will," she said, taking on the carefree tone that he brothers and sister had left her with.

Cassandra came darting around the corner and into the room. She leapt without warning and Carlisle let out a laugh as he caught her, "Bye Pop."

He took her nose in between two of his fingers, "See ya soon kiddo."

She laughed from what he was doing, "Love ya."

"Love ya more," he said, releasing her nose.

"Nope," she shook her head, "Love _you_ more."

He laughed and gave her a look and was about to say something back but she put both of her tiny hands over his mouth.

Esme grinned, as did Alex before she finally, slowly moved her hands away.

"I'll see ya when I get back," he told her.

"Okay," she said with a grin.

Carlisle set her down and kissed Esme once more on the cheek before heading out the door.

Esme sighed subconsciously as she watched him go, then locked the front door. She head to the living room where Masen and Leah sat talking quietly.

"Where's Michael?" Esme asked.

"Hunting," Alexandra told her.

"Alone?"

Alexandra's expression switched from easygoing to concerned, "Why? Should I go out there? Should I go find him?"

Esme looked at her daughter, feeling bad that she got her so edgy that fast, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Stop worrying her, Mom," Masen said, looking over his shoulder.

"Masen," she said seriously, "We have to be extra careful, that's all. No one should hunt alone. You never know."

Alexandra's worried expression trickled down into her body language. She stood tense and rigid and made her way toward the kitchen so she could look out the back windows. Five minutes went by and she hadn't moved. "Where is he?" she asked aloud, though to no one in particular.

"Al, relax," Masen said, "Come sit."

"Leave her be," Leah said, tugging on his shirt.

A relieved sigh left Alexandra's mouth as she saw Michael return from the woods. He waved to her as he crossed through the yard an eventually in through the back door. She threw her arms around him and hugged him hard.

Michael hugged her back, then laughed, "What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed again, "I just thought something might have happened. You were gone for so long."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss, sensing she was waiting for one and he pulled her back to him, "I was only gone for about twenty minutes. Half hour tops."

Masen called in to them, "Mom wants us hunting in pairs," he said, "She's getting all 'Mom' on us."

Leah hit him and it made him wince, though he laughed at her reaction.

Esme appeared in the kitchen, "I just want everyone to be safe," she told them, "That's all."

Michael nodded, "Yeah. That's fine. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be silly. I just worry about all of you."

Michael smiled and gave her a nod. At that moment, more than ever before, he looked at her in the same exact way that he used to look at his own mother. He felt the concern in her voice for him, and the look on her face held similar caring creases that indicated she was truly worried about where he'd been. It was an impossible maternal feeling to ignore, and he welcomed the connection.

Esme seemed to sense what he was feeling and gave him a quick hug. "You two and Masen should all hunt as a group. I'll feel better that way." She let him go and looked at her daughter to make sure she understood.

"Okay," Alexandra said, "You hear that Mase?"

"Yup," he said, "Heard it twenty times."

Esme shook her head and looked at them with a smile, "Go watch some TV. I'm going to fix Leah and Cassandra something to eat."

Leah appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later, "What can I help you with?"

She flashed her a smile, "Go relax, Leah. I'm in the cooking mood. I'm going to put on some music and just cook, and bake and have fun with it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," Esme told her.

"That's a nice way of saying you can't cook," Masen shouted, "And to leave her alone."

Leah looked over her should to where his voice came in and Esme shook her head, "Don't listen to him. I'm fine, honey. Really. Go relax."

She smiled and gave in, "Okay."

"And maybe give him a little smack in the back of the head," she went on, "I don't usually condone those things, but I think he might deserve it this time."

Leah laughed and nodded, heading back to the living room.

Esme put on her music and did as she intended, making some food for them and humming along to her favorite mix of songs; some old, some newer. The small meal she was preparing was almost finished when Nicole scampered into the kitchen.

"I need to tell you something new that I found out," she said. Nicole's voice was calm, but hinted at something important.

Esme turned to face her. She felt her stomach drop with uneasiness and held her breath. "What did you find out?"

"I've seen Aro," she said.

"Where?" Esme asked, trying to keep the anxiousness inside of her from coming to the surface.

"The reservation."

"Why? When?"

"He's coming to protect Lucy," Nicole told her.

Esme's body relaxed, though she still felt anxiety brewing in her chest, "When is he coming?"

"Soon," Nicole explained, then added, "I've seen him holding Caleb."


	52. Dark Skies

**Chapter 52**

Panic washed over Esme and she begged Nicole for more detail.

"He is just holding him," she told her with sympathetic eyes, "He took him from someone else's arms."

"Who's?" she asked desperately, "Mine? Carlisle's?"

Nicole shook her head, "I don't know who he is."

The rest of the family rushed in from the living room to catch up on Nicole's latest vision. Esme was speechless. She looked at Caleb, who Leah held in her arms.

"When will this happen, Nicole?" Masen asked.

"I don't know which day. But it's going to be cloudy, and a little rainy. Like really dark rain clouds."

Leah looked up at Masen, who looked truly worried for the first time since the situation arose.

"I will not let him near Caleb," Esme said. She looked at her youngest son, moving around in Leah's arms as she struggled to keep him in her grasp.

Leah saw the motherly fear in her eyes and handed Caleb to Esme. She took him and hugged him close as he protested through a series of restless noises, trying to get his hands and feet back on the ground.

"I have to call Carlisle," she said, bringing Caleb into the living room so he could have more room to wander on the floor in between the couches, "Could one of you..." she pointed toward the stove.

"I will," Michael volunteered, heading toward where she pointed.

"Thank you," she said, then focused back on Caleb, "Okay, okay," she told him, as he managed to flip his body around in her arms. She placed him down near the toys he had been playing with a few minutes before. He quickly occupied himself and stopped fussing.

Esme took the phone from her pocket and muted the television. She found Carlisle's name in her contacts and dialed his number. When it went to his voicemail, she sighed, though left a message. "Carlisle, call me when you get a minute. I know you're busy, but Nicole had another vision of Aro holding Caleb. I'm worried. Please call me." She hung up and sent him a text message with the same information, typing frantically on the phone before placing the phone in front of where she sat on the small coffee table.

"Try to stay calm," Masen told her, sitting down next to her. He looked over at Cassie, Nicole and Leah on the opposite couch, who all wore the same worried expression.

Esme took a deep breath and looked at Nicole, "Thank you for telling me what you just saw."

She forced a smile, "I'm sorry."

"Honey, don't be sorry. There's nothing to apologize for." She took a deep breath and looked at her phone, "Masen, call your father."

"He'll call you back when he gets your message, Mom. It's only been thirty seconds."

She realized he was right and tried to relax. She looked at Caleb who was attempting to push himself up onto his feet, falling back down each time to the ground. Esme smiled at her child as his bright eyes locked onto the edge of the coffee table. He leaned and wobbled before letting his hands latch onto the edge and stood up on his own.

Masen looked over at his mother and Leah let a smile cross her face. Esme continued to adore his every move and clapped her hands together lightly, encouraging him to continue, "Good job Caleb." Her eyes stayed locked on him, though she spoke to her other son, "I almost called him Masen," she said with a laugh.

Masen and Leah both smiled wider as Esme continued to give Caleb encouragement, "Come on," she called to him, holding her arms out as far as they could reach, "Come to Mommy Caleb."

Caleb continued to wobble and removed one hand from the table.

"Come on," she urged, "Come on."

Caleb took one step, still holding the table before he cautiously let go and took two solid steps before reaching Esme's waiting hands. She smiled and scooped Caleb up in her arms, kissing him on the cheeks, "Good job, Caleb," she said with a maternal enthusiasm.

Caleb laughed as what she was doing tickling his face and neck before she placed him back down on the ground.

"Yay!" Cassandra clapped her hands to go along with what Esme was doing.

The phone went off on the table and she quickly answered it, holding the phone up to her ear, "Carlisle," she said just as frantically as before.

"What's going on?" he asked her, "I can be on my way home now. When is the vision going to happen? Is it now? Tonight?"

"No," Esme told him, looking out the window, "Nicole said it's going to be rainy and dark. Cloudy." She looked up as Nicole was nodding along to what she was saying.

"Give me all the details."

Esme filled him in on everything Nicole had told her. He was silent for a moment.

"Everything's going to be fine," he told her, trying to sound reassuring, "We won't let anyone get to Caleb. I won't let anyone hurt him, or you or the rest of the kids."

Esme tried to be strong, but quickly excused herself from the room.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked.

She took a second to respond as she lingered down the hall, "Yeah. Sorry. I, uh..."

"It's going to be okay," he said, "I'm coming home. I'm coming home right now."

"No, it's okay-"

"I'm coming," he said, cutting off her protest, "Give me an hour tops."

Esme closed her eyes, "Carlisle, nothing's going to happen tonight."

"It doesn't matter," he told her, "I'll see you soon. Try to relax. We'll figure this out together."

She didn't protest this time, "Okay."

"I love you."

Esme sighed, "I love you, too. Please be safe."

"I'm fine. I'll be home soon."

"Okay." She hung up after hearing the click on his end, then rejoined the rest of the in the living room.

...

Nicole explained everything she could see to Carlisle when he got home. She didn't leave out any details and he thanked her for her help. He then went ahead and called Alice, who still saw the attack occurring in Denali.

"So Aro does have something to do with this?" Alexandra asked, sitting next to her father.

"I don't know," he said, "He's not going to get his hands on Caleb."

Esme looked at their son who continued to explore the use of his legs on the ground, wanting badly to hold him, though knew it wasn't at all what he wanted so she let him be.

"What if he does some how?" she asked.

"I'll be there if he tries to hurt him," Masen said.

Esme's face saddened, thinking of someone having the capability of harming her precious child.

"I don't think he will," Nicole told them. She closed her eyes, "I'm trying to see the next move, but I guess Aro's thoughts aren't concrete."

Carlisle saw the worry that became increasingly clear on his wife's face. He placed his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb gently across her knuckles. They made eye contact briefly, before her eyes began to get teary. She looked away and refocused on Caleb.

"We'll all contribute," Leah said, "We'll never let anyone close enough to the two of you."

"Maybe it isn't anything malicious," Masen said with a shrug, "If the attack is still going on in Denali, then Aro's presence here might be a "just in case" type of scenario. He wants to make sure Lucy's safe, right? Maybe you just allow him to hold Caleb if everyone's together."

No one said anything, obviously feeling his ideas were more likely doubtful. He sighed and shrugged again, "I don't know. I'm just thinking of other options."

"Bring up the forecast on your phone," Carlisle told him, "See when the next rainy day is going to be."

"Probably all week," Masen said, then pulled his phone from his pocket and began searching. He turned the phone around so his father could read it.

"Tomorrow," Carlisle said, "And the next day." He looked over at Esme.

"It's going to be really, really dark. And no rain until it's gets dark, but not like night dark." Nicole told them, scrunching her face up, hoping what she said made sense.

Masen looked at his phone and checked the hourly for the following day. "Hold on," he said as Carlisle was reaching for the phone. He finally found what he was looking for and handed it to him. "No rain until somewhere between four and five."

Carlisle scanned the screen with his eyes and handed it back to Masen. "Find the next day."

"It doesn't go that far."

He scowled, but looked around at everyone, "Then we'll be on tomorrow. Prepare for the worst, hope for the best."

They continued to discuss strategy before trying to refocus on anything but what was in store for them. Carlisle pulled Esme back into the room as everyone else began to scatter.

"He almost walked on his own today," she said, looking at Caleb.

Carlisle smiled and put a hand on the side of her face, "I won't let anything happen to our children."


	53. Prepare and Hope

**Chapter 53**

Carlisle stood staring out the window studying the weather. The night had come and gone and he was longing to know if Aro would be coming that day. A trigger went off in his mind and he ran downstairs to where he heard Esme playing with Caleb.

"Esme," he said in a somewhat rushed voice.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Call Luciana. Ask her if her father is coming by today."

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"Please," he added, realizing how demanded he'd been.

Esme smiled, knowing he'd meant to be more polite in the way he asked. She stood up and kissed him once, seeming to almost surprise him. "I love you."

Carlisle smiled and tucked his thumb beneath her chin for a moment before picking up Caleb. Esme dialed Luciana's number and quickly got ahold of her.

"Hi Lucy," she said, "How are you guys doing over there?"

"We've seen better days," she said, referring to everything that was going on, "But we're fine. How are you guys holding up?"

"Okay," she responded, "Hey, Nicole had a vision of your father coming to Forks. Do you know when he's going to arrive?"

"What?" she asked, "No. I didn't know he was coming here. I told him he's not welcome here." Her voice was pained as she spoke the words, only halfheartedly wishing that.

"I'm sorry," Esme said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Carlisle put his ear close to hers and continued to listen.

"No, it's not you who's upsetting me," Luciana said in a softer voice, "It's him. I'm going to call him."

"Alright," Esme said, then added, "He's probably just worried about you."

"Maybe," she said.

There was a silence before Esme broke it, "I'll let you go so you can try to contact him."

"Thanks," Luciana said, "I think we're all getting together soon, is that right?"

"Yes," Esme said, "Later today."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Alright. Take care Lucy."

"See you in a bit."

Esme hung up and looked at Carlisle.

"He must have gotten word about this from someone else," Carlisle told her. He followed her stare to their baby in his arms.

"There's no way I will let anyone take Caleb from my arms."

He sighed, "I don't know what decision to make. If we change course now, will that be the move that puts Caleb in danger, or is he already in danger because of our current plans?"

"I would imagine its our current plans," Esme said, "Right?"

"I don't know," he answered, "But we won't let it happen."

Caleb landed a solid hand on Carlisle's face and he laughed, then made some of his jumbled noises.

Esme took their son's face in her hands and kissed his cheeks, then kissed Carlisle's and pulled them both to her, "God, I love you. I want this to be okay."

"It will be okay," he told her. His eyes drifted out the window to where the sky began to darken. "What time is it?" he whispered.

Esme held her position against him and raised her eyes to a clock that was right in front of her on the wall, "Two o'clock."

He let in a big sigh and pressed his lips and nose against the side of her face, taking in a deep breath of her scent, "I love you. We should all get together soon in case something happens today."

She sighed back and pulled his face closer to her with one of her hands. His lips touched her cheek and she gently ran her hand over his face, "Okay."

"What time are we going to meet Sam and everyone?" Masen asked, whipping into where they stood. He saw the slight seriousness in their postures, though they quickly split up. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Esme told him, letting a smile run across her face.

"We should probably prepare to get down there," Carlisle said, looking at her, then to Masen.

"I'll tell Alex and Michael to get ready."

They both nodded. He gave them a closed mouth smile and left the room.

"Come on," Carlisle pulled Esme by the hand, "We'll devise a plan with the wolves. I won't leave you."

She nodded, "Okay."

...

Sam lead the plan of action that their group would be taking over the course of the few days come.

"I feel like the best bet is to have half of us surrounding the border of the reservation," Sam said, "And the other half stay together in the inside." He looked at Leah, "You stay in here with Cassandra."

She nodded, "Alright."

Sam tried to suppress his surprise in the fact that she didn't argue his point before continuing, "I'll take mostly wolves out there. Masen I think you should stay with Leah and your family. Carlisle, I think it's only right that you stay with Esme and Caleb. I've heard of the visions about Aro, so you need to be with them. What do you think?"

He agreed with a nod, "Yeah. I agree."

"I'd like to take Michael out on the watch with us," he said, looking at Alexandra.

Her face dropped and Michael turned to her, "I'm an excellent fighter, Alex."

"But..." Alexandra didn't have the right words to protest as everything was whipping through her mind.

"I'm confident in myself," he told her, "I'll be teamed up with someone."

"He'll be with Paul," Sam said, "He's one of our best."

_And the most hot-headed_, she thought with a sigh.

Michael hugged Alexandra and kissed her forehead, "Nothing will happen. Paul's a great fighter."

"He's got a bad temper," she whispered quietly in his ear.

"Good," he said, "He can use it to take out the... the bad guy."

Alexandra looked unhappy, but allowed Michael to do as he felt was right.

"Are we good?" Sam asked.

Michael looked at Alexandra, who gave him a solemn nod.

"Yeah," he said, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Alright."

"Seth and Lucy are going to stay together," Sam told him, "I'm going to go with Brady. Quil and Collin are going to be together. Jacob and Renesme are going to stay inside with you guys."

"It's almost just as likely that they get to us, as they do the perimeter," Jacob said. He looked at Carlisle.

"From what Alice and Nicole have seen, there aren't going to be very many of them," Carlisle said.

"But last time there were only two, and they took out Embry and Jared," Quil said.

"They pulled a sneak attack," Sam said.

"No one was ready that time," Carlisle added.

Quil showed he understood through his body language and took a deep breath.

Sam looked at Nicole, "You said around four o'clock, right?"

"I think so," she told him, looking up at the deep gray clouds, "It looked like this in my vision. Very dark. All clouds, but not night time yet. Then it starts to rain."

He smiled at her in depth thinking, "Okay. Thanks." Sam's eyes scanned everyone's, locking with Jacob's first, then Carlisle's, "I guess we're ready to take position."

Carlisle and Jacob looked at each other.

"Let's go boys," Sam said to his pack.

"Don't forget Lucy," Seth said nonchalantly.

"And Lucy."

They all scattered and went their separate ways. Leah and Esme rounded up the children inside of Leah and Masen's home.

"I'm going to call Edward," Esme said, looking at Carlisle, "I want to see how they're doing."

He nodded before Jacob called him over, hoping to talk strategy.

Esme dialed Edward's number, catching him on the second ring, "Hey," he answered.

"Edward," she said, relieved to hear his voice was calm, "Anything up there yet?"

"No. Nothing yet."

"We just met with Sam and the tribe," she told him, "Nicole's vision looks like it may happen today."

Edward gave a sigh on the other end, "Stay together. Nothing can happen that way."

"I hope you're right," she told him.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds before Esme continued, "Well, please please be safe. Try to stay in touch as much as possible."

"We will," he assured her, "Tell Renesme that we love her, and we're thinking of her."

"I will, do you want to speak with her?"

"Yeah."

Esme found her granddaughter in the other room playing with Cassandra. "Nessy, your dad's on the phone."

"I'll be right back," Renesme said to Cassie with a smile, before heading to where Esme held the phone out for her. "Thanks," she smiled, then her face straightened up when she spoke to Edward, "Hello."

Cassandra called Esme over to take Renesme's place for the little game they were playing. She quickly went to her side with a smile and set Caleb down right next to them on the carpet in the living room.

She tried not to eavesdrop, but could hear the emotion in Renesme's voice as she talked with her father. A new conversation started and Esme knew Bella had taken her turn to communicate with her daughter. The shakiness in Renesme's voice pulled at Esme's heart strings. She hated to see her family members so tense and anxiety-ridden all the time, as they knew their loved ones could be taken in an instant.

All they could do now, was hope for the best. The worst was already prepared for.


	54. Something Doesn't Feel Right

**Chapter 54**

"There are three of them," Alice said, "They're circling the area."

The Denali coven stood strong with the help of some of the Cullens. Everyone stood waiting to hear what Alice would say, but she seemed to be lost in her own mind. She focused hard, trying to conceive what the plan of action was from the attackers.

"Three?" Emmett asked confidently with a smile, "Unless they have some kind of paralyzing power that can be put over all of us at once-"

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded him for the thought.

"They don't seem to have any powers," Alice said, shaking her head. She put her hands on her temples. Jasper stood close by in a comforting manner. "I really don't know what their plans could possible be. Maybe they're trying to throw us off somehow."

"There aren't more of them that we don't know about, are there?" Tanya asked.

Alice shook her head, "No. Just the three," she looked over at Emmett, "And no special powers."

"What do they look like?" Carmen asked.

"They're all in hoods, but I'm assuming one of them is the man I saw without one in my vision. He was well built with short hair with a military look about him."

Edward looked around at them all, "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"It could be an intimidation factor," Jasper said, "Sharks circle their pray sometimes."

"Yeah, before they eat it," Kate said dryly. Her voice remained calm and unworried.

"Should we go after them?" Bella asked.

"No," Alice said, "That's what I saw you doing in my vision before. We stay put. Let them come to us. We have the ground covered here as a group."

Edward looked around the hilly landscape. He wondering if the anonymous men had changed their plans somehow. If there was one thing that was for certain, it was that they were smart and knew what they were up against.

"Maybe they weren't prepared for all of you to be here," Garrett suggested, "They may have thought the plan they created was fool proof." He looked to Alice, "You said they spoke and wrote in code."

She thought optimistically for a moment, "I hadn't considered that." She looked at Edward, "Me and Carlisle figured out what their message back and forth meant. It was meant to be disguised so I wouldn't know what they were discussing from my visions. Maybe they didn't think we'd be here and now are trying to devise a new plan on the fly."

"Are you sure you and Carlisle solved their riddle correctly?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded with certainty, "At first I wasn't sure, but yes. I'm very confident that everything Carlisle pinpointed from the message was correct."

"Could it have been a ruse?"

"They men are here," she said with a shrug.

"How can you be sure it's them?" Edward asked, "Maybe that's why they wore the hoods."

...

Carlisle, Jacob and Masen made their way toward the front door of the house.

"Stay inside no matter what," Carlisle told Esme as she accompanied them toward the door. Leah and Renesme were just behind and Alexandra lingered in the hallway where the kitchen opened up. Nicole and Cassandra stopped what they were doing and joined her before their little group piled in where the rest of them stood.

"Okay," Esme said with a nod. She held Caleb.

"Call to us if you need us," Jacob added, "We'll just outside. No one will be able to get past us, but if they do," he turned to Leah, "I give you permission to go wolf on them." He gave her a lopsided grin, knowing she hated it when one of the boys called it 'permission'.

Leah saw the underlying light teasing in his voice and nodded with a smile, "Thanks chief."

Jacob laughed for a second, then looked back at Carlisle, "Ready?"

Carlisle nodded. He kissed Caleb's forehead, who was trying to talk to him and was at the brink of saying words fully. He then kissed Esme quickly and called Alexandra over for a quick hug. Jacob and Masen exchanged the same little displays of affection toward everyone before heading outside.

"Call out if you need me," Carlisle said, echoing Jacob's words from before.

Esme nodded and hugged Masen once more, "Be careful."

The three of them left and Leah locked the door, despite knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"What are we going to do?" Cassandra asked. She knew something wasn't right and looked out the window and the darkening sky that was occasionally illuminated by a menacing strike of lightening.

"First thunderstorm of the year," Renesme said, "It's an early one."

"Perfectly good waste of a baseball game day," Alexandra said, looking at Esme with a grin.

Esme smiled at her daughter with as much authenticity a she could manage, "It is the perfect afternoon for baseball."

"I want to play," Nicole said eagerly, "I've been wanting to try it. Mom and Dad told me all about it. I _really_ want to play."

"We will soon," Esme told her, "All summer. There are a ton of storms in the summer here." She looked at Alexandra again with a smile, glad she could distract Nicole and Cassandra away from what was actually going on.

"Well, I'd suggest making everyone coffee or tea, but I guess that would be kind of useless," Leah said with a light laugh.

"Hey, not for me," Renesme said, raising her eyebrows with a smile.

"Or me," Cassandra said, teaming up with Renesme. She leaned up against her and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Yeah!" Renesme said again, striking the same pose to play along.

"You don't drink coffee or tea," Leah said to her daughter. She then switched on the Keurig machine, "Nessy, help yourself to whatever flavor is on the rack."

"Thanks," she said.

"How about hot chocolate?" Cassandra asked her mother.

Leah gave a jokingly loud sigh and put her hands on her hips, "Fine. Hot chocolate it is."

Esme grinned and went over to put an arm around Alexandra's shoulders.

"I love you, Mom," she said.

"I love you, too sweetie."

Their cheery moment together in the kitchen was brought to a quick halt when there was a loud banging at the front door.


	55. Intruder

**I apologize for taking so long to get to the next chapter. I've been bouncing back & forth between this one and another story that for whatever reason suddenly entered my mind and I couldn't stop writing it. Anyway, thanks for your patience! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

Leah and Esme exchanged a look. They all searched their air for a familiar scent; either that of one of their family members, one of the wolves or even a human. There was nothing. It was like a blank canvas.

"Could they have knocked and ran?" Leah whispered to Esme.

As she was about to respond, there was another knock at the door. Esme held onto Caleb and kept Nicole close at her side. Renesme took Cassandra under her wing as Leah was the first to approach the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, looking back toward the rest of them.

There was no answer. Another loud knock made Leah jump back at first. Esme took a step forward, though immediately maintained her ground once Leah's face turned from startled to angry. A scowl lingered on her face and Esme feared that she might phase. The thought left quickly left her mind as she saw Leah easily regain her composure.

The doorknob turned part way once and all of the looked around at each other. Leah suddenly wished that they'd put in some kind of peep hole in the door. She was kicking herself, thinking of how many times Masen had suggested it.

Before anyone could make another move, the door was forced open, snapping the steal lock that held it in place like a toothpick. The move wasn't violent or loud, though whoever it was the was about to making himself known had comparable strength to there rest of them.

Nicole gasped and took a step back behind Esme. She recognized the man from her visions as he entered into the kitchen where they all stood, smiling and politely closing the door behind him.

"Hello," he said to everyone. His voice was cheery and kind, though everyone knew it did not match his true intentions. He closed his eyes for a single second of concentration before seeming more at ease.

"Jake!" Renesme shouted aloud, wrapping an arm around Cassandra who was attached to her hip.

The man laughed, "Jake? He can't hear you."

Renesme felt her stomach drop and she called out for him again.

"It's what makes me so valuable, my dear." He flashed an arrogant smile.

"Valuable?" Leah asked, positioning herself between the stranger and her daughter.

He snickered, "That's right."

They waited for him to continue or elaborate, but when he failed to do so, Esme hesitantly asked him, "Valuable to who?"

His eyes met hers and Esme suddenly felt like she'd looked into the soul of the devil, "You know how Bella is able to put a shield over all of you?"

She shuddered and made eye contact with Renesme first and then Leah, who was now holding onto Cassandra's arm firmly.

No one answered, "Well I have a similar gift. I've placed a sort of force field around us. No one can hear anything that's outside of it," he grinned and took a step in their direction. Leah let a low growl escape her throat.

"There are three of us here who can take you down," she told the man, who was yet to reveal his name.

He laughed, "Correction. What I see are protective mothers. You'll have to at some point choose either to fight me off, or defend your children. Immortal children are not permitted, you know. And as far as I know, neither are hybrids."

"There aren't immortal children here," Esme told the man, "You've been misinformed."

"I don't think so," he laughed.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

He sneered.

"Coward," Leah said under her breath. This seemed to trigger a reaction in the stranger.

"Aaron." He glared at Leah who glared equally as hard back. "I'm here to do a service and prove my worth."

"Who's in Alaska?" Nicole blurted out.

"The other half of your family," Aaron said with a smirk, "Lucky for me, I have this territory all to myself."

"The pack and our family members have your scent," Renesme told him, "They'll know."

He shook his head, "Did I forget to mention I don't carry a scent. Much like the beloved daughter of Aro."

_Aro_, Esme shook her head. She had suspected he was behind the attacks regardless of his ability to convince Carlisle and Edward otherwise.

"As I've stated, I'm quite a valuable individual. I don't know any others like myself who have not one, but _two_ special talents. It was quite easy to make it here unnoticed." He seemed at ease and took in a deep breath, "Your scents, however, were very distinct and easy to seek out. I saw your husbands all leave. Now, I'm going to do the job that was asked of me."

Esme and Leah had the same thoughts. They didn't know where to send the children so they'd be safe. A back room? Away with Nessy? Were there more attackers that had similar skills that could sneak in a window and take the children away.

There was one thing Esme knew for certain. She couldn't let Caleb into the hands of Aro, and equally so, she couldn't let him into the hands of this man.

Aaron waltzed in their direction and Leah gave her female counterparts a look. They all knew what was going to happen next. Esme took Cassandra and placed her behind her and motioned for Renesme to get back. Nicole had already gotten the hint and was in the doorway by the hall.

Without warning, Leah began to snarl and growl before the kitchen table was knocked fiercely to the ground. A small lighting fixture swayed, clanking once against the ceiling. Everything in the vicinity was ferociously tossed out of place as Leah phased into a massive predator that towered over the rest of them.

Aaron continued to smirk and crouched as he was now face to face with Leah's warrior form. The two of them glared at each other, each ready for the other to make a move before Leah charged.


	56. No Remorse

**Chapter 56**

Esme turned to Renesme instinctively and handed Caleb over to her.

"Go into one of the bedrooms," she ordered, maintaining control over her shaking voice, "Take the girls. Go."

Renesme nodded and knew there was no time for questions. She guided Cassandra and Nicole out of the room while holding onto Caleb protectively. He began to fuss and fight but she held him tightly against her. His loud cries seemed to overtake the struggle that was going on between Leah and Aaron.

Esme turned to aid Leah in her pursuit against the enemy. She knew if he got his arms around her just right that Leah could be seriously injured or worse. Leah's massive wolf body made it nearly impossible to keep up with Aaron's nimble movements around the kitchen.

The house began to look like a tornado had hit it as Leah continued to snap her jaws. Each time she lunged, he managed to get out of the way.

"Jake!" Renesme's voice called from one of the rooms, "Jacob!"

Esme stood her ground behind Leah as she tried to keep Aaron pinned by the front door.

"Come on mutt," he taunted with a smile, waving his hands.

Leah lunged again, this time leaving Aaron with enough room to slide his way around her as she did so. She angrily smashed into the front door, sending a large crack through the wood frame.

Aaron smirked at Esme, as he was now face to face with her and rushed to go by her. She grabbed him around the neck from behind and felt a rush of relief pour through her body, as she sensed she almost didn't reach him. A growl barreled in her chest and she felt her motherly instincts begin to take over.

Aaron quickly wrestled out of the hold she had on him, though he wasn't free. The two of them wrestled on the ground and found themselves locked in a type of stalemate as each of them tried to push the other in the opposite direction.

Surprise filled the man's face at Esme's seemingly impossible strength. She gritted her teeth and glared into Aaron's determined eyes. It was then that, for whatever reason, she realized the force field he'd established around them was now gone.

"Leah! Call for them. Howl! Nessy call Jacob!"

Aaron knew that he had figured out that his gift had been sidetracked from their fight. He used her communication with the others as the slight distraction he needed to maneuver himself so she was no longer locked around him.

"Jacob! Masen! Carlisle!" Renesme screamed frantically.

Aaron rolled his shoulders off of Esme's and made a bolt for the back room where Renesme kept the kids.

Leah let out a loud howl and followed where Esme was frantically clawing at Aaron's back. She turned her head for a split second to see Masen first, then Jacob and Carlisle pile in through the front door.

"Ness!" Jacob screamed, attempting not to phase.

They tailed Leah into a large, spare bedroom where everyone now stood almost frozen.

Aaron held Renesme by the neck, positioned in front of him, and had Caleb cradled in his left arm.

Esme stood furiously in front of them, ready to attack, though in a backed off state because of how he held onto them. Nicole and Cassandra were huddled together in the corner of the room and Renesme's face was filled with terror.

Leah continued to bark and growl and Jacob and Carlisle both looked equally horrified.

Masen's eyes widened at the sight of Renesme and Caleb in the man's grasp. He called for his daughter, who ran to his arms with Nicole just a step behind.

Jacob began to huff and felt his chest heave up and down.

"If you phase, she dies," Aaron said coldly, glaring in Jacob's direction.

Jacob made eye contact with Renesme who pleaded with her eyes for him to calm down. He knew the man was serious and so he found it quite easy to at least pretend he was in control of himself. Carlisle took a step forward so he was side by side with Esme.

"Don't take another step," Aaron ordered, now redirecting his attention to Carlisle.

Carlisle put his hands up and spoke calmly, "I'm not here to pick a fight with you. Why are you doing this?"

"You know the rules. I was told you're a smart man."

He shook his head, "What rules?"

"The vampire rules. You're friends with werewolves. You've chosen their wellbeing over your own kind. The immortal children..."

Carlisle took a half a step in his direction so he was slightly in front of Esme, "I believe you've been misinformed," he said in a respectful, even tone, "These are not immortal children."

Aaron snorted, "Do you think I'm an idiot, Carlisle?"

"No," he shook his head, "I can easily see the confusion. We've been in this position before, in a sense. But they aren't immortal children. They grow every single day."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" he asked again, this time in a more ornery tone.

"Who told you they were immortal children?"

"I don't have to be told. Look at them. I can sense they aren't human."

"They aren't human," Carlisle agreed, "But they grow every day. They don't eat human blood and they never will. They don't crave it the way you do, or even how I do." He kept his hands above his head, "I can prove it to you."

Aaron looked skeptical and gave Carlisle an inquisitive look.

He reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone, taking another hesitant step in his direction.

"Stop," Aaron ordered, squeezing slightly harder on Renesme's neck. She winced and Jacob growled, bearing his chest and clenching his fists. Caleb began to cry and Esme wanted to make a dive in his direction.

Carlisle found older photos of Caleb that had been taken on his phone. He turned the screen to face the man in front of him, "Look. Look, this is Caleb over a month ago. He was far smaller and less developed."

Aaron's eyes squinted unnecessarily to see the photo, "It's too small to tell."

Carlisle sighed, "Give him back to us. You're being set up. You were sent here alone. Whoever sent you, sent you to die. You're a test, that's all."

"You're wrong," Aaron said with a confident smile, "I'm too valuable to waste."

Esme looked at Carlisle and from her worried expression, he feared that the man was being at least somewhat truthful.

"I have to do what I came here to do," he told them, "It's my initiation."

"What did you come here to do?" Carlisle asked him.

Aaron smirked without remorse, "Destroy the immortal children."


	57. Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown

**Chapter 57**

"Are you here as some type of martyr?" Jacob asked through gritted teeth, "Do you expect to live through this experience?"

"Threatening me, dog, isn't going to-" Aaron began, but Jacob cut him off.

"It's not a threat, it's reality. Think about it. Do you really think you're going to live if you touch one hair on their heads?"

Aaron's eyes scanned the room, though the confident look in his eyes never dimmed.

"If you do anything to Nessy or Caleb, you _will_ be killed instantly," he went on, "And it's not a threat. It's what will happen."

"So be it," Aaron said with a grin, "Though I do plan to leave here on my own two feet, Jacob."

"Even if you went ahead with your plans," Masen said, "I can heal them regardless of the state of their condition. So if you choose to go down that road and harm either of them, ultimately causing your own death, it will all be for nothing because I'll just be able to pick up the pieces and bring them back to good health."

"In a matter of seconds," Jacob added sternly.

Esme's eyes were fixed on Caleb, who continued to cry and tried to fight his way out of Aaron's grasp. His attempts to say the word 'mom' made her heart break. She contemplated, again, lunging for him, but was equally tormented by what consequences could come of it, despite Masen's ability.

Carlisle looked at him in the eye, "You don't want to do this. You didn't come here to die today."

"I'm not going to die today," Aaron told him.

At that moment, everyone's eyes roamed the room, making eye contact with each other. Leah began to bark and growl, perfectly familiar with the scent that passed through everyone's nostrils at once. Before anyone could process what was about to happen, Aro had already joined them in the room and placed himself a few feet from Aaron so he faced Carlisle and Esme.

Jacob's fists clenched and he glared at the Volturi leader before fixing his eyes back on Renesme's. He found it excruciating to hold his ground.

Aaron stared at Aro, almost awestruck. The expression that lingered on his face was one comparable to someone who had just met their childhood hero, or saw their favorite celebrity. "Aro," he stated with a shake in his voice that matched his expression.

Carlisle studied the expression on the man's face, then looked to Aro who seemed neutral about him on the surface. For the length of time Carlisle had spent with, and known, Aro, he could tell that he truly felt nothing special for Aaron. His demeanor gave him hope that things could turn out for the best, but there was a similar fear that, that may not be true. He knew better than anyone that Aro was quite unpredictable and had the tendency to change his mind on the fly if he happened to come up with a better idea or solution.

"He's working for you?" Jacob hissed through his teeth.

Aro sent a calm stare in his direction, then smiled, "It's always a pleasure to see you Jacob."

He was about to respond but Aro put up a hand and looked over at Aaron. "It looks like you've got yourself entangled in quite the mess, young man."

Aaron's expression changed and filled with disappointment, "I've been sent here to prove my worth."

"Your worth?"

"To you." His voice boomed with admiration, though stung with a defeat at Aro's lack of enthusiasm.

The Volturi leader smiled, "But, of course."

Aaron straightened up again and his posture resumed its confidence.

Aro's eyes fixed on the crying baby in his arms and a loving smile crept onto his face. He looked at Carlisle first, then Esme, and back to Carlisle. "How lovely. This must be Caleb Cullen."

Carlisle kept his eyes locked with Aro's, never breaking his stare. Aro picked up on his expression and matched it, only with a softer glare. "How old is he?"

"About three months," Carlisle said sternly.

Aro glanced back at Caleb, then looked at Aaron, "May I?"

Aaron handed the crying child to Aro and locked his arms tighter around Renesme. She looked at Jacob and mouthed the words, "I'm okay."

"Shh, shh..." Aro said soothingly, "There, there young man. You're fine."

Caleb's cries dulled down before he settled into Aro's arms comfortably. Tears still streaked his face and Aro gently wiped them away. He looked back up toward Carlisle. When he didn't immediately hand Caleb back to them, Carlisle took one step forward.

"We've known each other for centuries," he reminded him.

Aro nodded, signifying he agreed, "And you know quite well that many have died for me to become what I am today."

The tone of his voice made Esme suddenly feel panicked. Masen took a step forward and pleaded to Aro with his eyes.

"Masen, how are you?" Aro said, recognizing his attempt to pronounce his presence in the room, "Why, I remember when you were just this small, as well. It wasn't all that long ago."

"Please, Aro. Don't do this," he said, looking down at his calm younger brother.

"Aaron," Aro stated, looking over at the young man. He opened the window behind where they stood, "You've come to take vengeance on the wolves, as well?"

"Yes. It was I who killed the two others."

"I suspected so," he said with a grin. "If you travel down to the north end of the reservation, you'll find two of the younger wolves there. They're alone and you can probably get them to separate and kill them each individually."

Jacob tensed up at his words and Leah began to growl, bearing her teeth in their direction.

Aaron smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Divide and conquer."

"Precisely," Aro said back. "Go now. Leave the girl to me. The Cullens here may be a challenge for you, as they do possess some quality gifts of their own. It's shame they won't join me, though I still hold that hope." He made eye contact with Carlisle again as he finished his sentence. "Plus, you've already proven that you can handle yourself with the Quileute tribe members. I suppose you won't mind taking on that task while I finish this one."

Aaron twisted his smile into one that looked almost demonic, "Of course."

"I'll meet you just beyond the boundary line of the reservation shortly after I finish here."

He nodded and guided Renesme over so Aro now held her against him, before exiting the room through the window to where Aro had instructed him.

"Aro," Carlisle started, shaking his head.

"As I've said Carlisle, a lot of people have had to die for me to rise to the top of our underworld." He shifted his eyes down to Caleb and released Renesme with a light push, sending her in Jacob's direction.

She frantically rushed to his waiting arms and hugged him hard, nearly crying from the emotion. A look of utter relief filled his face as and wrapped his arms securely around her and hugged her back just as tightly.

Caleb looked up at Aro with curious eyes. He lifted a hand toward his face though couldn't reach from the position he held him in. Aro then lifted his eyes again. He scanned the room at the scattered members of their family.

"What are you going to do?" Esme asked him desperately.

Caleb finally began to squirm and reached his arms out toward Esme, "Ma," he said. His tiny hands extended as he longed to get back to where he belonged.

Aro and Carlisle continued to stare at each other and the tension lingered in the room, despite Renesme's release. It was only a moment later when Aro switched his gaze to Esme and handed her back her child.

She grabbed him hard and pulled him to her body, crying instantly from the relief before rushing to the back of the room farthest away from Aro.

Carlisle stared in shock at the man he once called his friend.

Aro looked around at everyone, then finally spoke, "I had no part in this man's plan."

"He said he was trying to prove his worth," Masen said, "What does that mean?"

"Prove his worth?" Aro laughed, "They _all_ try to prove their worth."

"You sent him after the wolves."

"Honesty doesn't always come with the territory of being in my position," he explained, "I'm not quite as saintly as your father."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, still linked to Renesme.

"What I mean is that a lot of people must die for me to remain who I am."

"You've said that a bunch of times," Jacob pointed out, "What does that mean?"

"I didn't send Aaron after your brothers, Jacob. I sent him out there to die. I spoke with Seth just before I came here. They're waiting for him."

Jacob stared at him to make sure he wasn't lying. He looked to Carlisle's expression for guidance and realized that Aro must have been telling the truth as Carlisle gave him a single nod. "So you had _nothing_ to do with Jared and Embry?"

Aro approached Jacob and stood only a foot, or so, in front of him, "Young man, you'll never the depth of the hold a daughter can have on her father until you experience it for yourself."

Despite his roundabout answer to the simple question, Jacob knew that he meant he had no involvement, simply because it would have hurt Luciana so badly. He began to walk out of the room.

"Aro," Carlisle said.

He turned around to face him.

"We'll explain everything to Lucy. She has to know that it wasn't your doing to hurt the wolves."

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown, Carlisle," Aro said. He looked around the room again before disappearing.


	58. Back Together

** lunareclipseseries dot tumblr dot com .. I posted pictures of Masen & Michael on there, as well as a movie trailer. If anyone decides they like it, I will add more. Follow me if you're on tumblr :)**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

The rest of the family, as well as the Denali coven, came down from Alaska upon hearing of what happened on the reservation. They still had their suspicions that there may have been some Volturi involvement, however, Carlisle, Edward and Alice were all certain that Aro had no knowledge of it.

Seth had been able to convince Luciana that her father had come to Forks to help, and proved it by his set up to kill Aaron. Before parting ways, the two of them had been able to get back on good terms, leaving Lucy in tears as she left an emotional outing with Aro. Seth had been comforting and seemed to be relieved and truly happy that they were back on good terms.

Alice and Jasper had an equally emotional reunion with Nicole as they arrived back at the house. Jasper barely had time to hug her from the way Alice hovered around her and initially never let her go. It was the first time anyone had seen her so emotional, and she eventually had to excuse herself to let out her tears privately.

Everyone had agreed, on Renesme's request, to spare her parents the details of what happened at the reservation. Carlisle and Esme reluctantly agreed, though decided to let their granddaughter make the call for herself with the support of Jacob. They all knew it would most likely get out in time, but none of them pushed the issue at the moment.

The Cullens house became packed from wall to wall in the kitchen and living room areas. After the initial reuniting, they began to inform each other of what happened, leaving out details when deemed necessary.

"Who were the people roaming around the house in Denali?" Esme asked them. She focused on Alice, who had maintained her composure and rejoined the group.

"We never saw their faces," Alice said, "I didn't in my visions, and Bella almost was able to track down one of them but we never got that far."

"We heard Aro saved the day," Jasper said, almost in a tone as if he was cracking a joke.

Jacob rolled his eyes in the corner, still not having warmed up to him but nodded. Edward's eyes immediately jolted in his direction and he looked at Renesme with concerned eyes.

"I knew it," she said, throwing her hands in the air, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get you all worked up."

"Tell him what?" Bella asked, stepping up beside Edward.

"Nothing," Renesme said, then looked back at her mother, knowing there was no chance she would let it go, "I was kind of being held hostage by the guy who attacked us. It was only for a few minutes. I'm fine. I wasn't hurt."

"Hostage?" Bella shouted.

Edward looked over at Carlisle, who avoided his stare for a moment before looking back at him with a nod, "Aro... got him to release Renesme."

"Aro..." Bella's voice trailed off at the thought that _he_ was partially responsible for her safety. It was a chilling feeling.

Renesme parted from Jacob's side to hug both of her parents, "I'm fine."

Edward looked over at Jacob, who began to scowl at him.

"Aaron said that if Jacob phased, he would kill me," Renesme said, immediately defending her husband, "He had special powers. He didn't have a scent, like Lucy, and he was able to put a shield around us so no one could hear us calling for help."

"And Aro had no interest in him?" Jasper asked, seeming to be shocked. He glanced over at Luciana for a moment without realizing it.

"His sole concern was that Lucy was alright," Carlisle informed him, "He knew Aaron played a big role in Embry and Jared's deaths. He felt he had to do what was right for his family."

Luciana looked over at Carlisle as the word 'family' left his mouth. For the first time in awhile, she felt as if she stood above the members of her father's coven. She was his family above all others.

"It's true, Lucy," Esme told her, "He meant it. He brought Renesme and Caleb back to safety and I know he talked to you Seth..."

Carlisle looked down at Caleb, who Esme had yet allowed out of her arms. They stared at each other for a moment before Caleb reached his arms out for Carlisle.

"Yeah, he made a plan with me to destroy him," Seth told them with a nod. He put an arm around Luciana, "I swear. He was only thinking of you."

Luciana managed a half smile and looked down.

Esme, at that moment, felt her heart sink for Luciana. She was caught in between three words and was constantly being pulled in different directions. Despite all of that, she always made the choices that were right. She never wanted to hurt anyone, and seemed to put herself last because of that. Luciana was becoming a strong young woman, though Esme feared that she would be faced with those difficulties for the rest of her life. She knew, however, it was nothing she wouldn't be able to manage because of her love for everyone involved.

"Da," Caleb cried, stuck partially between Carlisle and Esme.

She snickered and finally gave him up as his pursuit to his father continued. "Alright, alright," she said soothingly.

Emmett laughed from where he stood with Rosalie, William and Maddy in the corner of the room.

"I was hoping I'd get to use my gift," Maddy said, eyeing her mother.

Kate grinned and pulled her daughter in for a hug, "I'm glad you didn't have to. I hope you _never_ have the need to."

"Too late for that," William said with a grin. He looked over at her, "Whenever we fight I feel the wrath."

"They say a man always go for a woman who's like his mother," Edward teased, then stared at Rosalie.

Emmett began to laugh and Rosalie hit him in the chest.

"You've proven my point," Edward said, grinning.

Carmen and Eleazar made their way over to Carlisle and Esme. Carmen looked adoringly at Caleb, "I think we might think about having one of our own," she said.

Esme smiled, "Really? That's great!"

Eleazar smiled and looked at Carlisle with a shrug, "We just see the happiness your children have brought you, and what Madison has done for Kate and Garrett. It's a blessing we should all take advantage of."

Carlisle nodded, "I'm happy for you. And you're right, it really is a blessing."

"Good luck," Esme told them both with enthusiasm.

"Thanks," they said at the same time.

Masen and Leah made their way over with Cassandra in tow.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and our kids will be able to heal people, too," Eleazar said, as they approached.

Masen smiled, realizing he was talking about him.

"I wonder how any of that comes about," Carlisle said, "Scientifically, or magically or whatever the case. The gifts I mean."

"Magic," Carmen said with a grin, "That's how I view it."

"Stick with magic," Masen said, "If you go down the scientific route, my dad will talk your ear off for hours, then sit in his office for a day and a half thinking about it."

Esme, Carmen and Eleazar all laughed and Carlisle shrugged with a smile.

"You know it's true," Masen said to Esme, still smiling.

She nodded and nudged Carlisle, "I have to side with your son on this one."

"Leave him alone Mase," Leah said, placing a hand on his back.

Carlisle looked over to where Michael and Alexandra were talking quietly in the corner. She hadn't parted from him since the ordeal and seemed to be a wreck over having to be separated from him during what ended up being a one man encounter.

Masen followed his eyes, "I'll go talk to her," he said.

"No, no, it's fine," Carlisle said, "Leave them be for now."

"I'll talk to her later," Esme said, understanding what her daughter was probably feeling.

He nodded and looked back toward everyone, "Well, we're all safe and Alice and Nicole have confirmed that there's nothing going on in the near future."

"And I suppose we're on good terms with Aro," Eleazar stated, almost like a question.

Carlisle nodded and looked at Esme for a moment, "I suppose so."

The thought seemed to relieve Carmen by her facial expression and she leaned into her husband as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

The welcomed chaos continued to take place in the house over the next couple of hours before everyone began to drift back to their own homes. Their goodbyes were just as a emotional as their reunited hello's, though everyone seemed happy when things settled down for the night.

Esme gave Caleb a bottle and he eagerly took it from her, drinking it himself without assistance. She smiled and made her way across the dimly lit living room where Carlisle stood by the window. He looked up at the full moon in the sky, then turned as she greeted him with a kiss.

"Are we finally on our way back to a boring, relaxing life?" she asked with a smile.

He looked a few feet away where Caleb sat on the carpet on the ground, in a trance from his bottle. "I hope so." He put his arms around her and Esme returned the hug before she tried tickling him to completely ease the mood.

Carlisle laughed and grabbed her hands. She smiled and attempted to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her, "Don't do it," he said with a laugh.

"I won't," she said, grinning.

He let her hands go and she attempted to continue but he grabbed both of her wrists and lightly turned her around so he was behind her with her arms still in his hands. Esme let out a loud laugh, "Okay. I'll stop."

He laughed back, "That's what you said last time."

"I promise," she said, still laughing.

Carlisle continued to hold her, loosening his grip slightly before he felt something hit his leg. He looked down at the same time as Esme did and was shocked to see Caleb pounding his tiny fist against his calf with a scowl on his face.

Esme began to laugh again, "You better let go, Carlisle. He looks mad."

Carlisle laughed, too and released Esme from the playful hold he'd put her in before attempting to scoop up their son. "I'm just kidding, Caleb." He reached his arms down but Caleb reached for Esme instead.

The two of them looked at each other before Esme put a hand over her mouth, almost in shock, before picking up Caleb. "He is _not _happy with you," she told Carlisle with a big smile.

Caleb clung to Esme and looked over at Carlisle momentarily as he tried to talk to him in a baby voice. Caleb's head immediately whipped around in the other direction and he placed his head lazily on Esme's shoulder with his arms around her neck and shoulders.

"You better say you're sorry," she said with a laugh.

Carlisle made his way around so he could face Caleb, who turned his head again, making Carlisle snicker. "I'll let him stay with his Mama for now. Maybe in time he'll forgive me for attacking you."

Esme laughed and reached a hand out to run through his hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her.


	59. The End

**I'm not sure where to go from here. As I always say, I could go on and on with this storyline forever. Please give me your thoughts on what you're feeling in regards to this series. **

**You can send PMs or write comments. Whatever works for you. What did you think about this story on it's own, as well as the series. What stories did you like the best and all that?**

**I'm open to any and all feedback! Thanks!**


	60. Next Story - The Darkened Sun

Well, it never takes much convincing for me to continue writing lol. I'm always concerned that everyone will get bored, that's the only reason why I ask at the end of every story, haha. But since I've gotten enough responses (thank you, btw :) ) I am going to continue.

The next story is The Darkened Sun. Since this site doesn't allow links ever, here is the "link" you just have to replace the first part with the .

fanfiction dot net /s/9668706/1/The-Darkened-Sun


End file.
